Der Sommer des Phönix
by JolieBlack
Summary: "Wir haben das Hauptquartier an einem unaufspürbaren Ort aufgeschlagen. Das hat uns einige Zeit gekostet…"  Remus Lupin zu Harry im "Orden des Phönix"  - Dies ist die Geschichte der Neugründung des Phönixordens aus der Sicht von Sirius Black. 100 % canon!
1. Chapter 1

**Der Sommer des Phönix**

**von Jolie Black**

"_Wir haben das Hauptquartier an einem unaufspürbaren Ort aufgeschlagen. Das hat uns einige Zeit gekostet…" _

_(Remus Lupin zu Harry in "Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix")_

**JOLIE BLACK präsentiert**

Dunkelheit. Dann flüstert eine etwas heisere Männerstimme:

"_Wir haben das Hauptquartier an einem unaufspürbaren Ort aufgeschlagen. Das hat uns einige Zeit gekostet…"_

**Eine MISSING MOMENTS Produktion**

Nacht. Eine Tür. Abblätternde Farbe, ein Türklopfer in Form einer gewundendenen Schlange, eine Hausnummer aus angelaufenen Messingziffern, Nummer "12". Ein Zauberstab klopft gegen die Tür, und eine raue Stimme knurrt:

„_Soll ich etwa gleich das ganze Ding in die Luft jagen?"_

**In dem Prolog zu "Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix" …**

Die Tür öffnet sich in eine düstere und leere Eingangshalle. Die gleiche Stimme wie eben:

„_In diesem Haus könnte jede Decke ein Letifold sein."_

… **den J. K. Rowling nie schrieb …**

Ein Stück Pergament auf einem Tisch. Eine Hand mit einer Feder schreibt die Worte "_Lieber Harry,_"

… **geben ein entflohener Sträfling …**

Ein schwarzer Hund, zusammengerollt auf einem Sofa, der tief schläft.

… **ein Werwolf …**

Ein riesiger Vollmond, der über dem Grimmauldplatz aufgeht. – Remus Lupin, der mit zugehaltener Nase und sichtbarer Mühe den Inhalt eines dampfenden Bechers herunterkippt.

… **und die Elite der englischen Zauberergemeinschaft … **

Albus Dumbledore, der aus einer kupfernen Pfanne Spiegeleier und Speck serviert. - Minerva McGonagall in einem geblümten Muggel-Kleid, einer Strickjacke und einem Kopftuch, in der Hand eine Muggel-Supermarkttüte. - Molly Weasley, die am Feuer sitzt und strickt. – Alastor Moody, der ächzend sein Holzbein ausstreckt. - Mundungus Fletcher, der einen herzhaften Schluck Butterbier nimmt.

… **ihr Bestes, um ihre Querelen zu überwinden … **

Snape, die Arme verschränkt, der spottet _"__Nur Narren glauben an eine Sache__."_ – Eine Tür, die zuknallt. - Kingsley Shacklebolt, der die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen schlägt. _"Eine Prophezeihung, ich bitte euch!"_ – Remus, der brüllt _"Brüll mich nicht so an!"_ – Mundungus, der sich vor einer heranfliegenden Bratpfanne wegduckt. – Molly Weasley, die unverständliche Schimpfwörter schreit. – Moody, der herumfährt und Sirius einen saftigen Kinnhaken verpasst.

… **und gemeinsam in den Kampf gegen den mächtigsten schwarzen Magier aller Zeiten zu ziehen. **

Ein müder Arthur Weasley, der sich mit der Hand durchs Haar fährt. _"Die Dinge kommen in Bewegung."_

**Nach den Werken von J. K. Rowling**

Tonks, mit pinkfarbenen Haaren, die fröhlich verkündet: _"Ich habe einen neuen Freund."_

**Eine Fanfiction-Story von Jolie Black**

Albus Dumbledore mit Fawkes auf seiner Schulter, der weit die Arme öffnet. "_Wie ein Phönix aus der Asche ist heute der Orden des Phönix wieder zum Leben erwacht."_

**"DER SOMMER DES PHÖNIX" **

**Endlich auf Deutsch!**

Remus Lupin, der mit hilflosem Kichern den Kopf schüttelt._ "Wir haben es geschafft. Jetzt brauche ich was zu trinken."_

**JOLIE BLACK **presentsA** MISSING MOMENTS **Production A** JOLIE BLACK **story

**SIRIUS BLACK **and ** REMUS LUPIN **in** "THE SUMMER OF THE PHOENIX"**

**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE HERMIONE GRANGER MINERVA MCGONAGALL ALASTOR MOODY KINGSLEY SHACKLEBOLT SEVERUS SNAPE NYMPHADORA TONKS ARTHUR & MOLLY WEASLEY BILL WEASLEY FRED & GEORGE WEASLEY GINNY WEASLEY RON WEASLEY** Featuring** ELPHIAS DOGE MUNDUNGUS FLETCHER HESTIA JONES PHINEAS NIGELLUS STURGIS PODMORE EMMELINE VANCE **and** KREACHER THE HOUSE-ELF **Special Appearances by** BUCKBEAK CROOKSHANKS **and** THE PORTRAIT OF MRS BLACK **

Based on the works of** J. © by JOLIE BLACK, 2003 - 2010 **Rated **PG**

**Kapitel 1**

Über dem Grimmauldplatz war die Nacht hereingebrochen. Das orangene Licht der trüben Straßenlaternen und der Mond, der hinter dichten Wolken hervorlugte, vermochten den menschenleeren Platz kaum zu erhellen. Ein leichter Wind ließ die dürren Zweige der Bäume, die ihn säumten, rascheln.

Mit einem plötzlichen heftigen Windstoß tauchten zwei Gestalten in der Nordostecke des Platzes auf, als seien sie hergeweht worden. Es waren ein Mann und ein Hund. Seite and Seite kamen sie zur Südseite des Platzes herüber. Der Mann trug einen alten, abgewetzten Trenchcoat und Turnschuhe. Sein Haar war grau, aber diese Farbe wollte gar nicht zu seinem Gesicht passen. Es war zwar schmal, fast hager, aber es war das Gesicht eines noch jungen Mannes, kaum älter als vierzig. Der Mann schien vor sich hinzumurmeln, aber als er näher kam, konnte man sehen, dass er mit seinem Hund sprach, so wie einsame Menschen mit ihren Haustieren reden, wenn sie sonst keine Freunde haben.

„Da wären wir. Nummer zwölf, richtig? Das Haus da drüben, das mit der dunklen Backsteinfassade und den vernagelten Fenstern?" Er hielt inne, als ob er eine Antwort von dem Hund erwartete, aber der Hund – ein riesiges, zottiges schwarzes Tier – stand ganz still und unbeweglich da, wie versunken in die Betrachtung des Hauses, auf das der Mann gezeigt hatte.

„Alles klar", sagte der Mann. „Wir sind früh dran. Sollen wir einen kleinen Spaziergang um den Platz machen, während wir warten?"

„Warten worauf?" grollte eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihm.

Der Mann im Trenchcoat fuhr herum und griff in seine Manteltasche, aber als er sah, wen er vor sich hatte, lächelte er halb nervös, halb erleichtert. Der Anblick des Neuankömmlings lud allerdings ganz und gar nicht zum Lächeln ein – selbst zu einem nervösen nicht. Es war ein älterer Mann, der um seine gebückten Schultern einen langen schwarzen Umhang und auf seinem Kopf einen Bowler trug, den er so schief aufgesetzt hatte, dass man sein rechtes Auge nicht sehen konnte. Was man aber deutlich sah, war, dass ihm die halbe Nase fehlte, so als ob ein wilder Hund sie ihm abgebissen hatte. Vermutlich war das der Grund, weswegen er den schwarzen Hund seines Gegenübers so misstrauisch musterte. „Ich warte schon längst auf _dich_. Wo bleiben die anderen? Und wozu hast du den Hund da mitgebracht?"

„Ich dachte, der darf auch mal wieder ein bisschen unter Leute kommen. Guten Abend übrigens, Alastor." Der Jüngere streckte dem Älteren die Hand hin, aber der ergriff sie nicht.

„Wir dürfen keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen, Lupin", sagte er stattdessen.

„Natürlich nicht", stimmte der andere zu und lächelte wieder. „Deswegen fanden wir es ja auch keine gute Idee, Sirius Black in seiner gewöhnlichen Gestalt mitten in London herumlaufen zu lassen."

Alastor Moody gab einen tiefen, kehligen Laut von sich, der entfernt an ein Lachen erinnerte. „Ach so, natürlich. Dumbledore hatte mich vorgewarnt. So siehst du also aus." Er gab dem Hund einen freundlichen Klaps auf den zottigen schwarzen Kopf. „Dann warte besser, bis wir drinnen sind. Und wenn dieser alte Halunke jetzt nicht bald auftaucht, dann gehen wir ohne ihn!"

„Er kommt sicher."

„Dann könnte er sich gefälligst wenigstens beeilen", brummte Moody unwillig. „Wir können hier nicht ewig herumstehen. Das fällt auf, und – schnell, hierher!" Die letzten beiden Worte sprach er in einem hastigen Flüsterton, packte Lupin am Ärmel und zog ihn aus dem Lichtkreis der Straßenlaterne heraus, unter der sie gestanden hatten.

Eine vierte Gestalt war am anderen Ende des Platzes erschienen. Sie sah noch viel mehr nach einem heruntergekommenen Stadtstreicher aus als die beiden anderen. Dieser Neuankömmling war unrasiert und hatte einen dichten, zerzausten Schopf rötlicher Haare. Er kam quer über das ungepflegte Stück Rasen in der Mitte des Platzes auf die anderen zugeschlendert, die Hände tief in den Taschen seines viel zu großen Mantels vergraben.

„Wird auch Zeit", grollte Moody und trat auf ihn zu.

„N'Abend, Chef", gab der andere zurück, machte sich aber nicht die Mühe, die Hände aus den Taschen zu nehmen. „Na, wo gehts'n hin? Und was is'n das für'n Hund?"

„Das kann warten. Los, gehen wir. Wir müssen sehen, dass wir reinkommen." Moody drehte sich um und öffnete das schmiedeeiserne Tor, das zum Eingang des Hauses Nummer zwölf führte. „Zu hell", murmelte er mit einem säuerlichen Blick auf die Straßenlaternen, aber dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und schritt die Stufen hinauf.

Die anderen folgten ihm und versammelten sich vor der hohen schwarzen Haustür. Die Messingziffern, die die Nummer „12" formten, waren dunkel angelaufen und kaum noch zu erkennen. Die Tür hatte weder Klinke noch Schlüsselloch, aber einen großen Türklopfer in der Form einer gewundenen Schlange. Außerdem war da noch ein Glockenzug, der aber so ausgefranst war, dass er vermutlich in der Hand des nächsten Benutzers zerfallen würde.

„Schau besser erst nach, ob die Luft rein ist", flüsterte Lupin.

„Genau das tue ich gerade." Moody starrte auf die Tür, dann auf die Fenster links und rechts davon und schließlich hinauf zu den oberen Stockwerken. „Keinerlei Lebenszeichen – weder Mensch noch Tier noch Geist", berichtete er.

„Meinste, dann wird's alles klar geh'n? " fragte der Mann mit dem rötlichen Haar.

„Ich kann vielleicht durch geschlossene Türen sehen, aber nicht in die Zukunft, Mundungus", gab Moody mürrisch zurück. „Man sollte sich niemals und nirgendwo darauf verlassen, dass schon alles klar gehen wird." Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und richtete ihn auf die Tür. _„Alohomora." _Nichts geschah. Er klopfte an verschiedenen Stellen mit dem Stab an die Tür, aber ohne Erfolg. Schließlich ließ er den Zauberstab wieder verschwinden und stemmt sich mit der Schulter gegen das Holz. Die Tür öffnete sich noch immer nicht. Moody hielt keuchend inne. „Soll ich etwa gleich das ganze Ding in die Luft jagen?" knurrte er.

„Tu dir keinen Zwang an", schmunzelte Lupin.

„Hast du eine bessere Idee?"

„Ach, macht ma' Platz da", unterbrach sie Mundungus und schob Moody unwirsch zur Seite. Aus einer seiner vielen Taschen holte er ein Gerät hervor, das aussah wie ein Taschenmesser mit vielen verschiedenen Klingen. Er klappte eine sehr feine und dünne heraus und berührte die Tür damit an der Stelle, wo das Schlüsselloch hätte sein sollen. Ein leises Klicken war zu hören. Als nächstes kam eine breite und flache Klinge zum Einsatz, die Mundungus in den Spalt zwischen der Tür und dem Türrahmen schob und so lange auf und ab bewegte, bis mit einem metallischen Klicken die Türkette innen sich löste. Dann kam eine gebogene Klinge an die Reihe, die an der Spitze mit einem Haken versehen war, und Mundungus fuhrwerkte so lange in dem Türspalt herum, dass Moody hinter ihm begann, ungeduldig auf den Fußballen auf und ab zu wippen. Endlich konnte man hören, wie ein Riegel zurückgeschoben wurde, und dann schwang die Tür auf und gab den Blick in eine lange, düstere Eingangshalle frei.

„Na, wo wärt ihr jetzt ohne den alten Halunken?" grinste Mundungus mit einer ironischen Verbeugung. „Nur hereinspaziert, die Herren."

„Nein." Moody drehte sich zu dem Hund um, der die ganze Zeit über hinter den drei Männern gehockt und ihnen geduldig zugesehen hatte. „Geh du voran, es gehört schließlich dir." Er trat einen Schritt zurück, und der Hund stand zögernd auf und trat auf die offene Tür und die dahinter liegende Dunkelheit zu. Er hielt inne und schnupperte. Die Haare in seinem Nacken stellten sich auf. Aber dann, als hätte er einen plötzlichen Entschluss gefasst, trat er über die Schwelle und in die düstere Halle hinein. Die anderen folgten ihm schweigend.

Und so kam es, dass Sirius Black zum ersten Mal nach über zwanzig Jahren wieder das Haus seiner Väter betrat.

_A/N: Die Übersetzungswerkstatt ist eröffnet! Wer Lust hat, beim letzten Feinschliff der deutschen Version mitzuhelfen, ist ab sofort herzlich auf meinem Livejournal (Link in meinem Profil; Registrieren für Besucher nicht nötig) oder auf meiner Facebook-Seite willkommen! Mir fehlen immer noch ein paar gute deutsche Übersetzungen für ein paar Ausdrücke und Wendungen aus dem Potterversum... _


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Remus Lupin, der als letzter hereinkam, schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und versiegelte sie mit einem geflüsterten _„Colloportus"._

„_Lumos", _murmelte Moody, und in dem schwachen Licht von der Spitze seines Zauberstabs wurden die vordere Hälfte der Eingangshalle und an der rechten Wand eine Treppe, die zu den oberen Stockwerken führte, sichtbar.

„Meine Fresse." Mundungus machte ein paar vorsichtige Schritte in die Halle hinein. Jeder dieser Schritte wirbelte eine kleine Wolke Staub auf. Die dunkle Holztäfelung der Wände hatte sich an mehreren Stellen gelöst und drohte, völlig zu zerfallen. Die schlangenförmigen Leuchter an der Decke und die Lampen an den Wänden waren mit Spinnweben überzogen. „Meine Fresse", sagte Mundungus noch einmal. „Mad-Eye, was is'n das für 'ne Bude?"

„Das ist das fürnehme und gar alte Haus Black", antwortete eine neue Stimme von der Tür her.

Mundungus zuckte zusammen und wandte sich zu den Männern an der Tür um. Es waren jetzt drei – zwischen Moody und Lupin stand ein weiterer, etwa in Lupins Alter, mit fast schulterlangem dunklen Haar und tief liegenden, ebenso dunkel wirkenden Augen. Sein Gesicht sah in dem trüben Licht sehr bleich und ausgezehrt aus, aber seine Augen waren seltsam lebendig.

„Black?" echote Mundungus ungläubig und schien heftig nachdenken zu müssen. „Das hier is' _dein_ Haus?"

„Leise, Mundungus", warnte ihn Moody.

„Dein eigenes Haus", wiederholte Mundungus, ohne auf Moody zu achten. „Nettes Versteck für'n verrückten Massenmörder."

„Er ist kein – " begann Lupin.

„Und es ist nicht mein Versteck", sagte Sirius grimmig. „Ich war seit zwanzig Jahren nicht mehr hier. Und", seufzte er, während er sich in der Halle umschaute, „ich bin auch nicht sicher, ob ich eigentlich _gerne_ wieder hier bin."

„Hat es sich so sehr verändert?" fragte Lupin mitfühlend.

„Überhaupt nicht", gab Sirius zurück. „Das meine ich ja gerade." Er schritt an Mundungus vorbei und leuchtete mit seinem eigenen Zauberstab umher. „Hier hing immer eine großes Porträt an der Wand." Er zeigte auf ein Paar Samtvorhänge, die die linke Wand der Halle verdeckten.

„Es ist immer noch da." Moody trat neben ihn. „Ältere Dame in schwarz und grün mit Spitzenhäubchen. Schläft."

„Das ist sie."

„Willst Du sie Dir ansehen?" Moody streckte die Hand nach den Vorhängen aus.

„Nein, bloß nicht!" erwiderte Sirius schnell. „Ich habe ganz bestimmt keine Lust, sie zu begrüßen, nach allem, was – "

„Psst!" zischte Lupin plötzlich, und dann hörten sie es alle: das Geräusch von leichten Schritten und einer leisen Stimme, die vor sich hinmurmelte. Es kam von irgendwo aus der Dunkelheit am Ende der Halle. Die vier Männer hielten den Atem an. Sie hörten, wie eine Tür sich öffnete, und dann konnten sie die Stimme deutlich hören.

„Es war die Haustür, ja, ja, Kreacher muss nachsehen, wer da ist! Die Herrin erwartet keinen Besuch, das hätte sie Kreacher gesagt. Vielleicht sind es Einbrecher und Räuber und Mörder!" Die Stimme verharrte in der Dunkelheit, außerhalb des Lichtkreises ihrer Zauberstäbe.

„Moody", sagte Sirius leise, „hattest du vorhin auch den Keller überprüft?"

„Woher sollte ich wissen, dass es einen Keller gibt?" knurrte Moody zurück. Sein Zauberstab war fest auf die Stelle gerichtet, von der die Stimme hergekommen war.

„Warum hast du nicht gefragt?"

„Warum hast du nicht gebellt?"

Eine gespannte Stille trat ein. Auch das Lebewesen im Dunkeln hatte aufgehört, vor sich hin zu murmeln.

„Wer auch immer du bist", polterte plötzlich Moody in die Dunkelheit hinein, „lass dich blicken, oder du wirst es bereuen!"

Am Ende der Halle rührte sich etwas, und dann kam eine kleine Gestalt in das Licht ihrer Zauberstäbe geschlurft. Sie hielt sich eine knochige, faltige Hand schützend vor die enormen, hervorstehenden Augen. Es schien ein sehr altes Wesen zu sein, denn die dünne, graue Haut hing um seine Knochen wie ein viel zu großes Kleidungsstück. An echter Kleidung trug es nur einen schmuddeligen Lendenschurz, der aus einem alten Handtuch gemacht schien. Es hatte sehr lange, spitze Ohren und eher eine Schnauze als eine Nase. Es war ganz offensichtlich ein Hauself.

„Was um – " sagte Moody, aber Sirius hatte seinen Zauberstab bereits gesenkt.

"Kreacher."

Der Hauself zuckte zusammen, als er seinen Namen hörte, schaute auf zu dem Mann, der gesprochen hatte, und begann, breit zu grinsen.

„Oh, der Herr ist zurück!" quiekte er aufgeregt. „Er ist endlich wieder da!" Und er versank in einer tiefen Verbeugung. Aber als er sich wieder aufrichtete, hatte sich in sein Grinsen ein verschlagener, bösartiger Ausdruck eingeschlichen. „Das muss die Herrin sofort hören! Sofort!" Und augenblicklich brach er in ein ohrenbetäubendes Geheul aus. „Er ist wieder daaa! ER IST WIEDER DAAAAAAA!"

Im nächsten Augenblick geschahen mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig.

„Halt die – " setzte Moody an, aber er kam nicht weiter, denn jetzt flogen die Vorhänge vor dem Porträt an der linken Wand auf und enthüllten das Bild der Frau in dem Seidenkleid, das Moody ihnen beschrieben hatte. Sie war jetzt hellwach, und sie schrie aus Leibeskräften.

„DU ALSO!" schrie sie und zeigte anklagend mit dem Finger auf Sirius. „UNDANKBARES GÖR, DA KOMMST DU HIER HEREINGESCHLICHEN, NACH ALL DEN JAHREN, WIE EIN DIEB IN DER NACHT, WIE EIN MÖRDER – "

„STUPOR!" brüllte Moody, den Zauberstab auf das Bild gerichtet. Ein roter Lichtblitz zischte aus dem Stab heraus, aber er prallte an der Leinwand ab wie an einem unsichtbaren Schild.

„_Silencio_!" rief Lupin fast zur gleichen Zeit, aber mit ebenso wenig Erfolg. Die Frau in grün und schwarz schrie völlig unbeeindruckt in einem Fort weiter.

„BRICHT HIER EIN, MIT EINEM HAUFEN SCHÄBIGER KRIMINELLER – "

Lupin hielt sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Ohren zu.

„Undankbares Gör!" piepste der Hauself hochzufrieden in den Höllenlärm hinein. „Diebe! Mörder!"

„Moment mal!" Mundungus griff nach den ausgefransten, staubigen Vorhängen und versuchte, sie wieder zuzuziehen. Sie flogen ihm aus den Händen, aber Mundungus packte sie erneut. „Los, fasst mit an!" brüllte er, und endlich kam ihm Lupin zur Hilfe. Gemeinsam schafften sie es, die Vorhänge zu schließen.

Die Stille trat so plötzlich ein, dass man sie fast mit Händen greifen konnte. Dann gab Moody einen leisen Pfiff von sich. Lupin wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seines Mantels die Stirn. In Sirius, der während des ganzen Chaos wie versteinert dagestanden hatte, kam plötzlich wieder Leben. Er wandte sich von den Vorhängen ab und starrte den kleinen Hauselfen bitterböse an. Das Wesen zuckte unter seinem Blick zusammen und verbeugte sich wieder tief.

„Herr", flüsterte Kreacher, aber als er sich wieder aufrichtete, war sein Gesicht zu einer Maske von unbändigem Hass verzerrt, und als er sprach, reichte sein bösartiges Grinsen fast von spitzem Ohr zu spitzem Ohr. „Willkommen zu Hause."

Sirius hielt immer noch seinen Zauberstab umklammert, und die anderen sahen, wie sich seine Finger fester darum schlossen.

„Sag mal, Mundungus", fragte Lupin plötzlich in beiläufigem Ton, „wie bist du denn darauf gekommen?" Er zeigte über seine Schulter hinweg auf die jetzt wieder ganz ruhigen Vorhänge.

„Ach das." Mundungus grinste. „Simpel. Es is' nich' das erste Mal, müsst ihr wiss'n, dass mich so'n Bild in 'nem fremden Haus anschreit mit ‚Dieb' un' so." Er warf Moody einen schuldbewussten Blick zu. „Das beste is' immer, man verschwindet denen aus'm Blickfeld. Wenn se ein' nich' mehr seh'n, beruhigen die sich irgendwann alle wieder von selbst."

„Genial", sagte Lupin anerkennend.

„Brauchbar", gab Moody mürrisch zu, nicht gewillt, Mundungus für seine Gaunertricks mehr Anerkennung zu zollen als unbedingt nötig. „Gut. Dann sollten wir ab jetzt leise reden, mehr Licht machen und uns das Haus mal näher ansehen." Er richtete den Zauberstab auf die altmodischen Gaslampen an der Wand, und eine nach der anderen flackerte auf, bis sie schließlich die Eingangshalle von einem Ende zum anderen erleuchteten.

„Moment mal", sagte Mundungus noch einmal und sah sich voller Verwunderung in der Halle um. „Wo is'n der Hund hin?"

„Nirgendwo hin." Sirius wandte sich endlich von dem Hauselfen ab und wieder seinen Gefährten zu. „Los, suchen wir das Bild des Schulleiters. Es war früher in der Bibliothek im zweiten Stock."

„Nie erklärt mir jemand was", brummelte Mundungus.

„Du kannst hier bleiben und den Elfen im Auge behalten", wies Moody ihn an. „Aber rühr' nichts an."

Mundungus schien sehr beleidigt angesichts der unausgesprochenen Unterstellung, sagte aber nichts. Moody nahm seinen Bowler ab und hängte ihn über das Schlangenornament am unteren Ende des Treppengeländers, dann schritt er den anderen voraus hinauf in den ersten Stock.

„Vielleicht hängt er jetzt auch in einem anderen Zimmer", bemerkte Sirius. „Es ist ziemlich nervig, wenn er einem ständig beim Lesen oder Briefeschreiben über die Schulter guckt, selbst wenn er es nicht jedes Mal kommentiert. Seht mal." Er zeigte auf eine Reihe von Tafeln an der Wand des Treppenhauses, eine düstere Sammlung von geschrumpften Köpfen von Hauselfen, die alle die gleichen spitzen Ohren und schnauzenhaften Nasen hatten wie das noch lebende Exemplar, das sie soeben getroffen hatten. „Was meint ihr, wie lange wird's noch dauern, bis Kreacher denen hier Gesellschaft leistet?"

Lupin schwieg. Moody brummte nur. Sie erreichten den zweiten Stock, wo sie auf mehrere Türen stießen. Die naheste war direkt zu ihrer Rechten.

„Geh du zuerst", murmelte Sirius und trat zur Seite, um Moody vorzulassen. Der hob eine Augenbraue.

„Irgendwas nicht in Ordnung da drin?" Er durchleuchtete die geschlossene Tür mit seinem magischen Auge, um sicherzugehen, dass nichts Unerfreuliches drinnen lauerte.

„Nein", sagte Sirius. „Es ist nur – "

„Dies war früher deins?" vermutete Lupin.

„Dann bringen wir's hinter uns." Ohne Sirius' Antwort abzuwarten, ergriff Moody den schlangenförmige Knauf und stieß die Tür auf.

„Wurde auch Zeit", begrüßte sie eine sehr gelangweilte Stimme. „Ich dachte schon, ihr würdet es nie bis hierher schaffen, nach all dem Radau da unten. Habt ihr ein Glück, dass ihr die Muggelnachbarn nicht geweckt habt."

Aus einem großen, üppig verschnörkelten Rahmen an der Wand zu ihrer Linken lächelte ein Mann spöttisch auf die drei Zauberer herab. Er war in grün und schwarz gekleidet, ganz so wie die Frau unten in der Halle, aber nach seiner weißen Perücke, den Seidenstrümpfen und den Schnallenschuhen zu urteilen, war sein Bildnis sehr viel älter. Um den Hals trug er die prächtige Amtskette mit dem Wappen von Hogwarts, die die Schulleiter bei feierlichen Anlässen trugen.

„Aber jetzt sind wir schließlich hier, Nigellus", gab Moody zurück. „Das heißt, du kannst gehen und Dumbledore Bescheid sagen, dass seine Vorhut ihre Mission erfolgreich und ohne Verluste erfüllt hat. Und zwar ein bisschen zackig."

„Entschuldige bitte", sagte der ehemalige Schulleiter hochmütig. „Ich stehe in den Diensten des jeweiligen Schulleiters von Hogwarts, und zwar ausschließlich. Von jemand anderem lasse ich mich nicht herumkommandieren, schon gar nicht von suspendierten Ex-Auroren, Werwölfen und – " Sein Blick wanderte von Moody über Lupin zu Sirius, und er verstummte.

„Verrückten Massenmördern?" fragte Sirius bissig.

„Red keinen Unsinn, Sirius." Nigellus klang plötzlich fast liebevoll. „Du gehörst schließlich zur Familie."

„Oh, vielen Dank. Das hatte ich zwischenzeitlich schon fast geschafft zu vergessen."

Nigellus schenkte seinem Nachfahren ein dünnes Lächeln und strich sich den schwarzen Spitzbart.

„Ich wurde nicht suspendiert", brummte Moody. „Ich bin im Ruhestand."

„Und ich werde nicht meine Zeit damit verschwenden, mit euch über solche Details Haare zu spalten", antwortete Nigellus in seinem vorherigen hochmütigen Ton. „Ich werde jetzt Professor Dumbledore aufsuchen, und wenn er euren Bericht einer Antwort für würdig erachtet, komme ich _möglicherweise_ zurück und lasse es euch wissen." Mit einem Rauschen seines schwarz-grünen Umhangs war er verschwunden, und nur die leere Leinwand blieb in dem schweren Rahmen zurück.

„Sollen wir uns die anderen Zimmer ansehen, bis er wieder da ist?" schlug Lupin vor.

Sirius zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Wenn du willst. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie sich sehr von diesem hier unterscheiden."

Das Zimmer, in das sie hineinblickten, befand sich in dem gleichen verfallenen Zustand wie der Rest des Hauses. Es war staubig, düster und fast leer. Abgesehen von einem Bett gab es keinerlei Anzeichen dafür, dass es überhaupt jemals bewohnt gewesen war.

Sie warteten schweigend. Sirius lehnte im Türrahmen und starrte ausdruckslos auf die gegenüberliegende kahle Wand.

Nach einer Weile brach Moody die Stille. „Ich glaube, dieses Haus ist wirklich sehr brauchbar für unsere Zwecke."

„So brauchbar wie Mundungus Fletcher?" fragte Sirius, nicht gewillt, sich so einfach aufheitern zu lassen.

„Noch brauchbarer", sagte Moody entschieden. „Groß genug, um eine ganze Reihe Leute darin unterzubringen, aber nicht zu groß, um es zu verstecken. Es könnte sogar einem Angriff oder einer Belagerung standhalten, solange man die Verteidigung effizient organisiert."

„Wo ihr gerade von effizienter Organisation sprecht", ließ sich Phineas Nigellus von der leeren Leinwand her vernehmen, und gleich darauf erschien auch er selbst wieder in seinem Bild. „Professor Dumbledore lässt euch ein Lob dafür ausrichten, dass ihr _ohne Verluste_ so weit gekommen seid. Darüber schien er ehrlich erstaunt. Er kommt gleich morgen früh hierher. Sirius und Lupin bleiben hier, bis er da ist. Moody und der alte Gauner können gehen. Sirius darf unter keinen Umständen das Haus verlassen. Wenn ihr bis morgen auf irgend etwas Unvorhergesehenes stoßt, lasst es ihn wissen, aber versucht nicht, es selbst zu beseitigen."

„Gilt das auch für Kreacher?" fragte Sirius mit Unschuldsmiene.

„Kreacher?" Phineas Nigellus schien ehrlich verwirrt.

„Na, was sollen wir mit _ihm_ machen?"

„Du meinst, er ist immer noch hier?"

Moody und Sirius wechselten einen Blick.

„Du meinst, das wusstest du nicht?"

„Natürlich nicht", sagte Phineas in seinem würdevollsten Ton. „Es hängen schließlich keine Gemälde in der _Küche_, oder? Und abgesehen davon habe auch ich in diesem Haus in den letzten zwanzig Jahren kaum mehr Zeit verbracht als du, Sirius. Ich habe die Gesellschaft deiner Mutter zwar nie ganz so unerträglich gefunden wie du, aber selbst der Tod hat sie nicht wesentlich zu ihrem Vorteil verändert. Wenn ich mich nicht verhört habe, habt ihr das unten in der Halle ja schon selbst erleben dürfen. So. Ich weiß zwar nicht, was die Herren heute sonst noch vorhaben, aber _ich_ zumindest hätte jetzt gern meine Ruhe." Und er schickte sich an, den Rahmen wieder zu verlassen.

„Gute Nacht", rief Moody ihm hinterher. „Und sag Dumbledore, er soll bloß nicht die Türglocke läuten!"

Aber da war Phineas Nigellus schon fort.

Lupin wandte sich zu Sirius um, der seinem Blick mit einem reichlich trotzigen Gesichtsausdruck begegnete.

„Das da unten war deine _Mutter?"_ fragte Lupin leise.

Sirius nickte düster. „Allerdings. Vielleicht verstehst du jetzt, warum ich sie euch nie vorstellen wollte?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

Als sie wieder unten in der Halle ankamen, war zwar Moodys Bowler noch da, aber Mundungus und der Hauself waren verschwunden.

„Der alte Gauner", grollte Moody. „Brauchbar manchmal, aber sonst so unzuverlässig wie eine Bande Wichtel für den Frühjahrsputz."

„Vielleicht ist er den Hund suchen gegangen", schlug Lupin vor. „Er kann nicht weit sein."

Irgendwo unter ihren Füßen erschallte ein lautes Krachen, so wie von Kisten, die zu Boden polterten, und dann das Geräusch von gedämpftem Fluchen. Moody suchte den Steinfußboden mit seinem magischen Auge ab.

„Er ist in der Küche", berichtete er.

„Hier lang." Sirius zeigte auf die Tür am Ende der Halle, die offen stand.

„Moody", fragte Lupin auf dem Weg nach unten in den Keller, „hast du wirklich schon einmal eine Bande Wichtel zum Frühjahrsputz angeheuert?"

"Natürlich nicht", sagte Moody empört. „Das war die alte Mrs Jones. Sie haben ihr Haus völlig auseinandergenommen, und wir wurden hingerufen, weil sie behauptete, sie sei von einem Trupp Todesser überfallen worden. Erst später fanden wir heraus, dass sie sich das nur ausgedacht hatte, weil ihr die Wahrheit zu peinlich war. Als sie uns das nächste Mal mit der gleichen Geschichte rief, hatten wir es natürlich nicht mehr sehr eilig zu kommen. Schade nur, dass sie diesmal Recht hatte. Da wären wir."

Sie waren in der Küche des Grimmauldplatzes Nummer zwölf angekommen. Sie war niedrig, aber sehr geräumig, und füllte den größten Teil des Kellers aus. Auch hier fanden sich deutliche Spuren des Verfalls, aber ein prasselndes Feuer im Kamin ließ diesen Raum deutlich weniger düster erscheinen. Die rauen Steinwände glühten in einem fast goldenen Licht.

Mundungus Fletcher trat aus einer Tür zu ihrer Rechten, die in die Vorratskammer führte. Er war ziemlich rot im Gesicht.

„Ich sollte doch den Elf im Auge behalten", erklärte er. „Also bin ich ihm hinterher hier runter. Er lebt wohl in ´nem Verschlag da drüben." Er nickte in Richtung einer schmalen Tür, die der Vorratskammer gegenüber lag. „Rannte rein und knallte die Tür zu. Ich hab mich mal ´n bisschen umgeseh'n, aber es is' nix mehr zu gebrauchen. Das ganze Butterbier is' sauer gewor'n."

Moody musterte ihn mit missbilligendem Blick. „Hör zu. Dumbledore sagt, wir können gehen, also brechen wir gleich auf. Ihr zwei", er wandte sich zu Lupin und Sirius, „ihr rührt besser nichts an, was irgendwie verdächtig aussieht. Versucht nicht – "

„Wir haben gehört, was Phineas gesagt hat, Alastor", erinnerte ihn Lupin.

„Na gut. Behaltet den Elf im Auge, und fasst bloß nichts an, wenn er euch was zu essen oder zu trinken anbietet."

„Warum befördere ich ihn nicht einfach an die Wand neben seine werten Vorfahren?" knurrte Sirius. „Da gehört er nämlich hin, und sonst nirgends."

„Warten wir ab, was Dumbledore dazu zu sagen hat, Sirius", schlug Lupin vor. „Vielleicht kann er sich nützlich machen. Er könnte uns das Kochen und Saubermachen abnehmen."

„Schau dich doch um, Remus. Meinst Du, dieser Witz von einem Hauselfen hat in den letzten zehn Jahren auch nur einmal einen Besen oder einen Kochlöffel in die Hand genommen?"

„Dann gibt es doch andere Wege, ihn loszuwerden", antwortete Lupin geduldig. „Hauselfen wechseln manchmal ihre Stellung."

„Ach, ich laufe also morgen früh schnurstracks zum Amt für Neuzuteilung von Hauselfen im Ministerium, hallo, Sirius Black mein Name, ich teile mein geheimes Versteck wirklich nur ungern mit diesem kleinen Biest, könnten Sie so freundlich sein und ihm einen neuen Arbeitgeber suchen, den er nach Herzenslust beleidigen kann?" Sirius' Stimme war so laut geworden, dass sie von den kahlen Wänden widerhallte.

„Lass uns das alles auf morgen vertagen", sagte Lupin, der plötzlich sehr müde aussah. „Auf einen Tag mehr oder weniger kommt es doch nicht an."

„Also dann." Moody setzte seinen Bowler wieder auf, so dass er das magische Auge verdeckte. „Man sieht sich. Gute Nacht. An eurer Stelle würde ich allerdings nicht schlafen. Man weiß ja nie. In diesem Haus könnte jede Decke und jedes Laken ein Letifold sein."

„Es gibt keine Letifolds auf den Britischen Inseln, Moody", sagte Lupin und gähnte.

„Das hat der alte Obadiah Mimbleton auch immer behauptet", erwiderte Moody schroff. „Aber seine Leiche haben sie trotzdem nie gefunden. Ich habe euch gewarnt. Gehen wir, Mundungus."

Sie lauschten den sich entfernenden Schritten oben in der Halle, Mundungus Fletcher aus langjähriger Übung fast unhörbar, Moody mit dem charakteristischen _Klonk_ seines Holzbeins bei jedem zweiten Schritt. Einen Augenblick später fiel die Haustür ins Schloss.

Sirius ließ sich auf einen Stuhl am Kamin fallen, stützte den Ellenbogen auf den langen Küchentisch und den Kopf in die Hand. Schweigend starrte er ins Feuer.

„Du hast auch noch nie von Obadiah Mimbleton gehört, oder?" fragte Lupin unbekümmert, zog seinen Mantel aus und hängte ihn über eine Stuhllehne. „Na gut", fuhr er fort, als sein Freund nicht antwortete. „Dann machen wir es uns mal gemütlich. Ich schaue mich nach etwas zu essen um, ja?"

„Lieber was zu trinken", sagte Sirius, ohne aufzusehen. „Und was Stärkeres als Butterbier bitte, wenn's geht."

Lupin verschwand in der Vorratskammer und rumorte eine Weile darin herum. Schließlich kam er mit einer Flasche zurück, die bis oben hin mit flüssigem Gold und Kupfer gefüllt schien.

„Nichts Essbares", berichtete er. „Aber ich habe das hier gefunden. Kann natürlich auch Möbelpolitur sein, aber es sieht nicht so aus, als ob hier im Haus irgendein Möbelstück regelmäßig poliert würde."

„Mir ist ganz egal, was es ist", sagte Sirius gleichgültig.

Lupin fand auf einer verstaubten Anrichte zwei Gläser, entkorkte die Flasche, schnupperte daran und nickte anerkennend. „Höchst erstaunlich, wie Mundungus das übersehen konnte." Er füllte ein Glas für Sirius und ein zweites für sich selbst und ließ sich auf seinem Stuhl nieder. „Worauf trinken wir? Auf die alten Zeiten?"

„Die alten Zeiten sind schon lange vorbei und vergessen", sagte Sirius düster, ohne den Blick vom Feuer abzuwenden.

Lupin stellte sein Glas wieder ab und setzte an zu protestieren. Aber Sirius zuckte nur mit den Schultern, streckte die Hand nach seinem eigenen Glas aus und leerte es in einem Zug.

„Hör mal", sagte Lupin nach einer kurzen Pause. „Ich verstehe gut, wie hart es für dich ist, wieder hier zu sein, nach allem, was passiert ist. Aber das wusstest du. Du wusstest, dass es nicht einfach werden würde. Du selbst hast schließlich Dumbledore das Haus als Hauptquartier angeboten. Es war deine eigene Idee."

„Ja, war es. Dumbledore soll mit dem Haus machen, was er will. Von mir aus kann er die ganze Bude abbrennen, wenn es ihm Spaß macht. Aber was ich bestimmt nicht wollte, war für den Rest meines Lebens hier festzusitzen. Ausgerechnet hier."

„Jetzt redest du Unsinn. Du wirst nicht für den Rest deines Lebens hier festsitzen. Wir haben doch gerade erst angefangen. Warte nur, bis das Hauptquartier eingerichtet ist, und dann kannst du – " Lupin hielt inne.

„Dann kann ich was?_"_ fragte Sirius bissig und sah Lupin zum ersten Mal, seit sie allein waren, in die Augen. „Du hast doch Phineas Nigellus gehört. ‚Sirius darf das Haus auf keinen Fall verlassen'", äffte er den oberlehrerhaften Ton des früheren Schulleiters nach. „Das hat doch nichts mit dem _Haus_ zu tun!" Eine Stille trat ein, aber Sirius' Ärger hallte in ihr wider. „Na gut, vielleicht hält das wenigstens die Leute in Zukunft davon ab, mir den Kopf zu tätscheln", schloss er trocken.

„Das hat Moody doch nur freundlich gemeint.".

„Macht es nicht besser."

Lupin nahm einen Schluck Feuerwhisky. Sirius starrte wieder ins Feuer. Das flackernde Licht warf tiefe Schatten über sein düsteres, einst schönes Gesicht.

„Ich bin die ganze Zeit im Kreis gelaufen, Remus", sagte er nach einer Weile. „Und jetzt stehe ich wieder am Anfang, wie damals mit fünfzehn. Als ob in der Zwischenzeit nichts passiert wäre, überhaupt nichts. Verlorene, verschwendete, gestohlene Jahre." Er griff nach der Flasche und füllte sein Glas bis zum Rand.

„Das ist nicht wahr", sagte Lupin mit fester Stimme. „Und das weißt du ganz genau."

„Oh, stimmt, da war schon was zwischendurch, jetzt wo du es erwähnst", sagte Sirius sarkastisch und hob sein Glas. „Auf James und Lily dann, und darauf, dass sie es geschafft haben und wir nicht – gehen, wenn es am schönsten ist." Er leerte auch das zweite Glas in einem Zug.

Lupin setzte sein Glas mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung ab, ohne es angerührt zu haben. „Sag so etwas nicht", sagte er laut. Seine Stimme zitterte plötzlich.

„Warum nicht? Es ist doch wahr."

„Es ist _nicht_ wahr, Sirius. Das ist nicht der Grund, warum sie gestorben sind. Sie haben an etwas geglaubt – wie wir alle. Und sie haben ihr Leben gegeben, damit wir weitermachen konnten, damit wir unsere Aufgabe zu Ende bringen konnten. Sie sind doch nicht gestorben, nur weil sie keine Lust mehr zum Leben hatten."

Sirius sah verärgert auf. „Ach, dann beleidige ich gerade ihr Andenken, meinst du das?"

„Das meine ich _nicht_", sagte Lupin entschieden. „Ich meine nur, dass es bei dir liegt, ob am Ende all die Jahre wirklich gestohlen und verloren waren. Denk doch an das, was noch vor uns liegt, Sirius. Denk an Harry. Harry braucht dich."

Für einen Augenblick hellte sich Sirius' Gesicht auf. Lupin sah es und lächelte, während Sirius langsam nickte. „Ja, Harry", sagte er leise. „Harry." Dann schwieg er, aber seine Augen leuchteten noch immer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Weiches Morgenlicht drang durch die staubigen Fenster hoch oben in der Küche am Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf, als plötzlich mit einem leisen _Plopp_ Albus Dumbledore aus dem Nichts heraus in der Mitte des Raumes auftauchte. Er strich seinen violetten Umhang glatt und sah sich um. Ein friedlicher Anblick bot sich ihm. Das Feuer war niedergebrannt bis auf eine schwache Glut. In ihren Stühlen vor dem Kamin schliefen zwei Gestalten. Eine von ihnen hatte sich seitwärts zusammengerollt und sich mit einem schäbigen Trenchcoat zugedeckt. Der Kopf des anderen war auf die raue Tischplatte gesunken und lag dort auf seinem ausgestreckten Arm. Ein paar Strähnen seines dunklen langen Haares fielen ihm ins Gesicht. Auf dem Tisch standen eine Flasche und zwei Gläser, alle leer.

Dumbledore lächelte auf die beiden bewegungslosen Gestalten herab, dann wandte er sich dem Herd an der Wand unter den Fenstern zu. Mit seinem Zauberstab entzündete er ein Feuer darin und richtete dann den Stab auf eine der großen kupfernen Pfannen, die an der Wand hingen. Die Pfanne hob sich gehorsam von ihrem Haken und schwebte mit einem leisen Klappern auf den Herd herab. Der Mann unter dem Mantel begann, sich zu rühren.

„Guten Morgen", sagte Dumbledore ruhig, ohne sich zu ihm umzudrehen. Aus der Tasche seines Umhangs holte er mehrere Hühnereier hervor und schlug sie mit seinem Zauberstab auf. Sie glitten mit einem lauten Zischen in die Pfanne, und der Mann unter dem Mantel öffnete die Augen und hob den Kopf.

„Albus!" rief Remus Lupin und sprang auf, plötzlich hellwach. Der Mantel fiel zu Boden, und Lupin stolperte fast darüber, als er sich über den Tisch beugte, um seinen Gefährten an der Schulter zu rütteln. „Sirius, wach auf, Dumbledore ist da!"

„Was is'?" brummte der andere, öffnete ein blutunterlaufenes Auge, blinzelte ins Morgenlicht und schloss es mit einem Stöhnen wieder.

„Albus, es tut uns wirklich leid." Lupin war rot geworden bis zu seinen ergrauten Haarwurzeln. „Wir wollten natürlich wach bleiben, oder uns mit dem Schlafen abwechseln, aber – "

„ – aber dann seid ihr beide der uralten Magie von Ogdens Old Firewhisky zum Opfer gefallen, wie ich sehen kann", schmunzelte Dumbledore. Er nahm die Pfanne vom Herd. Lupin holte ein paar Teller von der Anrichte, wischte mit dem Ärmel den Staub herunter und deckte den Tisch für das Frühstück.

„Ich hoffe, ihr habt wenigstens auf den Erfolg unserer Mission getrunken." Dumbledore setzte die Pfanne so nahe neben Sirius' Kopf auf dem Tisch ab, dass der zusammenzuckte und sich schwerfällig aufsetzte.

„Morgen", murmelte er, mehr zu der Pfanne als zu seinen Gefährten.

„Es tut uns leid", wiederholte Lupin.

„Kreacher kann Tee kochen", bot Sirius an und begann mit einem hungrigen Seufzer, sich zu bedienen.

Dumbledore hob eine Augenbraue. „Kreacher?"

Sirius hielt inne, die Hand mit dem Löffel auf halbem Weg zwischen der Pfanne und seinem Teller. Er und Lupin wechselten einen schuldbewussten Blick.

„Der alte Hauself der Blacks", erklärte Lupin eilig. „Er lebt in dem Boilerschrank da drüben. Wir haben ihn gestern Abend getroffen. Hat Phineas Nigellus dir davon nichts gesagt?"

Dumbledore blickte über die Schulter nach der Tür, auf die Lupin gezeigt hatte, und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah man das graue Gesicht des Hauselfen mit den spitzen Ohren und der schnauzenartigen Nase aus einem Spalt hervorlugen. Dann war es verschwunden. „Nein, Phineas Nigellus hat davon nichts gesagt. Der Elf hat euch also eintreffen sehen?"

„Ich fürchte ja", sagte Lupin. „Er tauchte schon auf, als wir alle noch in der Halle waren."

„Hat er dich erkannt?" fragte Dumbledore Sirius, der grimmig nickte.

Dumbledore seufzte und wandte sich wieder nach der Schranktür um. „Kreacher?" rief er mit lauter, aber nicht unfreundlicher Stimme. „Kreacher, komm doch bitte heraus. Ich möchte mit dir reden."

Nichts geschah. Die Tür blieb zu.

„Niemand will dir etwas zu leide tun, Kreacher", fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Wir müssen nur kurz mit dir sprechen."

Aber der Hauself reagierte nicht.

„Kreacher!" donnerte Sirius plötzlich und ließ seine Faust auf den Tisch knallen. „Du kommst jetzt sofort da raus, oder muss ich kommen und dich holen?"

Dumbledore warf Sirius einen irritierten Blick zu, aber da öffnete sich die Tür mit einem Quietschen und der Elf trat aus seiner Behausung heraus.

„Das ist die einzige Sprache, die er versteht", sagte Sirius gleichgültig.

„Der Herr hat gerufen?" quiekte der Elf und entblößte seine Zähne zu einem sehr gezwungenen Lächeln.

„_Ich_ habe dich gerufen", sagte Dumbledore. „Würdest du uns bitte einen Tee kochen?"

Kreacher blickte erwartungsvoll von Dumbledore zu Sirius.

„Los, tu was er sagt", bellte Sirius ihn an.

Der Elf versank in einer tiefen Verbeugung. „Wie der Herr befiehlt", murmelte er. „Kreacher muss dem Herrn gehorchen, auch wenn der Herr ein undankbares Gör ist, und ein Mörder obendrein, so sagen sie… die arme Herrin, wenn sie das sehen müsste, ihr treuer Kreacher kocht Tee für einen Mörder…" Er schlurfte in die Vorratskammer, und schließlich verstummte das Gemurmel.

Dumbledore sah sehr zufrieden aus.

„Tee", knurrte Sirius. „Warum hast du ihn nicht gefragt, ob er gefeuert werden will?"

„Hauselfen lassen sich nicht gerne feuern, wie du weißt." Nun genehmigte auch Dumbledore sich etwas von seinem Frühstück. „Und sie sind normalerweise viel zu gut dressiert, um eine solche Frage wahrheitsgemäß zu beantworten. Man muss sie nach ihren Taten beurteilen, nicht nach ihren Worten. Ich weiß jetzt alles, was ich wissen wollte. Der Elf weiß genau, wer du bist. Ihn zu entlassen wäre also viel zu gefährlich. Aber er gehorcht dir immer noch. Er kann sich also durchaus noch hier nützlich machen. Es scheint mir das Beste zu sein, dass wir ihn hier behalten."

„Und seine Wortedarf ich gar nicht beurteilen?"

„Was würdest du denn mit ihm machen?"

„Dafür sorgen, dass sein Kopf bald neben denen seiner Vorfahren hängt."

Dumbledore ließ Messer und Gabel sinken und sah Sirius sehr ernst durch seine halbmondförmige Lesebrille an. „Ich hoffe doch, Sirius", sagte er mit ruhiger, aber fester Stimme, „dass du niemals ein Lebewesen töten würdest, solange du nicht einen sehr viel besseren Grund dafür hättest."

Sirius sah auf seinen Teller und sagte nichts. Lupin bewegte sich unruhig auf seinem Stuhl.

„Und nun, meine Herren", fuhr Dumbledore fort und nahm sein Besteck wieder zur Hand, „essen wir lieber auf und beginnen dann mit der Arbeit. Ich habe mit meiner Zeit wahrlich Besseres zu tun, als zwei verkaterte Junggesellen mit Frühstück zu versorgen."

Sirius und Lupin liefen beide rot an, ganz wie zwei Schuljungen, die der Direktor ohne Hausaufgaben erwischt hatte.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, wir beginnen damit, das Haus wieder appariersicher zu machen", sagte Dumbledore und ließ ein leichtes Lächeln um seine Lippen spielen. „Wie ihr vorhin selbst gemerkt habt, ist das zweifellos auch im Interesse eurer eigenen Sicherheit."

X X X

„Ist euch sonst noch irgend etwas Ungewöhnliches aufgefallen? Abgesehen von dem Hauselfen?" fragte Dumbledore, während sie die Treppe hinaufstiegen. Kreacher hatte sich mit dem Teekochen reichlich Zeit gelassen. Zuletzt war er mit einer Kanne heißen Wassers aus der Vorratskammer gekommen und hatte sich wortreich dafür entschuldigt, dass leider kein Tee da sei, den er den Herrschaften anbieten könnte, die so dreist in das Haus seiner Herrin eingedrungen waren. Sirius hatte ihm befohlen, das heiße Wasser für den Abwasch zu benutzen, und sie hatten den Elf damit allein gelassen.

„Das Haus war schon immer unortbar und steht außerdem unter einem Muggelabwehrzauber", beantwortete Sirius Dumbledores Frage. „Vielleicht müsste man das aber mal auffrischen. Allerdings hat sich wohl bisher noch kein Muggel hierher verirrt."

„Die Haustür war mit mehr als einem einfachen _Colloportus _verschlossen", ergänzte Lupin. „Vielleicht ist sie passwortgeschützt. Gestern Abend hat sie nur Mundungus aufbekommen."

„Und", sagte Sirius und senkte die Stimme, als sie von der Küchentreppe in die Eingangshalle traten, „wir haben ein Riesenproblem hier in der Halle."

„Und das wäre?"

„Die da", sagte Sirius und zeigte auf die Vorhänge vor dem Bild seiner Mutter. „Meine Mutter. Weck sie auf, und sie schreit das ganze Haus zusammen."

„Ah", sagte Dumbledore. „Phineas hatte angedeutet, dass ihr euch gestern Abend mit einem Porträt gestritten habt. Mehr war von ihm dazu allerdings nicht zu erfahren. Nun, sollen wir versuchen, Walburga Black zur Vernunft zu bringen?

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das seit ihrem Tod aussichtsreicher geworden ist."

Lupin hielt sich bloß die Ohren zu.

Dumbledore trat vor und zog mit einem resoluten Griff die mottenzerfressenen Vorhänge auf. Die Frau in dem Bild öffnete die Augen so weit, dass sie ihr aus dem Kopf zu quellen drohten, aber diesmal schien sie so überrascht darüber, wer ihr gegenüberstand, dass sie erst mit einer Sekunde Verzögerung zu schreien begann.

„SIE!" Sie zeigte mit ihrem dicken Finger auf Dumbledore. „SIE STECKEN ALSO HINTER ALLEDEM! ICH WUSSTE ES DOCH! ERST ENTFREMDEN SIE MIR MEINEN SOHN, MACHEN AUS IHM EINEN VERRÄTER SEINES EIGENEN BLUTES, UND DANN WAGEN SIE AUCH NOCH, SICH IN MEINEM HAUS BLICKEN ZU LASSEN!"

„Oh, selbstverständlich tue ich das ", sagte Dumbledore ungerührt, und zur großen Überraschung der anderen schloss Mrs Black ihren Mund und ließ ihn ausreden. „Aber ich möchte Sie doch darauf aufmerksam machen, dass dies nicht mehr Ihr Haus ist, sondern das Ihres Sohnes. Sie sind schließlich tot, Mrs Black."

Lupin nahm die Hände herunter und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, aber im nächsten Augenblick hatte Dumbledore geendet, und Lupin war gezwungen, sich die Ohren wieder zuzuhalten.

„UNVERSCHÄMTHEIT! TOT! ICH! DAS LASSE ICH MIR IN MEINEM EIGENEN HAUS NICHT BIETEN!" kreischte Mrs Black.

„Das ist _mein_ Haus!" brüllte Sirius zurück. „Es gehört mir, und du verschwindest hier so schnell – " Aber seine Worte vermochten nicht das gleiche auszurichten wie die Dumbledores.

„DU BIST NICHT LÄNGER MEIN SOHN!" schrie Mrs Black, sobald Sirius nur den Mund geöffnet hatte, und übertönte ihn mit so schriller Stimme, dass die Gaslampen an den Wänden schepperten. „NICHT LÄNGER MEIN SOHN! VERRÄTER DEINES EIGENEN BLUTES! SCHANDE MEINER FAMILIE!"

Dumbledore, dem der ohrenbetäubende Lärm nicht das Geringste auszumachen schien, hatte seinen Zauberstab hervorgeholt und zog jetzt an der Innenseite des Rahmens eine feine Linie um das Porträt.

„WAS TUN SIE DA?" fuhr Mrs Black ihn an. „WAGEN SIE ES NICHT, MICH ANZUFASSEN!"

„Ich fasse Sie nicht an", versicherte ihr Dumbledore sehr höflich, und Sirius und Lupin genossen einen weiteren kleinen Augenblick verhältnismäßiger Ruhe. „Ich ergreife nur eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme." Als nächstes versuchte er, seinen Stab in den Spalt zwischen dem Rahmen und der Wand zu schieben, was Mrs Black mit weiteren Ausbrüchen von „VERRÄTER! SCHANDE!" begleitete. „Das habe ich mir gedacht", sagte er zu sich selbst. Dann zog er völlig mühelos die Samtvorhänge zu. Stille trat ein.

Lupin nahm die Hände endgültig von den Ohren und seufzte tief. „Es ist wirklich die falsche Zeit des Monats für so was", murmelte er.

„Was hast du da gemacht?" fragte Sirius Dumbledore.

„Ich habe ihren Rahmen versiegelt", antwortete Dumbledore. „Ein _Collopictus_-Zauber. Nicht verwandt mit dem _Colloportus_, obwohl es so klingt, aber von ähnlicher Wirkung. Wir können jetzt sicher sein, dass sie keine anderen ihrer Porträts mehr besuchen und uns verraten kann."

„Andere Porträts vor ihr?" fragte Sirius ungläubig. „Wer will denn ein Porträt von_ meiner Mutter_ in seinem Haus haben?"

„Das kann man nie wissen", sagte Dumbledore. „Aber diese Gefahr ist jetzt gebannt."

„Können wir sie nicht einfach abnehmen?" fragte Lupin hoffnungsvoll. Er schien noch immer mitgenommen. „Oder sie mit dem Gesicht zur Wand drehen?"

„Ich fürchte nein", antwortete Dumbledore. „Das Bild ist mit einem Dauerklebefluch an der Wand befestigt. Das Problem bei einem Dauerklebefluch ist, dass nur derjenige ihn wieder lösen kann, der ihn auch ursprünglich ausgeführt hat. Wenn diese Person also tot ist…"

„Du meinst, es gibt keine Möglichkeit, die alte Sabberhexe loszuwerden?" fragte Sirius.

„So ist es – es sei denn, wir reißen die ganze Wand ein."

Sirius gab ein angewidertes Schnauben von sich.

„Haltet einfach immer die Vorhänge geschlossen und vermeidet Krach in der Halle. Das ist alles, was wir tun können. Ein Jammer", setzte Dumbledore hinzu und sah sich um. „Ich hatte gedacht, die Halle wäre ein guter Ort für unsere Versammlungen. Es sieht so aus, als ob wir mit der Küche vorlieb nehmen müssen. Aber gut, da unten ist es ohnehin gemütlicher. So, jetzt lasst uns beginnen. Wir fangen auf dem Dachboden an und arbeiten uns dann Stockwerk für Stockwerk herunter."

Dumbledore wandte sich entschlossen zur Treppe. Sirius und Lupin folgten ihm.

„Es wird eine Weile dauern, bis der Apparier-Schutz vollkommen ist", erläuterte Dumbledore auf dem Weg nach oben, als hielte er eine Unterrichtsstunde. „Es wäre einfacher, wenn dies nicht ein Reihenhaus wäre. Aber so wie die Dinge liegen, können wir unsere Linie nicht außen herum ziehen. Es sei denn, wir ziehen sie um den ganzen Häuserblock. Aber das würde jeden Muggel, der uns dabei sieht, misstrauisch machen. Und jeden Zauberer, der hier in der Gegend wohnt, noch viel mehr. Stellt euch vor, einer von ihnen wollte heute Abend von der Arbeit nach Hause apparieren und könnte es einfach nicht!"

„Wohnen hier in der Nähe denn noch andere Zauberer?" fragte Lupin besorgt.

„Natürlich nicht", beruhigte ihn Dumbledore. „Das ist ein weiterer Grund, warum dieses Haus für unsere Zwecke so hervorragend geeignet ist." Er schenkte Sirius ein kurzes Lächeln. „Wie ich also sagte, müssen wir jeden Raum einzeln umzeichnen, an den Innenwänden entlang. Dazu gehören auch der Dachboden, die Badezimmer, die Flure, die eingebauten Schränke und auch alle geheimen Räume, wenn es solche gibt. Äußerste Sorgfalt ist dabei vonnöten. Macht es im Zweifel zur Sicherheit lieber zweimal. Wenn ihr nur die kleinste Lücke in euren Linien lasst, dann bleibt das ganze Haus offen zum Apparieren. Das ist übrigens genau das, was mit dem Zaubereiministerium passiert ist. Da muss irgendwo eine Lücke sein, aber sie wurde nie gefunden. Deswegen kann jeder, der will, noch immer nach Herzenslust in das Ministerium hinein- und auch wieder herausapparieren."

„Warum machen sie es nicht einfach nochmal, um sicherzugehen?" fragte Sirius.

„Ah, weißt du, nicht alle Räume des Ministeriums sind mehr zugänglich", gab Dumbledore zur Antwort. „Und ich würde mich bei Cornelius Fudge sicherlich nicht beliebt machen, wenn ich ihm ausgerechnet dieser Tage ans Herz legen würde, sich um die Sicherheitsstandards in den Ministeriumsgebäuden Gedanken zu machen."

Sirius und Lupin schwiegen. Diese Bemerkung bedurfte keiner weiteren Erläuterung.

„Und vielleicht würde ich mir selbst damit auch gar keinen Gefallen tun", fügte Dumbledore nach einer kurzen Pause nachdenklich hinzu.

Nun tauschten Sirius und Lupin einen verwunderten Blick, aber Dumbledore schien es nicht zu bemerken.

„Dieses Haus jedenfalls", fuhr er fort, „sollten wir bewältigen können. Es wird eine Weile dauern, aber in etwa einer Woche werden wir daraus das beste Hauptquartier gemacht haben, das der Orden des Phönix je hatte."

Sirius blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. „Eine Woche?" fragte er. „Du meinst, ich werde eine ganze _Woche_ hier drinnen festsitzen, bis überhaupt etwas passiert?"

Dumbledore drehte sich zu Sirius um und betrachtete ihn, vier Stufen weiter unten auf der Treppe, mit einem leichten Anflug von Sorge. „Ich fürchte ja", sagte er. „Aber ich versichere dir, dass es in dieser Zeit für jeden von uns genug zu tun geben wird."

Sirius sah immer noch sehr unzufrieden aus, als sie ihren Weg auf den Dachboden fortsetzten.

X X X


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

Das Haus appariersicher zu machen war in der Tat ein sehr langwieriger Prozess. Sirius und Lupin zogen nach Dumbledores Vorbild mit ihren Zauberstäben unsichtbare Linien um die Wände eines Raumes nach dem anderen, und Dumbledore sprach über jeden Raum eine lange, komplizierte Zauberformel. Sie rückten Möbel hin und her, kletterten auf Stühle und krochen auf Händen und Füssen in dunkle Ecken – und all das in einem Haus, das sich seit über zehn Jahren im völligen Verfall befand. Jedes einzelne Zimmer war voll von Staub und Dreck und Ungeziefer, das unter den Möbeln herumkroch und ihnen bösartige Bisse versetzte, die wie Feuer brannten, wenn man sie nicht sofort mithilfe des Zauberstabs wieder verschwinden ließ. Und das bedeutete, mit den Bissen zu leben, bis ein Zimmer vollständig umzeichnet war, oder aber die Linie zu unterbrechen und von vorne zu beginnen. Manche Einrichtungsstücke zerfielen gänzlich unter ihren Händen. In einem besonders großen Raum brachte der Staub Sirius so heftig zum Niesen, dass er zweimal seine Linie unterbrechen und wieder von vorne anfangen musste, wonach sein Gefluche seinem Niesen in nichts mehr nachstand. Auch Lupin musste sich ein Schlafzimmer zweimal vornehmen, als er bemerkte, dass er eine Nische übersehen hatte, die mit einem Vorhang abgetrennt war und die er für ein Fenster gehalten hatte.

Es war nach Mittag, als sie mit dem Dachboden und den obersten drei Stockwerken fertig waren und den ersten Stock in Angriff nahmen. Dumbledore kümmerte sich um den Salon mit den hohen Fenstern, die auf den Grimmauldplatz hinausblickten, während Lupin sich das kleine Zimmer an der Rückseite des Hauses aussuchte, das Sirius am Abend zuvor nicht hatte betreten wollen.

Er war gerade dabei, seinen Zauberstab um einen schweren Nachtschrank, der sich nicht von der Stelle bewegen ließ, herumzuziehen, als in seinem Rücken eine hämische Stimme erklang.

„Ich dachte immer, deinesgleichen kriecht nur bei Vollmond auf allen Vieren herum?"

Lupin hielt inne, aber vermied es sorgfältig, seine Linie zu unterbrechen und sich nach Phineas Nigellus in seinem Rahmen umzusehen. „Stör mich nicht", sagte er gleichmütig und wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu.

„Ich habe eine äußerst wichtige Nachricht für Professor Dumbledore. Meinst du nicht, dass er sie gerne hören würde?"

„Wenn ich hier fertig bin. Bis dahin hat das doch wohl Zeit."

„Ich meine mich zu erinnern", sagte Nigellus aalglatt und verschränkte die Arme, „dass ich dir schon einmal erklärt hätte, dass ich mich von Werwölfen nicht herumkommandieren lasse."

Lupin warf ihm über die Schulter einen sehr bösen Blick zu, und sein Zauberstab begann, bedenklich zu zittern.

„Konzentrier dich, Remus", höhnte Nigellus.

„Benimm dich, Phineas", sagte Albus Dumbledores Stimme von der Tür her.

Phineas Nigellus brachte es immerhin fertig zu erröten. „Ich habe eine Nachricht für Sie von Minerva McGonagall", berichtete er in einem Ton äußerster und gleichzeitig äußerst unaufrichtiger Unterwürfigkeit. „Sie wird Sie heute Abend hier aufsuchen, um Sie persönlich über die Situation in Surrey zu informieren. Sie hat auch noch mit einigen anderen Leuten gesprochen, vor allem mit ehemaligen Schülern, aber die Namen lässt sie Sie selbst wissen." Der frühere Schulleiter schien reichlich beleidigt, nicht ins Vertrauen gezogen worden zu sein.

„Hervorragend", sagte Dumbledore. „Wenn du Minerva noch erreichst, Phineas, dann erinnere sie doch bitte daran, dass keiner von uns hier heute Zeit hatte, Einkäufe zu machen. Eine Kleinigkeit zum Abendessen wäre also sehr willkommen."

Phineas neigte den Kopf – zu einer tieferen Verbeugung war er offensichtlich nicht fähig – und verschwand. Nur die leere Leinwand blieb zurück.

„Hör nicht auf ihn, Remus", sagte Sirius, der neben Dumbledore draußen vor der Tür aufgetaucht war. „Er macht sich vielleicht ein bisschen wichtig, aber abgesehen davon ist er nicht schlimmer als jeder andere Slytherin auch."

x x x

Es war draußen dunkel geworden, als sie in der Eingangshalle wieder zusammentrafen. Lupin hatte sich während der letzten Stunde mit dem Keller beschäftigt, während Sirius und Dumbledore den Rest des ersten Stocks und das Erdgeschoss, das zum Glück nur aus zwei großen Räumen und der Halle bestand, erledigt hatten.

„Kreacher wollte unbedingt herausfinden, was ich da gemacht habe", berichtete Lupin. „Aber so richtig verstanden hat er es wohl nicht. Alles, was er sieht, ist, dass das Haus von genau der Art Leute in Besitz genommen wird, die er wie seine alten Herren von allen Zauberern immer am meisten verachtet hat. Und das gefällt ihm ganz und gar nicht." 

„Es würde ihm nicht gefallen, wenn sein Leben davon abhinge", knurrte Sirius und machte dabei ganz den Eindruck, als ob er bedauerte, dass dem nicht so war.

„Es ist sehr ungewöhnlich, dass ein Hauself einen Zauberer verachtet", bemerkte Dumbledore.

„Ein Diener ist eben nie besser als sein Herr", sagte Sirius grob.

„Das ist ein schwerer Irrtum", erwiderte Dumbledore ruhig.

„Nicht in diesem Fall."

Eine unbehagliche Stille trat ein.

„Es hat eine Weile gedauert, bis ich ihn unter einem Vorwand von seinem Schrank weggelockt hatte", sagte Lupin schließlich. „Aber am Ende hatte ich es geschafft. Scheußliches Loch."

„Dann müsste der Zauber vollkommen sein", sagte Dumbledore. „Es sei denn, wir haben einen geheimen Raum übersehen."

„Hier gibt es keine geheimen Räume", sagte Sirius. „Die Reichtümer der Familie lagerten schon immer bei Gringotts, und abgesehen davon haben die Blacks nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht, was für eine Sorte Zauberer sie waren. Und wenn ihr nicht das private Badezimmer meiner Mutter hinter der Wandvertäfelung ihres Schlafzimmers im dritten Stock übersehen habt, dann hätten wir's geschafft."

„Dann müssen wir unser Glück versuchen", sagte Dumbledore und machte sich bereit zu disapparieren.

Genau in diesem Moment klingelte die Türglocke. Es war ein unangenehm scharfer, klirrender Ton. Die Silberglocken über der Tür tanzten wild im Licht der Gaslampen. Und ganz unvermeidlich flogen den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später die Vorhänge vor Mrs Blacks Bild wieder auf, und Mrs Blacks Stimme verstärkte den Ton der Glocken um ein Vielfaches.

„ABSCHAUM! SCHANDE! MEINE WOHLVERDIENTE RUHE ZU STÖREN! UNVERSCHÄMTHEIT!" 

Lupin verzog das Gesicht, aber Dumbledore zog rasch mit einer Hand die Vorhänge wieder zu, als er an dem Bild vorbei zur Tür schritt.

„Das muss Minerva sein", sagte er gut gelaunt, und ohne einen Moment zu zögern öffnete er die Tür weit.

„Du bist ein toter Mann", sagte der draußen mit rauer Stimme.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

„Unsinn", sagte eine zweite, weibliche Stimme in missbilligendem Ton. „Schauen Sie doch, wer es ist, Alastor."

„Ich _habe_ gesehen, wer es ist, Minerva, und zwar schon eine ganze Weile vor Ihnen."

„Und Sie meinen wirklich, Albus Dumbledore bedarf Ihres Rates, ob er alten Freunden die Tür öffnen darf oder nicht?"

„Albus Dumbledore meint, dass alte Freunde in unserem neuen Hauptquartier immer willkommen sind", ließ sich Dumbledores eigene Stimme vernehmen. „Und was den angeblich toten Mann betrifft, so erfreut er sich bester Gesundheit und gedenkt nicht, in näherer Zukunft auch nur die geringste Änderung dieses Zustandes zuzulassen. Kommt herein."

Er trat zur Seite und gab die Sicht auf Minerva McGonagall und Alastor Moody frei, die auf der Schwelle standen, Moody in seinem Reisemantel und Bowler und mit zwei riesigen braunen Papiertüten in jeder Hand, auf denen in großen orangenen Buchstaben der Name eines Muggel-Supermarktes aufgedruckt war. Professor McGonagall trug ein mit Blumen bedrucktes Muggel-Kleid, eine Strickjacke und ein Kopftuch. Sie traten ein, McGonagall voran, und Dumbledore schloss die Tür hinter ihnen.

„Wir konnten nicht apparieren", sagte sie anerkennend. „Saubere Arbeit, und sehr schnell!" Sie lächelte Lupin und Sirius zu, die in ihren staubigen Umhängen vor ihr standen, Lupin mit Spinnenweben im Haar und Sirius mit dunklen Spuren in seinem Gesicht, die seine Hände dort jedes Mal hinterlassen hatten, wenn er sein Haar zurückstrich. „Gut gemacht, ihr beiden."

Für einen Augenblick hatten beide das Gefühl, als säßen sie wieder in Professor McGonagalls Klassenzimmer und heimsten ein Lob für eine besonders gelungene Verwandlung ein.

Dumbledore, der das gleiche gedacht haben musste, schmunzelte. „Oh, es ist lange her, dass wir Sirius und Remus das letzte Mal Hausaufgaben aufgegeben haben, nicht wahr?" sagte er. „Aber ich habe sie nie mit mehr Eifer oder mit größerer Sorgfalt bei der Sache gesehen als heute. Sie waren mir eine unbezahlbare Hilfe."

„Ich glaube, Sirius und James hat überhaupt niemals jemand bei Hausaufgaben gesehen", sagte Lupin, und der Schatten eines Lächelns erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

„James, ja", sagte Dumbledore, und alle schwiegen für einen Moment. Aber es war keine peinliche Stille, sondern ein Schweigen voll der Wärme gemeinsamer Erinnerung. Professor McGonagalls Augen glitzerten, als Dumbledores Stimme sie alle in die triste Wirklichkeit der Eingangshalle zurückholte. „Sollen wir nach unten gehen?" schlug er vor. „Dort können wir uns in Ruhe unterhalten."

McGonagall nickte.

„Ohne mich", sagte Moody kurz angebunden. „Ich wollte nur Minerva mit den Tüten helfen. Ich muss wieder los, ich habe heute die Nachtschicht in Surrey."

„Surrey!" Sirius' Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Erzählst du mir – "

„Das mache ich schon, Sirius", sagte McGonagall und legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm. „Ich habe den ganzen Nachmittag zusammen mit Arabella Figg und ihren anderen Katzen auf ihrer Terrasse verbracht. Lass uns hinunter in die Küche gehen, und ich erzähle dir, wie es deinem Patenkind in _seinem_ Zuhause ergeht."

x x x

Das Abendessen war ein wahres Festmahl. Die Tüten, die Professor McGonagall mitgebracht hatte, waren auf magische Weise bodenlos, und sogar als der Tisch unter der Last all der Herrlichkeiten aus den Küchen von Hogwarts fast zusammenbrach, war noch immer genug übrig, um eine kleine Armee mehrere Tage lang zu versorgen. Sirius befahl Kreacher, der das Essen noch neugieriger musterte als den Gast, der es gebracht hatte, alles in der Vorratskammer unterzubringen. Der Hauself machte sich mit einem hungrigen Funkeln in den Augen an die Arbeit und vergaß darüber sogar, seinem „ja, Herr" eine Beleidigung hinzuzufügen.

„Was gibt es denn Neues aus Surrey, Minerva?" fragte Dumbledore, als sie ihr Mahl begannen.

McGonagall, die nicht ganz so ausgehungert war wie ihre drei Gastgeber, die den ganzen Tag im Haus festgesessen und angestrengt gearbeitet hatten, begann ihren Bericht, während die anderen aßen und zuhörten.

„In Surrey ist alles in Ordnung, soweit Arabella und ich sehen können. Harry sieht nicht sehr glücklich aus." Sie warf Sirius, der die Stirn runzelte, einen fast entschuldigenden Blick zu. „Aber das ist ja auch kein Wunder, nach allem, was passiert ist. Es gab jedenfalls bisher keine Zwischenfälle mit seiner Muggelfamilie. Er scheint ihnen aus dem Weg zu gehen, so gut er kann."

„Wenn sie ihn schlecht behandeln, würde er es mir schreiben", sagte Sirius.

„Zweifellos. Ich kann dir versichern, Sirius, dass wir uns alle gut um Harry kümmern. Arabella hat ihn sehr gern und nimmt ihre Pflichten ungeheuer ernst. Sie sagt, er sei am liebsten allein. Er macht lange Spaziergänge und sitzt manchmal stundenlang in einem Park in der Nähe seines Hauses. Sie sieht ihn dort, wenn sie einkaufen geht. Aber er geht nie wirklich weit von zu Hause weg. Arabella und ich waren uns daher einig, dass es weiterhin genügt, wenn einer von uns nachts auf ihn aufpasst."

Dumbledore stimmte mit einem Nicken zu.

„Arabella sagt auch, dass er jeden Tag die Schlagzeilen der Muggelzeitungen am Zeitungskiosk liest, bis ihn der Mann dort fortschickt, weil er nie etwas kauft. Er ist genauso hungrig nach Neuigkeiten wie wir alle."

„Und jetzt, wo der _Tagesprophet_ zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen ist, hat er gar keine Ahnung, was eigentlich los ist", brummte Sirius. „Das ist nicht fair."

„Es ist nur in Harrys eigenem Interesse", sagte Dumbledore bestimmt. „Angesichts der Haltung des Ministers müssen wir extrem vorsichtig sein, welche Informationen aus dem Kreis des Phönixordens hinausdringen. Und ich möchte nicht, dass Harry noch mehr Lasten zu tragen hat, als er ohnehin schon muss."

„Harry ist doch nicht irgend jemand außerhalb des Ordens", protestierte Sirius. „Er ist kein Kind mehr. Er war Zeuge, wie Voldemort zurückkehrte. Voldemort hätte ihn beinahe umgebracht."

„Und das", gab Dumbledore zurück, „ist mehr, als ich jemals selbst von einem erwachsenen Zauberer verlangen könnte. Das ist genau der Grund, weswegen ich nicht will, dass Harry mehr erfährt, als er unbedingt _wissen muss_." Er faltete die Hände in seinem Schoß und wandte sich wieder Professor McGonagall zu. Diese Diskussion war eindeutig beendet. „Erzähl uns von den Leuten, mit denen du gesprochen hast, Minerva."

„Da habe ich sehr unterschiedliche Ergebnisse erzielt", berichtete sie. „Wir dürfen nicht unterschätzen, in was für einem erstaunlichen Ausmaß unsere Mitzauberer und Mithexen bereit sind, die Augen vor der Wahrheit zu verschließen, wenn es ihnen nur ein bisschen Seelenfrieden bringt. Es fällt ihnen so schwer, ihre eigenen bequemen Wahrheiten aufzugeben. Sogar die alte Mrs Jones, die doch eine ihrer Töchter im ersten Krieg gegen Voldemort verloren hat, sagte mir ins Gesicht, was nicht im _Tagespropheten_ stehen würde, könne auch nicht wahr sein."

„Mrs Jones? Ist das die mit den Wichteln?" fragte Lupin.

McGonagall runzelte die Stirn. „Ich weiß nichts von Wichteln. Ich spreche von der Mutter von Heather und Hestia Jones. Zwei sehr liebe Mädchen, damals in Hogwarts, beide in Ravenclaw, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Heather war nicht einmal im Phönixorden, das arme Ding. Sie war nur verliebt – verliebt in einen jungen Mann, der, wie sich herausstellen sollte, ein Todesser war. Als sie es herausfand, war sie so schockiert, dass sie ihm in ihrer Wut und Enttäuschung drohte, es in die ganze Welt hinauszuschreien und ihn öffentlich bloßzustellen. Aber da war Du-weißt-schon-wer schon auf ihrer Spur und ließ sie töten, bevor sie es irgend jemandem erzählen konnte. Die einzige, die davon wusste, war ihre jüngere Schwester Hestia. Hestia war damals noch in der Schule, aber sie war klug genug, das Geheimnis für sich zu behalten. _Wichtel_", schloss Professor McGonagall und schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf.

Lupin sah aus, als ob er sich plötzlich schämte.

„Also, wie ich sagte", fuhr McGonagall fort, „die alte Mrs Jones wollte mir nicht einmal zuhören, die junge zum Glück aber schon. Hestia hatte ihre ältere Schwester sehr gern, und sie lässt ausrichten, sie stehe zur Verfügung, sobald wir sie brauchen."

„Die Gute", sagte Dumbledore mit einem warmen Lächeln.

„Als nächstes haben wir Sturgis Podmore", setzte Professor McGonagall ihren Bericht fort.

Nun war es an Dumbledore, die Stirn zu runzeln.

"Er war in Hufflepuff", beeilte sich McGonagall zu erklären. „Der, der den Nervenzusammenbruch hatte und den Orden verließ, nachdem sie Benjamin Fenwick in die Luft gejagt hatten."

„Ich weiß, wer er ist", sagte Dumbledore. „Und ich kann ihm keinen Vorwurf machen. Er war so jung damals. Zu jung. Es war ein Fehler, jemanden in den Orden aufzunehmen, der noch in der Schule war. Fenwick war Podmores Held – er war der Kapitän der Quidditch-Mannschaft gewesen, in der Podmore Treiber war. Kein Wunder, dass Fenwicks Tod den jungen Sturgis so hart getroffen hat."

„Nun, der junge Sturgis ist, wie wir alle, inzwischen fünfzehn Jahre älter", sagte Minerva McGonagall trocken. „Und er war geradezu glücklich, dass wir ihm die Möglichkeit geben wollen, es wieder gut zu machen – seinen Verrat an der Sache, wie er es selber noch immer nennt. Selbst nach fünfzehn Jahren kämpft er noch damit. Er würde es als seine zweite Chance sehen, wenn wir ihn wieder haben wollen."

„Natürlich wollen wir ihn haben", sagte Dumbledore mit Nachdruck.

„Und dann ist da noch die Familie Bones. Ich war bei Amelia zum Tee und habe mich lange mit ihr unterhalten. Sie war sehr wohlwollend und hörte sich geduldig unsere Version der Ereignisse an, wie sie es nannte. ‚Wie ein unparteiischer Richter immer tun sollte.' Sie hat mir auch zugesichert, Stillschweigen über unser Gespräch zu bewahren. Aber sie sagte auch, dass sie noch nicht genug wisse, um sich eine abschließende Meinung zu bilden. Und sie hat mich gewarnt, dass ihre Position als Leiterin der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung sich mit nichts verträgt, was sie auch nur in den leisesten Verdacht bringen könnte, nicht einzig und allein für das Wohlergehen der gesamten magischen Gemeinschaft einzustehen."

Sirius schnaubte verächtlich.

„Das Wohlergehen der gesamten magischen Gemeinschaft, hat sie gesagt, nicht das Wohlergehen von Cornelius Fudge", stellte McGonagall klar. „Ich glaube, wenn es darauf ankommt, kennt Amelia den Unterschied sehr genau. Sie hat mir sogar anvertraut, dass sie nicht sehr glücklich darüber ist, wie Fudge das Ministerium führt – zum Beispiel, dass er für sein neues Lieblingsprojekt, die Reform der Organisationsstruktur der Ministeriumsabteilungen, nicht die Abteilungsleiter konsultiert, sondern nur unabhängige Berater. Und ich verstehe ihr Dilemma sehr gut."

Dumbledore hatte aufgehorcht. „Die Reform der Organisationsstruktur der Ministeriumsabteilungen?" fragte er.

„Mehr hat sie nicht dazu gesagt", antwortete Minerva McGonagall. „Mir war das natürlich auch neu. Sie hat es nur angedeutet."

„Aber das waren ihre Worte, Fudge konsultiere unabhängige Berater für die Reform der Organisationsstruktur der Ministeriumsabteilungen?" wiederholte Dumbledore dringlich.

„Das waren ihre Worte. Aber das war auch schon alles, was sie zu dem Thema gesagt hat."

„Wenigstens hat sie dir zugehört", schloss Dumbledore und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, als ob die Angelegenheit damit erledigt sei.

„Ganz anders als Edgars jüngere Schwester", fuhr McGonagall fort. „Rebecca Bones knallte mir fast die Tür vor der Nase zu. ‚Das verstehen Sie vielleicht nicht, Minerva,'" zitierte sie, und es lag plötzlich ein bitterer Ton in ihrer Stimme, „'aber ich habe Kinder, und ich empfinde es als meine Pflicht, mich und sie am Leben zu halten.' Und das war alles. Sie ließ mich gar nicht zu Wort kommen. Sie gab mir nicht einmal die Zeit, zu erklären, weswegen ich eigentlich gekommen war. Ich hätte genauso gut nur über die armseligen Schulnoten ihrer Tochter Susan mit ihr sprechen wollen."

Dumbledore hob eine Augenbraue. „Woher wusste sie dann überhaupt, warum du da warst?"

Eine seltsame Unruhe ergriff die Anwesenden.

„Ich – ich weiß es nicht", sagte McGonagall nachdenklich. „Ich nehme an, Amelia hatte ihre Schwester vorgewarnt, trotz ihres Versprechens, unser Gespräch für sich zu behalten. Aber so etwas würde Amelia eigentlich nicht tun."

„Macht nichts", sagte Dumbledore etwas zu hastig. „Jetzt berichte uns von den Auroren."

x x x


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**

„Oh, die Auroren", wechselte Professor McGonagall erleichtert das Thema. „Die sind ein kompliziertes Völkchen. Leider ist fast niemand von damals mehr übrig. Die alten Auroren sind inzwischen alle tot oder – oder jedenfalls nicht mehr im Dienst. Und Alastor – nun, auch wenn er das selbst vielleicht nicht wahrhaben will, Alastor steht sich nicht gerade gut mit allen neuen Auroren. Nur noch zwei von ihnen sind echte alte Kampfgefährten, wenn man so will, Scrimgeour und Dawlish. Alle anderen sind erst im Dienst, seit er im Ruhestand ist. Ich glaube, sie respektieren ihn als den, der er früher einmal war, jedenfalls diejenigen, die er noch selbst ausgebildet hat, so wie Shacklebolt und Williamson. Er ist schließlich so etwas wie eine lebende Legende. Aber eine ganze Reihe von ihnen, allen voran Rufus Scrimgeour, meinen, er sei inzwischen so etwas wie eine Witzfigur geworden. Wir haben noch Glück, dass die meisten überhaupt keine Ahnung haben, dass er erst kürzlich monatelang in seinem eigenen Koffer eingesperrt war, und das von einem tot geglaubten Undercover-Todesser. Das ist nicht lustig", schloss sie mit einem sehr strengen Blick in Sirius' und Lupins Richtung.

„Es hat auch niemand gelacht", gab Lupin mit Unschuldsmiene zurück, sichtlich bemüht, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

„Mad-Eye Moody ist ein guter Kerl, aber er _ist_ ein bisschen paranoid", sagte Sirius.

„Da ist etwas Wahres dran", gab Dumbledore zu. „Trotzdem würde ich euch – uns allen – dringend raten, in diesen Zeiten lieber ein bisschen zu vorsichtig zu sein als zu sorglos."

„Wenn wir Alastor fragen würden", fuhr McGonagall fort, „dann würde er vermutlich darauf beharren, dass wir von den jetzigen Auroren überhaupt niemanden ins Vertrauen ziehen sollten."

„Oh, genau danach _habe_ ich ihn bereits gefragt", schmunzelte Dumbledore. „Und zu meiner nur geringen Überraschung war dies exakt seine Antwort. Aber ich habe nicht vor, so schnell aufzugeben. Lasst uns sehen, was Arthur Weasley ausrichten kann, wo er schon praktischerweise in der gleichen Ministeriumsabteilung arbeitet. Nun, für den Anfang ist das alles sehr zufriedenstellend." Dumbledore lehnte sich abermals bequem in seinem Stuhl zurück und blickte in die Runde, als ob er begeisterte Zustimmung erwartete. Er lächelte, als er die zweifelnden Blicke der anderen sah. „Das Beste scheint mir, dass wir erst einmal eine erste Versammlung hier abhalten. Dann werden wir sehen, wie es weitergeht. Ich schlage den nächsten Samstagabend vor. Das sollte allen ausreichend Zeit geben, sich die Sache noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen und sich vorzubereiten."

„Können wir uns schon am Freitag treffen?" fragte Lupin. „Nächsten Samstag ist Vollmond. Aber ich wäre gerne dabei."

„Freitag dann", stimmte Dumbledore zu. „Und bis dahin würde ich euch beide gerne damit beauftragen, euch um die Eingangstür zu kümmern. Findet heraus, wie sie verschlossen war, und ersetzt, soweit erforderlich, den Zauber mit einem praktischeren, aber genauso sicheren. Es ist wahrlich nicht nötig, dass wir jedes Mal Mrs Black aufwecken, wenn Besuch kommt. Das erkläre ich später", fügte er hinzu, als er Minerva McGonagalls fragenden Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Abgesehen davon wird dieses Haus gelegentlich mehr als nur eine Person beherbergen, also wäre es sehr hilfreich, wenn ihr auch einige der Schlafzimmer bewohnbar machen könntet."

Lupin warf Sirius, der bei Dumbledores letzten Worten unruhig geworden war, einen schnellen Blick zu. „Ich bleibe ohnehin hier. Ich könnte eigentlich meine eigene Wohnung ganz aufgeben und komplett hier einziehen – wenn es dir recht ist, Sirius."

„Natürlich ist es mir recht", sagte Sirius sofort, sichtlich erleichtert.

„Oh, bleib ruhig für eine Weile hier, Remus", sagte Dumbledore. „Aber ich würde dir nicht raten, deine eigene Wohnung aufzugeben, nicht – " Er hob die Hand, um Lupins Protest abzuwehren. „Nicht etwa, weil es sich in den Sozialwohnungen des Ministeriums so angenehm lebt, Remus. Aber wir müssen vorsichtig sein. Behalte deine Wohnung fürs Erste, und sei es nur der Form halber. Du müsstest es doch dem Werwolfregister melden, wenn du deinen Wohnsitz wechselst, und sie würden anfangen, Fragen zu stellen. Wir dürfen keinen Verdacht erwecken. Wir sollten alle so weit wie möglich versuchen den Eindruck zu erwecken, dass wir keinen Schritt von unserem ruhigen, braven Alltagsleben abweichen."

„Und was ist mit denen von uns, die kein braves Alltagsleben haben, von dem sie abweichen könnten?" murmelte Sirius vor sich hin.

„Die Dinge werden sich ändern, Sirius", sagte Dumbledore. "Versuche, dich zu gedulden. Und nun", fuhr er fort und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, "nun, wo wir alle gut gefüttert und getränkt sind, sollten Minerva und ich uns verabschieden. Aber eins gibt es noch zu tun, bevor wir gehen. Ich muss euch alle bitten, mich für einen Moment nach draußen zu begleiten."

Lupin und Sirius wechselten einen fragenden Blick, als sie Dumbledore und McGonagall aus der Küche und die Treppe hinauf in die Eingangshalle folgten.

An der Haustür hielt Dumbledore inne.

„Ach so", sagte Sirius, und einen Augenblick später hatte ein großer schwarzer Hund seinen Platz an Lupins Seite eingenommen.

Dumbledore öffnete die Eingangstür, und sie folgten ihm nach draußen, die ausgetretenen Steinstufen hinab und auf den Gehweg vor der schmiedeeisernen Gartenpforte. Die matt orangenen Straßenlaternen flackerten und gingen eine nach der anderen aus, als Dumbledore seinen Entleuchter der Reihe nach auf sie richtete. Dann kehrte er sich wieder nach dem Haus um, steckte den Entleuchter ein und zog seinen Zauberstab. Drei Augenpaare, zwei davon menschlich und eines im Dunkeln gelblich leuchtend, folgten jeder seiner Bewegungen.

Dumbledores Lippen bewegten sich lautlos. Eine große Kraft schien plötzlich von seiner Gestalt auszustrahlen. Er schien um mehrere Zentimeter zu wachsen, and eine leichte Brise ließ sein langes weißes Haar, seinen Bart und die Ärmel seines violetten Umhangs flattern, obwohl sich in den dürren Bäumen kein Lüftchen regte. Keiner seiner Zuschauer wagte zu atmen. Als die Zauberformel beendet war, hob Dumbledore die linke Hand und sagte sehr leise: „_Fidelius._"

Etwas sehr seltsames geschah. Das Haus schien vor ihren Augen zu schrumpfen. Es wurde kleiner und kleiner, während gleichzeitig die Muggelhäuser Nummer elf und dreizehn von beiden Seiten auf es einrückten und es zusammenschoben, bis keine Spur mehr von ihm zu sehen war und Nummer elf und dreizehn nahtlos aneinandergrenzten.

Dumbledore senkte seinen Zauberstab und wandte sich zu seinen drei Begleitern um. „Hört her", sagte er, und sie umringten ihn und steckten die Köpfe zusammen, so dass keine unwillkommenen Ohren seine Worte hören konnten.

„Das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens", sagte Dumbledore mit leiser, aber sehr feierlicher Stimme, „befindet sich am Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf, London."

Einen Wimpernschlag später waren Albus Dumbledore und Minerva McGonagall disappariert, und Lupin und Sirius blieben allein auf dem Platz zurück. Sie wandten sich schweigend zurück dorthin, wo das Haus gewesen war, und augenblicklich schien es wieder aus dem Boden zu wachsen und die Nummern elf und dreizehn rechts und links aus dem Weg zu schieben.

„Sauber", sagte Lupin, und zusammen gingen sie die Stufen zur Nummer zwölf hinauf und traten wieder in das Haus, als ob nichts geschehen sei.

Lupin zog die Tür hinter ihnen zu. „Dumbledore wird niemals aufhören, mich zu beeindrucken."

„Er wäre auch nicht Dumbledore, wenn er das jemals täte", sagte Sirius trocken, schon wieder in seine menschliche Form zurückverwandelt.

„Der Fidelius-Zauber sieht aber auch höllisch kompliziert aus. Aber warum wollte er, dass wir mit ihm nach draußen kommen? Doch nicht nur, um seine mächtige Zauberkraft zu bestaunen?"

„Als ob er dafür noch Publikum bräuchte. Nein, ich glaube, es liegt daran, dass dieser Fideliuszauber sich auf ein Haus bezieht, anstatt auf eine Person wie sonst üblich. Dafür muss es wohl leer sein. Denn stell dir vor, wie es sich anfühlen würde, in dem schrumpfenden Haus zu sitzen. Du könntest plötzlich nicht mehr sagen, wo du dich eigentlich befindest. Schrecklich verwirrend. Es könnte dich um den Verstand bringen. Oder ein wirklich starker Verstand könnte den Zauber verderben."

Lupin packte Sirius am Arm. „Kreacher!" sagte er erschrocken.

„Was ist mit ihm?"

„Er war die ganze Zeit hier drinnen!"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „_Kreachers_ Geisteszustand ist mir egal."

„Aber was, wenn der Zauber nicht funktioniert hat?"

„Natürlich hat er funktioniert. Du hast doch gesehen, wie das Haus zusammengeschrumpft und dann wieder gewachsen ist. Einwandfrei hat er funktioniert. Außerdem bin ich gar nicht sicher, ob der Fideliuszauber überhaupt gegen andere Wesen als Menschen wirkt."

Aber diese Bemerkung beunruhigte Lupin nur noch mehr. „Aber dann könnte Kreacher uns immer noch verraten!"

„Vielleicht. Aber nur, wenn er das Haus verlassen könnte."

Lupin atmete auf, aber dann runzelte er erneut die Stirn. „Das heißt – "

„ – er bleibt hier", schloss Sirius und stieß einen hässlichen Fluch aus.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Dumbledore das dem Zufall überlassen hat", sagte Lupin leise.

„Jede Wette. Schön für ihn. Es ist ja schließlich nicht er, der mit dieser unerträglichen, undankbaren Gestalt unter einem Dach leben muss." Und damit marschierte Sirius in Richtung Treppe.

„Wo gehst du hin?" rief Lupin hinter ihm her.

„So weit weg von diesem stinkenden Biest wie irgend möglich, ohne das Haus zu verlassen. Ich schlafe in der Bibliothek. Gute Nacht."

„Und ich nehme an, ich darf nach Hause abziehen?" fragte Lupin. Er verschränkte die Arme und lehnte sich gegen die Innenseite der Eingangstür.

„Mach, was du willst", brummte Sirius und begann die Treppe hinaufzusteigen, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.

„Ich glaube, das werde ich auch. Weißt Du, ich bin nicht sicher, ob _ich _eigentlich mit einer soundankbaren Gestalt unter einem Dach leben will."

Sirius drehte sich auf dem Absatz um. Seine tiefliegenden Augen blitzten vor Ärger. „Warum bist du dann immer noch hier?"

„Weil du dich noch vor einer halben Stunde so angehört hast, als ob es dir schrecklich viel bedeuten würde!"

„Hör mal", sagte Sirius in gefährlich ruhigem Ton. „Für den Fall, dass du es nicht bemerkt haben solltest, Remus, ich bin kein Kind mehr. Ich kann schon selbst auf mich aufpassen!"

„Es sieht für mich aber gerade nicht danach aus."

"Dann solltest du vielleicht genauer hinschauen?" Sirius' Stimme wurde mit jedem Satz lauter.

„Ich meine – "

„Mir ist es ganz egal, was du meinst!"

„Sirius", sagte Lupin mit erzwungener Ruhe, „ich höre ausgezeichnet. Ganz besonders ausgezeichnet sogar, jetzt wo es auf Vollmond zugeht. Du brauchst mich also nicht anzubrüllen."

„Ich habe nicht gebrüllt!" brüllte Sirius.

„Natürlich hast du das!" Jetzt brannte Lupins eigener Ärger mit ihm durch. „Wenn du dich nur hören könntest, du – "

Aber seine Worte gingen unvermeidlich in neuen Ausbrüchen von Seiten Mrs Blacks unter, die ihr ohrenbetäubendes Geschrei wieder aufgenommen hatte. „SCHANDE MEINES FLEISCHES! VERRÄTER DEINES BLUTES! ABSCHAUM DER ZAUBERERWELT!" hallte es die Eingangshalle hinauf und hinab.

Lupin zuckte zusammen, als hätte ihm jemand ins Gesicht geschlagen. Er warf Sirius einen letzten angewiderten Blick zu, drehte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort auf dem Absatz um und knallte die Haustür hinter sich zu.

Sirius starrte einen Augenblick lang unbeweglich hinter seinem Freund her. Dann sank er langsam auf der Treppe nieder, ohne mehr im Geringsten auf die fortwährenden Beleidigungen zu achten, die das Bild seiner Mutter in die leere Halle hinausschrie. Sie schienen ihm plötzlich sehr weit entfernt und gänzlich bedeutungslos gegen den Schrei der Verzweiflung, den er in seinem eigenen Inneren aufsteigen spürte. Der wurde lauter und lauter, und dann brach er sich mit Macht einen Weg an die Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins, traf ihn mit voller Wucht, tönte in seinen Ohren, schüttelte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß, und sein hohles Echo schien die Leere in seinem Innern zu verhöhnen.

Sirius weinte wie ein Kind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8**

Später in der Nacht – Sirius hätte nicht sagen können, ob er schon geschlafen hatte oder nicht – raffte er sich schließlich auf und stolperte die restlichen Stufen hinauf in den zweiten Stock. Das Haus war nun sehr still. Sirius ließ sich auf das staubige alte Sofa in der Bibliothek seines Vaters fallen, ohne sich auch nur die Schuhe auszuziehen. Er starrte noch eine ganze Weile an die dunkle Decke, bis er schließlich aus purer Erschöpfung seine brennenden Augen schloss und in Schlaf fiel.

Aber Schlaf brachte keine Erleichterung.

Sirius träumte. Er träumte, er säße wieder in einer dunklen Zelle. Um seine Füße krochen Ratten, die an ihm schnupperten und in hohen, spitzen Tönen quiekten. Er trat mit dem Fuß nach ihnen. Da setzte sich eine der Ratten – ihr fehlte ein Zeh an der Vorderpfote – auf die Hinterbeine auf und kreischte: „Unter keinen Umständen darf Sirius das Haus verlassen!"

Er schlug mit der Hand nach ihr, aber die Ratte war schneller und tänzelte aus seiner Reichweite. _„Fidelius"_, sagte eine tiefe, feierliche Stimme, und die Ratte grinste Sirius bösartig an und schlüpfte dann zwischen den Gitterstäben hindurch aus der Zelle. Er musste sie fangen! Er wusste, dass er sie erwischen musste, bevor es zu spät war, und er warf sich nach vorn – aber da gab es einen Blitz von grünem, blendendem Licht, und die Macht einer heftigen Explosion warf ihn zurück gegen die Wand. Ein hohes, meckerndes Lachen war in der Luft, ein Lachen voller Wahnsinn und Triumph. „Du hast sie umgebracht!" gackerte die verrückte Stimme. „Es war dein Werk!"

„Nein!" wollte Sirius rufen, aber alles, was er hervorbrachte, war ein rasselnder, ächzender Atemzug, und ihm wurde kalt, so kalt, als ob sein Innerstes zu Eis erstarrte… er konnte sich nicht bewegen, er war wie gelähmt… und dann griff plötzlich ein Dutzend Hände nach ihm. Er war gerettet – nein, nicht gerettet, sondern gefangen! Gesichtslose Schatten umringten ihn von allen Seiten, packten seine Arme, schubsten ihn herum und riefen mit schrillen Stimmen, „Schande des Ordens! Verräter deiner Freunde!" Jemand stieß ihn heftig in den Rücken, und er stürzte und fiel, fiel in einen stockdunklen, bodenlosen Abgrund, in eine Leere ohne Licht und ohne Ton, ohne Anfang und ohne Ende, er fiel und fiel und fiel…

Sirius fuhr aus dem Schlaf hoch, nach Luft ringend und in Schweiß gebadet. Sein Blick flog durch das unbekannte und doch vertraute Zimmer, und langsam begann er sich zu erinnern, wo er war, und warum er hier war.

Seine Träume waren übel gewesen, aber das Erwachen war es noch viel mehr. Die Dunkelheit war vorüber – hinter den staubigen Vorhängen war es Tag – aber die Stimmen hallten noch immer schrill in seinem pochenden Schädel wider.

Eine lange Zeit rührte Sirius sich gar nicht. Dann nahm er seinen Kopf zwischen die Hände, schloss die Augen und versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren. Einen Augenblick später hatte ein großer schwarzer Hund seinen Platz auf dem Sofa eingenommen. Den zottigen Kopf auf seine Pfoten gestützt, lag er still und ruhig da.

x x x

Es wurde draußen dunkel und wiederum hell, bis der Hund auf dem Sofa sich überhaupt wieder bewegte. Zu guter Letzt öffnete er seine Augen, blinzelte ein paar Mal, und verwandelte sich in Sirius' menschliche Gestalt zurück. Mit einem Seufzer erhob er sich. Er wankte dabei so heftig, dass er sich an der Kante des schweren Eichenholzschreibtisches abstützen musste, um nicht zu fallen. Einen Moment stand er so da und wartete, bis seine Beine ihn wieder trugen. Dann machte er sich, von Hunger und Durst getrieben, auf den Weg hinunter in die Küche.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte ihn eine freundliche Stimme, als er in der Eingangshalle ankam. Sirius blinzelte. Direkt vor der Eingangstür, mit dem Rücken zur Treppe, saß Remus Lupin im Schneidersitz auf dem ausgefransten Teppich. Er hatte die Ärmel seines Umhangs hochgekrempelt und stocherte mit seinem Zauberstab in dem schweren Türschloss herum.

„Ich bin schon eine Weile hier, aber da du so tief geschlafen hast, wollte ich dich nicht wecken", sagte er munter. Dann erst drehte er sich um, und das Lächeln verschwand augenblicklich aus seinem Gesicht. „Ach du lieber Himmel. Du siehst ja furchtbar aus."

Sirius warf einen Blick in den zersprungenen Garderobenspiegel neben der Tür und musste zugeben, dass Lupin Recht hatte. Seine rot geschwollenen Augen waren hinter den Strähnen seines zotteligen Haares kaum zu erkennen. Sein Gesicht war unter den Bartstoppeln von drei Tagen totenbleich.

„Bist du krank?" fragte Lupin

„Nein", sagte Sirius, und seine heisere Stimme versagte ihm fast den Dienst. „Nur – nur Träume." Er wandte sich vom Spiegel ab und begegnete Lupins Blick, der ihn sehr besorgt musterte. „Es ist nichts, ehrlich", log er.

Lupin hob eine Augenbraue.

„Schau, das mit gestern Abend tut mir leid", sagte Sirius mit Mühe. „Ich war – ich weiß auch nicht, ich wollte nicht – ich meine, ich wollte leider schon, aber – " Er zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

„Das ist schon in Ordnung, Tatze, alter Freund", sagte Lupin leichthin, und das Lächeln kehrte in sein Gesicht zurück. „Es war eben spät, und wir sind im Augenblick alle ziemlich angespannt. Vergiss es einfach. Und nur, dass du Bescheid weißt – das war alles schon vorgestern. Heute ist Mittwoch. Ungefähr zehn Uhr am Vormittag. Und in der Küche steht noch der Rest vom Frühstück." Er deutete auf einen angeschlagenen Teebecher, den er in Reichweite auf einem ebenso ramponierten Koffer neben der Tür abgestellt hatte. „Und heute gibt es auch Tee. Zwar nur Teebeutel, aber immerhin."

Sirius nickte in Richtung des Koffers. „Heißt das, du bleibst wirklich hier?"

„Wenn du mich besonders nett darum bittest, ja", gab Lupin mit einem Grinsen zurück.

x x x

„Was genau machst du da eigentlich?" fragte Sirius, als er mit einem eigenen Becher Tee in der einen und einem Stück Toast in der anderen Hand aus der Küche zurückkehrte. Lupin saß noch immer an der Eingangstür.

„Ich beschäftige mich mit dem Schloss, wie du siehst. Dumbledore hat uns doch gebeten, uns darum zuerst zu kümmern. Wenn erst einmal mehr Leute von diesem Haus wissen, sollten wir nicht einfach die Tür offen lassen."

Mit heftigen Gewissensbissen wurde Sirius bewusst, dass es in den vergangenen zwei Tagen sehr wohl etwas für ihn zu tun gegeben hätte. Eine sinnvolle, eine dringende Aufgabe sogar, aber er hatte es vorgezogen, an die Decke zu starren und sich in Verzweiflung und Selbstmitleid fallen zu lassen.

„Ich bin aber noch nicht sehr weit gekommen", unterbrach Lupin seine Gedanken. „Mit technischen Dingen hatte ich es ja sowieso noch nie. Außerdem glaube ich, die Tür war mit einem Passwort geschützt. Wir könnten also ebenso gut anfangen zu raten."

„Ich glaube, es hatte was mit der Familie zu tun", sagte Sirius. „Alle Familienmitglieder konnten die Tür immer mit einer einfachen Berührung ihres Zauberstabs öffnen. Alle anderen mussten klingeln."

"Warum hast du uns dann nicht gleich am Anfang hereingelassen?"

„‚Familie' nach der Definition meiner Mutter natürlich", sagte Sirius mit einem schiefen Grinsen. „Ich konnte nie mehr einfach so herein, nachdem ich ausgezogen war."

„Dann frage ich mich", sagte Lupin nachdenklich, „ob wir vielleicht der Tür beibringen könnten, _uns_ als Familie anzusehen? Den Orden, meine ich? So dass sie sich nur für uns öffnet, und sonst für niemanden?"

„Na, so wie ich diese Blacks kenne, muss es was mit deinem Blut zu tun haben", erwiderte Sirius spöttisch. „Die Tür schaut wahrscheinlich in dich rein und öffnet sich nur für Blacks. Oder jedenfalls nur für Reinblütige."

„Aber wie haben sie sie dann für dich verschlossen?"

„Hm. Stimmt." Sirius runzelte die Stirn. „Meiner Cousine Andromeda erging es übrigens genauso, fällt mir gerade ein. Sie ist auch eine Black, aber sie hat einen Muggelstämmigen geheiratet und musste seitdem immer klingeln. Nicht, dass sie danach noch oft vorbeikam. Sehr anständige Frau, meine Cousine Andromeda."

„Alle anderen mussten klingeln?" grübelte Lupin. „Hat irgend jemand jemals den Türklopfer benutzt?"

„Nicht, dass ich mich erinnern kann. Er ist wahrscheinlich nur zur Dekoration da."

„Vielleicht." Lupin strich mit der Hand über die absplitternde Farbe auf der Innenseite der Tür. „Schau, das hier muss die Innenseite des Türklopfers sein – es ist auch eine Schlange drauf." Er zeigte auf den Metallbeschlag in der Mitte der Tür. Das Bild einer kleinen Schlange war darauf eingraviert.

„Das überrascht dich doch nicht wirklich, oder?" brummte Sirius. „Regulus hat sich immer einen Spaß daraus gemacht, alle Schlangen hier im Haus zu zählen. Es kam jedes Mal eine andere Zahl raus, aber es waren immer über fünfzig."

„Aber wozu braucht ein Türklopfer überhaupt diesen Beschlag an der Innenseite? Metall auf Metall, das würde nicht mal gut klingen." Lupin stupste das Bild der Schlange vorsichtig mit seinem Zauberstab an. „Hallo, Schlange. Willst du mir nicht sagen, ob du irgend etwas mit dem Schließmechanismus der Tür zu tun hast?"

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du ein Parselmund bist, Remus", bemerkte Sirius amüsiert und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee. Er war inzwischen kalt geworden.

„Bin ich doch gar nicht. Ich denke nur laut." Lupin wandte sich wieder der Schlange zu. „Nur mal angenommen, Schlange, wir würden dich bitten, jemanden ins Haus zu lassen. Würdest du das tun? Sagen wir, Sirius Black?"

Sirius ließ ein ungeduldiges Schnauben hören, aber genau in diesem Augenblick passierte etwas sehr Seltsames. Die Schlange auf dem Beschlag nickte – kurz, aber unmissverständlich.

„Hast du das gesehen?" rief Lupin begeistert. „Sie hat mich gehört! Sie hat mich verstanden! Ich wette, das ist der Mechanismus! Versuchen wir es noch mal. Wie sieht's aus mit Remus Lupin?"

Die Schlange nickte erneut.

„Wenigstens ist es ihr egal, ob man ein Black ist oder nicht." Sirius bemühte sich, seine Überraschung zu verbergen. „Weiter geht's. Albus Dumbledore?"

Diesmal zeigte die Schlange keine Reaktion.

Sirius seufzte. „Vielleicht mag sie mich nicht."

„Vielleicht mag sie Albus Dumbledore nicht. Oder vielleicht kann sie sich immer nur zwei Namen gleichzeitig merken."

„Da hatte sie früher aber ein deutlich besseres Gedächtnis."

„Oh, weißt du, wir werden alle älter."

Sirius quittierte die Bemerkung mit einem schiefen Grinsen. „Vielleicht muss man hier sein, wenn der eigene Name gesagt wird. Jedenfalls im Haus, oder so. So ähnlich wie mit dem Fidelius, nur umgekehrt."

„Höchstwahrscheinlich. Wir versuchen es mit Dumbledore noch mal, wenn er selbst hier ist. Lass uns jetzt lieber herausfinden, ob es wenigstens für uns funktioniert hat. Ich gehe nach draußen, du schließt und verriegelst die Tür hinter mir, und ich versuche, wieder hereinzukommen."

Sie taten, was Lupin vorgeschlagen hatte. Sirius verschloss die Tür hinter seinem Freund, aber es brauchte nicht mehr als eine Berührung mit dessen Zauberstab, und das Schloss klickte auf und der Riegel glitt wie von unsichtbaren Händen bewegt zurück.

„Es klappt!" Lupin sah sehr zufrieden aus, als sie sich wieder gegenüberstanden. „Probieren wir's noch einmal."

Aber dieses Mal gab es eine minutenlange Stille. Dann hämmerte Lupin mit der Faust von außen gegen die Tür. Sirius beeilte sich, ihm aufzumachen.

„Der Türklopfer draußen ist der Umkehrmechanismus", berichtete Lupin aufgeregt und rieb sich die schmerzende Hand. „Ich habe der Schlange draußen meinen Namen gesagt, sie nickte, und ich konnte nicht mehr herein. Dann habe ich es mit deinem Namen probiert, aber da hat sie sich nicht gerührt. Ich nehme an, das lag daran, dass du noch drinnen warst. So einfach, und so genial."

„_Du_ bist genial, Remus", sagte Sirius aufrichtig. „Wie viele Zauberer würden schon anfangen, mit einer Schlange zu reden, obwohl sie genau wissen, dass sie es nicht können?"

Lupin wurde ein wenig rot. „Ich räume dann mal besser meine Sachen aus dem Weg, jetzt wo wir hier fertig sind". Er machte eine Bewegung, wie um sich die öligen Hände an seinem Umhang abzuwischen, und hielt gerade noch rechtzeitig inne. „Und dann können wir uns den weniger anspruchsvollen Aufgaben widmen, die wir bis Freitag noch zu erledigen haben."

„Putzen", sagte Sirius und rollte die Augen. „Na denn. Ich nehme deine Sachen. Du suchst dir ein Zimmer aus. Sie sind alle noch frei, und so weit ich weiß spukt es in keinem."

„Dann sollte ich eines mit einem soliden Riegel an der Innenseite der Tür nehmen", sagte Lupin pragmatisch. „Nur falls ich beim nächsten Vollmond selber Lust bekomme herumzuspuken."

„Dann nimmst du am besten das Zimmer meines Vaters", sagte Sirius. „Es ist direkt neben der Bibliothek. _Locomotor Koffer_."

x x x


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9**

„Professor R. J. Lupin", las Sirius die Aufschrift auf dem Koffer vor, der vor ihm her die Treppe hinaufschwebte. „Klingt ganz schön beeindruckend, muss ich sagen."

„Fand ich auch", sagte Lupin bedauernd. „Aber der Fairness halber muss ich zugeben, dass es mir im Ergebnis noch deutlich besser ergangen ist als sowohl meinem Vorgänger als auch meinem Nachfolger auf dieser Stelle. Im Gegensatz zu ihnen _habe_ ich immerhin eine Handvoll Erinnerungen an mein Jahr als Lehrer in Hogwarts. Und zwar schöne Erinnerungen, größtenteils."

„Ein ganzes Jahr mit Harry", brummte Sirius, „während ich mich im Verbotenen Wald verkriechen und von Ratten leben musste, ohne jemals die zu erwischen, hinter der ich wirklich her war. Ich beneide dich immer noch. Und wo wir gerade von Harry sprechen", fuhr er in einem deutlich unbeschwerteren Ton fort, „ich muss bald eine Eule finden, damit ich ihm schreiben kann."

„Oh, darüber habe ich gerade heute morgen mit Albus Dumbledore gesprochen", sagte Lupin.

Sirius sah in von der Seite an und runzelte die Stirn. „Darüber, ob ich Harry schreiben kann?"

„Nein, nur über Eulenpost allgemein", beeilte sich Lupin zu erklären. „Aber er sagte, er hätte es nicht gern, dass allzu viele Eulen um das Haus hier herumflattern. Um keinen Verdacht zu erregen."

Sirius sah plötzlich recht unglücklich aus.

„Aber das heißt ja nicht – du kannst ja jederzeit – ich meine, _ich _kann jederzeit für dich – "

„War er heute Morgen schon hier? Dumbledore, meine ich?" unterbrach Sirius seinen Freund, erneut beschämt, dass ihm kein wertvollerer Beitrag zur Neugründung des Ordens eingefallen war, als oben in seinem Zimmer zu hocken und sich selbst zu bemitleiden. Er fragte sich, was er sonst noch verpasst haben mochte.

„Er ist noch in Hogwarts", beantwortete Lupin seine Frage. „Er wird erst am Freitag wieder hier sein."

„Wie hast du dann mit ihm gesprochen?"

„Flohpulver natürlich", sagte Lupin leichthin.

Sirius blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. „Flohpulver?" wiederholte er verblüfft. „Aber dieses Haus war nie mit dem Flohnetzwerk verbunden!"

„Der Kamin in der Küche schon. Hast du nicht den Pulvertopf auf dem Sims gesehen? Also, es ist keine Transportverbindung. Das hatte ich von meiner eigenen Wohnung aus schon probiert, und es hat nicht funktioniert. Es ist nur eine Kommunikationsverbindung, aber die funktioniert genauso gut wie alle anderen auch. Mach dir keine Gedanken", fügte er hinzu, als er den erschrockenen Ausdruck in Sirius' Gesicht sah. „Niemand, der nicht in den Fidelius eingeweiht ist, könnte sie benutzen."

„Aber das Flohnetzwerk wird vom Ministerium überwacht!"

Lupin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht lückenlos. Sie registrieren vielleicht, wenn eine Person damit reist, aber sie können nicht jedes einzelne Feuer rund um die Uhr beobachten und jeden kleinen Schwatz mithören, den jemand dort hält. Dafür haben die gar nicht genug Leute."

„Mir nützt es sowieso nichts", sagte Sirius resigniert. „Zu Muggelkaminen gibt es ja ohnehin keine Verbindungen."

„Außer für besondere Anlässe. Davon kann Arthur Weasley ein Lied singen. Ein ziemlich witziges Lied, übrigens. Und wo wir gerade von den Weasleys sprechen – danke, Sirius."

Sie waren im zweiten Stock angekommen, und Sirius hatte die Tür zum ehemaligen Schlafzimmer seines Vaters aufgestoßen, das jetzt seinen Freund beherbergen würde. Lupin setzte seinen Koffer drinnen auf dem Bett ab und ignorierte die Staubwolke, die dabei aufstieg.

„Die Weasleys werden wohl schon am Freitagmorgen kommen, um uns ein bisschen im Haus zur Hand zu gehen und die erste Versammlung vorzubereiten. Mrs Weasley kommt auf jeden Fall."

Sirius lächelte. Molly Weasley war schließlich eine der sehr wenigen Hexen und Zauberer, die seine wahre Geschichte kannten und glaubten. Einmal durch Dumbledore und ihren Sohn Ron davon überzeugt, dass Sirius nicht der war, für den ihn die Welt so lange gehalten hatte, hatte sie sich fast überschlagen, ihm ihre Hilfe und Unterstützung anzubieten. Sirius konnte nur vermuten, dass sie ihn ein klein wenig dafür entschädigen wollte, dass ihre Familie zwölf lange Jahre lang dieser Ratte von einem Verräter Unterschlupf gewährt hatte – dem Verräter, für dessen Verbrechen Sirius eben diese zwölf Jahre in Askaban gefangen gesessen hatte.

„Das ist wirklich nett von ihr", sagte Sirius, und er meinte es auch so.

x x x

Den Rest des Tages verbrachten die Freunde tatsächlich mit, in Lupins Worten, „weniger anspruchsvollen Aufgaben". Sirius erklärte diesen Ausdruck bald zu einer unverschämten Beschönigung.

„Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich dir eines Tages Haushaltszauber beibringen würde", sagte Lupin zu Sirius, als sie mehrere Arme voll Bettzeug und Bettwäsche in die Küche hinunter trugen, um sie dort zu waschen. „Aber irgend wann einmal mussten selbst wir beide wohl brav und häuslich werden."

Sirius schnaubte nur zur Antwort, zu sehr damit beschäftigt, nicht über seine eigenen Füße zu stolpern, die er unter seiner Last nicht mehr sehen konnte. Er musste zugeben, dass er in häuslichen Dingen keine große Hilfe war. Selbst von den einfachsten magischen Wasch- und Putzzaubern hatte er im Grunde keine Ahnung. Lupin dagegen hatte darin nach langen Jahren des Alleinlebens einige Übung.

Unten in der Küche war Kreacher der Hauself mit der Wäsche beschäftigt – oder hatte jedenfalls begonnen vorzugeben, damit beschäftigt zu sein, sobald er ihre Schritte auf der Treppe hörte. Er stand auf einem Stuhl, über einen großen, dampfenden Waschzuber gebeugt, und wusch in sprudelndem Wasser die Bettwäsche aus, die sie bereits heruntergebracht hatten. Er murmelte dabei unablässig vor sich hin, und hin und wieder fuhr er mit seinen langen, dürren Fingern liebevoll über das Familienwappen der Blacks, das in alle Laken eingestickt war.

Schnell war es in der Küche sehr warm geworden. Sie hängten die Wäsche an einer improvisierten Leine neben dem Feuer auf, und der dampfende Stoff verwandelte den Kellerraum im Nu in ein Treibhaus. Sirius und Lupin flüchteten bald wieder nach oben, auch wenn sie dort nur staubige Zimmer erwarteten, die es auszuräumen und sauberzumachen galt. Dankenswerterweise tauchte wenigstens Phineas Nigellus den ganzen Tag nicht ein einziges Mal in seinem Porträt auf, um ihre Mühen mit höhnischen Kommentaren zu begleiten.

Der Salon im ersten Stock erwies sich als der schlimmste Raum von allen. Er war nicht nur vollgestellt mit hässlichen, dunklen, schweren Möbeln und anderen Einrichtungsgegenständen, die alle mit denselben Schlangenornamenten verziert waren wie die Eingangshalle. Sie fanden auch bald heraus, dass die Vorhänge vor den hohen Fenstern eine ganze Kolonie von Doxys beherbergten – bösartige, geflügelte Geschöpfe, die sehr schmerzhafte Bisse austeilten, wenn man sie nicht sofort tötete oder schockte.

Sie hatten soeben beschlossen, diesen Raum jedenfalls für heute aufzugeben, als die Türglocke einen neuen Besucher ankündigte. Sirius erinnerte sich, wie unangenehm ihr Krach für Lupins empfindliche Ohren um diese Zeit des Monats war, und erbot sich, sich um Mrs Black zu kümmern. Nachdem er mit einiger Anstrengung die Vorhänge wieder vor das schreiende Bild gezogen hatte, öffnete er die Haustür und fand draußen auf der Schwelle Mundungus Fletcher – mit einem Grinsen im unrasierten Gesicht und, allem Anschein nach, allein.

„Tag", sagte Mundungus. „Hier is' jemand, der sich schon mächtich auf dich freut." Er trat ein, und die Luft hinter ihm schien zum Leben zu erwachen. Etwas Großes, erkennbar nur an der Bewegung und am Klappern seiner Hufe auf den Steinstufen, folgte ihm ins Haus.

„Seidenschnabel!" rief Sirius, und Mundungus grinste noch breiter.

„So isses." Er gab der Luft hinter ihm einen kleinen Stupps mit seinem Zauberstab – und der Kopf eines gewaltigen Adlers erschien aus dem Nichts, dann ein Hals und der Körper eines Pferdes, und schließlich mit Klauen bewehrten Füße und ein prächtiger Schweif.

„Dumbledore meinte, du magst ihn vielleicht hier ham", erklärte Mundungus, „also dacht ich, ich bring ihn mal her. Un' ganz ehrlich, Mad-Eye Moody war nich traurich, ihn wieder aus'm Hof wegzuham. Meckerte die ganze Zeit, er hätt' keine Nerven, sich auch noch um'n Viech zu kümmern, das sich nich mal von ihm anfass'n lässt."

Aber Sirius hörte kaum zu. Er tätschelte den glänzenden Hals des Hippogreifs und streichelte seinen stahlfarbenen Schnabel. „Ich hab dich schon vermisst, Schnäbelchen", sagte er. „Es kann nicht mehr lange dauern, und wir beide sind wieder unterwegs. Das verspreche ich dir. Wir fliegen über das ganze Land, und übers Meer, und besuchen Harry…" Der Hippogreif rieb seine imposante Stirn an Sirius' Schulter und warf ihn dabei fast um, aber Sirius lachte nur. „Und bis dahin, bis wir wieder frei sind, bekommst du das größte Zimmer im ganzen Haus. Genug Platz, um deine Flügel auszubreiten, damit du mir das Fliegen nicht verlernst."

Lupin, der die Szene von der Treppe aus verfolgt hatte, lächelte beim Anblick dieses ungleichen Paares, das so viel miteinander ausgestanden und so viel von der Welt gesehen hatte. Er kam hinunter in die Halle und verbeugte sich vor dem Hippogreif, der sofort seinerseits den Kopf neigte und Lupin erlaubte, ihn zu berühren.

„Hallo, Seidenschnabel." Er streichelte die Federn des mächtigen Kopfes. „Schön, dich endlich kennen zu lernen. Na, dann überlasse ich euch beide mal euch selbst, und mache mich auf ins St. Mungo und in die Winkelgasse für ein paar Besorgungen. Brauchst du irgendwas?"

Sirius schüttelte geistesabwesend den Kopf, und das gleiche tat Mundungus Fletcher, obwohl die Frage gar nicht an ihn gerichtet gewesen war.

„Dann bis später", sagte Lupin, nahm seinen schäbigen Mantel von der Garderobe und verließ das Haus.

„Ich hoffe, Mad-Eye Moody hat dich anständig behandelt", sagte Sirius zu Seidenschnabel.

„Keine Zwischenfälle", berichtete Mundungus. „Aber er konnte das Biest trotzdem nich' schnell genug loswer'n. Un' mal ehrlich, der hier is' schon so'n bisschen eigen. Wollte mich gar nich' an sich ranlass'n, bis ich ihm verklickert hatte, dass ich ihn so schnell wie's ging zu dir bringen wollte. Na, un' dann konnt's plötzlich gar nich' schnell genug gehn. Hätte mein' Hals kost'n könn', so eilich war's ihm hierher."

„So kenn ich dich, Schnäbelchen", sagte Sirius zufrieden. „Na, dann komm mal mit nach oben. Ich zeige dir dein neues Zuhause." Und er begann, den Hippogreif die schmale Treppe hinaufzudirigieren.

„Eh, Sirius!" rief Mundungus Fletcher ihm hinterher, nicht eben geschmeichelt, so einfach stehen gelassen zu werden. „Haste da unten wenigstens mal für Butterbier-Nachschub gesorgt?"

x x x

Als Lupin am Abend mit seinen Einkäufen – mehrere Tüten und ein kleiner Kessel mit Deckel – zurückkam, herrschte in der Küche Hochstimmung.

Mundungus Fletcher und Kreacher waren damit beschäftigt, gemeinsam die trockene Wäsche von der Leine zu nehmen und in schönster Harmonie das Bettzeug zusammenzulegen – eine Harmonie, die bei genauerem Hinsehen allerdings ausschließlich darauf beruhte, dass Mundungus sich gegenüber Kreachers missgelauntem Gemurmel völlig taub stellte. Sirius schnippelte Gemüse in einen Topf. Beide Zauberer hatten eine Flasche Butterbier in Reichweite stehen, und Lupin hörte sie schon auf der Treppe sehr munter miteinander plaudern.

„Da bist du ja", begrüßte Sirius seinen Freund. Er sah völlig verwandelt aus. Er hatte sich rasiert und die Haare gewaschen und strahlte Lupin quer durch den Raum an. „Mundungus bringt mich gerade auf den neusten Stand mit Klatsch und Tratsch aus der Zaubererwelt. Erstaunlich, was man in vierzehn Jahren alles verpassen kann. Ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass Emmeline Vance und Elphias Doge immer noch so tun, als seien sie bloß gute Bekannte. Wie liefen deine Besorgungen?"

„Alles in Ordnung", sagte Lupin und holte mehrere kleine schwarze Glasflaschen aus seinen Tüten hervor. „Doxyzid", erklärte er. „Ich fürchte, der Salon ist ein Fall für drastische Maßnahmen. Und hier Mrs Skowers Allzweck-Magischer-Sauerei-Entferner, in rauen Mengen. Vielleicht erinnert sich Kreacher ja daran, wofür das Zeug gut ist."

„Um unser Essen zu vergiften vielleicht?" sagte Sirius, aber nicht in besonders boshaftem Ton, und er gab sich nicht einmal die Mühe, Kreacher dabei einen finsteren Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Ich war zuerst bei Gringotts", fuhr Lupin fort. „Um meinen Scheck abzuholen. In der Halle dort traf ich Bill Weasley. Ich habe ihn erst gar nicht erkannt, so schick in Umhang und Krawatte. Nicht, dass er sich darin sonderlich wohl zu fühlen scheint. Er arbeitet jetzt hier in der Zentrale in London, ‚um näher bei der Familie zu sein', sagte er mir mit einem enormen Augenzwinkern. ‚Ich treffe sie alle am Freitag', meinte er dann noch. Das heißt, er kommt auch."

„Bill Weasley ist ein prima Kerl", sagte Sirius anerkennend. „Wie gut, dass er mit im Boot ist. Von seiner Sorte könnten wir mehr gebrauchen."

„Willste auch'n Butterbier?" fragte Mundungus Lupin vom anderen Ende des Raumes.

„Oh – nein, danke. Vielleicht später. Jetzt muss ich erst mal diesen Kessel irgendwo sicher unterbringen. Ich will nicht, dass jemand ihn versehentlich umstößt oder auskippt und dann die Folgen tragen muss. Und es ist sowieso Zeit für eine Portion."

Lupin nahm den Deckel ab und stellte den Kessel auf den Herd, um den Trank darin aufzuwärmen. Als die Oberfläche zu brodeln begann, schöpfte er eine Portion in einen Becher, nahm einen Schluck und würgte ihn mit sichtbarer Anstrengung herunter. „Es ist und bleibt einfach scheußlich", stellte er fest und schnitt eine Grimasse. „Besonders das Zeug hier aus der Massenproduktion vom St. Mungo. Snapes war so viel besser."

Sirius, der sich wieder seinen Töpfen zugewandt hatte, verzog nun seinerseits das Gesicht. „Ich verstehe bis heute nicht, wie du ein Gebräu von _dem_ überhaupt anrühren konntest", sagte er.

„Entschuldige bitte", erwiderte Lupin leicht gereizt, „Snape braut zufällig den mit Abstand besten Wolfsbanntrank, der auf dieser Seite des Kanals zu haben ist, also wirst du mir vielleicht verzeihen, wenn ich großzügig übersehe, dass _er _es ist, der ihn macht."

Sirius schnaubte abfällig.

„Der große Unterschied zwischen seinem und diesem Zeug hier", fuhr Lupin fort, „ist, dass ich mit Snapes wirklich vollständig bei Verstand bleibe. Dieser hier macht mich ganz stumpfsinnig und schläfrig. Entweder sie können es im St. Mungo einfach nicht besser, oder es sind die schmerzstillenden Zutaten."

„Die Snape in seinem natürlich zufällig vergessen hatte?" fragte Sirius böse. „Der alte – "

„Er hatte sie nicht vergessen", verteidigte Lupin seinen einstigen Kollegen. „Im Gegenteil, er hat mir extra erklärt, dass beides zusammen nicht geht, dass ich mich entscheiden müsste, was ich lieber wollte, völlig klare Gedanken oder keine Schmerzen, und mir die Wahl gelassen. Ich habe ihm gesagt, ich wollte lieber klar denken, Denken und Fühlen gehören schließlich zusammen. _Die _Bemerkung hat Snape nicht gerade amüsiert, aber er hat einen Wolfsbann für mich gebraut, Monat für Monat, von dem andere Werwölfe in England nur träumen können."

„Ihr _träumt_ von diesem Zeug?" fragte Mundungus ungläubig und deutete auf den dampfenden Kessel, aus dem noch immer unangenehm riechende Schwaden aufstiegen und sich in der Küche verbreiteten.

„Also", schloss Lupin und setzte mit einer energischen Bewegung den Deckel zurück auf den Kessel, „werde ich ihn fragen, ob er wieder welchen für mich macht, wenn er am Freitag herkommt."

„Meinst du, er kommt?"

„Der ganze Orden kommt, Sirius", sagte Lupin ungeduldig. „Du könntest dich langsam an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass er dazugehört."

„Du magst ihn auch nicht mehr als ich."

„Das ist wahr. Aber ich hasse ihn auch sehr viel weniger als du."

x x x

_A/N: Hintergründe, Fußnoten, Anmerkungen, FAQ (Antworten auf Eure Reviews), Übersetzungswerkstatt und mehr auf meinem Livejournal (Link in meinem Profil)!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10**

Sirius mochte sich vor den einsamen Tagen in dem leeren Haus gefürchtet haben, aber sie vergingen erstaunlich schnell, und im Handumdrehen war der Tag da, an dem die erste Versammlung des neuen Phönixordens stattfinden sollte. Aber während Remus Lupin sich darauf geradezu zu freuen schien, wurde Sirius immer mulmiger zumute, je näher der Freitagabend rückte. Dumbledore würde so viel erklären müssen – angefangen mit dem Haus, und er konnte schlecht über das Haus sprechen, ohne auch dessen Besitzer zu erwähnen. Die Wahrheit über Sirius kannten bisher ja nur die wenigen, die schon einmal im Hauptquartier gewesen waren, und die Weasleys. Wer konnte sicher sein, dass all die anderen seine Geschichte bereitwillig akzeptieren würden, ohne handfesten Beweis dafür, dass es wirklich die Wahrheit war?

Eigentlich gab es ja Beweise – es gab Zeugen für Peter Pettigrews Enttarnung und Flucht, Lupin zuvorderst, und dann natürlich Harry, Ron und Hermine. Eben, dachte Sirius bitter, ein Werwolf und drei Schulkinder. Sehr vertrauenerweckend in den Augen der meisten seiner Zeitgenossen. Wie konnte er hoffen, dass sie akzeptieren würden, was sogar der Zaubereiminister sich so standhaft zu glauben weigerte? Aber andererseits, sagte sich Sirius, war der Zaubereiminister ein schlechtes Beispiel. Der war ja auch zu blöd, oder vielleicht zu feige, die himmelschreiend offensichtliche Rückkehr Voldemorts als solche zu erkennen.

Wenigstens die, versuchte Sirius sich zu überzeugen, die ihn damals im alten Orden gekannt hatten, würden ihm glauben. Aber würden sie das wirklich? _Sie tun sich so schwer damit, ihre eigenen bequemen Wahrheiten aufzugeben_, hatte Minerva McGonagall gesagt. Sie hielten ihn schließlich seit vierzehn Jahren für einen Verräter an ihrer Sache, für einen Diener des Dunklen Lords, für den Mörder von Lily und James Potter. Sie hatten ihn verachtet und gehasst, sie hatten gejubelt, als man ihn nach Askaban geschickt hatte, und sie hatten aufrichtig getrauert um Peter Pettigrew, den armen, tapferen, dummen Peter Pettigrew…

Sie _würden_ die Wahrheit erfahren, und zwar bald.

x x x

Am Donnerstagabend kam ein Brief von Dumbledore. Wild kreischend und mit ihren angesengten Flügeln schlagend kam plötzlich eine Eule den Kamin in die Küche hinunter geschossen. Lupin sprang von seinem Platz auf, fing den verwirrten Vogel auf und setzte ihn vorsichtig auf dem Tisch ab, an dem er und Sirius gerade zu Abend aßen. Der Brief selbst, der an sie beide adressiert war, trug nicht viel dazu bei, Sirius' Stimmung zu heben. Dumbledore bat ihn nur in kryptischen Worten, sich dem versammelten Orden nicht in seiner wirklichen Gestalt zu zeigen, bevor Dumbledore ihn dazu aufforderte. Aber dann stand da auch noch ein P.S, das lautete: „_Ich erwarte auf diesen Brief keine Antwort._"

„Hervorragend", sagte Sirius. „Dann fliegt diese Eule schnurstracks weiter nach Little Whinging."

„Denk daran, je weniger Eulenpost um dieses Haus herumflattert, desto besser", erinnerte Lupin ihn.

„Unsinn", brummte Sirius, entschlossen, sich diese Chance nicht nehmen zu lassen. „Die Eule wird doch sowieso wieder hier rausflattern wollen, und ob mit oder ohne Brief am Bein macht keinen Unterschied. Und das letzte Mal, dass ich Harry geschrieben habe, war bevor wir hier herkamen."

Lupin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber sei vorsichtig."

„Bin ich." Sirius faltete Dumbledores Brief und riss die unbeschriebene untere Hälfte des Pergaments ab.

„_Lieber Harry_", kritzelte er darauf. _„Ich hoffe, es geht es Dir gut. Bei mir ist soweit alles in Ordnung. Schnäbelchen ist inzwischen wieder bei mir, das ist sehr erfreulich. Wenn Du morgen etwas für mich tun willst, dann kannst Du mir die Daumen drücken, dass meine wahre Geschichte bei den Leuten besser ankommt als die Version, die sie bisher kennen. Pass gut auf Dich auf, und versuch, keine Schwierigkeiten mit den Muggeln zu bekommen, und auch sonst mit niemandem. Schreib mir, wenn irgend etwas nicht stimmt. Schnuffel. P.S. Moony lässt Dich grüßen._"

„Ach, das ist doch sinnlos!" rief er frustriert aus, als er den Brief nochmals überflog. „Bei all dem, was das hier sagt, oder besser nicht sagt, könnte ich auch gleich ein leeres Blatt schicken."

„Aber jetzt ist kein leeres Blatt mehr da", bemerkte Lupin, während er über die Schulter seines Freundes hinweg den Brief las. „Außerdem stehen da Grüße von mir. Falls du meinst, dass das kein ausreichender Inhalt für einen Brief an Harry ist, dann würde ich dir respektvoll widersprechen."

„Armer Harry", sagte Sirius, rollte das Stück Pergament zusammen und befestigte es am Bein der Eule. „_Ich _bekomme wenigstens eine Antwort, wenn ich frage, was draußen in der Welt vor sich geht."

x x x

Und dann war der Freitagmorgen gekommen, und mit ihm kam Mrs Weasley. In aller Frühe stand sie in ihrer Muggel-Sonntagskleidung vor der Tür, in einem handgestrickten Wollpullover, einem Tweedrock und einer gehäkelten Mütze in schreiendem Lila, das sich heftig mit ihrem feuerroten Haar biss.

„Guten Morgen", sagte sie fröhlich und lächelte zu Sirius auf, der ihr die Tür geöffnet hatte. „Oh, du siehst schon viel gesünder aus als neulich in Hogwarts."

Einen Augenblick lang war Sirius nicht sicher, ob das vielleicht ironisch gemeint war, aber ihr Lächeln war dafür zu warm und echt. „Na, ich lebe ja auch nicht mehr in einer Felsenhöhle", sagte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen. „Schön, dass Sie kommen konnten, Mrs Weasley. Kommen Sie doch herein."

„Aber bitte." Mrs Weasley trat über die Schwelle. „Was sollen denn die Förmlichkeiten? Ich bin Molly. Und ich bin gerne gekommen, die Kinder können einen Tag lang selbst auf sich aufpassen, und solange das Haus noch steht, wenn ich – ach du gütiger Himmel." Sie brach ab, als sie sich all der Schlangen, der Spinnweben und des süßen, modrigen Geruchs bewusst wurde, der das ganze Haus durchdrang. „Gütiger Himmel", sagte sie noch einmal, diesmal im Flüsterton. Sie wandte sich zu Sirius um, der sie sehr unglücklich ansah.

„Bevor du fragst, Molly", sagte er mit heiserer Stimme. „Ja, wenn ich es mir aussuchen könnte, dann wäre ich lieber wieder in der Höhle."

Da öffnete Mrs Weasley ohne ein weiteres Wort ihre kurzen Arme, genau so, wie sie es für eines ihrer eigenen Kinder getan hätte, und drückte Sirius fest an sich.

Und dann übernahm sie das Kommando. Sirius und Lupin hatten nichts dagegen, dass sie es in die Hand nahm, was sie „das Haus für menschliche Bewohner herrichten" nannte. Lupin fragte sie zwar, wer denn ihrer Meinung nach seit einer Woche hier ein- und ausging wenn nicht menschliche Bewohner, aber sie warf ihm nur einen missbilligenden Blick zu und murmelte etwas, was verdächtig klang wie „Typisch Junggesellen!", und damit war die Diskussion beendet.

Innerhalb einer Viertelstunde war die ganze Küche zum Leben erwacht. Ein Scheuerbesen wischte ganz von selbst den Steinfußboden, während eine Wurzelbürste die hölzerne Tischplatte sauber schrubbte. All die staubigen Teller und Gläser von der Anrichte spülten sich im Spülbecken. Die Schränke standen weit offen, und Mrs Weasley sortierte mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabs kaputte Töpfe, Pfannen und Schüsseln aus, die gehorsam in den Mülleimer sprangen. Kreacher, der diese Vorgänge mit sehr misstrauischem Blick verfolgte, versuchte irgend wann, sich an einen ruhigeren Ort davonzuschleichen, rutschte aber auf dem nassen Fußboden aus und rannte schließlich laut fluchend aus dem Raum.

Mundungus Fletcher tauchte nach dem Mittagessen auf, offensichtlich in der Hoffnung auf eine weitere Gratismahlzeit. Er musste sich zwar mit einer Handvoll Sandwichs begnügen, die die anderen übrig gelassen hatten, aber zu seiner Zufriedenheit fand er schnell auch noch den Rest Butterbier. Mrs Weasley runzelte zwar die Stirn über Butterbier so früh am Tag, aber sie protestierte nicht. Allerdings rächte sie sich dann doch auf ihre eigene Weise. Mundungus musste sehr schnell feststellen, dass es an diesem Tag in der Küche nicht einen einzigen ruhigen Platz für ihn geben würde. Mrs Weasley kam ein ums andere Mal bei ihm vorbeigeputzt und bat ihn jedes Mal so freundlich, seinen Stuhl doch etwas zur Seite zu rücken, dass er schließlich grollend aufstand und verkündete, sich dann eben oben von seiner Nachtschicht zu erholen zu wollen.

„Nachtschicht", schnaubte Mrs Weasley verächtlich, als er verschwunden war. „Als ob ich nicht genau wüsste, dass Arthur gestern in Surrey an der Reihe war. Nachtschicht im Tropfenden Kessel, wollte der da wohl sagen."

Der Tag verging wie im Flug. Am späten Nachmittag ging Sirius mit einem Korb voll toter Ratten für Seidenschnabel nach oben. Er leistete dem Hippogreif eine Weile Gesellschaft und sah von der Fensterbank aus zu, wie Seidenschnabel zu seinen Füßen die Ratten zerriss und verschlang.

„Du hast es schon gut, weißt du das?" sagte er zu dem Hippogreif. „Deinen Desillusionierungszauber kann man mit einem einzigen Schwung eines Zauberstabes wieder aufheben, schmerzlos, spurlos. Bei Menschen funktioniert das nicht so einfach. Einmal desillusioniert, gibt es kein Zurück mehr. Vielleicht ist es das, warum Menschen sich davor so fürchten. Sie fürchten es fast mehr als alles andere. Es tut zu sehr weh, und es hinterlässt zu viele Narben."

Er blickte aus dem Fenster auf den Platz hinaus. Der war, wie immer, verlassen – bis auf die einzelne, etwas verloren wirkende Gestalt eines Mannes mit dichtem blonden Haar auf dem Gehweg gegenüber, der dort offensichtlich auf jemanden wartete. Sirius seufzte.

„Hoffentlich verkraften die ihre Desillusionierung gut heute Abend", sagte er zu Seidenschnabel und ließ sich von der Fensterbank herunter gleiten. „Sie tun sich so schwer damit, ihre bequemen Wahrheiten aufzugeben, weißt du." Er tätschelte den Hals des Hippogreifs zum Abschied. „Ich muss dann wohl."

Als er in die Küche zurückkam, war alles für die Versammlung bereit. Sie hatten den langen Tisch an die Wand gegenüber dem Kamin zurückgeschoben, und Mrs Weasley und Lupin hatten zusätzliche Stühle von oben herunter gebracht. Mrs Weasley betrachtete das Ergebnis ihrer Arbeit mit in die Hüfte gestemmten Händen und zufriedener Miene.

„Na, das ist dann wohl alles", sagte sie. „Jetzt können sie kommen."

Und wie zur Antwort darauf klingelte in diesem Moment die Türglocke zum ersten Mal.

x x x


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 11**

Und sie klingelte während der nächsten halben Stunde fast ununterbrochen weiter, ebenso ununterbrochen begleitet vom Geschrei des Porträts von Mrs Black. Mrs Weasley und Remus Lupin positionierten sich in der Eingangshalle, öffneten allen Neuankömmlingen die Tür, hießen sie mit gedämpfter Stimme willkommen und wiesen ihnen den Weg nach unten in die Küche. Mrs Black kam immer mehr in Fahrt, je mehr Besucher es wurden. Sie erneuerte jedes Mal, wenn die Türglocke erklang, ihr Gekreisch mit voller Kraft und überschüttete jeden der Eintretenden mit frischen, immer kreativeren Beleidigungen. Es war das reinste Chaos.

Unten in der Küche saß Sirius in der Gestalt des schwarzen Hundes auf einem der Stühle und beobachtete, wie sich der Raum langsam mit den Hexen und Zauberern füllte, die Albus Dumbledores Einladung gefolgt waren. Manche von ihnen kamen allein, manche zu zweit oder zu dritt. Manche begrüßten sich mit der Vertrautheit alter Freunde, andere grüßten einander eher förmlich.

Unter ihnen waren viele bekannte Gesichter, manche kaum verändert, seit Sirius sie vor über einem Jahrzehnt das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Andere dagegen waren sichtbar gealtert. Es gab auch neue Gesichter – so wie das einer jungen Hexe, kaum über dreißig, mit krausem schwarzem Haar und rosigen Wangen. Sie sah sich recht schüchtern um, aber als Minerva McGonagall eintrat, sprang sie eifrig auf, um sie zu begrüßen. Sirius rutschte unwillkürlich auf seinem Sitz hin und her, als er sah, wer in McGonagalls Begleitung eingetroffen war. Severus Snape, wie üblich ganz in schwarz gekleidet, begrüßte überhaupt niemanden, warf dem schwarzen Hund nur einen kurzen, völlig gleichgültigen Blick zu, und zog sich in die Ecke beim Kamin zurück. Die beiden Stühle vor sich ließ er für Minerva McGonagall und die junge Hexe frei, die Hestia Jones sein musste.

Unter den anderen Neuankömmlingen war ein hoch gewachsener Schwarzer, kahlköpfig und mit einem kurzen Bart. Entspannt an den langen Tisch gelehnt schaute er sich neugierig im Raum um. Neben ihm auf dem Tisch saß eine weitere junge Hexe und baumelte mit den Beinen. Sie trug Muggeljeans und ein rot-grünes T-Shirt mit dem Logo der Holyhead Harpies. Ihre Haare waren kurz und struppig, dunkel an den Wurzeln, aber an den Spitzen fast weiß gebleicht. Im Gegensatz zu Hestia Jones schien sie sich überhaupt nicht unwohl zu fühlen.

Sturgis Podmore, den Sirius schon vom Fenster aus gesehen hatte, war in Begleitung des alten Dädalus Diggel gekommen. Podmore lächelte reichlich nervös, während Diggel jeden der Anwesenden anstrahlte und rundum Hände schüttelte. Emmeline Vance und Elphias Doge trafen in kurzem Abstand nacheinander ein, beide immer noch von beeindruckender Statur, aber inzwischen noch dünner und knochiger, als Sirius sie in Erinnerung hatte.

Keiner der Gäste fragte nach dem großen Hund. Viele warfen fragende Blicke auf ihn, aber niemand schien es wagen, sich ihm zu nähern. Nicht, dass das auch nur um einen Deut besser wäre, wenn er in seiner menschlichen Gestalt hier säße, dachte Sirius bitter. Nur Bill Weasley, noch immer in seinem schicken Gringotts-Umhang, aber jetzt ohne Krawatte, begrüßte den Hund mit einem verschwörerischen Augenzwinkern und einem aufmunternden Grinsen, als er mit seinem Vater eintraf.

Unter den letzten, die ankamen, war Mundungus Fletcher, obwohl er doch nur aus dem obersten Stockwerk des Hauses kam. Er sah ganz so aus, als hätte ihn jemand gerade erst aus dem Tiefschlaf wachgerüttelt, und er ließ sich in einer Ecke nieder und versank in seinen schäbigen Mantel, als ob er gleich weiterschlummern wollte.

Der Raum war fast schon überfüllt. Es gab nicht einmal genug Stühle für alle Besucher. Ein gedämpftes, aber dennoch aufgeregtes Murmeln lag in der Luft.

Schließlich klang der Lärm in der Eingangshalle ab und verstummte, und gleich darauf kamen Mrs Weasley und Lupin in die Küche zurück, gefolgt von den letzten Ankömmlingen: Alastor Moody, der sich wie ein Wachposten neben der Tür aufstellte, und Albus Dumbledore selbst.

Auf Dumbledores Schulter saß ein prachtvoller Vogel, groß wie ein Schwan, dessen goldenes und scharlachrotes Gefieder im Licht des Feuers glänzte. Er saß ganz still, und seine glänzenden schwarzen Augen blinzelten nicht ein einziges Mal, als Dumbledore sich den versammelten Hexen und Zauberern zuwandte. Er wartete, bis ihr Geflüster verstummt war und Mrs Weasley und Lupin Platz genommen hatten, Mrs Weasley neben ihrem Mann und Lupin neben dem schwarzen Hund. Dann lächelte er und öffnete weit die Arme.

„Willkommen. Seid mir alle willkommen." Dumbledore blickte in die Runde, und er sah in viele erwartungsvolle Gesichter. „Heute Abend haben wir viel zu besprechen, also werdet ihr mir gestatten, sogleich zum Wesentlichen zu kommen. Ich muss wohl keinen von euch fragen, warum ihr heute hierher gekommen seid. Ihr seid alle hier, weil ihr glaubt oder es zumindest für möglich haltet, dass der Zauberer, der sich Lord Voldemort nennt, zurückgekehrt ist." Das Lächeln auf seinem altehrwürdigen Gesicht erstarb. „Nun, es ist wahr. Mit Hilfe seiner Diener ist er zu einer menschlichen Gestalt zurückgekehrt."

Ein Murmeln machte die Runde. Es war für niemanden der Anwesenden das erste Mal, dass sie dies hörten, aber die ruhige Gewissheit, mit der Dumbledore es aussprach, ließ sie nicht weniger erschauern als der Klang des gefürchteten Namens.

Dumbledore entging dies nicht. „Und obwohl ich einige von Euch noch immer bei der bloßen Nennung dieses Namens erzittern sehe", fuhr er fort, „wäret ihr nicht gekommen, wenn ihr nicht wüsstet, dass nur wir ihn aufhalten können. Wir konnten nicht verhindern, dass er zurückkehrte." Wieder glitt ein Schatten über Dumbledores Gesicht. „Aber wir dürfen es nicht zulassen, dass er die Macht, die er einst über unsere Welt hatte, wiedererlangt. Jeder von euch, selbst die, die damals noch Kinder waren, erinnern sich an die Schreckensherrschaft vor seinem Sturz vor vierzehn Jahren. Es waren finstere Zeiten, vielleicht sogar die finstersten Zeiten, die die Zaubererwelt je gesehen hat. So etwas darf niemals wieder geschehen."

Die Anwesenden murmelten zustimmend, und als Dumbledore weitersprach, war seine Stimme fest und voller Zuversicht.

„Wir müssen es verhindern, und wir werden es verhindern. Denn dieses Mal sind wir viel besser auf die Bedrohung vorbereitet. Dieses Mal können wir ihn nicht mehr unterschätzen. Wir haben ja schon einmal gesehen, wozu Voldemort im Stande ist, und wir kennen seine Ziele. Wir waren schon einmal Zeugen seines Aufstiegs zu unermesslicher Macht, eines Aufstiegs, der nur durch unermessliche Gier und Rücksichtslosigkeit gelingen konnte. Aber wir haben auch sein Ende erlebt."

„Sein vorläufiges Ende", wandte Moodys Stimme schroff von der Tür her ein.

„Sein vorläufiges Ende, Alastor", räumte Dumbledore ein. „Der Schatten hat eine neue Gestalt angenommen und ist von neuem gewachsen. Aber wenn wir ihn immer wieder abwehren, wieder und wieder, dann wird er vielleicht nie wieder an die Macht zurückkehren. Und ich habe Gründe dafür, anzunehmen, dass wir diesem Moment heute näher sind als jemals zuvor, näher sogar, als wir selbst vielleicht zu hoffen wagen. Und von größter Bedeutung ist", fuhr er fort, „dass wir dieses Mal gewarnt sind. Voldemort hatte darauf gebaut, im Geheimen zurückzukehren, seine Unterstützer hinter sich zu sammeln, und dann plötzlich und unerwartet zuzuschlagen. Aber so, wie die Dinge stehen, mag er jetzt immer noch plötzlich zuschlagen, nur unerwartet wird es nicht mehr sein. Voldemort hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass der junge Harry Potter seine Wiederkehr mit ansehen und dann überleben und entkommen würde, um uns davon zu berichten."

Ein weiteres Murmeln machte die Runde.

„Hm – " Elphias Doge räusperte sich. „Ich will ja nicht alles unnötig schwierig machen, Albus", sagte er mit seiner pfeifenden Stimme, „aber du vertraust diesem Jungen wirklich uneingeschränkt?"

Lupin spürte, wie sich der Hund neben ihm regte, und einen Moment lang fürchtete er, Sirius könnte sich verraten, indem er seine Zähne in Doges Richtung bleckte. Aber der Hund blieb still.

„Die Frage ist berechtigt", sagte Dumbledore geduldig. „Um sie zu beantworten: Ja, ich vertraue Harry uneingeschränkt. Ich weiß, dass Harry absolut keinen Grund dafür hat, sich eine solche Geschichte auszudenken. Die ersten Anzeichen, für alle, die sie sehen wollten, gab es schließlich schon vor Jahren. Und was die neuesten Ereignisse betrifft, so ist Harrys Wort nicht das einzige, was wir haben. Denn ich selbst habe den Ort von Voldemorts Wiedergeburt aufgesucht, und ich habe die Beweise dafür, dass Harry mir die Wahrheit erzählt hat, mit eigenen Augen gesehen."

Dumbledores Zuhörer schnappten förmlich nach Luft.

„Du warst dort?" fragte Emmeline Vance schockiert.

„Ja, das war ich", antwortete Dumbledore ruhig. „Ich kam am folgenden Morgen zu dem Friedhof in dem Dorf, in dem Voldemorts Muggel-Vater gelebt hatte. Er war natürlich inzwischen verlassen, aber ich fand alles genau so, wie Harry es mir beschrieben hatte. Die Erde auf dem Grab des Vaters war zertrampelt. Daneben war noch die Asche eines Feuers zu sehen, groß genug, um einen mächtigen Kessel darüber zu erhitzen. Und überall waren Fußspuren von mindestens einem Dutzend Personen. Es ist nicht möglich, dies alles anders zu interpretieren, als dass Harry mit dem, was er mir berichtet hat, nichts als die Wahrheit gesagt hat. Wir sind heute hier versammelt", fuhr Dumbledore nach einer kurzen Pause fort, „um zu besprechen, wie wir Voldemorts Rückkehr an die Macht verhindern können. Dies ist die große Aufgabe, die uns zufällt, und uns allein." Zum dritten Mal glitt der Schatten über sein Gesicht. „Denn wir können uns nicht darauf verlassen, dass irgend jemand außerhalb unseres kleinen Kreises uns dabei zur Hilfe kommt, zumindest nicht im Augenblick. Dieses Mal ist es nicht Angst, die die magische Gemeinschaft lähmt. Aber gelähmt ist sie, mitsamt ihren Institutionen, deren Aufgabe es eigentlich wäre, ihr Wohlergehen zu schützen und zu verteidigen. Gelähmt nicht vor Angst, sondern aus einem anderen, aber ebenso gefährlichen Grund. Nur Minuten, nachdem ich selbst davon erfahren hatte, habe ich den Zaubereiminister von Voldemorts Rückkehr in Kenntnis gesetzt. Aber Cornelius Fudge weigerte sich kategorisch, auch nur ein Wort davon zu glauben. Das ist seitdem die offizielle Position des Ministeriums geblieben. Die Wahrheit verträgt sich eben nicht mit Fudges Vorstellung, er habe nur gemütlich in seinem Büro zu sitzen und keine größeren Probleme zu bewältigen als die gelungene Durchführung einer Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft. Voldemorts Rückkehr taucht in keiner offiziellen Stellungnahme des Ministeriums auf, und auch im _Tagespropheten_ kann man nichts darüber finden."

„Der _Tagesprophet_ ist völlig unbrauchbar!" donnerte Dädalus Diggel mit ganz untypischer Vehemenz.

„Er ist nicht nur unbrauchbar, er kann uns auch gefährlich werden", sagte Dumbledore. „Wenn man den _Propheten_ aufmerksam liest, kann man feststellen, dass sie einerseits Anweisungen vom Ministerium haben, alles unter Verschluss zu halten, was darauf hindeuten könnte, dass Voldemort und seine Unterstützer wieder zu einer sehr realen Gefahr für unsere Welt geworden sind. Aber sie versuchen darüber hinaus auch, all diejenigen systematisch zu diskreditieren, die ihre Stimme der Wahrheit leihen." Hier hielt Dumbledore inne, als ob er nach den richtigen Worten suchte. „Unglücklicherweise hat sich diese Taktik in mancher Hinsicht bereits als erfolgreich erwiesen", fuhr er dann fort, und seine Stimme hatte etwas von ihrer Festigkeit verloren. „Heute Morgen wurde ich zu einer Dringlichkeitssitzung des Zaubergamot ins Ministerium gerufen. Dort wurde ich aufgefordert, mein Amt als Großmeister niederzulegen."

„Warum das?" fragte Minerva McGonagall misstrauisch.

„Offiziell nur aus Formgründen. Das Ministerium hat entschieden, dass der Zaubergamot, nachdem man ihn für die großen Prozesse vor vierzehn Jahren erweitert hatte, inzwischen zu groß geworden ist, um noch effizient arbeiten zu können. Also fordert man jetzt all diejenigen, die seit mehr als drei Jahrzehnten dort einen Sitz haben, auf, zurückzutreten und ihren wohlverdienten Ruhestand zu genießen."

„Damit da am Ende nur noch Fudges Schoßhündchen sitzen!" schnaubte Alastor Moody.

„Und wie hast du darauf reagiert?"

„Ich habe mich natürlich geweigert. Also wurde ich abgewählt – mit ganz überwiegender Mehrheit."

Zum dritten Mal ging ein Murmeln durch den Raum. Dies war allen neu.

„Es wird wohl morgen im _Tagesprophete_n stehen, nehme ich an", sagte Dumbledore gleichmütig. „Und natürlich wird auch in diesem Zusammenhang Du-weißt-schon-wer wieder nicht mit einem Sterbenswörtchen erwähnt werden. Und ich sehe weitere Unannehmlichkeiten dieser Art auf uns zukommen. Gestern Abend erreichte mich eine Eule von der Internationalen Zauberervereinigung. Sie wird am nächsten Wochenende einen außerordentlichen Kongress abhalten, und ich bin dazu eingeladen worden, um, in ihren Worten, ‚meine Position klarzustellen'. Das verheißt nichts Gutes. Aber trotz alledem weigere ich mich standhaft, alles verloren zu geben, ehe sie mich nicht auch noch von den Schokofrosch-Sammelkarten gestrichen haben." Seine Augen zwinkerten hinter seinen halbmondförmigen Brillengläsern, aber nur eine Handvoll seiner Zuhörer konnte sich zu einem halbherzigen Lachen durchringen.

„Aber was wirst du ihnen entgegenhalten?" fragte McGonagall, und ihre ernste Miene machte überdeutlich, dass sie die Internationale Zaubervereinigung meinte und nicht die Schokofrosch-Fabrikanten.

„Die Wahrheit natürlich", gab Dumbledore zurück. „Es sind schon genug Lügen in dieser Welt. Ich bedaure es, dies sagen zu müssen", fuhr er nach einer weiteren Pause fort. „Aber die Haltung des Ministeriums zwingt uns dazu, völlig im Verborgenen zu agieren und äußerste Vorsicht walten zu lassen – nicht nur gegenüber denjenigen, von denen wir wissen oder vermuten, dass sie auf Voldemorts Seite stehen, sondern auch gegenüber dem Ministerium selbst. Anders als in den Tagen des ersten Kriegs ist das Ministerium jetzt noch handlungsfähig, aber alles, was nach Einmischung von meiner Seite aussehen könnte, wird sie sehr misstrauisch machen. Wir können uns auf keinerlei Unterstützung von offizieller Seite verlassen", schloss er. „Im Gegenteil, es ist überaus wichtig, dass unsere Aktivitäten jedenfalls vorläufig geheim bleiben und niemand außerhalb unseres eigenen Kreises auch nur von dessen Existenz erfährt. Natürlich müssen wir es uns zum Ziel setzen, so viele Hexen und Zauberer wie möglich von der Wahrheit über Voldemorts Rückkehr zu überzeugen. Aber überlegt es euch gut, mit wem ihr darüber sprecht. Ihr werdet feststellen, dass es Menschen gibt, denen ihr nicht trauen könnt – vielleicht auch unter euren Freunden, und vielleicht sogar in euren eigenen Familien."

Bei diesen Worten ließ Mrs Weasley ein plötzliches Schluchzen hören und presste ihr Gesicht in ein Taschentuch. Arthur Weasley tätschelte ihr in einer Geste hilflosen Trostes den Arm. Bill Weasley, der hinter seinen Eltern stand, sah sehr bekümmert aus.

„Ich verstehe, wie hart das für einige von euch sein muss", sagte Dumbledore mitfühlend. „Aber es ist das einzige, was ich von euch allen verlangen muss, egal wofür ihr euch nach dieser Versammlung sonst entscheiden werdet. Was auch immer ihr tut, handelt nur im Verborgenen und mit größter Vorsicht."

Eine tiefe Stille trat ein. Nichts, was Dumbledore bisher gesagt hatte, hatte ernster und dringlicher geklungen als dies. Dann nickte einer nach dem anderen zustimmend mit dem Kopf.

„Aber was genau wollen wir denn unternehmen?" meldete sich die junge Hexe mit dem strubbeligen kurzen Haar zum ersten Mal zu Wort.

„Wir werden das Werk zu Ende führen, das der Orden des Phönix vor vielen Jahren begonnen hat", gab Dumbledore zur Antwort und lächelte die junge Hexe über seine Brille hinweg an.

„Der Orden des Phönix?" wiederholte sie neugierig. „Wer ist denn das?"

„Die Antwort darauf führt mehr als fünfzehn Jahre zurück in die Vergangenheit", begann Dumbledore, als hätte er auf diese Frage nur gewartet. „Während der Jahre des ersten Kriegs gegen Voldemort fand sich im Geheimen eine kleine Gruppe von Hexen und Zauberern zusammen, genau so, wie wir uns heute hier zusammengefunden haben. Sie waren nur wenige – weniger als Voldemorts Unterstützer und sehr viel weniger als die verunsicherte Masse derjenigen, die vor Angst überhaupt nicht mehr wussten, was sie tun sollten und wem sie trauen konnten. Es waren nur wenige, aber sie nahmen es auf sich, unsere Welt ein für alle Mal von dem Bösen zu befreien, das unsere Gemeinschaft wie ein schleichendes Gift von innen zu zerstören drohte. Sie waren furchtlos und zu allem entschlossen – ja, ich sage das mit Stolz, sie waren die mutigsten Hexen und Zauberer, die ich je in meinem langen Leben gekannt habe."

Wieder blickte er in die Runde. Emmeline Vance errötete und senkte ihren Blick. Dädalus Diggel dagegen schwoll vor Stolz sichtbar an.

„Sie waren bereit, ihre Karrieren, ihre Gesundheit, ja sogar ihren Verstand und ihr Leben für die Sache zu opfern, an die sie glaubten. Und einige von ihnen taten das auch. Einige gaben und verloren alles. Ihr Andenken werden wir immer mit Ehre und Liebe bewahren. Marlene McKinnon. Dorcas Meadowes. Benjamin Fenwick. Edgar Bones. Caradoc Dearborn. Gideon und Fabian Prewett. Lily und James Potter. Frank und Alice Longbottom."

Er verstummte, und mehr als ein Paar Augen glitzerte von Tränen, als er die Namen von Voldemorts Opfern nannte. Remus Lupin fragte sich insgeheim, ob er wohl der einzige außer Sirius war, dem das Fehlen eines ganz bestimmten Namens von dieser Ehrenliste aufgefallen war.

„Ihr Andenken ist uns heilig", sprach Dumbledore mit feierlicher Stimme, die bis in den letzten Winkel des dunklen Raumes drang. „Nicht nur um ihretwillen, sondern um jeder Hexe und jedes Zauberers und ihrer Kinder und Enkelkinder willen müssen und werden wir, die Überlebenden, den Kampf gegen das Übel wieder aufnehmen, das wir vor vierzehn Jahren besiegt hofften. Voldemort ist zurückgekehrt. Aber zurückgekehrt sind auch die, die niemals ruhen werden, bis er für immer bezwungen ist. Wie ein Phönix aus der Asche ist heute der Orden des Phönix wieder zum Leben erwacht."

x x x


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 12**

Und plötzlich erzitterte die Luft von einem sanften, fast gespenstisch reinem Ton – dem Klang einer überirdisch schönen Musik. Sie schien aus dem Nichts zu kommen, aber sie tönte lauter und lauter, bis sie den ganzen Raum und jeden darin mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl erfüllte, das aufkeimende Hoffnung und unbändige Freude zugleich war, stärker als alle Worte und stärker als jede Erinnerung. Fawkes, der Phönix, sang auf Dumbledores Schulter, und während er sang, fiel alle Traurigkeit und Verzagtheit von denen ab, die ihm zuhörten. Als der Gesang schließlich verstummte, hob Dumbledore den prächtigen Vogel von seiner Schulter und setzte ihn auf seinen Arm, wo der Phönix ebenso still verharrte wie zuvor.

„Wir haben Grund, Hoffnung zu schöpfen", sagte Dumbledore und lächelte wieder. „Fawkes weiß es." Er schaute jeden Zauberer und jede Hexe im Raum der Reihe nach an. Einige lächelten zurück, andere schienen noch ganz versunken in die Musik, die in ihnen nachklang.

„Was können wir denn nun tun?" fragte schließlich Sturgis Podmore in einem Flüsterton, in dem sich Eifer und Angst seltsam mischten.

„Alles, was in unserer Macht steht, Sturgis", antwortete Dumbledore. „Jeder noch so kleine Beitrag ist willkommen. Aber niemand von euch wird eine größere Rolle spielen oder einen größeren Auftrag erhalten, als ihr euch selbst auswählt. Ich verspreche euch, dass alles, was ihr tun werdet, aus eurem eigenen Willen geschehen wird. Ich ermutige euch alle, so stark zu sein, wie ihr irgend sein könnt – aber mehr als das kann und will ich von niemandem erwarten. Ich verlange keine Selbstverleugnung und blinde Gefolgschaft. Ich verlange keine lebenslange Unterwerfung. Ich verlange keinen Schwur bedingungslosen Gehorsams." Dumbledores Blick schweifte über die versammelten Hexen und Zauberer, bis er bei der dunklen Gestalt von Severus Snape in der Ecke beim Kamin ankam und dort einen Moment verharrte. „Ich weiß zu gut", sagte Dumbledore leise, „dass Gefolgschaft aufgekündigt, Gehorsam verweigert und Schwüre gebrochen werden können."

Snapes Blick begegnete dem Dumbledores mit unerschütterlicher Ruhe.

„Aber seid euch dessen bewusst", fuhr Dumbledore nach einem Augenblick angespannter Stille fort, „dass dies kein Spiel ist, das wir spielen. Ich gebe nicht vor, dass es einfach werden wird. Ich erwarte von niemandem, dass ihr mit euren Freunden oder eurer Familie brecht, oder dass ihr eure Position in der magischen Gesellschaft aufs Spiel setzt. Aber ich muss euch warnen, dass ihr damit rechnen müsst, in Loyalitätskonflikte zu geraten. Dies gilt besonders für die unter euch, die für das Ministerium arbeiten oder andere öffentliche Ämter innehaben. Sollte euer Engagement im Orden des Phönix bekannt werden, dann könnte dies gravierendere Konsequenzen haben als nur ein paar unangenehme Fragen oder den Spott eurer Kollegen. Ihr würdet euren Arbeitsplatz riskieren, und vielleicht noch mehr als das."

„Dessen sind wir uns bewusst", sagte Arthur Weasley ruhig.

„Danke, Arthur. Es ist enorm wichtig für uns, einige Ministeriumsleute im Orden zu haben. Ich beabsichtige nicht, gegen das Ministerium zu arbeiten, so lange wir nicht müssen, aber ich fürchte, wir sollten sichergehen, dass immer wir dem Ministerium einen Schritt voraus sind und nicht umgekehrt. Und eine Sache noch, ehe wir uns den praktischen Dingen zuwenden. Ich versichere euch, dass ich weiß, welch große Verantwortung ich euch allein dadurch aufgebürdet habe, dass ich euch heute hierher eingeladen habe. Diese Verantwortung wird wachsen mit jedem weiteren Schritt in den Orden des Phönix hinein, den ihr tut. Ich bitte euch daher, es euch in aller Ruhe gut zu überlegen, ob ihr solche Schritte wagen wollt. Und selbst, wenn ihr sie bereits gewagt habt – sollte einer von euch jemals fürchten, dass die Last für euch zu schwer geworden ist, dann habt keine Scheu, es mich wissen zu lassen."

Sturgis Podmore errötete bis zu seinen strohfarbenen Haarwurzeln. Er und Hestia Jones nickten sichtlich erleichtert.

„Kommen wir nun zu den praktischen Dingen", fuhr Dumbledore in munterem Ton fort. „Was unsere Kommunikation untereinander betrifft, so werden wir uns einstweilen an Eulenpost halten müssen. Ich nehme nicht an, dass die Eulen bereits systematisch abgefangen werden, aber seid gleichwohl vorsichtig in eurer Wortwahl. Keine Hinweise auf die Existenz des Ordens! Dieses Haus wird unser Hauptquartier sein. Mindestens ein Mitglied des Ordens wird immer hier zu finden sein. Der einzige Weg hinein und hinaus führt durch die Eingangstür. Und vergesst nicht, euch in der Eingangshalle ruhig zu verhalten."

„Dieses Hauptquartier", erhob Hestia Jones zum ersten Mal schüchtern ihre Stimme. „Es macht mir ein bisschen Angst. Was genau ist dieses Haus?"

Mehrere der Anwesenden nickten zustimmend, wie um sich der Frage anzuschließen.

„Ah", erwiderte Dumbledore. „Das ist eine weitere Frage, auf die es, wie ich fürchte, keine einfache Antwort gibt." Er sah hinüber zu Lupin und dem Hund neben ihm, als ob er auf ihre Erlaubnis wartete, fortzufahren. Der Hund setzte sich kerzengerade auf seinem Stuhl auf. Lupin legte den Arm um ihn, ganz so wie er einem menschlichen Freund den Arm um die Schulter gelegt hätte, und nickte Dumbledore zu.

„Dies", sagte Dumbledore, „ist das führnehme und gar alte Haus Black."

Die Reaktion seiner Zuhörer fiel genau so aus, wie Sirius erwartet hatte.

„Black?" jappste Hestia Jones und schlug sich vor Schreck die Hand vor den Mund.

„Black!" rief Sturgis Podmore. „Aber – aber die Blacks sind schwarze Magier!"

„Das hier ist das Haus von Sirius Blacks Familie?" fragte Emmeline Vance scharf, und sie sah sich um, als ob sie jeden Augenblick erwartete, dass ein ganzer Trupp Blacks die Küche stürmte.

„Du hast Nerven, Albus", versuchte Elphias Doge seine Nervosität hinter Sarkasmus zu verstecken.

Diejenigen unter den Anwesenden, die dies hatten kommen sehen, schwiegen, aber sie tauschten beunruhigte Blicke.

„Dies war in der Tat das Haus der Familie Black", sagte Dumbledore. „Und ihr habt recht, man könnte sie als schwarze Magier bezeichnen. Aber wie dem auch sei, kein Magier, welcher Farbe auch immer, wird ohne unsere Erlaubnis auch nur einen Fuß über die Schwelle dieses Hauses setzten, so lange es das Hauptquartier des Ordens des Phönix ist. Dafür hat der Eigentümer gesorgt."

„Der Eigentümer?" Emmeline Vance war nicht leicht zufrieden zu stellen.

„Ja, der Eigentümer", bestätigte Dumbledore. „Dädalus hier bestätigte mir, dass das private Eigentum einer jeden Hexe und eines jeden Zauberers bei ihrem Tod stets an ihre nächsten Nachkommen weitergegeben wird, so weit kein Testament vorhanden ist, das etwas anderes verfügt. So lange noch ein Nachkomme am Leben ist, darf es unter keinen Umständen vom Ministerium beschlagnahmt oder von sonst einem Außenstehenden beansprucht werden. In dieser Frage verlasse ich mich voll und ganz auf die Kompetenz des Seniorpartners von Diggel, Diggel und Hopfkirch, Rechtsanwälte und Notare in der Winkelgasse seit 1679, höchstselbst."

Dädalus Diggel bekräftigte dies durch nachdrückliches Nicken. Lupin konnte sehen, dass Moody hinter Dumbledores Rücken seine ungleichen Augen rollte, und er wünschte, Dumbledore würde zur Sache kommen, statt der Versammlung einen Vortrag über Magisches Erbrecht zu halten. Der Hund an seiner Seite saß so still wie eine Statue.

„Und wie es der Zufall will", fuhr Dumbledore fort, „ist im Falle der Blacks der einzige noch lebende Nachkomme in der direkten Linie Sirius Black. Das Haus gehört ihm."

„Aber Albus", wandte Elphias Doge ein, „ist das nicht ein bisschen riskant? Black ist auf der Flucht – was ist, wenn er herkommt, um sich hier zu verstecken?"

„Das ist genau der Grund, weshalb auch wir hier sind, Elphias", gab Dumbledore zurück. „Dieses Haus ist in der Tat ein exzellentes Versteck. Wir sind hier mit Sirius Blacks Erlaubnis. Genauer gesagt, auf seine herzliche Einladung hin."

Das war zuviel. Sturgis Podmore öffnete den Mund, aber er brachte kein Wort hervor. Doge ließ sich in seinen Stuhl zurückfallen und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Im Gegensatz dazu richtete sich Emmeline Vance noch gerader auf. „Er weiß – "

„Es mag unglaublich klingen", fuhr Dumbledore mit fester Stimme fort, „aber ich muss darauf bestehen, dass ihr es mich erklären lasst. Dann werdet ihr es verstehen. Vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr habe ich mit Sirius gesprochen, in Hogwarts, in der Nacht, als er gefangen wurde und dann erneut entkommen konnte. Und ich habe dabei Dinge erfahren, für die es an der Zeit ist, dass auch ihr, die ihr heute hier seid, sie erfahrt."

Diesmal unterbrach ihn niemand. Jedermanns Augen waren fest auf Dumbledores altehrwürdiges Gesicht gerichtet. Die des Hundes glommen gelblich im Widerschein des Feuers.

„Ich erfuhr die Wahrheit über einen Tag vor beinahe vierzehn Jahren", begann Dumbledore. „ Eine Wahrheit, die wir damals nicht sehen wollten, und die aufzudecken wir uns später nie mehr die Mühe gemacht haben. Wir waren blind", erhob er seine Stimme, „zufrieden mit dem, was wir zu sehen meinten, obwohl doch unsere Herzen so anders sprachen. All diese Jahre haben wir Sirius Black für einen Verräter und einen Mörder gehalten. All diese Jahre haben wir Peter Pettigrews Andenken als das eines unschuldigen Opfers eines skrupellosen Killers bewahrt. Aber wir haben uns geirrt. Furchtbar geirrt."

Er hielt inne. In jedem Gesicht, in das er blickte, las er Unglauben oder Besorgnis, oder beides. Die Spannung in der Luft war mit Händen zu greifen.

„Und deshalb muss ich euch jetzt bitten, euch von dieser vertrauten Version der Ereignisse zu verabschieden", sprach Dumbledore mit der gleichen klaren Stimme wie zuvor, „und der Wahrheit, und Sirius Black, Gerechtigkeit anzutun. Ich bitte euch, ihn als den anzuerkennen, der er ist und der er immer war: ein mutiger, ein ehrlicher und ein unschuldiger Mann. Einer von uns."

Niemand sprach.

„Absurd", flüsterte Emmeline Vance schließlich.

Dädalus Diggel schüttelte den Kopf, und er war bei weitem nicht der einzige.

„Albus", sagte Elphias Doge und beugte sich in seinem Stuhl vor, während sein Blick nervös in Richtung des Kamins wanderte, wo Severus Snape stand. „Genau das gleiche hast du schon einmal von einem, sagen wir, genauso unwahrscheinlichen Kandidaten behauptet."

Snapes schwarze Augen trafen die Doges, und der alte Zauberer zuckte vor ihrem dunklen Feuer förmlich zurück. Schnell wandte er den Blick ab.

„Und ich hatte auch damals recht", sagte Dumbledore mit großer Ruhe. „Daran zweifelst du doch sicherlich nicht immer noch?"

Doge wurde rot, aber er gab keine Antwort.

„Aber genau wie damals, Elphias", fuhr Dumbledore fort, „erwarte ich nicht, dass ihr nur mein Wort, ohne Beweise, für die Wahrheit nehmt. Also lasst es mich erklären."

Und wie versprochen berichtete er dem versammelten Orden des Phönix kurz und knapp von Peter Pettigrews Verrat vor vierzehn Jahren, von seiner Flucht in Gestalt einer Ratte, von Sirius' Ausbruch aus Azkaban viele Jahre später, und von Peters Enttarnung in der Heulenden Hütte am Rande von Hogsmeade im vergangenen Jahr. Er sprach schnell, als ob er fürchtete, dass die Aufmerksamkeit und das Vertrauen seiner Zuhörer ihm sonst entgleiten könnten. Und obgleich er sich auf den Kern dessen beschränkte, was sonst eine noch viel längere und noch unglaublichere Geschichte gewesen wäre, sprach er eine lange Zeit. Die Hexen und Zauberer im Raum lauschten ihm in vollkommener Stille.

Aber, so wurde Lupin mit wachsender Beunruhigung bewusst, es war keine wohlwollende Stille. Noch mochten sie zuhören, aber sie glaubten offensichtlich kein Wort von dem, was sie da hörten. Keines der Gesichter, starre, zweifelnde, ungläubige Masken, ließ sich erweichen, als Dumbledore in seiner Erzählung voranschritt. Also war es doch ein Fehler gewesen, sie so mit der Wahrheit zu überfallen, ohne jegliche Vorbereitung. Sie hatten sich doch zu sehr an die andere, die bequemere Wahrheit gewöhnt, und sie würden nicht ohne Widerstand davon ablassen. Minerva McGonagall hatte Recht behalten: Diesmal hatte Dumbledore die Macht der Wahrheit überschätzt. Oder die Macht seiner Rede. Es war nicht auszudenken, was geschehen würde, wenn Dumbledore zum Ende seiner Erzählung kam – aber nun war es zu spät, und es gab keinen Weg mehr zurück.

Lupin spürte, dass Sirius neben ihm seine Furcht teilte. Nirgends in seiner Erzählung hatte Dumbledore bisher einen großen schwarzen Hund erwähnt, aber Lupin fühlte den Hund unter seinem Arm jetzt nervös zucken. Er umarmte ihn noch fester und versuchte, Sirius weiterhin die Ruhe zu vermitteln, die ihn selbst längst verlassen hatte. Er hatte die Blicke der Versammelten in seinem Rücken gespürt, als Dumbledore von den Umständen von Peters erneutem Entkommen gesprochen hatte, und obwohl Dumbledore es Lupin wenigstens erspart hatte, von seiner Verwandlung zu sprechen, war die Erinnerung an diesen Augenblick mehr als schmerzhaft.

Als Dumbledore schließlich schwieg, trat eine kurze Stille ein, und alte und neue Fragen, alte und neue Zweifel waren in jedem Gesicht zu lesen. Und dann sprachen sie plötzlich alle auf einmal.

"Unglaublich!"

„Aber die Muggel – "

„Doch nicht Peter!"

„Aber wie – "

„Oh, James und Lily!"

„Warum hat denn niemand – "

„Und wir sollen so eine wilde Geschichte glauben?" erhob sich Elphias Doges pfeifende Stimme über alle anderen, „ohne Beweise, aus zweiter oder dritter Hand, nur auf das Wort von drei Schulkindern hin, und eines – " Er unterbrach sich mit einem schnellen Blick auf Lupin und hatte wenigstens den Anstand, wieder zu erröten.

Diesmal ließ der Hund wirklich ein tiefes Knurren hören. Er bleckte seine Zähne in Doges Richtung, und diesmal machte Lupin keinerlei Anstalten, ihn daran zu hindern.

„Bitte, Elphias", sagte Dumbledore fest und hob die Hand, entschlossen, allem Zweifel ein Ende zu setzen. „Du fragst nach Beweisen aus erster Hand? Du kannst sie haben. Wenn mein Wort und das Wort von Remus Lupin nicht gut genug sind, dann wird dir zweifellos Sirius Black selbst alle übrigen Fragen gerne beantworten. Dafür ist er hier."

Lupin fühlte, wie sich etwas in seiner Magengegend zusammenzog, das ihm fast den Atem nahm. Der Hund an seiner Seite starrte Dumbledore an, so wachsam, dass er zitterte. Dumbledore schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

"Sirius… bitte nimm deine gewöhnliche Gestalt an."

Sirius ließ den anderen keine Zeit, die Bedeutung dieser Worte zu erfassen. Der schwarze Hund sprang mit einem Satz unter Lupins Arm hervor, und im Sprung verwandelte er sich zurück in seine menschliche Gestalt. Auf zwei Menschenfüßen landete Sirius Black neben Albus Dumbledore. Er trat dem versammelten Orden des Phönix mit verschränkten Armen und trotzigem Gesicht gegenüber, als wollte er sie alle herausfordern, die Wahrheit zu leugnen.

Aber niemand tat es. Die Gesichter, in die Sirius blickte, spiegelten nichts als völlige Verblüffung über so viele schockierende Enthüllungen innerhalb so kurzer Zeit. Der halbe Raum starrte ihn mit weit geöffneten Mündern an.

Und dann plötzlich verständigten sich der hochgewachsene schwarze Zauberer und die junge Hexe mit den Strubbelhaaren mit einem Blick und einem schnellen Nicken, und mit großen Schritten durchquerte der schwarze Zauberer den Raum und marschierte auf Sirius zu. Minerva McGongall und Arthur Weasley tauschten einen alarmierten Blick. Lupin sprang von seinem Stuhl auf. Moody zückte seinen Zauberstab. Aber der schwarze Zauberer erreichte Sirius als erster und – streckte ihm die Hand hin.

„Mein Name ist Shacklebolt, Kingsley Shacklebolt", sagte er mit tiefer, klangvoller Stimme. „Auror und Einsatzleiter beim Zaubereiministerium. Ich bin Ihnen schon seit zwei Jahren auf den Fersen. Es ist mir eine Ehre, Sie endlich persönlich kennenzulernen."

x x x


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitel 13**

Niemand wagte zu atmen, bis Sirius - langsam und zögerlich und ohne den Blick von seinem Gegenüber abzuwenden - Kingsley Shacklebolts Hand ergriff.

Und der Raum explodierte.

Es war ein Aufschrei der Erleichterung. In einem einzigen Augenblick entlud sich alle Spannung, und alle Beklemmung löste sich in Luft auf. Plötzlich waren alle auf den Beinen, klatschten begeistert Beifall und drängten sich um Sirius, um dem Beispiel des Aurors zu folgen.

Kingsley Shacklebolt hatte das Eis gebrochen.

Sirius war im Nu umringt von einem Dutzend lachender Gesichter. Lupin umarmte ihn so fest, dass ihm die Luft wegblieb, und viele andere folgten. Sie schüttelten ihm die Hand, klopften ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter, schlossen ihn in die Arme wie einen verlorenen Sohn. Manche weinten sogar vor Rührung. Eine riesige warme Woge der Sympathie rollte über Sirius hinweg und riss ihn fast von den Füßen.

„Ich hätte niemals gedacht – niemals – " schluchzte Emmeline Vance, während Elphias Doge mit würdevoller Miene Sirius' Hand schüttelte und nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen schien, ohne welche zu finden.

„Danke! Danke!" stammelte Sturgis Podmore den Tränen nahe, ohne dass man erkennen konnte, wem er eigentlich dankte, und wofür.

„Es tut mir so leid! Es tut mir ja so leid!" rief Hestia Jones ein ums andere Mal.

Bill Weasley gab Sirius einen herzhaften Klaps auf den Rücken. „Du hast es geschafft!" strahlte er, während Mrs Weasley ihn schweigend in den Arm nahm und sich die Augen mit ihrem Taschentuch trocknete.

Sirius fand es unmöglich, klar zu denken. Da war er, von einem Augenblick zum anderen ein verachteter Verräter und ein lang verschollener Freund, von einer Sekunde auf die andere ein skrupelloser Killer und ein unschuldiges Opfer, ein Schurke und ein Held. Ihn schwindelte. Er fühlte sich wie berauscht.

„Woher – ?" schaffte er schließlich, Kingsley Shacklebolt über Molly Weasleys feuerroten Kopf hinweg zu fragen.

„Woher ich weiß, dass die Geschichte stimmt?" fragte Shacklebolt zurück und lachte in sich hinein. „Weil es die einzige Version ist, die wirklich Sinn macht. Die andere hat sowieso nie auf dein Profil gepasst."

„Profil", schnaubte Alastor Moody hinter ihm. „All dieser moderne Unsinn. Du brauchst deinen _Instinkt_, Shacklebolt, um zu spüren, ob jemand ein schwarzes Herz hat. Und der da – " Er nickte in Sirius' Richtung. „ - der da hat eines aus purem Gold."

„Mr Black!" quiekte Dädalus Diggel aufgeregt, während er sich durch die Menge drängte und Sirius' Hand so fest drückte, als ob sein Leben davon abhinge. „Erlauben Sie mir – sollte der Zaubergamot jemals ein formelles Rehabilitierungsverfahren einleiten, dann wäre es eine Ehre für Diggel, Diggel und Hopfkirch – "

„Meinen Glückwunsch", übertönte eine seidige Stimme hinter Sirius Diggels aufgekratzte Formalitäten. Sirius fuhr herum und fand sich Auge in Auge mit Severus Snape – dem einzigen im ganzen Raum, der nicht auch nur annähernd lächelte. „Ich sehe, du bist immer noch groß darin, Herzen im Sturm zu erobern." Snapes Stimme war noch immer leise, aber jetzt so scharf wie eine Messerklinge. „Du hast sie ja fast so schnell wiedergewonnen, wie du sie damals verloren hast. Und was das gar fürnehme Haus Black betrifft – " Er blickte sich in der Küche um, und seine Lippen kräuselten sich verächtlich. „Es ist in der Tat ein herrschaftliches Anwesen. Du musst enorm stolz darauf sein."

Sirius' Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, aber er bekam keine Chance, zu antworten.

„Sirius! Hey, Sirius!" Die junge Hexe mit dem strubbeligen Haar hatte sich einen Weg zu ihm gebahnt und ergriff seinen Arm, so dass sie die Kontrahenten trennte und Sirius wieder in die Feierstimmung zurückzog. „Erinnerst du dich denn nicht an mich?" fragte sie aufgeregt, und sie lachte, während seine Gedanken rasten, wer sie sein konnte und woher er sie kennen mochte. „Oh, ich war noch klein damals. Schau, so!" Für einen Augenblick zog sich ihr Gesicht in äußerster Konzentration zusammen, und dann war ihr kurzes Haar plötzlich lang gewachsen, und ihre Nase war geschrumpft, so dass nur noch eine alberne Stupsnase übrig blieb. Zusammen mit ihren blonden Rattenschwänzen sah sie nun aus wie ein kleines Schulmädchen.

„Nymphadora!" rief Sirius, der zwar nicht das Schulmädchen erkannte, wohl aber ihre Fähigkeit, nach Belieben wie eines auszusehen.

„Genau, ich bin's! Aber sag Tonks. Alle nennen mich Tonks."

„Wie kommst du hierher?"

„Durch die Tür, wie alle anderen auch", grinste Tonks. „Mit Kingsley." Sie zeigte mit dem Daumen über die Schulter in Richtung Kingsley Shacklebolt, der jetzt in eine angeregte Unterhaltung mit Moody und Albus Dumbledore vertieft war. „Er ist mein Boss."

„Du – du bist ein Auror?" stotterte Sirius völlig verwirrt.

„Allerdings." Sie grinste wieder spitzbübisch. „Aber keine Angst, ich bin privat hier."

„Du warst auch hinter mir her?"

„Oh nein, nein. Wir jüngeren bekommen doch nie die wirklich aufregenden Fälle… oh." Sie errötete. „Sorry, ich meinte – "

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. Nicht genug, dass Dumbledore zu dieser Versammlung ausgerechnet die Auroren eingeladen hatte, die ihm seit zwei Jahren unaufhörlich auf den Fersen gewesen waren, und die nun, in dem Augenblick, als ihre Jagd sie ans Ziel geführt hatte, ihre Aufgabe für hinfällig erklärten – jetzt war einer von ihnen auch noch seine eigene Cousine!

„Stimmt was nicht?" unterbrach Lupins Stimme den Wirrwarr seiner Gedanken.

„Oh, Remus", sagte Sirius, froh über die Ablenkung. „Nymphadora, das ist Remus Lupin, wir sind Schulfreunde. Remus, das ist Nymphadora Tonks, sie ist auch Auror beim Ministerium."

„Hi!" sagte Tonks fröhlich und strahlte Lupin an. „Ich bin Tonks."

Aber Lupin reagierte nicht. Er stand einfach nur da wie eine Statue und starrte Tonks an, als sei sie ein Traumbild.

„Nymphadora ist die Tochter von Andromeda Black", erklärte Sirius und wunderte sich, was in seinen Freund gefahren sein mochte.

„Angenehm", murmelte Lupin schließlich und streckte ihr förmlich die Hand hin.

„Oh, nicht immer", grinste Tonks und ergriff sie. „Meine Mutter kann manchmal ganz schön nerven."

Lupin lief rot an, aber jetzt schien er seine Stimme endgültig verloren zu haben.

„Ich weiß, das haben Sie nicht gemeint", beruhigte ihn Tonks mit einem warmen Lächeln. „Nett, Sie kennen zu lernen." Sie ließ seine Hand los, und Lupin schaute auf sie herab, als wisse er nicht recht, was er damit anfangen sollte.

„Andromeda war immer meine Lieblingscousine", sagte Sirius unbeholfen, nur um überhaupt irgend etwas zu sagen.

„Und du warst immer mein Lieblingsonkel", zog Tonks ihn auf. „Einmal hast du für mich alle meine Puppen in Wichtel verwandelt. Meine Mum regt sich heute noch darüber auf."

„Dabei bin ich gar nicht dein Onkel", widersprach Sirius halbherzig. „Ich bin dein Cousin zweiten Grades mütterlicherseits oder so was."

„Ist doch egal", sagte Tonks gut gelaunt. „Du hast einen sehr überzeugenden Onkel abgegeben. Na, komm schon." Sie versetzte ihm einen freundlichen Rippenstoß. „Das ist lange her. Verwandlungen mache ich längst selbst. Und ich mochte dich wirklich immer gern. Und als Hund bist du sogar richtig süß. Ich meine – " Sie brach ab und sah entschuldigend erst Sirius an und dann Lupin, der aus irgend einem unerfindlichen Grund noch immer unverwandt auf seine Hände hinabstarrte.

„Oh", sagte Sirius ohne nachzudenken. „Dann warte erstmal, bis du Remus als Wolf siehst."

Lupin hob ruckartig den Kopf. Sein Blick traf Sirius', und es war eine Traurigkeit darin, die auf Sirius ernüchternder wirkte als ein Eimer kaltes Wasser über den Kopf.

Sirius biss sich auf die Lippen, als ihm klar wurde, was er da gesagt hatte. Aber es war zu spät. Er fühlte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss.

„Als Wolf?" fragte Tonks Lupin unschuldig. „Wie cool! Sind Sie auch ein Animagus?"

„Nun ja", antwortete Lupin langsam, und Sirius konnte hören, wie schwer es ihm fiel, seiner Stimme einen unbekümmerten Klang zu geben. „Man könnte es einen unfreiwilligen Animagus nennen, nehme ich an."

Tonks runzelte die Stirn, aber dann verstand sie, und ihre Augen wurden weit. „Oh", war alles, was sie sagte.

Eine peinliche Stille trat ein. Jetzt war Sirius an der Reihe, auf seine Hände herabzustarren, als ob es auf der Welt nichts Interessanteres gäbe. Keiner der drei bedauerte es, als Dumbledores Stimme sich plötzlich über das Stimmengewirr im Raum erhob und ihnen eine willkommene Entschuldigung gab, sich voneinander abzuwenden, um zuzuhören.

„Liebe Freunde!" rief Dumbledore. „Ich darf noch einmal um eure Aufmerksamkeit bitten."

Die Hexen und Zauberer verstummten nach und nach und kehrten an ihre Plätze zurück.

„Besten Dank, Sirius", sagte Lupin eisig und marschierte an ihm vorbei zurück zu seinem Stuhl. Die Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme tat Sirius im Herzen weh.

x x x


	14. Chapter 14

**Kapitel 14**

Dumbledore hatte noch einiges Praktische mit dem Orden zu besprechen, aber Sirius hörte kaum zu, selbst als Dumbledore von der Notwendigkeit sprach, am Haus von Harrys Muggelfamilie Wache zu halten. Sirius und Lupin saßen wieder nebeneinander, aber sie vermieden es, einander anzusehen.

Sirius hätte sich ohrfeigen mögen, und gleichzeitig war er sich schmerzlich bewusst, dass er selbst mit einem Satz gesalzener Ohrfeigen immer noch viel zu gut davonkommen würde. Warum hatte er, Vollidiot der er war, denn unbedingt gleich _das_ erwähnen müssen, und dann auch noch gegenüber jemandem wie Tonks? Warum um Himmels Willen hatte er angefangen, von Wölfen zu reden? Dazu hatte es doch überhaupt keinen Anlass gegeben, nicht einen einzigen anständigen Grund. Im Gegenteil. Und jetzt mit einem schlechten Gewissen dazusitzen half überhaupt nichts, dadurch würde Tonks schließlich nicht vergessen, was er ausgeplaudert hatte. Wie sollte er das wieder in Ordnung bringen?

„Heute Abend", hörte er Dumbledore sagen, „hat sich Arabella Figg dankenswerterweise selbst zur Verfügung gestellt, um über Harry zu wachen. Aber das ist mehr, als wir auf Dauer von ihr erwarten können, da sie ja schon tagsüber ein Auge auf ihn hat. Es wäre uns daher eine große Hilfe, wenn ihr alle hin und wieder die eine oder andere Nacht opfern könntet, damit der Junge in Sicherheit ist. Ich weiß, dass es eine ermüdende Aufgabe ist, aber sie ist notwendig. Ich kann Harry schließlich nicht in seinem Haus einsperren."

_Wenn du es mit anderen Leuten machen kannst, warum dann nicht auch mit Harry?_ dachte Sirius bitter, heimlich erleichtert, sich zur Abwechslung wieder über jemand anderen ärgern zu können als sich selbst.

„Es ist wichtig, dass einer von uns immer in der Nähe ist – nur für den Fall der Fälle. Ist jemand von euch bereit, sich für eine der kommenden Nächte zur Verfügung zu stellen?"

„Ich kann morgen gehen", erbot sich Tonks sofort. „Kein Problem. Ich habe das ganze Wochenende frei, und meine Mum fragt schon lange nicht mehr, wo ich meine Samstagabende verbringe."

„Danke, Nymphadora. Arabella Figg wird dir die Örtlichkeiten zeigen und dich in die Aufgabe einweisen. Und obendrein wird sie dich sicherlich mit so viel von ihrem selbstgebackenen Kuchen versorgen, wie du dir nur wünschen kannst." Dumbledores Augen zwinkerten hinter seinen Brillengläsern.

„Dann übernehme ich Sonntag Nacht", schlug Bill Weasley vor.

„Dann sind wir uns einig", sagte Dumbledore. „Danke für eure Hilfe. Und danke für euer aller Geduld heute Abend. Wir werden uns von nun an regelmäßig hier treffen, wann immer es nötig wird, während wir ... warten." Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schweifte sein Blick wieder zu Severus Snape in seiner dunklen Ecke. „Und in der Zwischenzeit haltet eure Augen und Ohren offen. Seid vorsichtig, und seid wachsam. Diese Versammlung ist beendet."

Der Trubel des allgemeinen Aufbruchs wurde dadurch noch größer, dass Dumbledore die Besucher nur in kleinen Gruppen aus dem Haus ließ, um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. So kam es, dass Sirius sich zusammen mit Nymphadora Tonks und Kingsley Shacklebolt in der Eingangshalle wiederfand, während sie darauf warteten, dass Moody an der Tür mithilfe seines magischen Auges grünes Licht dafür gab, dass die Luft draußen rein war.

„Wir müssen uns dringend bald zusammensetzen", sagte der schwarze Auror zu Sirius. „Wir müssen einen Plan entwickeln, in welche Richtung die Ermittlungen von jetzt an laufen sollen – ein Konzept, wo du gesichtet wirst und wie wir darauf reagieren. Wir brauchen eine Strategie."

„Ich hoffe wirklich, dass du deswegen keine Schwierigkeiten bekommst", sagte Sirius aufrichtig. Ihm wurde erst langsam klar, in was für einer prekären Lage sich Kingsley Shacklebolt seit diesem Abend befand. Er musste seine Ermittlungen weiter führen, und das auf eine möglichst überzeugende Art und Weise. Aber gleichzeitig musste er sicherstellen, dass sie zu absolut keinem brauchbaren Ergebnis führen würden. Das zu bewerkstelligen würde mehr als durchschnittliche Nerven und Geistesgegenwart brauchen. Aber Kingsley Shacklebolt schien sich deswegen keine Sorgen zu machen. Er lachte nur, als Sirius anfing, sich zu entschuldigen.

"Ach, mach dir keine Gedanken", sagte er mit einem Augenzwinkern. „Im Gegenteil, ich habe so das Gefühl, dass mir mein Job von jetzt an doppelt so viel Spaß machen wird wie zuvor."

„Wir müssen uns auch bald wieder sehen!" fiel Tonks eifrig ein. „Du musst ja so viel zu erzählen haben nach all den Jahren, ich kann es gar nicht erwarten, alles zu hören."

„Ich versichere dir", antwortete Sirius trocken, „dass die große Mehrzahl dieser Jahre nur für eine reichlich monotone Erzählung herhält. Aber was den Rest betrifft, in Ordnung."

„Kann ich dann einfach mal zum Abendessen vorbeikommen? Du bist doch hier?"

„Ich bin ab jetzt immer hier", sagte Sirius düster.

„Sollen wir dann gleich morgen sagen?" schlug Tonks vor, die seinen verbitterten Ton nicht bemerkt zu haben schien. „Ich könnte auf dem Weg nach Surrey vorbeikommen."

Sirius zögerte. „Komm lieber am Sonntag, Tonks", sagte er dann. „Dann kannst du auch – dann kannst du mir alles Neue von Harry erzählen."

„Sonntag dann", stimmte Tonks zu.

„In Ordnung, Abmarsch!" verkündete Moody in diesem Augenblick von der Tür her. Er und die beiden Auroren waren jetzt die einzigen Besucher, die noch übrig waren. Und einen Moment später waren auch sie verschwunden – zurück in ihren Dienst, zurück zu ihren Pflichten, zurück zu ihrer unermüdlichen Jagd auf einen gemeingefährlichen Massenmörder namens Sirius Black.

Sirius hätte singen mögen.

x x x

Remus Lupin, unten in der Küche, dagegen ganz und gar nicht.

Er hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit damit beschäftigt, die Küche so weit aufzuräumen, dass sie wieder als solche dienen konnte. Aber als Sirius die Treppe wieder herunter kam, fand er die Küche leer – leer bis auf Kreacher, der gerade in seinen Boilerschrank zurück schlüpfen wollte. Sirius hatte ihn vor Beginn der Versammlung in den düsteren Salon im ersten Stock geschickt, aber er vermutete, dass der gerissene Elf von dort zumindest die Ankunft all der fremden Zauberer und Hexen beobachtet hatte. Er fühlte sich jetzt sicher darin bestätigt, dass sie etwas im Schilde führten, was seine Herrin in ihrem Haus niemals geduldet hätte. Kreacher murmelte wieder einmal vor sich hin, aber Sirius gab sich nicht die Mühe, hinzuhören. Es war vermutlich ohnehin nichts Neues.

„So, jetzt noch einen Becher davon", sagte Lupin zu niemand Bestimmtem, als er mit seinem kleinen Kessel aus der Vorratskammer zurückkam. Er mied noch immer sorgfältig Sirius' Blick.

Eine oder zwei Minuten lang sah Sirius seinem Freund schweigend zu, wie dieser am Herd in dem unangenehm riechenden Trank rührte. „Remus – " begann er dann.

Lupin hielt inne, aber er drehte sich nicht um. „Macht nichts", sagte er steif und rührte weiter.

„Es macht sehr wohl was", sagte Sirius leise.

„Na gut, dann macht es was", sagte Lupin zu der Wand hinter dem Herd. „Aber – "

„Kein Aber." Sirius griff sich einen Stuhl, knallte ihn in die Mitte der Küche, setzte sich rittlings darauf und verschränkte die Arme über der Rückenlehne. Er war grimmig entschlossen, dass dieser Tag, ausgerechnet dieser Tag, nicht seinetwegen für sie beide im jammernden Elend enden würde. „Ich weiß, es ist spät, und wir sind im Moment alle ziemlich angespannt, aber du drehst dich jetzt um und schaust mich an und sagst mir ins Gesicht, dass ich der größte Idiot bin, der auf diesem Planeten herumläuft. Los."

„Red keinen Unsinn", sagte Lupin gleichmütig und fuhr fort, mit übertriebener Sorgfalt seinen Trank umzurühren.

„Ich meine es ernst. Ich verhexe dich sonst."

Lupin seufzte, legte den Löffel weg und drehte sich um. „Aber ich hätte es ihr doch sowieso früher oder später – "

Mit einer einzigen schnellen Bewegung hatte Sirius seinen Zauberstab hervorgezogen und auf seinen Freund gerichtet. „Los. Sag's schon."

Für eine Sekunde wurden Lupins Augen weit vor Schreck, und er griff instinktiv nach seinem eigenen Zauberstab. Aber dann ließ er die Hand sinken und seufzte resigniert. „Wenn es dich glücklich macht", sagte er müde. „Du bist der größte – " Er brach ab und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ja?"

„Weißt Du, Sirius", sagte Lupin, und seine Stimme klang plötzlich wieder völlig normal, „manchmal bist du das _wirklich_. Zum Beispiel gerade jetzt."

Im gleichen Augenblick brachen sie beide in schallendes Gelächter aus. Sie lachten so sehr, dass ihnen die Tränen kamen. Lupin sank auf einem Stuhl zusammen, wischte sich die Augen mit dem Ärmel seines Umhangs und schüttelte hilflos den Kopf. Sirius musste sich an seiner Stuhllehne festklammern, um nicht herunterzufallen. Er lachte, wie er seit über vierzehn Jahren nicht mehr gelacht hatte. Endlich wich seine innere Anspannung, die im Verlauf der letzten Woche immer unerträglicher geworden war. Sie fiel urplötzlich von ihm ab, vertrieben durch die Macht des Lachens.

„Oh Tatze", sagte Lupin, als er die Sprache wiedergefunden hatte, „wir haben es geschafft. Das muss gefeiert werden. Ich brauche was zu trinken."

„Ich auch." Sirius zog sich von seinem Sitz hoch. „Wenn noch was da ist."

„Oh nein! Du hast ja die ganze Flasche Ogdens schon am ersten Abend verschwenden müssen!" jammerte Lupin in komischer Verzweiflung.

„Ah, aber ich erinnere mich, wenn auch zugegebenermaßen nur dunkel, dass mir jemand nach Kräften dabei geholfen hat", grinste Sirius. „Und außerdem", fügte er halb im Spaß und halb im Ernst hinzu, „hätte ich diese Woche sonst gar nicht überstanden."

„Im Ernst, ich bin beeindruckt, wie du das Treffen heute Abend überstanden hast."

„Oh, und ich erst", sagte Sirius gut gelaunt. „Ich kann dir versichern, ich wäre beinahe gestorben. Magisches Erbrecht, ich bitte dich. Und als Shacklebolt dann auf mich zugestürmt kam, habe ich beinahe _gehofft,_ er würde mich einfach in Stücke hexen und fertig. Nur damit es vorbei wäre."

„Und ich hoffe nur, Dumbledore wusste genau, was er da tat", sagte Lupin leise.

"Mit Sicherheit", sagte Sirius. „Es hat geklappt, das ist alles, was zählt. Und jetzt räum dieses schreckliche Zeug weg, und ich suche uns was Richtiges zu trinken. _Soll_ dieses Gebräu eigentlich so angekokelt riechen?"

„Der Wolfsbanntrank!" Lupin sprang auf. Aus dem Kessel kam jetzt ein eindeutig verbrannter Geruch.

„Macht ihn das wirkungslos?" fragte Sirius besorgt.

„Nein", sagte Lupin und schnitt eine Grimasse. „Nur noch scheußlicher." Er füllte einen Becher, hielt sich die Nase zu und trank ihn so schnell er konnte in drei großen Schlucken aus.

Sirius machte sich auf die Suche nach Butterbier, während Lupin die letzte Portion Wolfsbann vom Boden des Kessels kratzte und sie in einen sauberen kleinen Topf umfüllte. „Da", sagte er und ließ den leeren Kessel in das Spülbecken fallen. „Da hat Kreacher morgen was zu spülen."

„Er wird begeistert sein." Sirius musterte die Sauerei mit gerümpfter Nase. „Warum erfindet niemand Fertig-Wolfsbann aus der Dose oder so was?"

„Snape sagt, sie sind nah dran. Ach, komm schon." Lupin rollte die Augen, als bei der Erwähnung dieses Namens ein Schatten über Sirius' Gesicht glitt. „Soll ich ihn lieber ‚Du-weißt-schon-wer' nennen, oder ‚Er dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf'?"

Sirius musste gegen seinen Willen grinsen. „Hast du gehört, was er zu mir gesagt hat?"

„Das mit dem Haus habe ich gehört", gab Lupin zu. „Das nimmst du dir doch nicht wirklich zu Herzen, oder?"

Sirius antwortete nicht.

„Dann hör mir mal zu", sagte Lupin ernst und setzte sich Sirius gegenüber an den Tisch. „Es ist nämlich ganz einfach. Er _beneidet_ dich, Sirius. Das ist alles."

„Er beneidet mich? Um dieseBruchbude?" Sirius schnaubte verächtlich.

„Ja", sagte Lupin ruhig. „Diese Bruchbude, wie du sie nennst, ist ein Zuhause, wie er es nie hatte. Ich weiß, das ist schwer zu verstehen. Aber du hast ja gesehen, wie ich wohne – und selbst ich musste in so einem Loch nicht aufwachsen."

Sirius starrte ihn an. „Woher weißt du das?"

„Erinnerst du dich an meinen Nachbarn, den alten Squib? Der, dessen Katzen solche Angst vor dir hatten?"

Sirius nickte.

„Der wohnt schon seit Jahrzehnten da. Und er könnte dir Geschichten über die Snapes erzählen, die dir die Haare zu Berge stehen lassen würden."

Sirius setzte zu einer Antwort an, aber dann überlegte er es sich anders. Er starrte eine Weile in das prasselnde Feuer, dann griff er nach seinem Butterbier. „Snapes Problem, nicht meins", sagte er gleichgültig. „Prost."

x x x


	15. Chapter 15

**Kapitel 15**

Sirius ging an diesem Abend sehr spät zu Bett. Die vielen lachenden Gesichter und freundlichen Worte, die ihn umgeben hatten, hatten in ihm ein Feuer zum Leben erweckt, das noch lange in ihm glomm und ihn wärmte. Das Lied des Phönix klang in jeder Faser seines Herzens weiter fort. Er war ganz benommen vor Glück und Hoffnung, dass sich von jetzt an alles zum Guten wenden würde.

Der Morgen graute, kühl und ernüchternd. Sonnenstrahlen stahlen sich durch die staubigen Fenster der Bibliothek und ließen Sirius blinzelnd erwachen. Sein erster Gedanke war, dass er noch immer in diesem Haus festsaß, egal ob zwei Menschen auf der Welt die Wahrheit kannten oder zwei Dutzend, und dass all ihr Lächeln und all ihre Anteilnahme ihn nicht zu einem freien Mann gemacht hatte.

Im Haus war es sehr still. Er hatte fast bis zum Mittag geschlafen, und Lupin, der offensichtlich früher am Morgen schon wach und auf den Beinen gewesen war, hatte sich bereits in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen und die Tür verschlossen und verriegelt. Sirius konnte nichts für ihn tun, bis der Mond wieder abzunehmen begann. Und bis dahin war auch Sirius sich selbst überlassen.

In der Küche ließ er sich zu einem späten Frühstück nieder. Eine neue Ausgabe des _Tagespropheten_ lag auf dem Tisch. Sirius blätterte darin herum, während er seinen Tee trank. Das meiste, was darin stand, war belangloser Unsinn, aber in der unteren linken Ecke der Seite acht sprang ihm ein Artikel mit der Überschrift „_Zaubergamot-Reform in Kraft getreten_" ins Auge. „_Albus Dumbledore_", hieß es darin, sei „_mit sofortiger Wirkung von seinem Amt als Großmeister des Zaubergamot zurückgetreten_." Dies sei, wie es weiter hieß, „_eine Geste, die auch alle anderen Verantwortlichen ermutigen sollte, sich den notwendigen und überfälligen Reformen dieser altehrwürdigen Institution nicht länger in den Weg zu stellen." _Sirius schnaubte verächtlich und warf die Zeitung ins Feuer.

Einen Augenblick später, als er zusah, wie das Papier langsam aber unaufhaltsam zusammenschrumpfte und zu Asche zerfiel, bereute er es. Er hatte schließlich nichts zu tun und hätte etwas zu lesen gebrauchen können. Dieser Gedanke ließ ihn wieder in die oberen Stockwerke zurückkehren, um einen Blick auf die Bücher seines Vaters in der Bibliothek zu werfen. Eine Staubwolke stieg aus jedem Band auf, den er öffnete. Manche Seiten zerbröckelten ihm unter den Fingern. Andere Bücher sahen aus, als ob etwas ihnen die Ecken abgekaut hätte. Manche ließen sich überhaupt nicht aufschlagen, aber Sirius machte sich nicht die Mühe, den Grund dafür herauszufinden. Die meisten der Titel klangen ohnehin nicht besonders interessant. Eine Menge der Bände beschäftigte sich mit der Geschichte der Zauberei und berühmten Zaubererfamilien, vieles davon auf Latein oder Französisch. Es gab auch eine ansehnliche Zahl von Büchern, die – soviel war sich Sirius sicher – bestimmt nicht bei _Flourish & Blotts_ erhältlich waren, nicht einmal unter dem Ladentisch. Nach einer Weile ziellosen Blätterns machte Sirius es sich mit einem Stapel vergilbter Ausgaben von _Verwandlung Heute_ aus den Siebziger Jahren auf dem Sofa bequem und schlug das Exemplar vom Januar 1974 auf.

Januar 1974 – da war er noch zur Schule gegangen und hatte sich in Minerva McGonagalls Verwandlungs-Unterricht zu Tode gelangweilt, weil es ihm für seinen Geschmack nie schnell genug voranging. Dafür hatte er dann immer doppelt soviel an Hausaufgaben aufbekommen wie der Rest der Klasse, und sich natürlich stets vernehmlich darüber beschwert. Sinnlos, rückblickend – schließlich hatte er im Vergleich zu den anderen auch immer nur die Hälfte der Zeit gebraucht, um sie zu erledigen. Im Nachhinein, so wurde ihm bewusst, sollte er Professor McGonagall dankbar sein, dass sie seine Interessen so gefördert hatte, anstatt ihn nur Däumchen drehen und sich neuen Unfug ausdenken zu lassen.

„_Wandelzauber __neu betrachtet – eine kritische Bestandsaufnahme der Wandeltechniken für unbelebte Objekte"_ lautete die Überschrift des ersten Artikels. Er war über zehn Seiten lang, mit etlichen komplexen Illustrationen und Diagrammen. Wandelzauber waren in seiner ZAG-Prüfung vorgekommen, erinnerte sich Sirius. Allerdings waren es die für belebte Objekte gewesen, und die waren schwieriger. Er wusste noch genau, dass die Anweisung gelautet hatte, einen braunen und einen weißen Hamster zu wandeln, und wie er daraufhin, wenig beeindruckt von einer solchen Anfängerübung, den braunen Hamster in seinem Käfig mit dem Goldfisch im Glas auf dem Tisch eines anderen Prüfers drei Meter entfernt vertauscht hatte. Er musste lachen, während er sich das verblüffte Gesicht des Prüfers ins Gedächtnis rief, als der Hamster im Goldfischglas zu ertrinken drohte und der Goldfisch hilflos auf dem Boden des Hamsterkäfigs herumzappelte. Die Geschichte schien sich vor Äonen und in einem fernen Universum abgespielt zu haben.

Sirius wandte sich dem nächsten Artikel zu. „_Genie oder Genetik: Kann man Metamorphmagie erlernen?_" Aber Sirius war sich nicht sicher, ob er wirklich gerade jetzt etwas über Metamorphmagi lesen wollte. Vielleicht erinnerte man ihn am besten im Moment gar nicht daran, dass diese Wunderkinder überhaupt existieren. Ganz besonders nicht ein bestimmtes.

Sirius warf die Zeitschrift in eine Ecke und zog in Seidenschnabels Zimmer um, wo er in Gesellschaft des Hippogreifs den Rest des Tages verträumte, bis die Nacht sich über den leeren Grimmauldplatz senkte und ein riesiger voller Mond über den dürren Bäumen aufging, der den ganzen Platz in ein gespenstisches weißes Licht tauchte.

x x x

Es war spät am Sonntag Nachmittag, als die Türglocke wieder läutete. Ihr schrilles Klirren zerriss die vollkommene Stille im Haus mit solcher Gewalt, dass Sirius, der sich wieder in eine Ausgabe von _Verwandlung Heute_ vertieft hatte – inzwischen war er bei Oktober 1976 angelangt – vor Schreck zusammenfuhr. Wie zu erwarten schreckte der schrille Ton nicht nur ihn auf, sondern auch seine Mutter in ihrem Gemälde in der Eingangshalle, deren Geschrei sich prompt in den Lärm der Türglocke mischte.

Tonks musste es sehr eilig gehabt haben, wieder am Grimmauldplatz aufzutauchen, dachte Sirius, als er – drei Stufen auf einmal nehmend – die Treppe herunterpolterte. Er zog die Vorhänge vor dem schreienden Porträt zu und öffnete atemlos die Haustür. Draußen stand – nicht seine Cousine, sondern Mrs Weasley mit ihrem Sohn Bill. Sie lachten beide, als sie seinen verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck sahen.

„Hallo", sagte Bill zur Begrüßung, als Sirius sich nicht rührte. „Wir sind von Essen auf Besen, Ihr freundlicher mobiler Menü-Bringdienst. Aber du hast offensichtlich jemand anderen erwartet."

„Ich dachte, ich bringe noch ein paar Vorräte vorbei", erläuterte Mrs Weasley.

„Und ich wollte Mum nur beim Tragen helfen", sagte Bill und drückte Sirius zwei schwere Papiertüten in die Arme. „Und dann geht's weiter nach Surrey."

Für einen Augenblick versuchte sich Sirius vorzustellen, wie ein mit Einkaufstüten beladener Mad-Eye Moody wirken würde, wenn er jemals einen Satz wie „ Wir sind Ihr freundlicher mobiler Menü-Bringdienst" über die Lippen brächte. Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass „Du bist ein toter Mann" aus Moodys Mund zwar nicht herzlicher, aber dafür wenigstens deutlich natürlicher klang. Bill Weasley war für solche Aufgaben klar der besser Geeignete.

„Das ist sehr nett von Euch", antwortete Sirius, als er die Sprache wiedergefunden hatte. Er trat einen Schritt zurück, um seine Besucher ins Haus zu lassen. „Aber eigentlich – " Eigentlich brauche ich gar nichts, hatte er sagen wollen, aber in diesem Augenblick wurde ihm klar, dass die Vorratslage im Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf wohl kaum der wahre Grund für Mrs Weasleys und Bills Besuch war. „Ach so", stotterte er hastig, „also eigentlich, eigentlich wäre es mir noch lieber, wenn ihr auch gleich zum Essen bleibt, wenn ihr wollt. Wenn Ihre Familie Sie entbehren kann, Mrs Weasley..."

Bill zwinkerte ihm zu. Er hatte richtig verstanden.

„Sag doch bitte Molly", erinnerte Mrs Weasley Sirius freundlich. „Und ich muss sagen, ich bin im Moment ganz gerne aus dem Haus. Fred und George haben morgen ihre Apparierprüfung, also apparieren sie heute Abend bestimmt kreuz und quer durchs ganze Haus, um zu üben. Und Arthur ist ja da, um sich um die Kinder zu kümmern." Allerdings schien sie, ihrem Ton nach zu urteilen, nicht gänzlich sicher, dass ihr Mann dieser Aufgabe gewachsen sein würde.

„Und auf wen hast du so sehnlich gewartet?" fragte Bill Sirius.

„Auf Tonks", sagte Sirius kurz angebunden und ging voraus nach unten in die Küche.

„Oh, _jetzt _verstehe ich", sagte Bill hinter ihm, und Sirius hörte, wie er sich ein Kichern verkniff. „Falls wir doch lieber wieder gehen sollen..."

„Das sollt ihr bestimmt nicht." Sirius meinte es so ernst, wie er es sagte. Er hatte den Tag über mehr als einmal gezweifelt, ob er Tonks wirklich hätte einladen sollen, und gerade eben auf dem Weg zur Haustür war er zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es überhaupt keine gute Idee gewesen war. Er empfand eine echte Dankbarkeit gegenüber den Weasleys, dass sie gekommen waren. Je mehr sie waren, desto leichter würde es werden mit ihm, Remus und Tonks zusammen an einem Tisch.

„Du könntest mal zur Kenntnis nehmen", sagte er und drehte sich zu dem breit grinsenden Bill um, „dass Tonks meine _Cousine_ ist. Sonst nichts." Da verschwand Bills Grinsen endlich.

Als sie die Küche betraten, war Sirius plötzlich peinlich davon berührt, dass weder er noch Kreacher seit Freitag Abend auch nur einen Finger krumm gemacht hatten, um den Raum wieder in einen halbwegs ordentlichen Zustand zu versetzen. Die schmutzigen Teller von mehreren Mahlzeiten und Remus' Töpfe mit den angetrockneten Resten des Wolfsbanntranks leisteten sich im Spülbecken Gesellschaft, und überall standen leere Butterbierflaschen herum. Aber Mrs Weasley übersah das Chaos großzügig und machte sich stattdessen daran, ihre Vorräte auszupacken. Sie deutete mit ihrem Zauberstab hierhin und dorthin, und der Kessel füllte sich unter dem Hahn mit Wasser und sprang auf die Herdplatte. Das gestapelte Geschirr im Becken begann, sich zu spülen.

„Kreacher könnte dir dabei helfen", bot Sirius entschuldigend an. „Das ist doch ein Hauselfenjob, und er hat die ganze Woche noch überhaupt nichts geleistet."

„Ist schon in Ordnung", sagte Mrs Weasley leichthin. „Ich bin es gewohnt, ohne Hauself auszukommen, Sirius, es macht mir wirklich nichts aus." Sie setzte sich an den Tisch und begann, Kartoffeln zu schälen. Ein kurzer Schwung ihres Zauberstabs genügte, und sie sprangen bereitwillig aus ihren Schalen.

Sirius sah eine Weile fasziniert zu, dann nahm er selbst eine Kartoffel, um sich daran zu versuchen. "Und, wie ist die neue Stelle bei Gringotts, Bill?" fragte er, während er sich gegenüber von Mrs Weasley niederließ.

„Oh, ganz in Ordnung. Besser als ich dachte sogar, für so einen Schreibtischjob. Vielleicht sieht es im Moment nach einem Karriereknick aus", räumte Bill mit einem Seitenblick auf seine Mutter ein. Offensichtlich war dies zwischen ihnen ein ebenso häufiges wie heikles Thema. „Aber eine Stelle hier im Haupthaus in London bietet auch ganz eigene Chancen. Vielleicht schicken sie mich mal für eine Weile in ihre Niederlassung in Paris, wenn ich mich hier bewähre. Nur so zum Beispiel"; fügte er hastig hinzu, als sich der Gesichtsausdruck seiner Mutter verfinsterte. „Und natürlich nicht, so lange der Orden mich hier braucht. Deswegen bin ich doch überhaupt nur aus Ägypten zurückgekommen."

Mrs Weasley schwieg, aber die Kartoffeln sausten in einem solchen Tempo aus ihren Schalen heraus, als wüssten sie, dass_ sie_ jedenfalls nirgendwo hin geschickt werden würden außer in den Kochtopf, und schon gar nicht nach Paris. „Ach, gib schon her", sagte sie zerstreut und griff nach den Kartoffeln, die Sirius mit seinem Zauberstab zu schälen versucht hatte, während Bill erzählte. Alles, was er erreicht hatte, waren ein paar hässliche Schnitte und Schrammen.

„Das könnte ich ohne Zauberei auch nicht besser", versuchte er sich zu verteidigen. Dann entschied er sich dafür, sich nach einer anderen Aufgabe umzusehen – nach irgend etwas, das ihn von dem Gefühl befreien würde, nur unnütz herumzusitzen, während Mrs Weasley sich wieder einmal hauptamtlich um das ganze Haus und alle seine Bewohner kümmerte. Und wie als Antwort auf seinen heimlichen Wunsch erklang wieder die Türglocke.

„Ich gehe schon", sagte er schnell und eilte nach oben.

x x x


	16. Chapter 16

**Kapitel 16**

Tonks hatte es also doch eilig gehabt, sich wieder am Grimmauldplatz blicken zu lassen.

„Ich hoffe, es ist okay, dassich ein bisschen früher dran bin", begrüßte sie Sirius, als er ihr die Tür öffnete. Sie hatte ihr blassblondes Strubbelhaar gegen eine Mähne kastanienbrauner Locken eingetauscht, die ihr bis auf die Schultern fiel, und trug heute den Umhang einer Hexe anstelle von Muggelkleidern. Ihre Augen waren hellgrau, was einen faszinierenden Kontrast zu ihrer Haarfarbe bildete.

„Es ist vollkommen okay", sagte Sirius, fast sprachlos angesichts ihres so veränderten Aussehens. Denn das war sicherlich mindestens genauso vollkommen okay wie die Tatsache, dass sie tatsächlich sehr früh dran war.

Mrs Weasley und Bill waren nicht minder beeindruckt, als Sirius und Tonks zusammen zurück in die Küche kamen.

„Hi!" sagte Tonks gewohnt fröhlich. Offensichtlich missverstand sie die verblüffte Stille. „Ich bin Tonks, erinnern Sie sich? Ich hatte am Freitag noch kurze blonde Haare. Kann ich Ihnen noch etwas helfen, Mrs Weasley?"

„Sag einfach Molly, meine Liebe", sagte Mrs Weasley und schaute sich nach einer Aufgabe für Tonks um. „Du könntest uns helfen, den Tisch zu decken. Alles andere ist jeden Moment fertig. Geschirr findest du da drüben in der Anrichte." Sie nahm die Töpfe und Pfannen vom Herd, während Tonks Teller holen ging.

„Sind wir nur zu viert?" fragte sie, und Sirius ertappte sich dabei, dass er auf eine Spur von Enttäuschung in ihrer Stimme lauerte.

„Mit Remus sind wir fünf", sagte er schnell.

„Oh, prima." Ihr Ton verriet nichts. Sirius hätte viel darum gegeben, in diesem Moment ihr Gesicht zu sehen, aber Tonks hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt und einen Stapel Teller aus der Anrichte gehoben – ein bisschen zu eifrig, denn der unterste Teller glitt ihr durch die Finger und zerschellte auf dem Steinfußboden. „Oh nein, entschuldigt bitte!" rief sie und lief purpurrot an. „Sowas passiert mir ständig._ Reparo." _Auf einen Schwung ihres Zauberstabs hin erhoben sich die Porzellanscherben vom Boden, schwebten umeinander und setzten sich schließlich mit einem leisen Klick nahtlos wieder zu dem Teller zusammen, der sie zuvor gewesen waren. „Den Zauberspruch hat mir meine Mutter schon beigebracht, bevor ich zur Schule kam", sagte sie entschuldigend. „Nach den ersten zwei oder drei Malen hat es selbst das Ministerium nicht mehr interessiert, dass das eigentlich illegale Minderjährigenzauberei war. Die hatten Verständnis. Und den brauche ich definitiv immer noch am häufigsten." Sie hob vorsichtig den Teller auf und stellte ihn zu den anderen auf den Tisch. Bill deckte das Besteck.

„Hat Remus gesagt, wann er hier sein wird?" fragte Mrs Weasley Sirius beiläufig.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich habe ihn seit Freitag auch nicht mehr gesehen. Er kommt schon von selbst runter, sobald ihm danach ist."

Mrs Weasley warf einen unsicheren Blick in Tonks' Richtung, aber Tonks nickte nur verständnisvoll und stellte keine Fragen.

„Meinst Du, es macht ihm was aus, wenn wir schon mal anfangen?" schlug Mrs Weasley vor. „Dann bekommt Bill noch ein ordentliches Essen, bevor er los muss." Sie streckte die Hände nach ihren Tellern aus, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, und sie begannen ihr Mahl.

„Oh, das ist aber lecker, Mrs W – Molly", sagte Tonks gleich nach dem ersten Bissen. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte auch so gut kochen. Aber zu Hause ist mir der Zutritt zur Küche streng verboten, meine Mutter sagt, ich mache sowieso nur Chaos."

Mrs Weasley schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. „Aber wie willst du es dann je lernen? Wenn du willst, zeige ich dir – "

„Tonks, wie geht es Harry?" unterbrach Sirius sie. Ein wohlverdientes Lob für Mrs Weasleys Kochkünste hatte vielleicht Vorrang vor Neuigkeiten aus Little Whinging, aber Haushaltstratsch rangierte irgendwo ganz weit dahinter.

Tonks, die den Mund voll hatte, reagierte nicht sofort.

„Ich bin sicher, dass es Harry gut geht", antwortete Mrs Weasley an ihrer Stelle in leicht gereiztem Ton.

„Das stimmt, Sirius", bestätigte Tonks einen Moment später. „Mit Harry ist alles in Ordnung. Wir würden es dir doch sofort sagen, wenn es nicht so wäre."

„Und was unternimmt er so?" wollte Sirius wissen. „In Ordnung" bedeutete schließlich alles und nichts.

„Nicht viel, soweit ich sehen konnte", berichtete Tonks. „Während ich dort war, ist er überhaupt nicht aus dem Haus gegangen. Ich bin um das Haus herum zum hinteren Gartenzaun, und von dort konnte ich ihn von weitem an seinem offenen Fenster stehen sehen. Als ob er den Himmel beobachtete, oder auf jemanden wartete, oder auf etwas. Ich hätte Lust gehabt, mich direkt unter sein Fenster zu schleichen und einen kleinen Schwatz mit ihm zu halten, aber ich wollte ihm keinen Schrecken einjagen. Und außerdem, sagt Arabella, soll er ja nicht wissen, dass wir überhaupt da sind."

„Das verstehe ich einfach nicht", sagte Sirius, der plötzlich den vertrauten Zorn wieder in seinem Inneren aufflackern spürte. „Was für einen Sinn soll es denn haben, das vor ihm geheim zu halten? Die Existenz des Ordens, in Ordnung, und all unsere anderen Aktivitäten, aber wieso darf er nicht einmal wissen, dass da überhaupt jemand ist, der ihn beschützt?"

„Dumbledore glaubt, dass es so besser für ihn ist", sagte Mrs Weasley fest.

„Und ich glaube, dass es Harry sehr viel besser ginge, wenn er wüsste, dass seine Freunde in der Nähe sind und sich um ihn kümmern."

Aber war das wirklich so? Würde Harry sich dann nicht viel mehr eingesperrt fühlen, wie Sirius, nutzlos und in allem auf andere angewiesen? Vielleicht würde er sogar irgendwelche Dummheiten begehen, wie von zu Hause wegzulaufen, nur weil er das Gefühl hasste, beobachtet zu werden und in diesem Muggelhaus gefangen zu sein? So etwas sähe Harry ähnlich. Er war schließlich schon einmal von dort weggelaufen. Vielleicht war es doch besser für ihn, wenn er nichts von alledem wusste – zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit. Andererseits musste es schrecklich für ihn sein, sich so abgeschnitten von allen zu fühlen, die ihm etwas bedeuteten, nach allem, was passiert war.

„Schau mal – " begann Bill, aber seine Mutter übertönte ihn.

„Harry ist noch ein Kind", sagte Mrs Weasley ziemlich laut. „Und wenn Albus Dumbledore meint, dass es Dinge gibt, mit denen man ihn nicht belasten sollte, dann kann ich ihm nur zustimmen."

„Das würde ihn doch nicht belasten!" erwiderte Sirius hitzig. „Er hat doch wohl ein Recht darauf zu wissen, dass wir da sind und etwas unternehmen!"

_Aber das ist nicht wahr_, sagte eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf. _Niemand von euch unternimmt wirklich irgend etwas, und du selbst am allerwenigsten. Du sitzt doch auch nur den ganzen Tag herum und guckst in den Himmel. Ihr wartet alle nur darauf, dass der Schlag fällt, und wenn er irgendwo in der Nähe deines Patenkindes fällt, Sirius, dann wirst du nicht da sein, um dich dazwischen zu werfen, so wie du es einst versprochen hast. _

„ – und so sollte es auch bleiben", drang Mrs Weasleys Stimme wieder an sein Ohr. Es folgte eine bleierne Stille. Bill und Tonks wechselten einen beklommenen Blick quer über den Tisch.

„Und jetzt", verkündete Mrs Weasley und erhob sich, „stelle ich den Rest hier zurück in den Ofen und halte ihn warm für Remus, bis er auftaucht."

„Meinst du, es ist alles in Ordnung mit ihm?" fragte Tonks Sirius besorgt.

„Oh ja, er wird sich schon berappeln", beruhigte Sirius sie. „Es ist schließlich nicht zum ersten Mal Vollmond, er kommt damit schon klar."

„Aber raufgehen und nachschauen solltest du besser trotzdem nicht", ergänzte Bill.

Mrs Weasley warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu. „Darüber macht man keine Witze, Bill."

„Oh, aber er hat vollkommen recht", sagte eine Stimme von der Tür her. „Und glaubt mir, ich sollte es wissen."

In der Tür stand Remus Lupin, mager und erschöpft, in seinem schäbigen Umhang und, soweit Sirius im flackernden Schein des Feuers erkennen konnte, wieder mit ein paar mehr grauen Strähnen in seinem braunen Haar. Aber seine Stimme war ganz die alte, wie Sirius erleichtert hörte, und der unbeschwerte Ton war nicht gespielt. Lupin zog die Tür hinter sich zu und trat näher. Tonks, die mit dem Rücken zu ihm gesessen hatte, stand auf, um ihn zu begrüßen.

„Oh – Nymphadora", sagte er, als er sie erkannte. „Wie schön, Sie schon so bald wiederzusehen."

Tonks öffnete den Mund.

„Sag Tonks", sagte Sirius, um ihr zuvorzukommen, aber sie fragte stattdessen „Geht es Ihnen wieder besser?" in einem so ehrlich besorgten Ton, dass Sirius sich reichlich albern vorkam.

„So gut, wie es einem nur gehen kann, wenn man von solch einem köstlichen Duft geweckt wird und dann sein Abendessen auch noch in so angenehmer Gesellschaft genießen darf", erwiderte Lupin.

Der gute alte Moony, dachte Sirius heimlich amüsiert. Wenigstens hatte er in Tonks' Gegenwart seine Stimme wiedergefunden. Als nächstes würde er ihr vermutlich die Hand küssen.

Und vielleicht hätte er das wirklich getan, wenn nicht in diesem Augenblick Mrs Weasley einen dampfenden Teller auf den letzten freien Platz am Tisch gestellt und ihn aufgefordert hätte, sich zu setzen. „Das ist ja ganz wunderbar", nahm Lupin die Einladung an. „Vielen, vielen Dank, Molly."

Und damit war es mit den Nettigkeiten erst einmal vorbei. Sie setzten ihr Mahl gemeinsam fort, und Lupin gab sein bestes, um die anderen einzuholen. Sein Teller leerte sich mit erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit, einmal und ein zweites Mal. Er aß – das konnte man nicht anders nennen – mit einem wahren Wolfshunger, als ob er das ganze Wochenende noch nichts in den Magen bekommen hatte. Was vermutlich sogar stimmte, dachte Sirius, der seinen Freund mitfühlend beobachtete. Das ganze Wochenende nichts, außer den letzten Portionen dieses scheußlichen Tranks. Die Erinnerung an dessen Geruch allein genügte, um bei Sirius ein flaues Gefühl im Magen zu erzeugen. Aber Remus erholte sich offensichtlich prächtig – in jeder Hinsicht, nicht nur vom Vollmond.

Im Moment sah es allerdings nicht so aus, als ob er irgend etwas sagen wollte, außer vielleicht einer Bitte an Mrs Weasley um eine dritte Portion, und Sirius hatte keine Lust, das Gespräch von vorher über Harry wieder aufzugreifen. Er war dankbar, als Bill sich schließlich einem weniger heiklen Thema zuwandte.

„Sag doch mal, Tonks", wollte er wissen, „wie machst du das, diese Verwandlungen, meine ich? Bist du wirklich ein echter Metamorphmagus, oder bist du nur das frühkindliche Opfer deines Cousins und seiner erfolglosen Versuche, dich in ein Chamäleon zu verwandeln?"

Tonks lachte. „Oh, das würde ich ihm glatt zutrauen." Sie zwinkerte Sirius zu. „Aber Spaß beiseite – ich bin wirklich ein Metamorphmagus."

„Du bist der erste, den ich je getroffen habe", bemerkte Mrs Weasley. „Sie sind wohl sehr selten?"

„Ist es denn so schwer zu lernen?" fragte Bill.

„Ich fürchte, man kann es überhaupt nicht lernen", sagte Tonks bescheiden. „Man ist einer, oder man ist es nicht. Man wird damit geboren."

„Manche Leute behaupten, dass man es lernen kann", warf Sirius ein.

„Wer sagt das?" fragte Tonks zurück.

„Jemand in einer Ausgabe von _Verwandlung Heute_ vom Januar 1974."

„Oh ha." Bill hob die Augenbrauen. „Unsere Diskussion hebt sich auf ein ehrfurchterweckendes akademisches Niveau."

„Das seltsame ist", erklärte Tonks, „dass es schon irgendwie verwandt ist mit der Kunst der Verwandlung, nur weiß keiner genau, wie. Es scheint, dass systematischer Verwandlungs-Unterricht die Erscheinungsformen eines Metamorphmagus enorm erweitert. Gleichzeitig meistern Metamorphmagi im Vergleich zu anderen Zauberern oft auch die übrigen Verwandlungstechniken ohne große Mühe, selbst die kompliziertesten. Ich meine – " Sie unterbrach sich, offensichtlich besorgt, dass sie angeberisch klingen könnte. „Ich meine nur, mir hat Verwandlung einfach immer einen Riesenspaß gemacht, damals in der Schule."

„Professor McGonagall muss entzückt gewesen sein", sagte Mrs Weasley freundlich. „Ich nehme an, es war dein Lieblingsfach?"

„Oh ja. Definitiv. Schlug sogar Zaubertränke."

„_Zaubertränke?_" fragten vier Stimmen gleichzeitig, eine so erstaunt und ungläubig wie die andere. Remus Lupin hörte sogar auf zu essen, ließ Messer und Gabel sinken und starrte Tonks verblüfft an.

„Das war aber sicher vor Snapes Zeit", sagte Bill.

„Aber nein", erwiderte Tonks mit großem Ernst. „Das war gerade _wegen_ Snape. Ich meine – " Sie lachte, als sie die zweifelnden Mienen der anderen sah. „Wisst ihr, in meinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts war Professor Slughorn noch da, und da ging es nie darum, wie gut man war, sondern nur darum, wie gut man ihm gefiel."

„Da ist etwas dran", seufzte Mrs Weasley.

„Vielleicht war es nicht ganz so schlimm", räumte Tonks ein. „Aber zu der Zeit nahm einfach niemand Zaubertränke ernst, und am Ende waren die wenigsten von uns traurig, als Slughorn in den Ruhestand ging. Dann sprang Professor Sprout für ein Jahr ein. Und Professor Sprout ist eine großartige Kräuterkundlerin und eine wirklich liebe Frau, aber außerhalb ihrer Gewächshäuser wusste sie einfach nicht, was sie tat. Tut mir leid, muss man einfach so sagen. Aber dann, in meinem dritten Schuljahr, bekam Snape den Job, und das – " Tonks schnippte mit den Fingern. „ – das war Zaubertränke, wie es sein sollte."

„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher", murmelte Bill.

„Er war _genial_", sagte Tonks mit Nachdruck.

„Er ist vielleicht ein genialer Zaubertrankbrauer", sagte Mrs Weasley skeptisch, „aber ich weiß nicht, ob er ausgerechnet zum Lehrer geboren ist."

„... um es vorsichtig auszudrücken", fügte Bill mit einem anerkennenden Grinsen hinzu. „Das ist das erste Mal, Mum, dass ich dich über einen Hogwarts-Lehrer schlecht reden höre."

„Professor Snape hat der Reihe nach jedem einzelnen meiner Kinder Alpträume beschert", verteidigte sich Mrs Weasley an die anderen gewandt.

„Das stimmt nicht ganz", widersprach ihr Bill. „Bei Fred und George war es höchstwahrscheinlich anders herum."

Die ganze Runde lachte herzlich.

„Ich weiß, er kann manchmal ein bisschen gemein sein", gab Tonks zu. „Aber es ist alles nur halb so wild, wenn man sich rächen kann, indem man sich hinter seinem Rücken lange, fettige Haare und eine Hakennase wachsen lässt."

Mehr Gelächter folgte ihren Worten.

„Und außerdem", fügte Tonks hinzu, „wusste er einfach, wovon er redete. Snape war cool, auf seine eigene Art. Er hatte Ahnung. Er war anders. Und er war_ jung_, für einen Lehrer. Er kann noch heute kaum älter sein als ihr beide." Sie nickte in Sirius' und Remus' Richtung.

„Ist er auch nicht", sagte Sirius, dessen Lächeln plötzlich eingefroren war.

„Das ist aber ein zweifelhaftes Kompliment", sagte Lupin spöttisch, warf aber gleichzeitig Sirius einen warnenden Blick zu.

Tonks wurde rot. „Tut mir leid", sagte sie. „Ich wollte nur sagen, es war einfach großartiger Unterricht. Vor allem die letzten zwei Schuljahre. Wir waren nur noch vier Leute in seinem UTZ-Kurs, nur noch die, die es wirklich interessiert hat. Wir waren sozusagen seine Elitetruppe. Snape hat uns die erstaunlichsten Dinge beigebracht, weit mehr als für den UTZ vorgesehen war, Sachen, von denen man als Schüler normalerweise nicht einmal hört. Zaubertränke vom Feinsten, glaubt mir. Es gab Tage, an denen schien es ihm geradezu _Spaß_ zu machen, uns zu unterrichten."

„Was du nicht sagst", grinste Bill. „Als nächstes erzählst du uns, du hättest ihn schon mal lachen sehen."

„Nein", sagte Tonks, plötzlich wieder ernst. „Das niemals."

„Sie sind wirklich in vieler Hinsicht außergewöhnlich, Nymphadora", sagte Lupin. „Sie müssen die erste und einzige Hogwarts-Schülerin sein, die Snapes Unterricht je mochte."

„Meint ihr, das sollte ich ihn bei Gelegenheit mal wissen lassen?" fragte Tonks schelmisch. „Um ihn aufzuheitern?"

„Was, dass du seinen Unterricht mochtest, oder dass du die einzige bist, der es je so ging?" fragte Bill zurück.

„Was, meint ihr, würde ihn mehr aufheitern?"

„Letzteres", sagte Lupin trocken. „Sonst würde er denken, sein pädagogisches Konzept hätte versagt."

x x x


	17. Chapter 17

**Kapitel 17**

„Und wie genau", fragte Sirius Tonks, als sich das Gelächter wieder gelegt hatte, „bist du von Snapes pädagogischem Talent zur Aurorenausbildung gekommen? Ich nehme an, das war die einzig logische Konsequenz?"

Tonks ignorierte seinen boshaften Unterton, wenn sie ihn überhaupt bemerkt hatte. „Es war überhaupt nicht logisch", sagte sie. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich nach der Schule machen wollte, also habe ich mir erstmal ein Jahr freigenommen, bin herumgereist und habe versucht, mich zu entscheiden. Ich wollte nie einen langweiligen Bürojob, lieber was Praktisches. Technik hat mich schon immer fasziniert, das liegt bei mir in der Familie. Mein Vater hatte all diese technischen Handbücher und Geräte von meinem Großvater geerbt, in die war ich ganz vernarrt."

„Was war denn dein Großvater von Beruf?" erkundigte sich Mrs Weasley höflich.

„Ingenieur. Hat bei den Londoner Wasserwerken gearbeitet."

„Ach, der war ein Muggel", sagte Bill, der sofort jedes Interesse verloren zu haben schien. „Wer will denn schon einen Muggel-Job?"

„Die Sache ist, du könntest sowieso keinen haben, auch wenn du wolltest", gab Tonks leicht gereizt zurück. „Beim Ministerium musste ich mich belehren lassen, dass – "

„ – keine Hexe und kein Zauberer eine geregelte bezahlte Beschäftigung für einen Muggel-Arbeitgeber oder in einer Muggel-Umgebung annehmen darf", zitierte Lupin den offiziellen Wortlaut. Die anderen sahen ihn erstaunt an. „Abschnitt fünf Klausel drei des Geheimhaltungsabkommens der Internationalen Zauberervereinigung", erläuterte er mit einem Achselzucken. „Keinerlei Ausnahmen, unter keinen Umständen. _Den _Paragrafen kenne ich auswendig."

Bill Weasley schien plötzlich peinlich berührt. „Das wusste ich gar nicht", sagte er leise. „Wie ärgerlich für euch – " Er suchte nach einer neutralen Bezeichnung. „ – für dich", schloss er lahm.

„Es war auch ziemlich ärgerlich für mich", fuhr Tonks fort. „Ich musste also meine Pläne, mich an einer Muggel-Hochschule einzuschreiben, zu den Akten legen. Stattdessen habe ich erstmal in allen möglichen verrückten Zaubererberufen gearbeitet. Ich war nirgendwo lange. Die längste Zeit an einem Ort war ich als Assistentin der Geschäftsführung im Management des Holyhead Harpies Quidditchteams."

„Wow", sagte Bill. „Das klingt nach einem Traumjob."

„Zuerst war es das auch. Aber bei näherer Betrachtung kann Profi-Quidditch ein ganz schön schmutziges Geschäft sein, nicht nur auf dem Spielfeld. Und nach einer Weile hatte ich das Gefühl, auf Anglesey völlig zu versauern. Nach der zweiten Saison hatte ich solches Heimweh nach London, dass ich die erstbeste Stelle angenommen habe, die ich dort bekommen konnte – als Mutterschaftsvertretung für eine Hexe im Ministerium. Es war ein ziemlicher Witz – Statistik und Buchhaltung für die Flohnetzwerkaufsicht in der Abteilung für Magisches Transportwesen. Darüber weiß ich jetzt wirklich alles: Transportverbindungen, Kommunikationsverbindungen, Dauerverbindungen, Kurzzeitverbindungen, außerordentliche Verbindungen. Hochgradig langweilig, kann ich euch versichern. Und meine Chefin, Madam Edgecombe, war eine echte Schreckschraube."

Sirius konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie seine Cousine bei den notorisch überkorrekten leitenden Ministeriumsbeamten angeeckt sein musste.

„Und eines Tages", fuhr Tonks fort, „eines Tages entdeckte Kingsley Shacklebolt mich in der Ministeriumskantine, als ich die anderen Mädels aus meiner Abteilung mit einer ganzen Bandbreite von flippigen Frisuren unterhielt. Er kam einfach rüber an unseren Tisch und fragte mich, ob ich diese Fähigkeit nicht da einsetzen wollte, wo sie wirklich nützlich wäre – und Auror werden."

„Einfach so", sagte Bill.

„Einfach so", bestätigte Tonks. „Zuerst dachte ich, er wollte mich anbaggern. Dann dachte ich, er macht Witze. Aber er hatte recht, wisst ihr. Ich war mir ziemlich schnell sicher, dass das genau der Beruf war, den ich die ganze Zeit gesucht hatte. Eines muss man ihm lassen, Kingsley Shacklebolt hat ein echtes Talent dafür, genau zur richtigen Zeit das Richtige zu tun."

„Wie letzten Freitag", murmelte Lupin.

„Genau, wie letzten Freitag."

„Dad meinte, Dumbledore hätte mit Shacklebolt vorher genau abgesprochen, so einen Auftritt hinzulegen", bemerkte Bill.

„Nichts hatten die abgesprochen", widersprach ihm Tonks. „Ich garantiere euch, alles, was Kingsley und ich wussten, war, dass es irgend eine Erklärung dafür geben musste, dass so ein hochgeheimes Treffen ausgerechnet an dem alten Sitz der Familie von Sirius Black abgehalten wurde. Aber Kingsley hatte keine Ahnung, was und wer uns dort erwartete, genau so wenig wie ich."

Eine betretene Stille folgte ihren Worten.

„Das kann ich kaum glauben", sagte Remus Lupin schließlich fast flüsternd. „Was für ein Wagnis!"

Sirius hatte Messer und Gabel sinken lassen und schluckte schwer. Ein Wagnis? Reinster Irrsinn, das war es gewesen. Er fühlte, wie sich sein Magen zusammenkrampfte bei der Vorstellung, was hätte passieren können, wenn Shacklebolt Dumbledores Worten keinen Glauben geschenkt hätte. Es raubte ihm den Atem.

„Alles in Ordnung, Sirius?" fragte Bill besorgt.

„Ich – ich glaube schon", log Sirius. Was hatte Dumbledore sich dabei gedacht, eine solche Konfrontation zu riskieren, ohne die geringste Vorwarnung und ohne die geringsten Vorsichtsmaßnahmen für den Fall, dass seine Rechnung nicht aufgehen würde?

Aber es hatte funktioniert. Es hatte geklappt, und Sirius hatte selbst gesagt, dass das alles war, was zählte. Um ehrlich zu sein war es sogar noch besser gelaufen, als er zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Wenn er von Kingsley Shacklebolts Amt gewusst hätte, hätte er sich dem Orden überhaupt nie zu zeigen gewagt. Er wäre erst gar nicht zu der Versammlung gekommen. Er hätte sich wahrscheinlich stattdessen in Kreachers Boilerschrank versteckt. Und sich das eingestehen zu müssen war hart.

Sein Blick war unwillkürlich zu eben dieser Schranktür gewandert. Er zwang sich, sich wieder seinen Freunden zuzuwenden, die ihn jetzt alle mehr der weniger betroffen ansahen. „Alles in bester Ordnung, wirklich", sagte er und nahm sein Besteck wieder zur Hand. Aber es hatte ihm den Appetit verschlagen.

„Hör mal, wenn es was hilft, kann ich dir ein Geheimnis verraten", erbot sich Tonks. „Kingsley war schon eine ganze Weile auf der Suche nach der Wahrheit, was deinen Fall betrifft. Je länger er sich damit beschäftigte, sagte er, desto überzeugter war er, dass etwas ganz entschieden faul war an der Art und Weise, wie das Ministerium den Fall damals gehandhabt hat, weißt du, mit all den offenen Fragen, die nie gestellt wurden, geschweige denn beantwortet, und mit all den Widersprüchen, für die niemand je eine Erklärung gesucht hat. Ich glaube, am Ende war Kingsley sogar hochzufrieden, dass er recht hatte."

„Na, schön für ihn", sagte Sirius und war froh, dass er seine Stimme wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. „Dann kannst du ihm ausrichten, dass ich gerne wieder zur Verfügung stehe, wenn ich ihm nochmal so einen Gefallen tun kann – jedenfalls so lange ich dabei nicht öfter als etwa einmal die Woche ernstlich um mein Leben fürchten muss."

„Das lässt sich bestimmt so einrichten", sagte Tonks, und alle brachen in erleichtertes Lachen aus. Tonks' Lockenmähne tanzte im Licht des Feuers um ihre Schultern.

„Herrje", seufzte Mrs Weasley und begann, den Tisch abzudecken. „Bleibst du noch für den Nachtisch, Bill? Es gibt Obstsalat."

Bill warf einen prüfenden Blick durch die Fenster hoch oben in der Wand auf das schwindende Tageslicht draußen. „Ich mache mich wohl besser auf die Socken", entschuldigte er sich. „Ich will Arabella Figg nicht warten lassen."

„Du apparierst am besten direkt in ihren Hinterhof, außer Sicht, und klopfst an die Küchentür", riet Tonks ihm. „Und ihr Kuchen ist wirklich superlecker", fügte sie mit einem schelmischen Zwinkern hinzu.

„Na denn." Bill erhob sich – und im gleichen Augenblick ging die Türglocke in der Halle über ihren Köpfen wieder los. Alle tauschten überraschte Blicke.

„Hattest du sonst noch jemanden erwartet?" fragte Bill Sirius, der den Kopf schüttelte. Auf allen Gesichtern wich die Überraschung einer gewissen Beklommenheit.

„Komm schon, Bill", sagte Lupin schließlich und erhob sich ebenfalls.

Auch Tonks war aufgestanden. „Ich komme mit."

„Keine Umstände", sagte Lupin trocken. „Sie haben dieses Wochenende frei, oder nicht?"

Tonks rollte die Augen, aber sie setzte sich wieder hin. Bill und Lupin verließen die Küche. Die anderen konnten hören, wie einer von ihnen zwei Treppen hinaufeilte, um von einem Fenster im ersten Stock aus nachzusehen, wer vor der Tür stand, während der andere Mrs Blacks Gekreische wieder zum Verstummen brachte. Die Haustür wurde geöffnet, in der Halle waren gedämpfte Stimmen zu hören, und einen Moment später waren sie wieder zurück, Bill und Lupin und hinter ihnen, völlig außer Atem und sehr bekümmert wirkend, Mr Weasley.

„Arthur!" rief Mrs Weasley und eilte ihrem Mann entgegen. „Was ist passiert? Ist etwas mit den Kindern?"

„Den Kindern geht es prima", versicherte ihr Mr Weasley mit einem unglücklichen Blick in die kleine Runde. „Ich muss mich entschuldigen, dass ich so in euer Abendessen hereinplatze, aber ich dachte, ich komme lieber gleich her. Ich habe gerade durch das Feuer mit Albus Dumbledore gesprochen. Die Dinge kommen in Bewegung."

x x x

_A/N: mehr "Sommer" gefällig? Hintergründe, Fußnoten, Anmerkungen, FAQ (Antworten auf Eure Reviews)und mehr auf meinem Livejournal (Link in meinem Profil)! _


	18. Chapter 18

**Kapitel 18**

Arthur Weasley ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und fuhr sich nervös mit der Hand durch das schüttere rote Haar. Alle starrten ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Im Ministerium gehen sonderbare Dinge vor sich."

„Im Ministerium?" riefen die anderen einstimmig.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was genau da gerade schiefläuft", beteuerte Mr Weasley händeringend. „Wir haben nicht lange gesprochen. Dumbledore sagte nur genau das, die Dinge kommen in Bewegung, und dass wir ein Auge auf das Ministerium haben müssen. Er sagte es so, als ob er den Ort meinte, das Gebäude. Und er sagte, dass er diese Information von beiden Seiten bestätigt bekommen hat."

„Von beiden Seiten?" fragte Tonks verständnislos.

„Snape", sagte Lupin neben ihr knapp. „Erzähl weiter, Arthur."

„Snape?" Tonks' Augenbrauen formten ein Dutzend neuer Fragen.

„Dumbledore sagt, auf den Orden komme jetzt doppelt so viel Arbeit zu wie bisher, und es ist dringend", fuhr Mr Weasley fort, ohne sich von Tonks aufhalten zu lassen. „Er sagt, er werde uns bei unserer nächsten Versammlung alle Einzelheiten mitteilen. Das wird am Donnerstag sein. Aber er hat Alastor Moody schon jetzt damit beauftragt, eine Abwehrstrategie auszuarbeiten."

„Abwehr von was?" fragte Sirius ungeduldig.

„Das weiß ich doch auch nicht!" rief Mr Weasley fast flehentlich. „Moody erwartet alle vom Orden, die im Ministerium arbeiten, morgen früh bei ihm zu Hause für ein Briefing, bevor wir zur Arbeit gehen. Du wirst wahrscheinlich bei dir zu Hause eine Eule mit genau dieser Nachricht vorfinden, Nymphadora. Und du sollst jetzt gleich bei ihm vorbeikommen, Remus."

„Wie, jetzt sofort?"

„Sobald du kannst, sagte er."

Lupin seufzte, aber nickte.

„Und was unser Hauptquartier betrifft", fuhr Arthur Weasley an seine Frau und an Sirius gewandt fort, „da wird doppelte Arbeit für den Orden doppelt so viel Betrieb hier bedeuten, deswegen lässt Dumbledore fragen – " Wieder fuhr er sich durch die Haare, unsicher, wie er es seiner Frau beibringen sollte. „Oder besser, er fragt ausdrücklich dich, Molly, ob du eine Weile hier wohnen bleiben könntest... den Haushalt hier am Laufen halten, sozusagen..."

„Für wie lange?" fragte seine Frau.

„Da hat er sich nicht festgelegt. Ein paar Tage. Eine Woche. Vielleicht länger."

Jetzt war es an Mrs Weasley, auf einem Stuhl zusammenzusinken. „Aber Arthur", protestierte sie schwach, „die Kinder! Was ist mit den Kindern? Wer soll sich um sie kümmern?"

„Das war das erste, was ich Dumbledore auch gefragt habe", sagte Mr Weasley resigniert. „Und er sagte nur, bringt sie mit."

"Bringt sie – was?" Mrs Weasley hob ruckartig den Kopf, die Augen vor Schreck geweitet. „Nein! Wie kann er von uns verlangen, dass wir unsere Kinder da hineinziehen?"

Mr Weasley ergriff ihre Hand. „Wir würden sie doch nirgends hineinziehen", sagte er, aber er schien selbst nicht recht daran zu glauben. "Der Orden nimmt keine Minderjährigen und keine Schulkinder auf. Sie werden keine Geheimnisse erfahren, die man aus ihnen herauslocken könnte."

Aber Mrs Weasley schien gar nicht beruhigt angesichts des Gedankens, dass jemand versuchen könnte, ihre Kinder zu zwingen, Geheimnisse preiszugeben – gleich, ob sie in sie eingeweiht waren oder nicht. Sie war den Tränen nahe.

„Wirklich", fuhr Mr Weasley fort, „ich glaube, sie wären hier genauso sicher wie im Fuchsbau, wenn nicht noch sicherer. Und sie könnten dir mit dem Haushalt helfen, und ihre Schularbeiten hier machen..." Er blickte sich hilfesuchend zu den anderen um.

„Schau, Molly", sagte Sirius unvermittelt, „Dumbledore hätte es nicht vorgeschlagen, wenn er nicht überzeugt wäre, dass die Kinder hier sicher sind. Und das Haus zu entrümpeln ist eine Riesenarbeit, ich würde mich wirklich freuen, wenn ihr alle herkommt und mir dabei helft." Er hoffte, dass er so ehrlich klang, wie er gerne wollte. Ein Teil seiner selbst teilte Mrs Weasleys Befürchtungen, aber einem anderen Teil war die Gelegenheit sehr willkommen, diese Einladung auszusprechen. Er sehnte sich nach Gesellschaft, aber er spürte auch einen seltsamen Drang, sich selbst und alle anderen von Zeit zu Zeit daran zu erinnern, dass dies immer noch _sein_ Haus war und dass immer noch er entschied, wer darin einziehen durfte und wer nicht.

„Natürlich, im Grunde hängt es von dir ab, Sirius", sagte Arthur Weasley hastig, sichtlich froh, dass jemand seiner Frau die Entscheidung abzunehmen versuchte.

„Ich hätte überhaupt nichts dagegen", sagte Sirius aufrichtig. „Und wenn ihr die Kinder fragen würdet, dann würden sie bestimmt lieber heute als morgen herkommen wollen."

„Aber das sind sie eben!" rief Mrs Weasley. „Kinder! Sie sind noch nicht alt genug, so eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Sie sind noch nicht alt genug, die Gefahren richtig einzuschätzen!

Sirius runzelte die Stirn und wollte widersprechen, aber Mrs Weasley ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. „Und Hermine – was ist mit Hermine? Ihre Eltern sind in Amerika auf einer Tagung von Muggel-Heilern, wir können sie doch jetzt nicht einfach allein nach Hause schicken. Wir haben versprochen, dass wir uns über die Ferien um sie kümmern!"

„Nun, ich sehe nicht, dass wir uns hier schlechter um sie kümmern können als irgendwo anders", sagte ihr Ehemann vernünftig.

Mrs Weasley schniefte noch einmal in ihr Taschentuch, aber für den Augenblick schienen ihr die Argumente ausgegangen zu sein. "Wir können nicht einfach alle aus dem Fuchsbau verschwinden", sagte sie schließlich. „ Wie sollen wir das anstellen?"

„Wir tun so, als ob wir alle nach Rumänien in die Ferien fahren, um Charlie zu besuchen", schlug Bill vor.

„Wir haben ein paar Tage Zeit, um uns vorzubereiten", sagte Mr Weasley. „Dumbledore sagte, es reicht aus, wenn wir bis zur nächsten Versammlung eingezogen sind."

Wenn Mrs Weasley jemals geglaubt hatte, dass sie eine echte Wahl haben würde, dann war sie spätestens jetzt vom Gegenteil überzeugt. „Dann machen wir uns besser gleich auf den Heimweg, sagen den Kindern Bescheid und fangen an zu packen", sagte sie, putzte sich die Nase und steckte ihr Taschentuch ein.

Schlagartig kam Leben in die Runde. Alle waren erleichtert, dass die vertraute pragmatische Mrs Weasley wieder zurückgekehrt schien.

„Dann muss ich jetzt auch los", sagte Bill und warf noch einmal einen Blick durch die staubigen Fenster. „Es ist schon fast dunkel, ich bekomme noch Ärger."

„Ich bringe dich zur Tür", bot Sirius an. Es drängte ihn, der angespannten Atmosphäre in der Küche zu entkommen. Von der Gemütlichkeit ihrer kleinen Dinnerparty war nichts mehr zu spüren.

„Bill", sagte Sirius leise, als sie in die dunkle Eingangshalle traten und außer Hörweite der Küche waren. „Meinst du, dass das funktionieren wird?"

„Die Kinder werden begeistert sein", sagte Bill leichthin.

„Das meine ich nicht."

„Ich weiß."

Sirius konnte im Zwielicht Bills Gesicht kaum erkennen, aber er war sich sicher, dass Bill jetzt nicht mehr grinste.

„Ich bin sicher, dass es funktioniert", sagte Bill überzeugt.

„Wirklich?"

„Wirklich. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Mum denkt vielleicht anders als du, was Harry betrifft, und vielleicht auch, was noch eine Reihe anderer Fragen betrifft, aber letzten Endes will sie für alle wirklich nur das Beste."

„Das fürchte ich ja gerade."

„Ich weiß", sagte Bill noch einmal. „Aber glaub mir, sie hat dich weit genug ins Herz geschlossen, dass sie bei dir ein paar großzügige Ausnahmen gelten lässt."

„Was meinst du damit?"

Bill lachte kurz auf und gab Sirius einen aufmunternden Klapps auf die Schulter. „Von _dir _hat sie noch nicht verlangt, dass du dir die Haare schneidest, oder? An deiner Stelle würde ich das als gutes Zeichen nehmen."

Es brauchte nicht mehr als einen Augenblick, um der Schlange auf dem Türklopfer Bill Weasleys Namen beizubringen, aber die Haustür hatte sich kaum hinter Bill geschlossen, als auch seine Eltern in die Halle hinauf kamen. Die Schlange lernte flugs noch zwei weitere Namen und akzeptierte sie mit einem Nicken.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass wir so überstürzt aufbrechen", sagte Mrs Weasley und deutete über die Schulter zurück zur Küche, die sie gerade verlassen hatten.

„Wir geben dir Nachricht, wann du mit uns rechnen kannst", versprach Arthur Weasley.

Und dann waren die Weasleys fort, und Sirius machte sich auf den Weg zurück in die Küche, wo Tonks und Lupin sich ebenfalls zum Aufbruch bereit machten.

„Ich habe ein wirklich schlechtes Gewissen, einfach so abzuhauen", echote Tonks Mrs Weasleys Abschied. „Wir haben den ganzen Abend nur über mich geredet, und ich habe nicht ein Wort über euch beide erfahren. Aber beim nächsten Mal bestimmt." Sie lächelte beiden flüchtig zu. „Ich mache mich dann wohl auch auf den Weg. Ich sollte diese Eule noch abfangen."

„Ich komme gleich mit", sagte Lupin. „Sirius, es macht dir doch nichts aus – "

„Sieht so aus, als ob ich keine Wahl habe, oder?" erwiderte Sirius und versuchte, nicht verbittert zu klingen. „Wenn Moody sagt, sobald du kannst, dann solltest du wohl besser sehr bald können."

„Ich komme zurück, sobald es geht. Es kann nicht lange dauern."

„Schick mir eine Eule, wenn es länger dauert."

„Mache ich. Wir sehen uns bestimmt bald wieder."

Sirius mochte plötzlich keine Versprechungen mehr hören, die Lupin vielleicht doch nicht würde halten können. Aber als sich die Küchentür hinter Lupin und Tonks geschlossen hatte, fühlte sich Sirius schrecklich allein und schrecklich nutzlos. Es gab nichts, wofür _er_ gebraucht wurde, außer dem Stapel schmutziger Teller, Kelche und Töpfe in der Spüle. Die Stille im Haus überwältigte ihn. Dumbledore hatte für alle eine Aufgabe gefunden, außer für ihn. Aber vielleicht war Dumbledore auch schlicht zu beschäftigt gewesen, um ihm ausdrückliche Anweisungen für die Ausführung des Abwaschs ausrichten zu lassen. Er seufzte und setzte den Wasserkessel auf den Herd.

Über seinem Kopf fiel die Haustür ins Schloss, und Sirius wurde sich bewusst, dass Lupin und Tonks extrem lange dafür gebraucht hatten, die Treppe hinaufzugehen, sich zu verabschieden und das Haus zu verlassen. Sein Blick fiel auf die große Schale mit Mrs Weasleys Obstsalat, die einsam und verlassen mitten auf dem Esstisch stand, und Sirius verspürte plötzlich einen unbändigen Drang, sie in den Kamin zu schleudern, so dass sie in tausend Stücke zersprang.


	19. Chapter 19

**Kapitel 19**

Lupin kam an diesem Abend nicht mehr zurück. Auch als Sirius am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war er nicht da. Er hatte auch keine Nachricht geschickt.

Die Küche war klamm, kalt und leer. Sirius aß Mrs Weasleys Obstsalat zum Frühstück, nun doch froh, dass er noch da war, und saß danach noch eine ganze Weile am Feuer. Er erwartete jeden Augenblick, dass eine Eule den Schornstein heruntergesaust kam. Aber es kam keine. Schließlich stand er auf und schaute sich nach etwas um, womit er sich beschäftigen konnte. Aber das Geschirr hatte Kreacher am Abend zuvor gespült und weggeräumt, ganz wie Sirius es ihm befohlen hatte, bevor er sich schlafen gelegt hatte. Es gab nichts für ihn zu tun.

Er verließ die Küche, ging nach oben und begann, von einem Zimmer zum nächsten zu wandern. Eine unheilverkündende Stille herrschte im Haus, die ihn rastlos machte. Er konnte kleine Lebewesen hinter der Wandtäfelung rascheln und trippeln hören. Er wollte gar nicht genau wissen, was für welche es waren.

Seine Unruhe wuchs mit jeder Stunde, die verging. In regelmäßigen Abständen kehrte er in die Küche zurück und schaute nach Neuigkeiten aus dem Kamin, nach irgend einer Nachricht, was draußen vor sich ging, nach einem Zeichen, dass die Welt außerhalb des Grimmauldplatzes Nummer zwölf überhaupt noch existierte. Aber schließlich vertrieb ihn Kreachers Grinsen aus dem Türspalt des Boilerschranks, das mit jeder Stunde breiter wurde, aus dem Raum. Er war sich unangenehm bewusst, dass der Hauself vermutlich jedes Wort der Gespräche von gestern Abend aufmerksam verfolgt hatte und genau wusste, was seinen Herrn quälte. Sirius beschloss, Kreacher beim nächsten Besuch der anderen Ordensmitglieder in eines der Badezimmer in den oberen Stockwerken einzuschließen. _Falls_ die anderen Ordensmitglieder je wieder hier auftauchen würden. Im Augenblick sah es nicht danach aus.

Zum Verzweifeln war es aber noch ein bisschen zu früh, sagte sich Sirius. Sie wollten eben erst erledigen, was Moody ihnen aufgetragen hatte.

Aber was auch immer es war, es dauerte verdammt lange.

Sirius verbrachte einen weiteren Tag in der Bibliothek seines Vaters mit der Lektüre der Verwandlungstheorien vermutlich längst gestorbener Zauberer und Hexen. Aber auch am Dienstag Morgen war er nicht klüger. Mit der Zeit wich sein Ärger darüber, dass die anderen ihn nicht über die Entwicklungen im Ministerium auf dem Laufenden hielten, echter Sorge. Schließlich rührte sich nicht nur Lupin nicht – es meldete sich überhaupt niemand bei ihm. Und für diese vollkommene Funkstille gab es keine Erklärung, außer, dass etwas fürchterlich schief gelaufen war. Aber das konnte, durfte, nicht sein. Und selbst wenn, dann würde irgend jemand aus dem Orden ihm doch Bescheid sagen, und wenn es Remus war, dem etwas zugestoßen war, würde er sofort davon hören. Es sei denn – es sei denn, sie hatten alle beschlossen, dass es_ besser_ für ihn war, nichts zu wissen. Genau wie sie Harry behandelten. Vielleicht wollten sie ihn nicht _belasten_ mit der Nachricht, dass etwas Furchtbares passiert war. Vielleicht dachten sie alle, er sei nicht besser als ein vierzehnjähriger Junge, der nicht mehr zu wissen brauchte, als dass er in Ruhe zu Hause sitzen durfte, während die Großen die Sache regelten.

Um die Mittagszeit ging Sirius Seidenschnabel füttern und machte es sich auf seinem gewohnten Platz auf der Fensterbank bequem, während der Hippogreif gierig einen kleinen Haufen frischer toter Ratten verschlang. Sirius selbst verspürte keinen sonderlichen Appetit, und der Anblick von Seidenschnabels Mahl war da nicht gerade förderlich.

„Sieht so aus, als ob Harry noch eine Weile auf uns warten muss, Schnäbelchen"; sagte er zu dem Hippogreif. „Ich wusste es doch, Harry ist auch nicht glücklich dort, wo er gerade ist. Ich weiß genau, wie sich das anfühlt, Tag für Tag zu Hause zu sitzen und zu warten, warten, warten..."

Es wurde nicht besser davon, dass er es laut aussprach. Zu Hause. Dies war nicht sein Zuhause. Es mochte sein Haus sein, es mochte das Haus sein, in dem er aufgewachsen war, aber es war der letzte Ort auf der Welt, der sich für Sirius je wie ein Zuhause anfühlen würde. Er blickte aus dem Fenster. Es war ein grauer Tag. Die Sonne versteckte sich hinter dichten, tief am Himmel hängenden Wolken. Der Grimmauldplatz lag, wie immer, verlassen da. _Die Dinge kommen in Bewegung_, dachte Sirius. _Aber sie bewegen sich ohne mich, von mir weg, außer meiner Reichweite._

„Weißt du, wie sich das anfühlt?" wandte er sich wieder dem Hippogreif zu. „Keine Ahnung zu haben, was da draußen vorgeht? Harry weiß noch nicht einmal, dass seine Freunde in der Nähe sind. Er muss denken, dass wir ihn alle vergessen haben." _So wie sie mich vergessen haben_, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Es auszusprechen würde zu sehr schmerzen. Und hatten sie ihn wirklich vergessen – oder wollten sie einfach nicht, dass er teilhatte an ihren Abenteuern? Flüsterten sie deswegen hinter seinem Rücken, hinter verschlossenen Türen?

Sirius verspürte einen heftigen Drang, jemanden zu schlagen oder etwas mit seinem Zauberstab in tausend Stücke zu zerhexen. Er sah sich in dem Zimmer um, aber er hatte in weiser Voraussicht alle Möbel daraus entfernt. Es war nichts mehr übrig außer dem Haufen zerlumpter Bettdecken auf dem Boden, auf denen der Hippogreif schlief, und selbst die hatte Seidenschnabel längst gründlich zerfetzt.

„Ich hasse es!" brüllte Sirius die Welt draußen vor dem Fenster an. „ICH HASSE ES!"

Alarmiert erhob sich Seidenschnabel auf die Vorderbeine und schlug mit seinen mächtigen Flügeln, bis sie die Zimmerwände streiften. Der Raum wirkte plötzlich lächerlich klein für das große Geschöpf.

„Ja, genau!" schimpfte Sirius. „Du kennst das auch. Genau so fühlt es sich an!"

Der Hippogreif warf seinem menschlichen Gefährten einen eisigen Blick aus seinen goldfarbenen Augen zu, wie um ihn zu warnen, dass er sich nicht gerne anschreien ließ.

„Oh, na gut, ich sollte nicht _dich _anbrüllen", räumte Sirius etwas ruhiger ein. „Dann gehe ich besser und suche mir jemanden, der es verdient hat."

Er stand auf und verließ das Zimmer. Er hätte nicht genau sagen können, wohin er gehen und was er tun wollte, aber als er an der Tür zu dem kleinen Schlafzimmer im zweiten Stock vorbeikam, hatte er plötzlich eine Idee. Schnell öffnete er sie und trat ein. Die Leinwand in ihrem Rahmen an der linken Wand war leer.

„Phineas?" fragte Sirius in die Stille hinein. Niemand antwortete. „Phineas? _Phineas!_"

„Es gibt keinen Grund, so zu schreien", sagte die vertraute aalglatte Stimme aus dem leeren Bild. „Wenn ich nicht ohnehin geneigt wäre, mich mit dir zu unterhalten, würde es mich nicht dazu bringen." Phineas Nigellus erschien in seinem Bilderrahmen und blickte mit der üblichen verachtungsvollen Miene auf seinen Ururenkel herab.

„Phineas, ich will wissen, was los ist", sagte Sirius ohne Einleitung.

Der ehemalige Schulleiter verschränkte die Arme. „Und wieso sollte ausgerechnet ich dir da weiterhelfen können?"

„Red keinen Unsinn", knurrte Sirius, der ganz und gar nicht in der Stimmung war, auf die Launen seines Vorfahren Rücksicht zu nehmen. „Wozu sitzt du denn sonst den ganzen Tag in Dumbledores Büro, wenn nicht, um zu hören, was los ist? Sag's mir schon."

Phineas Nigellus schien wenig beeindruckt. „Du solltest mittlerweile verinnerlicht haben"; sagte er gleichmütig, „dass ich mich nur äußerst ungern herumkommandieren lasse, und ob es dir passt oder nicht, das gilt auch für dich."

„Also gut." Sirius seufzte und zwang sich zur Geduld. „Ich kommandiere dich nicht herum. Ich stelle nur eine Frage. Also, was geht da draußen vor sich?"

„Gegenfrage. Woraus schließt du, dass der gegenwärtige Schulleiter von Hogwarts mir die Befugnis erteilt hat, dich darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen?"

„Ich schließe gar nichts, ich muss es einfach _wissen_."

„Und was, wenn Professor Dumbledore da anderer Ansicht wäre?"

Sirius setzte zu einer Erwiderung an, aber dann hielt er inne. Konnte Nigellus recht haben? Konnte es sein, dass Dumbledore Sirius absichtlich im Dunkeln ließ? Sirius fühlte, wie sich seine Hände zu Fäusten ballten. „Das will ich von Dumbledore persönlich hören", brachte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Dann bedaure ich dir mitteilen zu müssen, dass sich der Direktor gegenwärtig nicht in seinem Büro aufhält. Ich fürchte also, dass du dich ein wenig in Geduld üben müsstest, falls dir die Bedeutung dieses Wortes bekannt sein sollte, bis er es dir persönlich bestätigen kann." Phineas Nigellus lehnte sich gegen die Seite seines Rahmens, den stechenden Blick seiner dunklen Augen unverwandt auf Sirius gerichtet. Offensichtlich amüsierte er sich köstlich.

Es war nicht wahr, verstand Sirius plötzlich. Nigellus spielte ein Spiel mit ihm, da war er sich sicher. Der ehemalige Schulleiter wusste wahrscheinlich genau so wenig über die neuesten Aktivitäten des Ordens Bescheid wie Sirius, er genoss es nur, sich seinem Ururenkel überlegen zu fühlen. Darauf hatten sich die Blacks schon immer bestens verstanden.

„Du lügst doch", sagte Sirius rundheraus.

„Ich warne sich, Sirius", gab Phineas Nigellus in sanftem Ton zurück, aber hinter dem selbstgefälligen Lächeln blitzten seine Augen gefährlich auf. „Nenne mich noch einmal einen Lügner, und ich werde es mir das nächste Mal sehr, sehr gut überlegen, ob ich dieses Gemälde wieder besuche."

„Nicht, dass mich das kümmern würde."

„Oh, das würde es. Oder wie würde es sich anfühlen, wenn dein einziges Mittel, mit der Welt da draußen in Verbindung zu treten, plötzlich ersatzlos ausfiele?"

Sirius griff nach seinem Zauberstab, bleich vor Wut.

„Na na na!" tadelte ihn Nigellus. „Ein unschuldiges Gemälde anzugreifen! Ich stelle mit Bedauern fest, dass du die unglückliche Angewohnheit entwickelt hast, mit den Porträts dieses Hauses Streit anzufangen."

„Nur weil die Porträts dieses Hauses die unglückliche Angewohnheit entwickelt haben, mir das Leben zur Hölle zu machen!" blaffte Sirius zurück.

„Spricht man so von seinen Vorfahren?"

„Verdienen sie es etwa besser?"

Die beiden Zauberer starrten sich einen Moment lang bitterböse an, dann rollte Phineas Nigellus die Augen und seufzte theatralisch. „Hast du an mir unschuldigem Unbeteiligten jetzt genug von deinem Ärger ausgelassen, oder gibt es noch was?" fragte er gelangweilt. „Es ist nämlich nicht meine Schuld, weißt du, dass deine teuren Freunde nicht all ihre kleinen Geheimnisse mit dir teilen." Er strich sich seinen schwarzen Spitzbart. Der Hieb hatte gesessen, und das kostete er schamlos aus.

In der Tasche seines Umhangs schlossen sich Sirius' Finger um den Griff seines Zauberstabs. „Nein, ich bin noch nicht fertig", sagte er. Seine Stimme zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut. „Ich will immer noch wissen, was im Ministerium vor sich geht, was Alastor Moody und Remus Lupin vorhaben, und warum sich niemand bei mir meldet."

Phineas Nigellus hob eine Augenbraue.

„Bitte", fügte Sirius unter großen Mühen hinzu.

„Ah, schon besser." Nigellus fuhr fort, sich den Bart zu streichen. „Interessant, was du da sagst. Im Ministerium, ja? Sieht ganz so aus, als ob Mad-Eye und dein kleiner Werwolf-Freund ihre Nasen, oder was von ihnen übrig ist, in Angelegenheiten stecken, die ein paar Nummern zu groß für sie sind, oder?"

„Du weißt es also auch nicht. Du weißt _gar nichts_."

„Oh, das wäre auch wieder übertrieben", erwiderte Nigellus in bescheidenem Ton, aber sein Lächeln war jetzt so breit geworden, dass es Kreacher alle Ehre gemacht hätte. „Aber in diesem speziellen Fall hast du vollkommen recht. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du redest. Ich höre dich nur gerne betteln."

Sirius drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, so heftig, dass der mottenzerfressene Teppich unter seinem Schuh zerriss, und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu, so dass der schwere Bilderrahmen an der Wand nur so klapperte. _Ich hatte unrecht_, dachte Sirius angewidert, als er die Treppe zur Küche hinunterpolterte. _Er ist sogar noch viel, viel __schlimmer als alle anderen Slytherins zusammen_.

Sirius war so sehr in seine finsteren Gedanken vertieft, dass er zuerst gar nicht bemerkte, wer da auf dem Küchentisch vor dem Kamin saß und auf ihn wartete – bis sie einen leisen Klagelaut ausstieß. Es war Hedwig, Harrys Schneeeule, und an ihr Bein war ein Brief gebunden.


	20. Chapter 20

**Kapitel 20**

„Hedwig!" Mit drei langen Schritten war Sirius bei ihr am Tisch und löste den Brief von ihrem Bein. Er öffnete ihn hastig und begann zu lesen, während er der treuen Eule geistesabwesend mit der anderen Hand über die weißen Federn strich.

Zu seiner Überraschung kam der Brief nicht von Harry. Er war in einer gestochen klaren, ordentlichen Handschrift geschrieben, die Sirius noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. „_Lieber Schnuffel_", stand da. „_Hedwig ist gestern Abend hier eingetroffen, aber da wir ja noch Pig haben, dachten wir, wir schicken sie gleich weiter zu Dir, falls Du eine Nachricht für ihren Besitzer hast. Bill hat uns erzählt, dass den Leuten Deine Geschichte gefallen hat, und wir freuen uns deshalb sehr für Dich. Uns geht es gut. Fred und George halten uns allen gerade ständig ihre Apparierlizenzen unter die Nase, ob wir sie sehen wollen oder nicht, als würden sie fürs Angeben bezahlt. Mrs Weasley sagt, Du solltest dich auf eine baldige Invasion vorbereiten. Wir hoffen sehr, dass es nicht zu schlimm wird. Liebe Grüße._"

Der Brief war in der gleichen ordentlichen Schrift unterschrieben mit „_Hermine_", und darunter folgten ein paar schlampige Kringel, die man gerade noch als „_und Ron_" entziffern konnte, wenn man wusste, wonach man suchen musste.

Eine baldige Invasion, dachte Sirius und lächelte. Er hatte Rons und Bills weitere Geschwister noch nie getroffen, aber wenn sie nach diesen Brüdern geraten waren, dann würde das die fröhlichste und willkommenste Invasion seines Hauses werden, die Sirius sich vorstellen konnte. „_Wir hoffen sehr, dass es nicht zu schlimm wird_", wirklich, was hatte Hermine sich da gedacht? Was um alles in der Welt könnte _besser_ sein?

_Besser_, sagte die vertraute kleine Stimme in Sirius Gedanken, _besser wäre ein Brief, der ein paar echte Informationen enthält_. In diesem stand nicht einmal, wann genau die Weasleys eintreffen würden, geschweige denn etwas über den eigentlichen Anlass ihres Einzugs ins Hauptquartier. Sirius fühlte, wie sich seine Stimmung wieder verdüsterte. Es war ohne Zweifel sehr nett von seinen jungen Freunden, ihm einen Brief zu schreiben, und wie er Hermine kannte, war es ihre Idee gewesen. Aber die Tatsache, dass Fred und George ihre Apparierprüfung bestanden hatten, war nicht wirklich die Art Nachricht, auf die er sehnlichst gewartet hatte.

Aber war es wirklich nur ein Zufall, dass Hedwig gerade in dem Moment hier auftauchte, als er verzweifelt auf der Suche nach einem Mittel war, um mit der Welt draußen in Kontakt zu treten? Er nahm noch einmal den Brief zur Hand. „_Hedwig ist gestern Abend hier eingetroffen, aber da wir ja noch Pig haben, dachten wir, wir schicken sie gleich weiter zu Dir." _Sirius war diesem Pig, wer oder was er auch immer sein mochte, aufrichtig dankbar dafür, dass Hedwig seinetwegen für Sirius als Postbotin zur Verfügung stand. Er musterte die Schneeeule nachdenklich. Sie klackerte leise mit dem Schnabel. Was, wenn er sie einfach zu Remus schicken würde, oder zu Moody, oder Tonks, oder zu sonst jemandem aus dem Orden, und fragte, was los war? Vielleicht war das genau der Zweck, zu dem die Weasleys sie ihm geschickt hatten?

Wieder überflog er den Brief. „_ ... falls Du eine Nachricht für ihren Besitzer hast", _stand da. Nicht Nachricht für irgend jemanden. Und sie hatten ganz recht, entschied Sirius resigniert. Hedwig war von einer sehr seltenen Eulenart. Sie erregte eine Menge Aufmerksamkeit. Viele kannten sie und wussten, dass sie Harry gehörte. Jede Botschaft, die sie bei sich trug, würde unweigerlich mit Harry in Verbindung gebracht werden, wenn sie in die falschen Hände fiel. Das durfte Sirius nicht riskieren. Er mochte anderer Meinung sein als Mrs Weasley, wenn sie glaubte, dass minderjährige Zauberer wie Harry und ihre eigenen Kinder nicht verstanden, was eine Mitgliedschaft im Phönixorden bedeutete. Aber so lange ihnen noch niemand je die Chance gegeben hatte, es zu verstehen, hatte Sirius kein Recht dazu, Harry in Gefahr zu bringen. _Du bist sein Pate, Herrgott nochmal_, schalt Sirius sich selbst. _Es ist deine Pflicht, Harry vor Schwierigkeiten zu bewahren, und nicht, ihm noch mehr zu machen, als er ohnehin schon hat. _

Er machte sich auf die Suche nach Tinte und Pergament, dann ließ er sich am Tisch nieder, strich sich die langen Haare aus der Stirn und begann zu schreiben.

„_Lieber Harry_", schrieb er, dann hielt er wieder inne. Das Gesicht seines Patenkindes stand lebhaft vor seinem inneren Auge. Es war kaum einen Monat her, dass er ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Harry hatte im Krankenflügel der Schule gelegen, sein Gesicht so weiß wie das Bettzeug, seine blitzförmige Stirnnarbe glühend rot, und seine Augen, Lilys Augen, so leer und ausdruckslos vor Schock, dass es Sirius weh ums Herz geworden war. Er hatte so jung ausgesehen, so jung und verletzlich, viel jünger als vierzehn. Er war Voldemort ein weiteres Mal entkommen, lebend, aber diesmal nicht unversehrt. Schließlich kam niemand, der je Voldemorts Weg kreuzte, unversehrt davon. Und Harry hatte Voldemorts Weg auch nicht nur zufällig gekreuzt. Der, dem das passiert war, Harrys Schulkamerad, war mit einer einzigen Handbewegung weggewischt worden wie ein lästiges Insekt. Harry dagegen hatte Voldemort Aug' in Auge gegenübergestanden, den Zauberstab in der Hand, wie ein erwachsener Mann und nicht wie ein vierzehnjähriger Junge.

In Harry hatte schon immer mehr gesteckt, als man auf den ersten Blick sah, erinnerte sich Sirius. Er rief sich das erste Wiedersehen mit Harry ins Gedächtnis, das erste, seit Harry ein Baby in Lily Potters Armen gewesen war, in einer Nacht im Juni des letzten Jahres, in der Heulenden Hütte am Rande von Hogsmeade. Es war eine absurde Situation gewesen: Sirius zerlumpt und verdreckt, seit Monaten auf der Flucht, ganz bestimmt kein Anblick, der Vertrauen oder gar Sympathie erweckte; Ron mit einem gebrochenen Bein (Sirius fiel peinlich berührt ein, dass er sich dafür nie richtig entschuldigt hatte) und die Ratte, die in Wirklichkeit Peter Pettigrew war, zappelnd und quiekend in Rons Händen; Hermine, ihre großen Augen vor Schreck geweitet; und Harry, der dreizehnjährige Harry, der nichts anderes im Sinn gehabt hatte als das Schicksal seiner Eltern, und der darauf gebrannt hatte, sich zu rächen an denen, die sie verraten und getötet hatten. Der dreizehjährige Harry, der keine Sekunde gezögert hatte, seinen Zauberstab gegen den zu richten, den er dafür verantwortlich hielt, bereit, ihn eigenhändig zu töten – und der nur Minuten später ebenso wenig gezögert hatte, seinen Zauberstab gegen einen seiner eigenen Lehrer zu richten, um Sirius vor den Dementoren zu retten.

Schon damals, mit dreizehn Jahren, war er ein außergewöhnlicher Junge gewesen, und Sirius zweifelte keinen Augenblick daran, dass er das auch mit fünfzehn noch sein würde – komme, was da wolle. Mit fünfzehn war man schließlich kein Kind mehr. Sirius selbst war nicht viel älter gewesen als fünfzehn, als er seine Sachen gepackt hatte und aus dem Haus, das er hasste, geflüchtet war, um endlich das Leben zu leben, das er leben wollte, und nicht eines, das andere für ihn geplant hatten.

_Aber jetzt sieh dir an, wie es enden musste_, dachte er plötzlich verbittert. Er war wieder dort, wo er begonnen hatte, und alles, was in der Zwischenzeit geschehen war, war so weit entfernt von dem Leben, das er sich mit fünfzehn vorgestellt hatte, dass ihm zum Heulen zumute war.

Sirius starrte eine Weile lang ins Feuer. Als das trockene Brennen in seinen Augen langsam nachließ, zwang er seine Gedanken, zu Harry zurückzukehren, zu Harry, der mit seinen Erinnerungen an die Geschehnisse am Ende des Trimagischen Turniers allein gelassen worden war, genau wie Sirius hier allein war mit seinen eigenen düsteren Erinnerungen. Sie alle beide waren gefangen in einem Haus, das sie hassten und das sie doch „Zuhause" nennen mussten, beide in der unangenehmsten Gesellschaft, die man sich nur vorstellen konnte, und beide ohne einen blassen Schimmer, was in der Welt draußen vor sich ging.

Sirius hoffte inständig, dass Harry dies alles nicht allzu schwer nehmen würde, und vor allem, dass er keine verrückten Ideen entwickelte, wie etwa von dort wegzulaufen. Weglaufen war diesmal wirklich keine Option, weder für Harry noch für Sirius. Da draußen lauerte einer, der nur darauf wartete, dass Harry den Ort verließ, an dem er beschützt war wie an keinem anderen. Und wenn Harry ihn auch nur für eine Minute verließ, so konnte dies immer noch genau eine Minute zu lang sein.

Sirius seufzte. Aus der Ferne konnte er nicht viel tun, aber er konnte wenigstens versuchen sicherzustellen, dass Harry keinen Unsinn machte.

„_Lieber Harry_", hatte er geschrieben, und jetzt fuhr er fort. „_Ich habe eine Weile nichts von Dir gehört. Ich hoffe, bei Dir ist alles in Ordnung. __Tu den Muggeln nicht den Gefallen, Dich von ihnen ärgern zu lassen, das sind sie nicht wert._" Leichter gesagt als getan, das wusste er. Er hatte Harrys Muggelfamilie noch nie getroffen, aber es klang sehr danach, dass es nicht einfach war, sie zu ignorieren, geschweige denn mit ihnen gut auszukommen.

„_Sei vorsichtig und tu nichts Unbesonnenes_", fügte er hinzu und fragte sich für einen Moment, ob er da zu Harry oder zu sich selbst sprach. Aber er ließ es stehen. Es konnte ihnen beiden nicht schaden, hin und wieder daran erinnert zu werden.

Sirius dachte daran zurück, was er in seinem letzten Brief geschrieben hatte, und er wollte etwas über den vergangenen Freitag Abend sagen. Er wollte seine Freude und seine Erleichterung teilen, die er nach der Versammlung des Ordens empfunden hatte, aber er wusste nicht, wie er es formulieren sollte, so dass es für Harry gleichzeitig verständlich und trotzdem ungefährlich war. Fast bereute er es, dass er Harry überhaupt von der bevorstehenden Versammlung berichtet hatte. Was auch immer er jetzt schreiben würde, konnte bei Harry nur neue Fragen hervorrufen, Fragen, die Sirius nicht würde beantworten können, bis er und Harry wieder von Angesicht zu Angesicht miteinander sprechen konnten. Und wer konnte schon sagen, wann das sein würde?

„_Ich wünschte, ich könnte Dir mehr erzählen, aber im Augenblick geht es einfach nicht",_ fuhr er fort, obwohl er sich bewusst war, das dies noch weniger hilfreich für Harry war als sein letzter Brief. "_Ich weiß, das muss frustrierend für Dich sein_", fügte er hinzu, „aber wir müssen vorsichtig sein. Es wird nicht immer so bleiben. Bis dahin, _halt die Ohren steif, dann wird schon alles gut gehen._"

Hedwig krächzte, als ob sie ihn daran erinnern wollte, dass sie wartete. Also unterzeichnete Sirius den Brief als „Schnuffel" und rollte ihn zusammen. Hedwig hielt ihm ungeduldig das Bein hin, zum Abflug bereit, krächzte noch einmal, hob ab und verschwand im Kamin, wobei sie geschickt den Flammen auswich. Und wieder war Sirius allein, aber jetzt fühlte er sich sehr viel besser als noch am Morgen.

In seiner Vorfreude auf die Ankunft der Weasleys beschloss er, die Schlafzimmer zu inspizieren, die sie bewohnen würden. Eines musste er für Molly und Arthur reservieren, und drei weitere für diejenigen ihrer Kinder, die noch bei ihren Eltern lebten und deshalb am Grimmauldplatz mit einziehen würden. Keiner der Räume in den oberen Stockwerken war groß genug, um mehr als zwei Personen zu beherbergen, jedenfalls nicht mehr, seit das ehemalige Schlafzimmer seiner Mutter von einem Hippogreif besetzt und der große Salon im ersten Stock mit Doxys verseucht war. Aber sie konnten sich ja aufteilen.

Das oberste Stockwerk des Hauses betrat Sirius nie, und es sollte auch keiner von den Weasleys betreten. Fred und George konnten ein Zimmer im dritten Stock haben. Dann würden sie sich vielleicht erinnern, wie vernünftige Menschen eine Treppe hinauf- und hinabstiegen, anstatt alle paar Meter zu apparieren, jetzt wo das Haus appariersicher war.

Hermine und Rons kleine Schwester konnten das Zimmer daneben bekommen, und Ron konnte in Phineas Nigellus' Zimmer im zweiten Stock einziehen und es sich mit Percy teilen. Dazu brauchte er nur ein zweites Bett dort aufzustellen. Dafür war genug Platz.

Seltsam, wunderte sich Sirius. Percy, der älteste von den Weasley-Brüdern, der noch zu Hause wohnte, war mit der Schule fertig. Er war volljährig, und er arbeitete sogar für das Ministerium. Das jedenfalls hatte Ron Sirius letztes Jahr so berichtet. Und trotzdem war er nicht mit seinen Eltern und Bill zu der Versammlung des Ordens gekommen. Vielleicht hatte er sich unterdessen zu Hause um seine jüngeren Geschwister gekümmert, das war möglich. Oder vielleicht – Sirius rief sich ins Gedächtnis, wie Dumbledore sie alle gedrängt hatte, es sich gut zu überlegen, wie weit sie sich mit dem Orden einlassen wollten – vielleicht hatte Percy sich noch nicht entschieden, wie aktiv er für den Orden werden wollte. Aber seine Abwesenheit fiel auf. Percy hatte doch letztes Jahr in der Abteilung von Barty Crouch senior gearbeitet und - so Ron - seinen Chef bewundert und verehrt. Und was auch immer man von Barty Crouch senior sonst halten mochte, er war immer ein überzeugter Gegner von Voldemort und dessen Anhängern gewesen. Also würde jemand, der ihn geradezu angebetet hatte wie Percy, doch sicher diese Haltung teilen? Aber warum war dann bisher in keinem Gespräch der Ordensmitglieder auch nur Percys Name gefallen?

Andererseits konnten diese Fragen warten. Sirius konnte Percy ja direkt darauf ansprechen, wenn er mit seiner Familie eintraf.

Sirius ging früh zu Bett, in Gedanken schon ganz beim dem zukünftigen Leben am Grimmauldplatz mit den jungen Weasleys, und er hoffte sehr, dass das „bald" in Hermines Brief ein „bald" nach dem Sprachgebrauch von Alastor Moody sein würde.


	21. Chapter 21

**Kapitel 21**

Aber als Sirius am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, musste er feststellen, dass "bald" jedenfalls nicht "gleich morgen früh" bedeutet hatte. Das Haus war so leer und so still wie am Tag zuvor. Kein Lupin, kein Brief, nichts und niemand außer Kreacher, der in der Vorratskammer nach etwas Essbarem herumwühlte, und einem einsamen einzelnen Sonnenstrahl, der sich einen Weg durch eines der hohen Küchenfenster in den Raum herab gebahnt hatte. Er fiel genau auf die kalte, leere Feuerstelle, wie um ganz sicherzustellen, dass Sirius es nicht übersah, dass jedenfalls von dort keine Neuigkeiten und kein Trost zu erwarten waren. Aber jetzt überraschte es ihn nicht mehr. Er hatte nichts Anderes mehr erwartet.

Sirius hatte mit dem Tag abgeschlossen, noch bevor er richtig begonnen hatte. Er verbrachte den größten Teil davon in der Form des schwarzen Hundes zusammengerollt auf seinem Sofa in der Bibliothek. Es war eine Erleichterung, keine komplizierten Gedanken denken zu müssen. Bald driftete Sirius in einen traumlosen Schlaf hinüber – ebenso traumlos und ereignislos wie seine wachen Momente.

Es war spät am Nachmittag, als seine scharfen Hundeohren endlich ein vertrautes Geräusch aufschnappten – das Geräusch des schmiedeeisernen Gartentores vor der Haustür, das in seinen Angeln quietschte. Sirius öffnete die Augen und hob den Kopf. Er konnte leichte Schritte hören, die die ausgetretenen Steinstufen heraufkamen. Sirius verwandelte sich in seine menschliche Gestalt zurück, aber er machte sich nicht die Mühe, aufzustehen und vom Fenster aus nachzusehen, ob es wirklich Lupin war. Lupin war schließlich in keiner sonderlichen Eile gewesen, hierher zurück zu kommen, also brauchte Sirius sich auch nicht zu beeilen, ihn zu begrüßen.

Die Haustür öffnete und schloss sich wieder, und er hörte die gleichen leisen Schritte in der Eingangshalle. Sie tappten zur Küche hinunter, aber nur eine oder zwei Minuten später waren sie zurück und kamen nun die Treppe heraufgestiegen. Sirius hörte sie näherkommen, erster Stock, zweiter Stock, und dann hielten sie genau vor seiner Tür an. Es klopfte leise.

_Wenigstens hat er ein schlechtes Gewissen_.

Sirius setzte an zu einem sehr vorwurfsvollen "Wo hast du denn gesteckt?", aber die Tür öffnete sich nicht.

"Sirius?" fragte eine zögernde, fast ängstlich klingende Stimme. Es war eindeutig nicht Lupins.

Mit einem Ruck setzte Sirius sich auf. "Komm rein", rief er, räusperte sich, und rief es noch einmal, dieses Mal hörbar.

Die Tür öffnete sich, und es war Tonks, die ins Zimmer schaute. "Tut mir leid, dass ich dich störe", sagte sie und versuchte es mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

"Du störst gar nicht." Sirius schwang seine Beine vom Sofa herunter und setzte sich ordentlich hin. Er hätte gerne noch etwas Bissiges hinzugefügt, etwas, das Tonks deutlich machen würde, dass er genau auf diese Art Störung seit drei Tagen verzweifelt wartete – aber die Worte blieben ihm in der Kehle stecken.

Tonks war nicht gerade in einer guten Verfassung. Ihr Haar war heute schwarz und gelockt, was ihr im Kontrast dazu unnatürlich bleich wirkendes Gesicht erklären mochte. Aber es war keine Erklärung für die tiefen Ringe unter ihren Augen.

Sie trat ins Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

"Also?" fragte Sirius lahm. "Was ist denn los?"

"Eine Menge ist los", sagte Tonks. "Deswegen bin ich da. Remus Lupin hat mich darum gebeten, weil – "

" – weil er sogar zu beschäftigt ist, um mich wenigstens wissen zu lassen, dass er noch am Leben ist?" fragte Sirius angriffslustig.

"Nein", gab Tonks müde zurück und warf Sirius einen sehr bekümmerten Blick zu.

Sirius fühlte für eine Sekunde seinen Herzschlag aussetzen. "Was ist denn los mit ihm?" fragte er schnell.

"Nichts ist los, er war einfach nur zu erschöpft. Um ehrlich zu sein, war er kurz vor einem völligen Zusammenbruch, so dass Moody ihn am Ende zum Schlafen nach Hause geschickt hat."

"Tonks", sagte Sirius ungeduldig, "setz Dich hin und sag mir um Himmels Willen endlich, was hier vor sich geht!"

Tonks zögerte einen Augenblick, dann kam sie zum Sofa herüber und hockte sich auf die Kante des schweren Schreibtisches, der davor stand. "Ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll", seufzte sie. "Es ist verrückt. Völlig verrückt."

"_Was_ ist verrückt?"

"Wir halten Wache im Ministerium."

"_Was_ macht ihr?"

"Wir halten Wache im Ministerium."

"Wer, die Auroren?"

"Nein, der Orden."

"Das Ministerium lässt sich vom Orden bewachen?" Sirius' Gedanken rasten. Das Ministerium wusste doch nicht einmal von der Existenz des Ordens. Wie passte das zusammen mit Dumbledores Rede von äußerster Vorsicht und Verschwiegenheit? So schlimm konnten die Dinge doch noch nicht stehen, dass das Ministerium den Orden des Phönix um Hilfe gegen Voldemort bitten musste?

"Nein, die wissen gar nichts davon", hörte er Tonks sagen.

"Was soll das heißen, ihr bewacht das Ministerium heimlich?" Das wurde ja von Minute zu Minute abwegiger. Seit wann konnte das Ministerium nicht mehr für die Sicherheit seiner eigenen Gebäude sorgen? Und selbst wenn es das nicht mehr konnte, warum durfte es dann nicht wissen, dass ihm jemand anderes diese Arbeit abnahm?

"Nur die Mysteriumsabteilung."

"Aber warum?"

"Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung."

Sirius hatte Mühe, seine Ungeduld unter Konztolle zu bringen. Verwandelten sie sich alle vor seinen Augen in Arthur Weasleys, die nichts mehr auf Lager hatten außer Händeringen und Beteuerungen völliger Unkenntnis, sobald es interessant wurde? "Hör zu", sagte er, "kannst Du nicht einfach noch mal von vorne anfangen? Dann bekomme ich vielleicht eine Chance, wenigstens ansatzweise zu verstehen, warum ein Ministeriumsauror eine Ministeriumsabteilung bewachen muss, ohne dass das Ministerium irgendwas davon weiß!" Er hatte verärgerter geklungen, als er wollte. Tonks zuckte sichtbar zusammen, und Sirius bereute seinen scharfen Ton.

"Das versuche ich doch gerade", gab Tonks resigniert zurück. "Es ist eben alles völlig absurd." Sie seufzte wieder, und Sirius wurde sich schlagartig bewusst, wie erledigt sie wirklich war. Sie sah selbst nicht weit entfernt von einem völligen Zusammenbruch aus.

"Komm her", sagte er und machte ihr auf dem Sofa Platz. Tonks ließ sich neben ihm nieder, zog die Füße hoch und lehnte den Kopf in die Hand.

"Am Montag Morgen", begann sie, "bin ich vor der Arbeit zuerst zu Moody nach Hause, so wie er es wollte. Kingsley und Arthur kamen auch. Moody erklärte uns, dass – dass Du-weißt-schon-wer und seine Anhänger sich für die Mysteriumsabteilung interessieren würden, und dass wir sie davon abhalten müssten, dort hineinzugelangen."

"Und woher wusste er das?"

"Von Dumbledore."

"Klar, aber woher wusste es Dumbledore?"

"Keine Ahnung. Moody konnte auch nicht mehr sagen, als uns Arthur schon am Sonntag Abend erzählt hatte. Dass Dumbledore es von beiden Seiten bestätigt bekommen hat, was auch immer er damit meinte."

"Und was genau wollen die in der Mysteriumsabteilung?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, wirklich. Moody wusste es auch nicht."

"Und wie genau sollt ihr etwas bewachen, wenn ihr nicht mal wisst, was es ist?"

"Darum bewachen wir ja die ganze Abteilung."

"Nur ihr Ministeriumsleute?"

"Nein, Moody auch, und Lupin, und manchmal Professor McGonagall. Immer zu zweit, in Sechs-Stunden-Schichten."

"Wie, Tag und Nacht?" Das erklärte jedenfalls die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen, und Lupins Beinahe-Zusammenbruch. Vier Tage in Folge ohne richtigen Schlaf so kurz nach Vollmond, das war nahezu unmenschlich.

"Also patrouilliert ihr die Mysteriumsabteilung?"

"Nein", erklärte Tonks geduldig, "die Mysteriumsabteilung selbst ist allen verschlossen, die nicht dort arbeiten, sogar dem Minister. Es ist ein bisschen seltsam – niemand weiß wirklich, was da drin vor sich geht. Die Leute aus der Abteilung selbst dürfen nicht darüber sprechen – oder jedenfalls tun sie es nie. Wir nennen sie die Unsäglichen. Komische Typen. Jedenfalls weiß niemand außer ihnen, wie es in der Abteilung aussieht, was da eigentlich drinnen ist, und wie man hinein kommt. Also sitzen wir vor dem Eingang und halten Ausschau nach allem, was verdächtig aussieht."

"Was, und das ganze Ministerium schwirrt um euch herum?" Tonks hatte Recht, es _war_ absurd. Dumbledores Misstrauen gegenüber dem Ministerium musste noch viel tiefer gehen, als Sirius bisher gedacht hatte, wenn er es für nötig hielt, seine eigenen Wachen dort zu stationieren, sogar mitten am helllichten Tag.

"Wir sind natürlich unter Moodys Tarnumhang", sagte Tonks. "Und die Abteilung ist im untersten Stockwerk, da ist nicht viel Betrieb. Wir sitzen einfach an der Wand im Flur und versuchen, mucksmäuschenstill zu sein und trotzdem nicht einzuschlafen." Sie sagte es leichthin, aber ihr angespanntes, blasses Gesicht erzählte eine andere Geschichte.

"Aber bisher ist noch nichts passiert?"

"Überhaupt nichts."

"Aber Dumbledore will trotzdem, dass Tag und Nacht zwei von euch da sitzen?"

"Er denkt, es besteht eine akute Gefahr, dass jemand versucht, in die Abteilung einzudringen, und dann müssen wir da sein, um sie zu stoppen."

Sirius stand von seinem Platz auf und begann, unruhig im Raum auf und ab zu wandern. "Und was ist, wenn Voldemort – " Tonks zuckte beim Klang des Namens zusammen. „ – mit einem Dutzend Todessern im Rücken mitten in der Nacht über euch herfällt?" Sirius meinte es nicht witzig. Die Vorstellung verursachte ihm Übelkeit. Was konnten zwei Mitglieder des Ordens, selbst zwei Auroren, gegen solch eine Übermacht ausrichten? Warum musste Dumbledore sie in die Schusslinie stellen, wenn sie doch im Ernstfall sowieso keine Chance hatten?

"Dumbledore meint, dass sie das nicht wagen würden, direkt unter der Nase des Ministers. Er vermutet, dass sie eher versuchen werden, heimlich hereinzukommen, mit einem Trick." Sirius fühlte sich etwas erleichtert, aber nur, bis Tonks fortfuhr. "Er sagt, die größte Gefahr liege darin, von jemandem aus dem Ministerium selbst erwischt zu werden." Tonks sagte es, als ob sie von Todfeinden sprach und nicht von ihren eigenen Arbeitskollegen. "Die sind gnadenlos, wenn es um Hausfriedensbruch geht. Jetzt mehr als je zuvor, so paranoid wie Fudge inzwischen geworden ist. Das war der Grund, weswegen Moody uns gleich am Anfang alle zusammengetrommelt hat. Er wollte sichergehen, dass der Orden mit dem Gebäude und dem Arbeitsbetrieb im Ministerium vollkommen vertraut ist. Wir Ministeriumsleute versuchen auch, so viele Schichten wie möglich zu übernehmen. Wir könnten uns immer irgend eine Ausrede einfallen lassen, falls uns jemand dort unten sehen sollte." Tonks erschauerte plötzlich, als sei ihr kalt, und sie gähnte.

"Und wie machst du das, Sechs-Stunden-Schichten und deine normale Arbeit?"

"Mit wenig Schlaf eben", gab Tonks zu und wurde rot. "Letzte Nacht musste Remus mich zweimal wachrütteln. Und da hatte er, im Gegensatz zu mir, schon eine Schicht hinter sich, und noch eine dritte vor sich."

Sirius blieb am Fenster stehen und starrte auf den stillen Platz hinaus. Keine Frage, es klang nicht beneidenswert, wie seine Freunde sich für den Orden aufrieben, aber Tonks' letzte Worte hatten ihm einen heftigen Stich von Eifersucht versetzt. Es schien ihm unglaublich ungerecht, dass Tonks zusammen mit Remus Lupin gemütlich unter einem Tarnumhang hockte, die Zauberstäbe gezückt und ein ausgewachsenes Duell in Aussicht, während er selbst hier am Grimmauldplatz festsaß und nichts zu tun hatte. Wenn die Welt gerecht wäre, dann wäre der Platz an Lupins Seite noch immer seiner.

"Und wie lange soll das noch so weitergehen?" fragte er, mehr verärgert als mitfühlend, und drehte sich wieder zu Tonks um.

"Hoffentlich nicht mehr lange. Dumbledore wird am Donnerstag alles dem Rest des Ordens erklären, und dann melden sich wahrscheinlich mehr Freiwillige."

"Ich melde mich jetzt schon", sagte Sirius schnell.

"Du – was?" Tonks wirkte überrascht. "Ich glaube nicht – "

"Du glaubst nicht, dass ich dazu in der Lage bin?"

Tonks runzelte die Stirn. "Natürlich wärst du das", sagte sie gereizt. "Aber Dumbledore würde wohl kaum – "

"Natürlich würde er nicht", unterbrach Sirius sie sarkastisch. "Er würde lieber dich und Remus und die anderen an Schlafmangel und Erschöpfung verenden sehen, stimmt's?"

"Red keinen Unsinn, so schlimm ist es nicht." Tonks gab sich heldenhaft Mühe, überzeugend zu klingen.

"Sieht aber so aus, wenn Remus mir nicht mal eine einzige Zeile schreiben kann."

"Das ist es doch nicht!" rief Tonks ungeduldig. "Meinst du wirklich, Moody hätte Remus erlaubt, auch nur irgend etwas von dieser ganzen Geschichte in einen _Brief _zu schreiben, selbst wenn er mal einen ruhigen Moment zum Schreiben gehabt hätte?"

"Und warum hat er mich dann nicht auf irgend einem anderen Weg wissen lassen, was eigentlich los ist? Wenigstens, dass mit ihm alles in Ordnung ist?"

"Ich sag doch, deswegen bin ich ja hier!"

Eine unbehagliche Stille trat ein. _Na prima, nach drei Tagen,_ dachte Sirius, aber er sprach es nicht aus.

"Es war wirklich eine unglaublich stressige Zeit", sagte Tonks. "Für uns alle."

Da konnte ihr Sirius nur zustimmen. Er kam zurück zum Sofa und ließ sich wieder darauf fallen. "Gut, aber warum kann ich nicht auch mit dabei sein?"

Tonks schaute ihn wieder mit unglücklichen Augen an, aber sie gab keine Antwort.

"Es würde mich doch niemand sehen", sagte Sirius eifrig. "Unter dem Tarnumhang wüsste doch niemand, dass ich es bin. Klingt wie genau der richtige Job für mich. Im Verstecken bin ich inzwischen ein echter Profi."

Aber Tonks schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. "Verstehst du das denn nicht? Es ist extrem gefährlich! Es geht hier nicht um einen netten Abendspaziergang in einer harmlosen Muggel-Wohngegend, Sirius. Wir sind im innersten Feindesland, in der Höhle des Löwen! Du brauchst nur zu niesen, und du bist geliefert!"

"Dann niese ich eben nicht."

"Red doch keinen Stuss!" rief Tonks aufgebracht. "Was denkst du denn, was passiert, wenn sie _dich_ im Ministerium erwischen, Sirius? Denkst du, du hättest auch nur die geringste Chance? Denkst du, sie würden dir überhaupt zuhören? Nicht einmal Kingsley Shacklebolt könnte dann noch etwas für dich tun. Du wärst augenblicklich tot, oder schlimmer." Sie sah ihn fast flehentlich an, und plötzlich streckte sie ihre Hand aus und ergriff die seine. "Das wäre Selbstmord", sagte sie mit sehr leiser Stimme. "Selbstmord."

_Na und?_ wollte Sirius antworten, aber etwas in ihrem Ton, etwas darin, wie ihre Stimme bei den letzten Worten fast versagt hatte, hielt ihn davon ab. Ihre müden Augen, heute meergrün, glitzerten. Sie sorgte sich um ihn, wurde ihm plötzlich klar. Es bedeutete ihr etwas, ob er am Leben blieb oder nicht. Nach so vielen Jahren, in denen Sirius immer gehört und schließlich selbst geglaubt hatte, dass die gesamte Zauberergemeinschaft ihm von ganzem Herzen nichts als einen schrecklichen Tod auf den Hals wünschte, war er von dieser neuen Erfahrung überwältigt. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

Nach einem Augenblick wurde er sich dessen bewusst, dass Tonks noch immer seine Hand hielt, und dass diese Hand begonnen hatte, heftig zu zittern. Sehr langsam und vorsichtig zog er sie aus der ihren zurück.

"Ist schon in Ordnung'" sagte er versöhnlich. "Schon gut. Ihr findet bestimmt morgen genug Freiwillige." Jetzt fiel es ihm leicht, es zu sagen. Denn jetzt sagte er es, damit Tonks wieder lächelte, damit sie sich keine Sorgen mehr um ihn machte, und nicht, weil er wusste, dass sie ihn ohnehin nicht mitnehmen würden. So fühlte es sich schon viel besser an.

"Alles okay?" fragte er unbeholfen nach einer weiteren Pause.

Tonks wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die Augen und versuchte zu lächeln. "Es ist nur der Stress", sagte sie. "Es geht gleich wieder."

Sie saßen noch eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander.

"Also", schlug Sirius dann vorsichtig vor, "willst du jetzt vielleicht eine Runde schlafen, oder was essen, oder – ?"

"Was zu essen wäre gut", sagte Tonks tapfer. "Ich muss um sechs zurück sein. Für meine nächste Schicht."

x x x


	22. Chapter 22

**Kapitel 22**

Sirius hätte nicht sagen können, ob er sich nach Tonks' kurzem Besuch besser oder schlechter fühlte als vorher. Jedes Mal, wenn er an seine Freunde dachte, wie sie in einem Flur des Ministeriums Wache hielten, wo das leiseste Geräusch und die kleinste Bewegung sie verraten konnte, und wo jederzeit ein Angriff von Voldemorts Anhängern oder die Entdeckung durch die Ministeriumsmitarbeiter drohte, zog sich etwas in seiner Magengrube zusammen, das ihm fast den Atem nahm. Sirius war nicht nur frustriert, dass er ihre Abenteuer - denn so nannte er es in Gedanken – nicht teilen konnte. Jetzt hatte er auch noch ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er in aller Seelenruhe zu Hause saß und nach Herzenslust essen und schlafen konnte, so viel er wollte, während die anderen sich für beides kaum Zeit gönnten. Tonks hatte recht gehabt, es war eine vollkommen verrückte Aktion. Aber andererseits tat Albus Dumbledore nie etwas Verrücktes, ohne dass es dafür einen guten Grund gab.

Trotz allem verfolgten seine Sorgen Sirius bis in den Schlaf. Sie weckten ihn kurz nach Mitternacht auf, zu der Zeit, als der nächste Wachwechsel stattfinden würde. Nach einer Weile schlief Sirius wieder ein, schreckte aber kurz vor sechs Uhr morgens erneut hoch, als die Morgen-Schicht die Nachtwache ablöste. Die Auroren und Arthur Weasley würden bald zur Arbeit müssen, also waren jetzt wahrscheinlich wieder Moody und Lupin an der Reihe. Sirius versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie es sich wohl anfühlte, sechs Stunden am Stück zusammen mit einem hippeligen Mad-Eye Moody unter einem Tarnumhang zu sitzen, der hinter jeder Ecke und jeder Tür einen lauernden Todesser vermutete. Er hoffte, dass Moody Lupin vorher wenigstens die ganze Nacht hatte schlafen lassen.

Sirius selbst konnte keinen Schlaf mehr finden. Vor dem Fenster draußen brach ein heller Sommermorgen an. Die ersten verschlafenen Sonnenstrahlen lugten durch die Vorhänge und versprachen einen strahlenden Tag. Oh, und strahlend sollte er werden. Heute allerspätestens, erinnerte sich Sirius, wollten die Weasleys einziehen.

Gesagt, getan.

Von seinem gewohnten Platz am Fenster von Seidenschnabels Zimmer aus sah Sirius sie ankommen. Es war gegen Mittag, als eine kleine, mollige Frau mit drei Kindern im Schlepptau, die alle schwere Koffer hinter sich herzogen, auf dem Platz auftauchte. Sie kamen aus der Straße, die zur Muggel-U-Bahnstation führte. Die Weasleys waren sofort an ihrem flammend roten Haar zu erkennen, das in der Sonne wie Leuchtfeuer brannte. Sie hielten vor dem Haus Nummer zwölf an, und Mrs Weasley schaute sich besorgt um und dann auf ihre Uhr.

Ron, der inzwischen noch größer gewachsen war als Sirius ihn erinnerte, hatte seinen Eulenkäfig abgesetzt und musterte jetzt die Häuser der Umgebung, die Hände tief in den Hosentaschen vergraben. Sirius hob eine Hand zum Gruß, aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass Ron das Haus Nummer zwölf nicht sehen konnte.

Hermine, die einen Weidenkorb mitgebracht hatte, hatte diesen auf ihrem Koffer abgestellt und schien in ihn hineinzusprechen. Das andere Mädchen hatte sich selbst auf ihrem Koffer niedergelassen und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel ihrer Jeansjacke die Stirn. Sie musste Ginny sein, die jüngste der Weasleys.

Mrs Weasley schien etwas zu den anderen zu sagen und schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. Doch dann plötzlich wandte sie sich zu dem ungepflegten Rasenstück in der Mitte des Platzes um. Sirius folgte ihrem Blick. Aus dem Nichts waren dort zwei weitere rothaarige Jungen aufgetaucht, die beide die Griffe ihrer Koffer umklammert hielten und breit grinsten. Sie sahen sich so ähnlich, dass Sirius schnell aufgab, erraten zu wollen, wer Fred war und wer George.

Mrs Weasley winkte sie zu sich herüber und holte ein kleines Stück Pergament aus ihrer Handtasche. Die Kinder sammelten sich in einem Kreis um sie, dann wandten sie sich wieder dem Haus zu. Sie schauten alle mit der gleichen ungläubigen Miene auf das, was sich da vor ihren Augen abspielte. Sirius lächelte und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten, um sie zu begrüßen.

Als er in der Eingangshalle ankam, hatte Mrs Weasley schon die Haustür geöffnet. Die Mädchen kamen als erste herein, einen der Koffer zwischen sich tragend.

„Kommt, macht schon", hörte Sirius Mrs Weasley sie drängen. „Schnell herein, und keinen Krach hier in der Eingangshalle, hört ihr? So, gib mir den Käfig, Ron… nein, lass ihn noch nicht heraus, Hermine – "

Sirius trat auf sie zu, um ihnen mit dem Gepäck zu helfen, als plötzlich irgend ein großes Ding von der Tür aus direkt auf ihn lossprang. „Oh nein!", hörte er Hermine noch rufen, aber dann war es auch schon da. Sirius taumelte unter der Wucht des Aufpralls, stolperte rückwärts und fand sich auf der untersten Treppenstufe sitzend wieder. Das Ding, das ihn da gerade angegriffen hatte, hielt er fest umklammert. Es fühlte sich wie ein großes, orangerotes, zappelndes Fellknäuel an.

„Oh. Hallo Krummbein", begrüßte Sirius den Kater, der jetzt zufrieden zu schnurren anfing und versuchte, sich auf Sirius' Schoß zum Schlafen zusammenrollen. „Hallo Hermine. Hallo Ron. Schön, euch wiederzusehen."

„Es tut mir leid!" jammerte Hermine, aber Mrs Weasley brachte sie mit einem scharfen Zischen zum Schweigen.

„Psst! Keinen Lärm in der Halle!"

Hermine war sofort still und streckte schweigend die Arme nach ihrem Kater aus.

Sirius stand auf und reichte den sehr unwilligen Krummbein, der sich mit den Krallen an seinem Umhang festzuklammern versuchte, an seine Besitzerin zurück. „Willkommen am Grimmauldplatz. Ist da noch irgendwas, was ihr auf mich loslassen wolltet, oder war das erst mal alles?"

Ron grinste, aber seine Geschwister standen nur da und starrten Sirius mit großen Augen an.

„Dies sind meine anderen Kinder, Sirius", sagte Mrs Weasley unnötigerweise. „Das ist Fred, und das ist George." Die Zwillinge nickten gleichzeitig, und Sirius war nicht schlauer als vorher.

„Ich bin Ginny", meldete sich Rons Schwester zu Wort, und probierte es tapfer mit einem Lächeln.

„Schön, euch alle kennenzulernen", sagte Sirius, sah von einem zum anderen, zählte Köpfe, und wunderte sich. „Und wo ist – " Er unterbrach sich, als er Hermines Blick auffing. Sie hatte warnend die Augenbrauen hochgezogen und hastig den Kopf geschüttelt. „Wo ist denn euer Vater?" brachte Sirius die Frage schnell zu einem anderen Ende als geplant. „Wohl noch bei der Arbeit?"

„Natürlich", antwortete Mrs Weasley, der nichts Ungewöhnliches aufzufallen schien. „Er kommt heute Abend nach."

Sirius sah Hermine an und runzelte die Stirn, aber Hermine schaute jetzt auf ihre Schuhe und schüttelte nur noch einmal kurz den Kopf. „Na gut", sagte er. „Also, dann bringen wir euch und eure Sachen erst mal nach oben zu euren Zimmern." Er zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf Rons Gepäckstück. „_Locomotor Koffer_."

„_Locomotor Koffer_", wiederholten die Zwillinge einstimmig, und auch ihre beiden Koffer erhoben sich vom Boden. Sie schwebten einen Moment auf der Stelle, dann lieferten sie sich ein spektakuläres Rennen das Treppenhaus hinauf.

„Lasst das!" zischte Mrs Weasley aufgebracht, als Fred und George ihren Koffern nachsetzten. Sie freuten sich anscheinend diebisch darüber, dass ihre Mutter nur im Flüsterton schimpfen konnte. Man konnte hören, wie die Koffer auf der schmalen Treppe polternd zusammenstießen. „Also wirklich!"

„Macht doch nichts", wiegelte Sirius ab. So lange die Zwillinge keinen zu großen Krach veranstalteten, brauchte man Mrs Black nicht mit Geschimpfe zu wecken, und wenn es Krach gab, würde sie ohnehin aufwachen. „Wartet im zweiten Stock auf uns!" rief er den Zwillingen nach und folgte ihnen dann in einem vernünftigeren Tempo die Treppe hinauf, Rons Koffer mit dem Zauberstab vor sich her dirigierend. Ron, Hermine und Ginny, mit Eule und Kater im Gepäck, bildeten die Nachhut.

Mrs Weasley seufzte. „In einer Stunde gibt's Mittagessen!" flüsterte sie sehr vernehmlich hinter ihnen her, und verschwand dann in Richtung Küche.

Im zweiten Stockwerk warteten Fred und George grinsend auf die anderen.

„Wer hat gewonnen?" fragte Sirius.

„Ich", sagte wer von den Zwillingen es auch immer sein mochte, und Sirius war immer noch nicht schlauer als zuvor. Er stieß mit dem Ellenbogen die Tür zu Phineas Nigellus' Zimmer auf. „Das hier ist deins", sagte er zu Ron, lenkte den Koffer hinein und setzte ihn am Fußende des Bettes ab. „Wenn das Porträt dort drüben auf Besuch kommt und sich schlecht benimmt, ignorier ihn einfach. Er kann nichts dafür. Die sind in der Familie alle so."

Ron runzelte die Stirn, aber er nahm den Käfig mit der kleinen Eule, die Sirius ihm geschenkt hatte, und betrat das Zimmer. „Kann ich Pig rauslassen?" fragte er.

„Klar", antwortete Sirius und fragte sich insgeheim, warum er nicht schon längst begriffen hatte, wer der „Pig" in Hermines Brief sein musste. Aber es war auch wirklich ein ziemlich abwegiger Name für eine kleine Eule.

„Wir gehen weiter in den dritten Stock", erklärte er den anderen, und Fred und George schwenkten ihre Zauberstäbe und stiegen hinter ihren Koffern die Treppe weiter hinauf. Sirius zeigte ihnen das Zimmer, das sie bewohnen sollten, schärfte ihnen ein, nichts anzufassen – so vergeblich es vermutlich sein würde – und öffnete schließlich die Tür zum Zimmer der Mädchen.

Es war schon früher ein Gästezimmer gewesen. Zwei Betten und ein großer Schrank voller muffiger Umhänge füllten den kleinen Raum fast vollständig aus. Der einzige freie Platz, vor dem Fenster, war mit einem sperrigen Schrankkoffer zugestellt.

„Es ist wirklich sehr – sehr nett hier", sagte Hermine höflich und blickte sich in dem staubigen Zimmer um, bevor sie sich vorsichtig auf einem der Betten niederließ.

„Es ist ein bisschen voll", sagte Sirius entschuldigend. „Ihr müsst eben für eine Weile aus dem Koffer leben, aber wir räumen all den alten Krempel bald raus. Moment, vielleicht ist der hier sowieso schon leer." Er hockte sich neben den Koffer und versuchte, ihn zu öffnen. Er war nicht verschlossen, aber die Metallbeschläge waren so verrostet, dass sie sich nicht bewegen ließen.

„Sirius", sagte plötzlich Hermines Stimme hinter seinem Rücken, „wer ist denn Regulus Black?"

x x x


	23. Chapter 23

**Kapitel 23**

Sirius drehte sich zu ihr um. Hermine saß noch immer auf dem Bett, hielt Krummbein in den Armen und starrte auf den staubigen Koffer unter dem Fenster, der ihrem eigenen so ähnlich sah. Auf der Vorderseite war, deutlich sichtbar von ihrem Platz, der Name „Regulus Black" aufgemalt.

„Mein Bruder", sagte Sirius kurz angebunden und wandte ihr wieder den Rücken zu.

„Du hast einen Bruder?" Der linke Verschluss gab mit einem hässlichen Geräusch nach, Metall auf Metall. „Wo ist er denn? Was macht er?"

Sirius war sich nicht sicher, ob er darüber sprechen wollte. „Nicht mehr viel macht er", sagte er über die Schulter. „Er ist seit fünfzehn Jahren tot."

Hermine holte hörbar Luft. „Das tut mir sehr leid."

„Mir nicht, also vergiss es." Der zweite Verschluss sprang mit einem ähnlichen Knirschen auf. Sirius wartete auf ein weiteres Japsen, aber es kam nicht. Er wandte sich zurück zu den Mädchen, die ihn beide mit großen Augen anstarrten.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, als ob sie sich verhört hätte. „Wie – wie meinst du das?"

„Genau so, wie ich es gesagt habe." Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mir tut es nicht leid, also braucht es dir auch nicht leid zu tun."

„Aber – aber er war doch dein _Bruder!_" Hermine klang schockiert.

Sirius wünschte, sie würde das Thema wechseln. „Ja, vielleicht war er das", sagte er grob, „aber vor allem war er ein Riesenidiot. Er hat es nicht besser verdient. Ich habe es mir schließlich nicht ausgesucht, mit ihm verwandt zu sein, also muss ich mir auch nicht die Augen darüber ausheulen, was er aus seinem Leben gemacht hat, oder?"

„Sag sowas nicht!" fauchte ihn Ginny Weasley plötzlich an. Sie stand noch immer neben der Tür, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und sehr bleich im Gesicht. Sirius stand auf und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, und sie wich zurück, als ob sie einen Angriff erwartete, aber sie schaute ihm trotzig ins Gesicht. Ihre Augen glänzten vor Tränen, und ihre Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Sie hat recht", sagte Hermine leise. „Sag sowas nicht, Sirius."

„Und wenn's doch – " setzte er an, als Ron den Kopf zur Tür hereinsteckte.

„Wer streitet sich hier rum?" fragte er. „Mir ist langweilig. Warum bin ich der einzige, der allein in einem Zimmer hocken muss?"

„Das wollte ich euch gerade fragen", gab Sirius zurück, dankbar für die Ablenkung. „Wo steckt denn Percy?" Er wandte sich wieder Hermine zu, die ihm noch eine Erklärung für ihre stille Warnung von vorhin schuldete. „Und warum wolltest _du_ nicht, dass ich danach frage?"

Die beiden Weasleys und Hermine tauschten ein paar sehr vielsagende Blicke. Ron runzelte die Stirn, als er Ginnys Tränen sah. Ginny schniefte und guckte weg. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, Ron zuckte mit den Schultern, Hermine hob die Augenbrauen, und Ron sagte:

„Er kommt nicht."

„Das sehe ich. Warum nicht?"

Hermine seufzte. „Mach die Tür zu, Ron", sagte sie.

Ginny setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett und streichelte Krummbeins orangerotes Fell. „Erklär du", sagte sie leise zu Hermine.

„Nein, lass Ron erklären."

Ron lehnte sich gegen die Innenseite der Tür und schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen. „Es ist ziemlich kompliziert", sagte er.

Soviel war klar. Sirius ließ sich auf dem alten Koffer seines Bruders nieder, stützte die Ellenbogen auf die Knie und verschränkte die Hände. „Erzähl." Krummbein machte einen Satz vom Bett herunter und kam, um seinen Kopf an Sirius' Knie zu reiben.

„Percy ist ausgezogen", sagte Ron.

„Und das ist alles?" fragte Sirius, überzeugt, dass dem nicht so war. „Das ist doch wohl erlaubt, wenn man fast zwanzig ist und sein eigenes Geld verdient?"

„Es ist _nicht_ alles", erklärte Hermine. „Es war – es kam ziemlich plötzlich. Er ist eigentlich mehr von zu Hause abgehauen."

„Nach einem furchtbaren Streit mit Dad", ergänzte Ron.

„Er sagte, er wollte nicht mehr zur Familie gehören", sagte Ginny mit belegter Stimme.

„Und dann hat er einfach seine Sachen gepackt und ist gegangen", schloss Hermine.

Sirius sah auf seine Hände herab und seufzte. Es klang so vertraut. Er hatte ihn deutlich vor Augen, den wütenden jungen Mann, wie er all den Ärger und den Frust so vieler Jahre herausschrie, mitten in die Gesichter derer, die er nicht mehr seinen Vater und seine Mutter nennen konnte, und wie er dann eine Treppe herunterpolterte, mit der ganzen Macht seiner Wut die Haustür hinter sich zuknallte, und sich endlich frei fühlte, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wirklich frei. Er konnte sich so gut vorstellen, wie Percy sich gefühlt haben musste. Und trotzdem – aus der Perspektive derer, die zurückblieben, hörte sich alles ganz anders an. Sirius war sich plötzlich nicht mehr sicher, wer im Recht war und wer im Unrecht.

„Na, wenn er sich wirklich zu Hause nicht mehr wohlgefühlt hat, dann ist es vielleicht besser für ihn, wie es jetzt ist", sagte er langsam. „Eigentlich ist das ganz normal, irgendwann will man einfach sein eigenes Leben leben..."

„Das ist es nicht", sagte Ron. „Du hättest ihn hören sollen, es war schlimm. Er hat Sachen zu Dad gesagt… dass Dad seiner Karriere im Ministerium im Weg steht, dass er Percys Zukunft gefährdet."

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. „Wie kommt er dazu?" fragte er. „Was hat denn euer Vater gegen Percys Karriere?" Er konnte sich mit bestem Willen nicht vorstellen, dass Arthur Weasley nicht alles tat, um seinen erfolgreichen Sohn zu unterstützen.

„Percy war ganz schön unter Druck in letzter Zeit", erklärte Hermine. „Es gab eine Untersuchung über den Tod von Barty Crouch senior, Percy wurde vernommen, und es sah nicht gut für ihn aus. Und dann, am Montag, kam Percy von der Arbeit nach Hause und sagte, die Untersuchung sei abgeschlossen und sie hätten ihn befördert."

„Sie haben ihn _was?"_

„Sie haben ihn befördert. Er ist jetzt Junior-Irgendwas des Ministers. Ein ziemlich hoher Posten direkt in Fudges Vorzimmer."

„Und Dad war darüber überhaupt nicht glücklich", fuhr Ginny fort. „Er meinte, Percy sollte sich das gut überlegen und vielleicht besser in der Abteilung bleiben, wo er bisher war, bis Gras über die Sache gewachsen ist. Daraufhin wurde Percy erstmal wieder _so_ klein mit Hut."

Niemand lachte.

„Aber dann ist er explodiert und hat all diese Dinge gesagt, dass Mr Weasley im Ministerium für Percy eher ein Hindernis ist als eine Hilfe, und so weiter", ergänzte Hermine.

„Und so nett hat er es bestimmt nicht ausgedrückt", sagte Ron düster. „Da fing das Gebrüll dann so richtig an. Mum schickte uns alle nach oben – "

„ – aber Fred und George hielten schon ihre Langziehohren bereit, und so haben wir auch den Rest mitgehört", schloss Ginny.

„Was für Ohren?" fragte Sirius.

Hermine warf Ginny einen halb erschrockenen, halb vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, aber Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Langziehohren", sagte Ron. „Fred und George basteln lauter solche Sachen, sie wollen nach der Schule einen Scherzartikelladen aufmachen… Langziehohren kriechen über Treppen, durch Flure und unter Türen durch und sonst wo hin, und man kann damit Gespräche belauschen."

Sirius hob eine Augenbraue.

„Wir wissen, dass das nicht in Ordnung war", sagte Hermine schnell.

„Das meine ich nicht", sagte Sirius. „Aber erzählt weiter."

„Es wurde immer schlimmer", fuhr Hermine fort. „Percy sagte also all das über seine Karriere und dass Mr Weasley ihn nicht genug unterstützen würde." Sie warf Ron einen unsichereren Blick zu. „Und dann sagte er noch, dass er stolz wäre, direkt für den Minister arbeiten zu dürfen, und dass der Minister entscheiden würde, wohin es mit der Zaubererwelt geht, und nicht Dumbledore, und das alle, die das anders sehen würden, es verdient hätten – "

„ – schnurstracks gefeuert zu werden", sagte Ginny tonlos. „Das hat er gesagt."

„Wie kam die Rede denn auf Dumbledore?" fragte Sirius überrascht.

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Ist das wichtig?"

„Stimmt, schon komisch eigentlich." Hermine und runzelte die Stirn. „Aber ich kann mich auch nicht mehr erinnern. Tut mir leid."

„Macht nichts", sagte Sirius schnell. „Was sagte euer Vater dazu?"

„Dad sagte, Percy dürfe nicht so über Albus Dumbledore reden", berichtete Ron. „Und das sagte er ziemlich laut. Und dann brüllte Percy zurück, dass Dad ein Idiot wäre, wenn er sich auf Dumbledores Seite stellt, und dass Dumbledore Riesenärger kriegen würde, und dass es Dad genau so ergehen würde, und dass er – also Percy – schon wüsste, wem er zur Treue verpflichtet ist, und wenn Mum und Dad das Ministerium verraten wollten, dann würde er schon dafür sorgen, dass jeder erfährt, dass er nicht mehr zur Familie gehört."

„Und danach stürmte er aus der Küche, packte seine Sachen und ging", schloss Hermine.

„Ohne ein weiteres Wort", fügte Ginny bekümmert hinzu.

Sirius' Gedanken überschlugen sich. Eine Meinungsverschiedenheit zwischen Vater und Sohn über eine berufliche Entscheidung war nichts Ungewöhnliches. Unerfreulich vielleicht, aber kein echter Grund zur Sorge. Aber dass diese Meinungsverschiedenheit plötzlich in den Vorwurf des Verrats umgeschlagen war, das war mehr als beunruhigend.

„Moment mal", sagte Sirius zu Ron. „Hat er genau das gesagt, dass Dumbledore Riesenärger kriegen wird, und dass es euren Eltern genauso ergehen wird, wenn sie sich auf die falsche Seite stellen?"

„Ja, das hat er gesagt. Und zwar laut genug, um es selbst ohne Langziehohren deutlich zu verstehen."

„Er sagte, er wolle nichts damit zu tun haben, wenn sie das Ministerium verraten?"

Ron nickte.

„Verraten ist ein ziemlich hartes Wort."

„Das hat er aber gesagt."

„Was denkst du, Sirius?" fragte Hermine.

„Ich frage mich, was, oder wer, Percy auf die Idee gebracht hat, seinen eigenen Eltern Verrat vorzuwerfen, nur weil sie ihm davon abgeraten haben, die Stelle in Fudges Vorzimmer anzunehmen", sagte Sirius langsam. Er hatte Dumbledores Worte noch im Ohr. _Ihr werdet feststellen, dass es Menschen gibt, denen ihr nicht trauen könnt – vielleicht auch unter euren Freunden, und vielleicht sogar in euren eigenen Familien._Er hoffte inständig, dass Mr und Mrs Weasley sich diesen Rat zu Herzen genommen hatten, selbst gegenüber ihrem eigenen Sohn.

„Wo ist Percy jetzt?" fragte er die drei.

„Das wissen wir nicht", sagte Ginny. „Wir glauben, dass er erstmal bei Kollegen untergekommen ist, aber Dad sagt, er fragt herum und sucht eine eigene Wohnung."

„Weiß er, wo _ihr_ seid?"

„Nö", sagte Ron knapp.

„Sicher nicht?"

„Ganz sicher nicht."

„Er war ja schon weg, bevor Mr und Mrs Weasley uns erzählen konnten, dass wir herkommen würden", erklärte Hermine. „Am Montag Abend, da war Percy noch gar nicht von der Arbeit zurück, sagte Mr Weasley beim Essen nur, dass er und Mrs Weasley etwas Wichtiges mit uns zu besprechen hätten, aber dass wir auf Percy warten sollten. Als Percy dann kam, war er völlig aus dem Häuschen wegen seiner Beförderung und wollte zuerst davon erzählen, und dann fing der Streit an, und wir wurden ins Bett geschickt und hörten überhaupt erst am Dienstag Morgen von diesem Haus. Da war Percy definitiv schon weg."

Sirius fühlte eine Woge der Erleichterung in sich aufsteigen. Wenn die Weasleys ihren Kindern auch nur einen Tag früher von ihren Plänen erzählt hätten, oder wenn Percy soviel Raffinesse gehabt hätte, seine neue Position als Fudges persönlicher Schoßhund auch nur einen Tag länger für sich zu behalten, dann wüsste Fudge jetzt vermutlich längst alles über den Orden des Phönix. Sirius wurde heiß und kalt bei der Vorstellung. Sie mussten dem Himmel dafür danken, dass Percy so ein aufgeblasener Wichtigtuer war – es hatte eine Katastrophe verhindert.

„Sirius?" fragte Hermine.

„Was ist?" Sirius blinzelte, noch immer in Gedanken.

„Du siehst ziemlich besorgt aus."

„Oh, ich bin nicht besorgt, ganz und gar nicht", sagte er, bemüht, seine Beklemmung abzuschütteln. „Eigentlich ist doch jetzt alles in Ordnung, oder?" Er lächelte die beiden Mädchen an, hörte damit aber schnell wieder auf, als er ihre unglücklichen Gesichter sah. Für sie, so wurde ihm klar, war im Augenblick ganz und gar nichts in Ordnung. „Hört mal, ich wollte damit nicht – " Ihm fehlten die richtigen Worte, um ihnen den Grund seiner Erleichterung zu erklären. „Es tut mir leid, das mit eurem Bruder", sagte er schließlich. Er schaute von Hermine zu Ginny, von einem kleinen traurigen Gesicht zum anderen. Rons Schwester blickte ausdruckslos zurück. „Nein, wirklich, es tut mir ehrlich leid. Glaubt mir das. Bitte."

Die beiden Mädchen wechselten einen Blick, und schließlich nickten beide.

x x x

_A/N: Ich bin bis Mitte nächster Woche offline, deshalb gibt es als Entschädigung gleich ein zweites Kapitel dazu._


	24. Chapter 24

**Kapitel 24**

„Jetzt bist du dran", sagte Ron zu Sirius.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Ja, jetzt hast du all unsere Neuigkeiten gehört, jetzt erzähl uns von dir!" ermunterte Hermine ihn.

„Und erklär mal, was es mit diesem Haus auf sich hat", fügte Ron hinzu. „Es ist nämlich reichlich gruselig."

Hermine warf ihm einen Blick zu, der Mrs Weasley alle Ehre gemacht hätte.

„Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen", sagte Sirius. „Ich dachte, es wäre eine gute Idee, hier das Hauptquartier des Ordens aufzuschlagen, und Albus Dumbledore dachte das auch, also kamen wir her. Seitdem habe ich eigentlich nichts Spannendes mehr erlebt. Ich komme ja auch nicht viel raus."

Aber seine drei jungen Freunde wollten keinen Moment glauben, dass es etwas Spannenderes geben könnte, als ein Hauptquartier für eine geheime Untergrundorganisation aufzubauen.

„Also der Orden", sagte Ron und senkte dabei ehrfürchtig die Stimme, „ich meine, ihr benutzt dieses Haus also als Basis für all eure Aktionen? Ihr haltet hier all eure geheimen Versammlungen ab und so?"

„Nun freut euch mal nicht zu früh", sagte Sirius trocken. „Ja, wir treffen uns hier, wie ihr bald sehen werdet, aber nur ungefähr einmal in der Woche, und manchmal schaut tagelang überhaupt niemand vorbei. Kommt darauf an, wie viel zu tun ist."

„Und was ist so zu tun?" fragte Ginny neugierig.

Sirius lachte auf. „Hier? Kochen, putzen, lesen und schlafen. Ehrlich, Ginny, der Orden gibt sich große Mühe, seine Aktivitäten geheim zu halten. Ich glaube nicht, dass eure Mutter begeistert wäre, wenn ich euch einen ausführlichen Bericht erstatten würde."

„Wer ist denn noch alles im Orden?" probierte es Ron mit einer anderen Frage.

„Eine Mitgliederliste bekommt ihr von mir sicher auch nicht."

Auf den Gesichtern seiner jungen Freunde breitete sich Enttäuschung aus.

„Hört mal zu, ihr drei", sagte Sirius und hoffte, dass sie es auch wirklich tun würden. „Das ist nicht, weil ihr zu klein seid, oder weil ihr es nicht versteht, oder weil die Erwachsenen so gerne Geheimnisse vor euch haben. Es ist zu eurem eigenen Schutz. Was ihr nicht wisst, das kann man auch nicht aus euch herauslocken. Das solltet ihr euch hin und wieder klarmachen. Und jetzt gehen wir runter in die Küche und sehen nach, ob wir eurer Mutter mit dem Essen helfen können, okay?"

Seine Warnung hatte Eindruck gemacht. Die drei stellten keine Fragen mehr, sondern verließen das Zimmer im Gänsemarsch. Draußen im Flur trafen sie auf Fred und George, die bisher verdächtig still in ihrem eigenen Zimmer gesessen hatten.

„Dieses Haus ist total abgefahren", sagte Fred ehrfürchtig. „Wie bist du bloß daran geraten, Sirius?"

„Ich habe gewartet, bis meine Eltern tot waren", sagte Sirius trocken. „Es ist immer noch abgefahren genug ohne sie. So, nur dass ihr Bescheid wisst." Er zeigte auf die Tür zu seiner Rechten. „Dieses Zimmer ist absolut tabu für euch, es sei denn, ihr wollt als Hippogreifenfutter enden. Wenn ihr komische Geräusche da drinnen hört, ist es nur Seidenschnabel, der mit den Flügeln schlägt."

„Oh, Seidenschnabel ist hier?" rief Hermine aufgeregt. „Können wir ihm nicht hallo sagen, Sirius?"

„Später. Ihr sollt erst wissen, was sich hinter den anderen Türen verbirgt." Er zeigte die Treppe hinauf in Richtung Dachboden. „Da oben kommt nichts mehr, da braucht ihr euch also nicht rumzutreiben." Dann setzte er sich in Bewegung, und sie folgten ihm hinunter in den zweiten Stock. „Dieses Zimmer – " Er zeigte auf die Tür zum früheren Zimmer seines Vaters. „Dies ist Lupins, das heißt, es ist genauso tabu für euch wie das von Seidenschnabel, besonders bei Vollmond."

„Professor Lupin ist auch hier?" fragte einer der Zwillinge.

„Cool", sagte der andere.

Ginny dagegen schien kurz davor, in Panik zu geraten. „Aber er wird doch nicht hier sein, wenn – "

„Nein, wird er wohl nicht", beruhigte sie Sirius. Hin und wieder vergaß er einfach, dass die meisten anderen Zauberer es für vollkommen verrückt hielten, eine Vollmondnacht unter einem Dach mit einem Werwolf zu verbringen, selbst mit einem Werwolf im Wolfsbann. "Wie auch immer, fallt ihm bitte nicht auf die Nerven, wenn er hier ist. Er ist ziemlich beschäftigt im Moment. Das gilt übrigens für den Rest des Ordens auch. Ihr habt hier im Haus die allermeiste Zeit völlig freie Bahn, also versucht, uns nicht in die Quere zu kommen, wenn die anderen hier sind."

Fünf Köpfe nickten zustimmend. „Wir passen auf", sagte Hermine für alle.

„Gut. Das Zimmer nebenan ist die Bibliothek", fuhr Sirius fort. „Wenn ihr vorhaben solltet, Hausaufgaben zu machen oder für eure Prüfungen zu lernen, dann findet ihr hier Bücher."

Er hatte es ironisch gemeint, aber Hermine hüpfte förmlich auf und ab vor Aufregung. „Darf ich? Wirklich?"

„Wenn wir all die Bücher rausgeworfen haben, die dir die Augen ausbrennen oder die Finger abbeißen könnten, dann ja."

Hermines Begeisterung verflog schlagartig. Ginny machte ein erschrockenes Geräusch.

„Du machst Witze", sagte Ron.

„Mache ich nicht", gab Sirius zurück. „Ich habe euch gewarnt. Rührt in diesem Haus _nichts_ an, das wir uns nicht vorher kritisch angeschaut haben. Ich kenne selbst noch nicht mal die Hälfte all der unangenehmen Überraschungen, die hier lauern können. Es darf niemand von euch im St. Mungo landen, wir können nicht riskieren, dass die Heiler eurer Mutter unangenehme Fragen stellen. Also seid vorsichtig, und macht das Leben hier für alle nicht komplizierter, als es ohnehin schon ist."

Sie folgten ihm die Treppe hinunter in die Halle, vorbei an den grimmigen Schrumpfköpfen an der Wand.

„Pfui." Ginny schüttelte sich.

„Warum sollte jemand Schrumpfköpfe sammeln?" wunderte sich Ron.

Hermine zwang sich, sie genauer anzusehen. „Sind das – sind das Hauselfen?" fragte sie im Flüsterton.

Sirius nickte.

„Und wo kommen die her?"

„Sie haben alle mal der Familie gedient."

„Deine Familie hatte _Hauselfen?"_

Sirius konnte sehen, wie Ron hinter Hermines Rücken die Augen rollte. „Ja klar", sagte er. „Die meisten alten Zaubererfamilien haben welche, Hermine."

„Und dann hängen sie ihre Köpfe an der Wand auf, wenn sie sterben?" Hermine sah entsetzt aus.

„Nein, das ist eine Spezialität aus dem Hause Black", sagte Sirius trocken.

„Das ist aber ziemlich krank!"

Sirius beschloss, Hermine in die wirklich kranken Details der Geschichte gar nicht erst einzuweihen.

„Hör doch auf, Hermine", sagte Fred genervt. „Wer für die Rechte von _toten_ Hauselfen kämpft, hat echt zu viel überschüssige Energie."

„Allerdings", pflichtete George ihm bei. „Das musst sogar du zugeben."

„Und das einzige noch lebende Exemplar in diesem Haus verdient deine Bemühungen noch viel weniger", schloss Sirius.

„Du hast immer noch einen Hauselfen?" rief Hermine entsetzt.

„Psst!" zischte Ron.

„Du kannst mir glauben, wenn es nach mir ginge, dann hätte ich ihn schon längst nicht mehr", sagte Sirius grimmig. „Ich wollte ihn rauswerfen, aber er weiß zuviel."

„Aber er muss doch nicht mehr arbeiten, oder?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum nicht? Er hat die letzten zehn Jahre in diesem Haus nur herumgelungert, es ist langsam Zeit, dass er sich wieder erinnert, wofür er eigentlich hier ist. Warte nur, bis du ihn siehst", sagte Sirius, als Hermine zum erneuten Protest ansetzte. „Ich möchte wirklich sehen, ob du immer noch Lust hast, für Elfenrechte kämpfen, wenn du erst mal Kreacher kennen gelernt hast."

„Der Herr hat nach Kreacher gerufen?" erklang eine leise, dünne Stimme aus dem Schatten der Eingangshalle. Der kleine alte Hauself der Blacks kam hinter einem großen Schirmständer in der Ecke der Halle hervorgekrochen, hinter dem er sich versteckt hatte. Seine großen, blassen Augen glommen schwach, als er zu Sirius und den Kindern aufblickte. „Der Herr hat Besuch", murmelte er. „Freche Gören, trampeln im ganzen Haus herum, stecken überall ihre dreckigen Nasen rein…"

„Das musst du gerade sagen!" fuhr Sirius ihn an. „Belauscht hast du uns!"

„Nicht belauscht, nein", antwortete Kreacher. „Kreacher muss sich doch um die Gäste kümmern." Der Hauself starrte einen nach dem anderen mit seinen beunruhigend hellen Augen an und sank dann in eine tiefe Verbeugung. „Es müssen _ihre_ sein", hörten sie ihn murmeln. „Alles schreckliche Rotschöpfe, genau wie die Eltern, machen sich im Haus der Herrin breit, werfen das Eigentum der Herrin weg, dieser Abschaum…"

„Das reicht jetzt, Kreacher", sagte Sirius streng.

„Kreacher", sagte Hermine plötzlich in fast liebevollem Ton. „Kreacher, wir machen uns hier nicht breit. Wir sind nur zu Gast." Sie versuchte es mit einem Lächeln. „Ich bin Hermine Granger."

„Granger?" nuschelte der Elf und musterte sie misstrauisch. „Den Namen hat Kreacher noch nie gehört, das ist keine der alten Familien."

„Oh nein, du kennst sie sicher nicht." Hermine wirkte hocherfreut, dass Kreacher ihr überhaupt zugehört hatte. „Meine Familie sind Muggel."

Aber darauf reagierte Kreacher in einer Art und Weise, die sie sicher nicht erwartet hatte. „Muggel?" wiederholte er und wandte sich von ihr ab. „Ein Schlammblut, das ist sie, ja, ein schmutziges Schlammblut."

Sirius' Arm schoss nach vorne, und er packte den Hauselfen unsanft an der Schulter. „Halt deine dreckige Klappe!" zischte er und schüttelte Kreacher heftig.

„Sirius, lass ihn!" rief Hermine.

„Hermine, er hat gesagt – " protestierte Ron.

„Ja, aber er weiß es doch wahrscheinlich nicht besser!" Sie sah traurig auf das kleine Wesen herab, das sich in Sirius' Griff wand. „Lass ihn los, Sirius, bitte."

„Wie du willst." Sirius gab Kreacher einen Stoß, so dass der Hauself ein paar Schritte zurückstolperte. Er fiel rücklings auf den Steinboden und jammerte vor Schmerz auf. Sirius warf ihm einen angewiderten Blick zu und wollte sich eben von ihm abwenden, da zeigte Ginny über seine Schulter hinweg den Gang herunter.

„Sirius, was macht er denn da?"

Sirius fuhr herum. Kreacher war ein kleines Stück weiter gekrochen, dorthin, wo die mottenzerfressenen Vorhänge vor der Wand hingen, und hatte deren untere Enden ergriffen. Ein bösartiges Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„DAS TUST DU NICHT!" donnerte Sirius und bereute es im gleichen Moment zutiefst. Denn schon beim ersten Klang seiner Stimme flogen die Vorhänge von selbst aus Kreachers langen, dürren Händen und gaben den Blick auf das Bildnis von Mrs Black frei. Ihre Augen traten ihr fast aus dem Kopf, als sie die rothaarigen Kinder erblickte, und sie schrie aus Leibeskräften.

„DRECKIGE BANDE, DIE MEIN HAUS BESUDELT! UND DU!" Sie zeigte anklagend mit ihrem dicken Zeigefinger auf Sirius. „DU UNNATÜRLICHES KIND, WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN, DIESEN ABSCHAUM IN MEIN HAUS ZU LASSEN! OH, DIESE SCHANDE, SCHANDE MEINES EIGENEN FLEISCHES UND BLUTES, DU BIST NICHT MEIN SOHN, DU – "

„Kommt schon", rief Sirius den Weasleys zu, die wie angewurzelt dastanden. „Los, helft mir, zieht die Vorhänge zu!"

Endlich bewegten sich Fred und George. Mit vereinten Kräften schafften sie es, die Vorhänge wieder zu schließen. Ginny ließ Hermines Arm los, den sie fest umklammert hatte. Sie war ganz bleich geworden.

„Was war denn das?" flüsterte Hermine in die plötzliche Stille.

„Ein schreiendes Porträt, falls dir das entgangen sein sollte", gab Sirius zurück. „Und der Grund, warum wir keinen Krach in der Eingangshalle haben wollen."

„Aber Sirius – " Hermines Augen flogen zwischen ihm und den jetzt wieder ruhig dahängenden Vorhängen hin und her. „Sie sagte, Du wärst nicht ihr – ihr – "

„Damit hat sie leider unrecht", sagte Sirius sarkastisch. „Rein technisch betrachtet bin ich es nämlich leider doch."

Ein betretenes Schweigen trat ein.

„Ach du meine Güte", flüsterte Fred dann fast ehrfürchtig. „Und ich dachte immer, _unsere_ Mutter schreit schon schlimm genug."

x x x

Das Mittagessen war eine bedrückende Veranstaltung. Mrs Weasley empfing ihre Kinder mit sehr bösen Blicken, als sie die Küche betraten. Sirius erklärte ihr gleich, dass er es gewesen war, der Mrs Black aufgeschreckt hatte, aber sie glaubt ihm offensichtlich kein Wort.

Niemand hatte Appetit, und geredet wurde noch weniger als gegessen. Sirius hatte den Eindruck, dass die jungen Weasleys seinen Blicken auswichen, und er hatte wahrlich genug eigene Sorgen, um auch noch höfliche Konversation zu betreiben und so zu tun, als sei alles in schönster Ordnung.

Als sie mit dem Essen fertig waren, rekrutierte Mrs Weasley Fred und George für den Abwasch. „Kommt schon, ihr zwei, ihr könnt euch auch mal nützlich machen", sagte sie, stand auf und deckte den Tisch ab.

Aber Fred und George hatten an ihrem Tischende bereits die Köpfe verschwörerisch zusammengesteckt und brüteten über einem Bündel Pergamentrollen, das sie mitgebracht hatten. „Das können Ginny und Ron machen", sagte George wegwerfend.

Ginny begann zu protestieren. Mrs Weasleys Augen blitzten gefährlich. „Wenn ich sage, dass ihr mir mit dem Abwasch helft – "

„Wir sind volljährig, Mum, also hör auf, uns rumzukommandieren", sagte Fred mürrisch.

Ihre Mutter stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „So lange wenigstens ihr zwei noch unter _meinem_ Dach lebt – " begann sie sehr laut. Ron und Hermine wechselten einen alarmierten Blick.

„Das hier ist nicht _dein_ Dach, Mum", sagte George altklug, „es ist Sirius' Dach." Die Zwillinge grinsten einander an.

„Dann könntet ihr wenigstens ein bisschen Rücksicht auf euren Gastgeber nehmen und – "

„Unser Gastgeber hat einen Hauselfen, Mum."

„Das ist aber kein Grund, frech zu werden!"

„Ach komm", sagte Fred zu George und rollte die Augen. „Lass uns abhauen." Es gab einen lauten Knall, und einen Augenblick später waren die Zwillinge mitsamt ihren Pergamentrollen verschwunden.

Mrs Weasley seufzte auf. „Hoffnungslose Fälle!" rief sie verärgert. „Jetzt denken sie neuerdings auch noch, alle Probleme lösen sich, wenn sie sich einfach aus dem Staub machen!"

„Mrs Weasley, wir können Ihnen doch beim Abwaschen helfen", sagte Hermine schnell und zupfte Ginny am Ärmel, die halbherzig nickte.

„Ich schäme mich wirklich für dieses Benehmen", sagte Mrs Weasley zu Sirius. „Ehrlich, manchmal weiß ich einfach nicht, was wir bei den beiden falsch gemacht haben."

„Mit denen ist gar nichts falsch gelaufen", sagte Sirius nachdenklich. „Im Gegenteil, das ist ein Paar ganz schön cleverer Zauberer."

„Clever?" rief Mrs Weasley. „Na, wenn du all diesen Unsinn meinst, all diese sinnlosen Scherzartikel – "

„Die meine ich nicht", sagte Sirius. „Ich frage mich eher, wie die beiden es gerade geschafft haben, aus einem appariersicheren Haus zu disapparieren."

x x x


	25. Chapter 25

**Kapitel 25**

Wie sich herausstellte, hatten Fred und George das Haus doch nicht verlassen. Aber sie waren in ihr Zimmer im dritten Stock disappariert, wo sie sich für den Rest des Nachmittags einschlossen, um „Geschäfte" zu diskutieren. Das ließen sie jedenfalls einen sehr verärgerten Ron wissen, der sich auf der Suche nach Gesellschaft vor ihrer verschlossenen Tür wiederfand.

Hermine hatte Sirius gebeten, mit ihr die Bücher in der Bibliothek durchzusehen, um sicherzugehen, dass man sie gefahrlos lesen konnte. Und so verbrachten sie dort den größten Teils des Nachmittags in ruhiger, aber gemütlicher Gemeinschaft. Sie blätterten einen Band nach dem anderen durch und trennten die brauchbaren von den langweiligen und die harmlosen von den möglicherweise gefährlichen Büchern.

„Das hier sieht interessant aus, aber es lässt sich nicht öffnen", sagte Hermine und reichte Sirius ein Buch in einem angeschimmelten Ledereinband.

„Neugier ist der Katze Tod", sagte Sirius und warf es in eine Ecke.

„Oh Sirius", seufzte Hermine. „Wie kannst du ein Buch einfach so wegwerfen? Das tut mir richtig weh. Fast so, als würde man es umbringen. Bücher haben eine Seele, findest du nicht?"

„Doch, stimmt. Und manche haben eine so schwarze, dass sie dir noch viel mehr wehtun würden, _wenn_ du sie lesen würdest, Hermine."

Tatsächlich war Sirius in Gedanken weit weg. Was war schiefgegangen mit dem Zauber, der das Haus vor unbefugtem Apparieren schützen sollte? _Wenn ihr nur die kleinste Lücke in euren Linien lasst, dann bleibt das ganze Haus offen zum Apparieren,_ hatte Dumbledore gesagt. Hatte seitdem überhaupt jemand ausprobiert, ob der Zauber gelungen war? Dumbledore hatte es versuchen wollen, aber sie waren von der Ankunft Minerva McGonagalls unterbrochen worden.

Sirius ertappte sich dabei, die Inhaltsverzeichnisse verschiedener Zauberbücher auf alles hin durchzusehen, was mit Apparieren zu tun hatte. Er wollte die anderen nicht mit diesen Sorgen beunruhigen, aber vielleicht würde er in der Bibliothek seines Vaters eine Antwort auf seine Frage finden.

„Sirius?"

Sirius schaute von _Magische Verkehrsmittel Gestern und Heut_e auf. Hermine saß auf dem Sofa und blickte über den Rand eines dicken Bandes einer Magischen Enzyklopädie zu ihm herüber.

„Was gibt's?"

„Ihr habt doch versucht, sie abzunehmen, oder?" Hermine brauchte nicht zu erklären, wovon sie sprach.

„Ja, haben wir."

„Ist es ein Dauerklebefluch?"

Sirius nickte.

Hermine senkte den Blick mit einem nachdenklichen „hm" und vertiefte sich wieder in ihr Buch. Doch bald legte sie den Band auf den Tisch und gesellte sich wieder zu Sirius bei den Regalen, um mit ihm die restlichen Bücher durchzusehen.

Eine Weile später – Sirius war einer Antwort auf seine Frage nicht näher als vorher – klopfte es an der Tür, und Ginny kam herein. Sie trug Krummbein auf dem Arm.

„Er wird in unserem Zimmer auf die Dauer ziemlich unruhig, Hermine", berichtete sie. „Können wir ihn nicht einfach laufen lassen, Sirius? Er ist garantiert stubenrein, und er macht auch bestimmt nichts kaputt, versprochen."

„Oh, von mir aus kann er das Haus in seine Einzelteile zerlegen", sagte Sirius mit einem schiefen Grinsen. „Kein Verlust. Aber wenn er sich wirklich nützlich machen will, kann er ein paar Ratten für Seidenschnabel fangen."

Krummbein blinzelte Sirius mit großen, leuchtenden Augen an, ganz so, als ob er seine Worte verstanden hätte.

„Kann ihm auch wirklich nichts passieren?" fragte Hermine besorgt. Sie kam zu Ginny herüber, um ihren Kater hinter den Ohren zu kraulen.

„Sicher nicht", sagte Sirius. „Niemand hier im Haus ist größer als er, außer uns und Seidenschnabel, und mit allem Kleineren wird er spielend fertig."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn, aber Sirius ignorierte ihre Missbilligung. Ginny und der Kater verschwanden wieder, und sie kehrten zu den Büchern zurück. Als Mrs Weasley sie zum Tee rief, war der Stapel der aussortierten Bücher und Pergamentrollen gewaltig angewachsen – und das, obwohl Hermine darauf bestanden hatte, dass Sirius nur die Bücher wegwarf, die völlig auseinander fielen, oder die er für gefährlich hielt, nicht nur für uninteressant und nutzlos.

„Ich finde Geschichte überhaupt nicht langweilig", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll, als sie _La France Magique au 17ième Siècle_ aus dem Haufen der dem Untergang geweihten Bücher rettete.

„Kannst du überhaupt Französisch?" fragte Sirius zurück.

„Nicht wirklich." Hermine wurde rot. „Aber vielleicht lerne ich es eines Tages noch. Lass uns dies hier behalten, bitte." Sie stellte es ins Regal zurück, dann hob sie den kleinen Stapel Bücher auf, den sie auf dem Tisch gesammelt hatte. „Kann ich die hier mit in mein Zimmer nehmen? Für – für meine Schularbeiten?"

Sirius ahnte, wonach sie suchen würde. Er erwog einen Moment lang, sie darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass der Dauerklebefluch diesen Namen nicht ohne Grund trug. Aber dann erinnerte er sich, dass er selbst das eine oder andere Mal in seinen Hausaufgaben für Verwandlung eine anerkannte Autorität hatte widerlegen können. Er musste lächeln und wünschte ihr insgeheim viel Erfolg.

„Also gut", sagte er und sah sich um. „Den Rest lassen wir hier und schicken nachher Kreacher hoch, um ihn wegzubringen. Manche von diesen sollten wir vorsichtshalber wahrscheinlich nicht mal verbrennen. Wo steckt denn dieser vermaledeite Elf?"

Wie sich herausstellen sollte, war Kreacher gar nicht weit.

„Sirius", beschwerte sich Ron, als sie aus der Bibliothek kamen, „der Elf ist in meinem Zimmer!" Ron stand im Flur vor seiner offenen Zimmertür. Von drinnen war ein wütendes Fauchen zu hören, dann ein verängstigtes Jaulen. „Und Krummbein will ihn nicht rauslassen!"

Sie sahen nach und stellten fest, dass Ron Recht hatte. Kreacher kauerte in der Ecke des Raumes unter dem Fenster und hielt sich die dürren Arme schützend über den Kopf. Krummbein hatte ihn in die Enge getrieben und schnappte mit seinen kleinen spitzen Zähnen nach dem verängstigten Elf.

„Krummbein, lass das!" Hermine stürzte ins Zimmer, packte ihren Kater beim Nackenfell und trug ihn energisch hinaus. Krummbein zappelte wie verrückt und versuchte, sich aus ihren Armen zu winden. „Du kannst doch keine unschuldigen Hauselfen angreifen!" schimpfte Hermine. „Er hat dir überhaupt nichts getan! So was darfst du nie wieder machen!"

„_Unschuldige_ Hauselfen, Hermine? Dann ist Krummbein im Recht", sagte Sirius kühl. „Er hat eine Nase dafür, wem man trauen kann und wem nicht. Du erinnerst dich doch an Krätze?"

„Das dreckige kleine Schlammblut", murmelte Kreacher hinter ihnen. „Sie tut so, als wäre sie nett zu Kreacher, als wollte sie ihm helfen, aber sie ist genauso schlimm wie der Rest, diese – "

Ron knallte die Tür zu.

Sie wurden alle immer nervöser, je näher die Versammlung des Ordens rückte. Mrs Weasley war königlich schlechter Laune. Nach dem Tee gab es keine Diskussionen mehr über den Abwasch. Mrs Weasley war es viel wichtiger, dass ihre Kinder aus der Küche verschwanden, bevor das erste Ordensmitglied dort auftauchte.

„Ihr geht jetzt gleich hoch in eure Zimmer, und da bleibt ihr auch", ordnete sie an. „Kommt uns nicht in die Quere, solange die Versammlung dauert. Ihr sprecht mit niemandem und ihr macht mir keinen Krach." Sie funkelte ihre Zwillinge an. „Um zehn seid ihr alle im Bett. Keine Widerrede. Euer Vater wird noch nach euch schauen, falls er Zeit hat. Also, raus mit euch."

Sirius war recht erstaunt, dass die jungen Weasleys dies alles ohne Protest hinnahmen. Besonders die Zwillinge sahen aus, als ob sie vor Neugier fast platzten, aber sie wechselten nur einen Blick und trotteten dann brav aus der Küche, gefolgt von Ron, Ginny und Hermine.

X X X

Kaum eine halbe Stunde später kündigte die Türglocke den ersten Besucher an. Mrs Weasley räumte noch die Küche auf, und Sirius hatte gerade, ganz wie angedroht, Kreacher in einem Badezimmer im ersten Stock eingeschlossen.

„Ich gehe schon", sagte er schnell, als Mrs Black in der Eingangshalle lautstark zum Leben erwachte und Mrs Weasley erschrocken zusammenzuckte. Sirius gewöhnte sich langsam daran – ein heftiger Ruck an den Vorhängen würde genügen, seine Mutter zum Schweigen zu bringen, wenn sie nicht gerade in einer ungewöhnlich biestigen Laune war. Der Besucher draußen musste nicht lange warten, bis Sirius die Haustür öffnete.

„Bin ich zu früh?" fragte Hestia Jones in fast panischem Ton und lief hochrot an, noch bevor Sirius sie begrüßen konnte. Die Vorstellung, mit Sirius allein im Haus zu sein, schien sie enorm zu verängstigen.

Sirius vermutete, dass ein Lächeln von ihm alles nur noch schlimmer machen würde, und vermied es sorgfältig. „Molly Weasley ist auch schon hier", sagte er höflich. „Kommen Sie doch herein. Sie kennen ja den Weg."

Er hatte kaum die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen, als die Türglocke von neuem zu klirren begann. Hestia passierte gerade die Vorhänge, als diese aufflogen und Mrs Black wieder aus Leibeskräften zu brüllen begann. Hestia machte einen Satz und stieß einen Schrei aus.

„Einfach weitergehen!" rief Sirius ihr zu und gestikulierte in die Richtung der Tür am anderen Ende der Halle. „Ich kümmere mich schon darum!" Er war nicht sicher, ob sie seine Worte gehört hatte, aber sie verstand ihre Bedeutung. Sie nickte erleichtert und eilte die Halle entlang zur Küchentreppe. Aber Sirius machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, das Porträt zum Schweigen zu bringen, bevor er die Tür wieder öffnete. Wer auch immer dieses Mal nicht daran gedacht hatte, die Türglocke nicht zu läuten, würde ihm beim Kampf mit Mrs Black helfen und es danach nie wieder vergessen.

Draußen vor der Tür stand jemand, der, da war Sirius sich sicher, es ganz bestimmt nicht im Geringsten vergessen hatte.

„Es tut mir _aufrichtig _leid", sagte Severus Snape in den Höllenlärm hinein, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck strafte seine angebliche Aufrichtigkeit so offensichtlich Lügen, dass Sirius ihm am liebsten die Tür gleich wieder vor seiner großen Nase zugeknallt hätte.

„Ach ja?" erwiderte er barsch. „Dann komm rein und mach das wieder gut." Er wandte seinem Besucher den Rücken zu und marschierte zu dem Porträt zurück. Snape folgte ihm, machte aber keine Anstalten, ihm zur Hilfe zu kommen. Er betrachtete die schreiende Mrs Black mit mäßigem Interesse, während Sirius mit den Vorhängen kämpfte. Sirius warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, und beim dritten Versuch gelang es ihm, die Vorhänge zu schließen und das Geschrei des Porträts in dem staubigen Samt zu ersticken.

„Oh je", sagte Snape mit sanfter Stimme in die plötzliche Stille hinein. „Was für eine Enttäuschung musst du gewesen sein."

Sirius erwog kurz, Snape an Ort und Stelle ein blaues Auge zu verpassen. „Ich stelle fest, dass sie zu dirgar nichts zu sagen hat", sagte er stattdessen eisig. „Aber das würde ich nicht als Kompliment auffassen, Snape."

„Du hast eine interessante Vorstellung von Komplimenten, Black", gab Snape zurück. „Man sollte nicht denken, dass _Schande meines Fleisches_ – "

„Guten Abend", ertönte Mrs Weasleys Stimme unvermittelt vom anderen Ende der Eingangshalle her, und für einen Augenblick war sich Sirius fast sicher, dass er das leise Geräusch von mehreren Paar Füßen hören konnte, die hastig über ihren Köpfen davonhuschten. „Wenn Sie schon nach unten gehen möchten, Professor Snape, es ist alles für die Versammlung vorbereitet", sagte Mrs Weasley munter und machte einige Schritte auf die beiden Männer zu. „Sirius, wenn du mir noch schnell mit ein paar Stühlen helfen könntest – " Sie ging hinüber zu dem unbenutzten Speisesaal im Erdgeschoss, der zu so etwas wie einer Abstellkammer geworden war, und hielt erwartungsvoll die Tür auf.

Sirius rauschte ohne ein weiteres Wort an Snape vorbei, und Snape zuckte mit den Schultern und verschwand durch die Tür, die zur Küche hinunterführte.

X X X

_A/N: „Neugier ist der Katze Tod." - sagt man das auf Deutsch wirklich so? Ich habe es im Wörterbuch gefunden als Übersetzung für das englische Sprichwort „Curiosity killed the cat", aber __in Deutschland noch nie „live" gehört. Ist es Euch geläufig oder klingt es völlig künstlich? _


	26. Chapter 26

**Kapitel 26**

„Letztes Mal hatten wir nicht genug", sagte Mrs Weasley erklärend, während sie einen Stuhl hinaus in die Halle trug und ihn dort so behutsam wie möglich absetzte. „Wärst du so nett – ich müsste gerade noch eben kurz – "

„Ja klar", sagte Sirius kurz angebunden. Mrs Weasley löste die Bänder ihrer Küchenschürze und ging zur Treppe nach oben, während Sirius mit einem Stuhl in jeder Hand Snape nach unten in die Küche folgte.

Als er dort ankam, bot sich ihm ein sehr merkwürdiger Anblick. Sirius blieb im Schatten der Tür wie angewurzelt stehen.

Severus Snape stand an der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes, mit dem Rücken zur Tür. Er hatte den linken Ärmel seines Umhangs zurückgeschoben und hielt seinen Arm über das Spülbecken ausgestreckt. Mit der rechten Hand nestelte er daran herum.

In einem Stuhl am Feuer saß Hestia Jones und betrachtete ihn mit einem Ausdruck von tiefer Sorge auf ihrem rosigen Gesicht. Einen Augenblick lang sah sie seine unbeholfenen Bemühungen mit an, dann erhob sie sich. „Brauchst du Hilfe?" fragte sie leise und machte einige Schritte auf ihn zu.

Snape drehte sich zu ihr um. Sirius sah ihn im Profil, bleicher als sonst unter seinen schwarzen Haaren. Sein Gesicht war angespannt, aber zu Sirius' Überraschung war es diesmal nicht die vertraute Maske der Verachtung, die Snape für gewöhnlich seinen Mitmenschen gegenüber aufsetzte. „Wie? Nein, nicht nötig", sagte er, unwillig, aber nicht wirklich unfreundlich.

Sirius sah jetzt, dass ein Stück Stoff um Snapes Arm gewickelt war, knapp unterhalb des Ellenbogens. Es war grau und ausgefranst, wie ein behelfsmäßiger Verband, der längere Zeit nicht gewechselt worden war. Snape versuchte, mit der freien Hand den Knoten zu lösen, aber es wollte ihm nicht gelingen. Schließlich griff er ungeduldig nach seinem Zauberstab, als Hestia die Hand ausstreckte.

„Lass mich doch", erbot sie sich mit der gleichen leisen Stimme.

Snape sagte nichts, aber er wies Hestia auch nicht zurück, als sie zu ihm trat und vorsichtig begann, den Knoten um den Verband zu lösen. Snape ließ den schmutzigen Stoff in das Spülbecken fallen. Unter dem äußeren Verband kam eine weitere Schicht zum Vorschein,

kaum mehr als ein Fetzen mit gelblich-bräunlichen Flecken, als ob man ihn in eine ungesunde Flüssigkeit getaucht hätte. Snape versuchte, ihn von seinem Arm abzulösen, aber er klebte fest. Er verzog das Gesicht, zerrte ein wenig heftiger daran und ließ einen zischenden Atemzug hören.

„Kannst du nicht – " begann Hestia Jones, ihr Gesicht noch sorgenvoller als zuvor.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Schau weg", sagte er.

„Warum?"

Er starrte sie aus schmalen Augen an, aber sie erwiderte seinen Blick standhaft.

„An deiner Stelle würde ich wegschauen."

„Nein."

Da zuckte Snape mit den Schultern, ballte seine linke Hand zur Faust und riss den schmutzigen Stofffetzen mit einer einzigen schnellen Bewegung von seinem Arm herunter. Hestia schlug beide Hände vor ihren Mund und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Selbst aus einiger Entfernung war es ein widerlicher Anblick. Die Innenseite von Snapes Unterarm war eine einzige offene, rote Wunde. In der Mitte war ein kleines dunkles Mal. Die Haut darum herum war aufgebrochen, und feuchte Risse hatten begonnen, sich in alle Richtungen auszubreiten. Die Wundränder waren gerötet, und kleine Rinnsale einer gelblichen Flüssigkeit liefen herab bis zu seinem Handgelenk.

„Oh mein Gott", flüsterte Hestia.

Snape warf ihr einen düsteren Blick zu. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten, aber Sirius war sich ganz sicher, dass auch das diesmal kein Ausdruck von Verachtung war. Snapes linke Hand war so fest zusammengeballt, dass sie zitterte.

„Wie – warum ist es denn so – " Hestia schluckte und starrte auf die offene Wunde.

„Es brennt eben."

„Die ganze Zeit?"

„Bis man auftaucht."

„Aber du warst doch - "

„Nicht schnell genug."

„Hast du ihm nicht erklärt - "

„Er war bisher nicht in der Laune, sich Erklärungen anzuhören." Snape zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang. „Und jetzt tu mir bitte den Gefallen und _schau weg_." Ohne ihre Reaktion abzuwarten, drehte er sich wieder zum Spülbecken um und murmelte „_Ratzeputz_."

Sirius war sehr dankbar dafür, dass er nicht sehen konnte, was da genau vor sich ging. Es sagte genug, dass Hestia Jones jetzt schließlich doch die Augen schloss und sich abwandte. Mit einem leisen Klappern fiel Snapes Zauberstab auf die Tischplatte neben der Spüle, und er hielt mit der Rechten sein linkes Handgelenk umklammert, während Sirius eine zähe Flüssigkeit in die Spüle tropfen hörte.

Als Snape sich wieder umdrehte, war er noch einen Ton bleicher als zuvor, und Sirius fragte sich, ob es nur das Flackern des Feuers war, das seine dunklen Augen glitzern ließ. Schwer atmend hielt Snape noch immer seinen Arm umklammert, den schmutzigen Fetzen wieder auf die Wunde gepresst.

„Nein, warte", sagte Hestia schnell und wühlte in ihren Taschen, bis sie ein ordentlich gefaltetes Taschentuch darin fand. „Nimm das hier, es ist sauber."

Nach einem kurzen Zögern nahm Snape es an.

„Hilft denn sonst gar nichts?" fragte sie.

„Zum Beispiel?"

„Murtlap-Essenz?"

„Hilft längst nicht mehr." Snape hob seinen Zauberstab wieder auf und murmelte _„Ferula"._ Ein frischer Verband entsprang der Spitze des Stabes, und er lenkte ihn um seinen linken Arm herum, so dass er die Wunde und Hestias Taschentuch bedeckte.

„Er kann doch nicht - du musst ihn -"

„Das ist nicht so einfach, wie du denkst, Hestia." Snape sprach noch immer im selben gleichmütigen Ton, die Augen auf seinen Verband gerichtet, aber Sirius sah, dass der Zauberstab in seiner Hand zitterte.

„Weißt du", sagte Hestia leise, „es ist sehr, sehr mutig, dass du das für uns tust."

Snape hielt inne und sah erstaunt zu ihr auf. „Ich tue es nicht für euch."

„Nein, natürlich nicht für uns, sondern für unsere Sache", verbesserte Hestia sich schnell.

„Unsere _Sache._" Snape spukte das Wort förmlich aus. „Nur Narren glauben an eine _Sache_, Hestia, Narren und hoffnungslose Träumer. Du solltest mich nicht für einen halten."

„Aber wozu – " Hestias Stimmer zitterte. „Wozu dann das alles?" Snape runzelte die Stirn, als hätte sie ihn beleidigt, aber sie ließ nicht nach. „Wozu?" fragte sie nochmals.

„Wozu?" wiederholte er. „Sehr einfach. Um zu überleben. Wir könnten uns auch fragen, warum wir atmen." Ein Schwung seines Zauberstabs, und das Ende des Verbandes löste sich von der Spitze und schlang sich in einem ordentlichen Knoten um seinen Arm fest. Noch einmal „_Ratzeputz_", und mit einer Handbewegung war das Spülbecken wieder spiegelblank.

„Aber es muss doch noch mehr geben", beharrte Hestia. „ Etwas Höheres. Etwas, was bleibt, auch über unser eigenes Leben hinaus."

Snape beugte vorsichtig seinen bandagierten Arm. „Wie zum Beispiel?" fragte er gleichgültig.

„Du glaubst nicht an – an Liebe?" fragte Hestia sehr leise.

„Ich glaube schon lange an nichts mehr, Hestia."

„Dann glaubst du auch nicht an Gerechtigkeit?"

„Gerechtigkeit." Snape lachte bitter auf. „An Gerechtigkeit am allerwenigsten."

Hestia sah ihn an, und in ihren Augen lag eine tiefe Traurigkeit. „Aber gibt es denn nichts mehr, was du noch vom Leben erwartest, Severus?"

„Doch, gibt es", sagte er grob. „Endlich in Ruhe gelassen zu werden. Das würde reichen."

Er wandte sich von ihr ab zur Tür hin, und Sirius war geistesgegenwärtig genug, seine Stühle zu packen und lautstark in den Raum hineinzupoltern, als sei er gerade erst angekommen.

Snape zog hastig seinen Ärmel bis zum Handgelenk herunter. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, und für einen kurzen Augenblick war es so, als sähe Sirius in die Tiefe seines eigenen Schmerzes, der sich in den schwarzen Augen seines Gegenübers spiegelte. Aber dann verengten sich diese Augen voller Misstrauen, Snapes Gesicht nahm wieder seinen gewöhnlichen Ausdruck der Verachtung an, und der Moment war vorüber. Sirius ließ seine Stühle fallen und machte sich so schnell er konnte wieder davon.

Er war in Gedanken noch ganz bei dem, was er eben beobachtet hatte, als er in die Eingangshalle zurückkehrte. Er konnte es kaum fassen. Seit wann war Snape so vertraut mit Hestia Jones? Seit wann war er mit überhaupt irgend jemandem aus dem Orden so vertraut? Wie war es möglich, dass er jemandem erlaubte zu sehen, was Hestia Jones da eben gesehen hatte? Und ausgerechnet Hestia, die kleine Hestia Jones, die sich vor ihrem eigenen Schatten fürchtete, vor lautem Geschrei und vor großen schwarzen Hunden, selbst in deren menschlicher Gestalt, aber die sich nicht im geringsten gefürchtet hatte vor dem Dunklen Mal, noch vor dem, der es trug.

Warum?

X X X


	27. Chapter 27

**Kapitel 27**

In der Halle traf Sirius auf Mrs Weasley, ihren Sohn Bill, Dädalus Diggel, Sturgis Podmore und Mundungus Fletcher. Die vier Zauberer trugen noch ihre Reisemäntel. Offensichtlich waren sie gerade erst eingetroffen. Mundungus Fletcher trug einen großen Pappkarton unter dem Arm. Sirius begrüßte sie im Flüsterton, und Bill und Sturgis Podmore kamen Mrs Weasley bereitwillig zur Hilfe, um mit ihren Zauberstäben die übrigen Stühle, die sie bereitgestellt hatte, in die Küche zu transportieren. Sirius schloss die Tür des Speisesaals hinter ihnen und wollte der kleinen Gruppe eben folgen, als er ein hastiges Flüstern hinter seinem Rücken hörte. Es kam aus der Richtung des Treppenhauses.

„Die Luft ist rein", sagte die gedämpfte Stimme eines der Weasley-Zwillinge. Sirius machte kehrt, ging zur Treppe zurück und schaute hinauf. Gegen das Gaslicht im Flur oben konnte er deutlich die Umrisse von fünf Gestalten ausmachen, die wie eine Bande Kobolde eng zusammengedrängt auf den obersten Treppenstufen hockten. Sie erstarrten, als sie ihn erblickten.

„Totstellen bringt gar nichts", sagte Sirius und begann, die Treppe zu ihnen hinaufzusteigen. Sie rückten noch dichter zusammen, schlossen ihre Reihen gegen ihn. Die beiden jüngsten Weasleys saßen vorne, Hermine und die Zwillinge dahinter ihnen, und sie blickten ihm alle mit dem gleichen stillen Trotz entgegen.

„Was macht ihr hier?" fragte Sirius unnötigerweise und hielt auf halber Treppe an.

„Mum sagte, wir dürften nicht herunterkommen und mit niemandem von euch reden", sagte Fred neunmalklug. „Also sitzen wir hier oben und reden miteinander."

„Dann hätte ich einen guten Rat für euch."

„Du schickst uns ins Bett", sagte Ginny tonlos.

„Nein. Ich schlage vor, wenn ihr nicht gesehen werden wollt, dann sitzt ihr besser im Dunkeln." Sirius deutete mit seinem Zauberstab über Georges Schulter hinweg auf die Gaslampe oben im Flur, die folgsam erlosch. Dann stieg er die restlichen Stufen hinauf und ließ sich unterhalb von Ginny und Ron nieder.

„Sirius", fragte Fred eifrig und lehnte sich an Ron vorbei zu ihm herab, „wer waren denn all die Leute, die mit Bill gekommen sind?"

„Ja, und die kleine Hexe mit den schwarzen Haaren, die vorher kam?" fügte George hinzu.

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. „Ihr wisst, was Kreacher jetzt sagen würde, oder? Stecken überall ihre Nasen rein, würde er sagen."

„Bitte sei nicht böse", bat Hermine. „Wir haben niemanden gestört, es hat uns keiner gesehen."

„Das will ich hoffen."

„Ganz bestimmt nicht. Keiner hat hier hoch geschaut. Sie scheinen alle viel zu beschäftigt."

„Außer Snape", sagte Ron grimmig. „Snape ist nur beschäftigt mit seiner eigenen Bosheit, wie immer."

Sirius musste an die Begegnung in der Eingangshalle denken, und er fühlte, dass er rot wurde. „Das habt ihr gehört?"

„Haben wir", gab Hermine zu.

„Aber wir sind auf deiner Seite", fügte Fred mit Nachdruck hinzu. „Wie kann man nur so ein elender Mistkerl sein?"

„Oh, das können wir glaub ich alle, wenn wir es darauf anlegen", sagte Sirius, nicht sehr erpicht darauf, das Thema weiter zu verfolgen.

„Aber er ist immer so, oder?" beharrte Ginny.

„Man fragt sich, was eigentlich an ihm nagt", sagte Fred.

„Was auch immer es ist", sagte George leichthin, „ich hoffe, es hat ihn bald komplett aufgefressen. Am besten noch vor Ende der Sommerferien."

Sirius grinste, aber dann kehrte die Erinnerung an das, was er eben in der Küche mit angesehen hatte, zurück, und sein Grinsen gefror. „Sag sowas nicht!" fauchte er George an. Der zuckte regelrecht zusammen.

„Pst!" zischte Hermine plötzlich. Sie hielten inne und lauschten, wie sich die Haustür unten öffnete. Einen Augenblick später traten die beiden hochgewachsenen Gestalten von Minerva McGonagall und Elphias Doge ins Haus.

„… und es ist sehr zuvorkommend von Emmeline, dass sie heute Nacht aushilft", sagte Minerva McGonagall gerade. „Ich habe nie ein wirklich gutes Gefühl, wenn Mundungus Fletcher an der Reihe ist, aber wir brauchen jeden Freiwilligen. Und ab jetzt wird es alles vermutlich noch schwieriger zu organisieren."

„Aber es ist doch selbstverständlich, dass die Sicherheit des Jungen für Albus höchste Priorität genießt", antwortete Elphias Doge mit seiner pfeifenden Stimme. „Er weiß doch, wie viel auf dem Spiel steht, was Harry Potter betrifft."

„Da haben Sie recht, Elphias", seufzte Minerva McGonagall. Ihre Schritte verklangen im hinteren Teil der Halle, und ihre Stimmen verloren sich in der Ferne.

„Wer ist denn – " begann Fred.

„Ich fände es deutlich einfacher, eure Fragen nicht zu beantworten, wenn ihr sie gar nicht erst stellen würdet", unterbrach ihn Sirius.

„Aber da war die Rede von Harry!" flüsterte Hermine aufgeregt.

„Wir reden alle hin und wieder über Harry. Das ist doch wohl erlaubt?"

„Wenigstens haben die da eben keinen himmelschreienden Mist über ihn verbreitet", sagte Ron düster.

Jetzt war die Reihe an Sirius, erstaunt zu sein. „Wer verbreitet himmelschreienden Mist über Harry?"

Hermine und Ron tauschten einen vielsagenden Blick.

„Liest du den _Tagespropheten_, Sirius?" fragte Hermine in bemüht beiläufigem Ton.

„Hin und wieder." Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was hat das mit Harry zu tun?"

„Sie schreiben fiese Sachen über Harry", sagte Ginny leise.

„Oh, die brauchen immer jemandem, auf dem sie rumhacken können. Der _Tagesprophet _schreibt über _mich_ seit geschlagenen vierzehn Jahren nichts als himmelschreienden Mist, und sie haben den Spaß daran immer noch nicht verloren."

„Aber Sirius, das hier ist richtig übel", sagte Hermine ernst. „Wirklich richtig übel."

„Liest denn Harry den _Tagespropheten_?"

„Wir glauben nicht", sagte Ron bedächtig. „Er sagt jedenfalls nie etwas darüber, wenn er schreibt."

„Na, wozu macht ihr euch dann Sorgen?" Sirius gab sich Mühe, unbekümmert zu klingen, aber in Wirklichkeit beunruhigte diese Neuigkeit ihn sehr. Harry hatte schon früh die hässlicheren Seiten der Tatsache kennen gelernt, dass er in der Zaubererwelt eine Berühmtheit war. Aber wenn der _Tagesprophet_ ausgerechnet jetzt eine neue Schmutzkampagne gegen ihn gestartet hatte, dann war sie vermutlich gnadenlos. Sirius konnte nur hoffen, dass Harry absolut nichts davon wusste – wie von fast allem, was ihn betraf.

„Wo wir gerade von Harry sprechen", versuchte Sirius das Thema zu wechseln, „danke, dass ihr Hedwig hergeschickt habt. Das war eine gute Idee."

„Es war genaugenommen Bills Idee", sagte Hermine schnell und lief rot an.

Diesmal war es Ginny, die sie anzischte, still zu sein. Die Haustür hatte sich wieder geöffnet, und vier weitere Gestalten traten im Gänsemarsch ein. Im Widerschein der matt orangenen Straßenlaternen konnte Sirius erkennen, dass die vorderste von ihnen einen Bowler trug, und er wusste, wen er vor sich hatte, noch bevor sie den Lichtkreis der Gaslampen in der Halle erreichten.

Alastor Moody steuerte direkt auf das hintere Ende der Halle zu, die Augen auf den Fußboden gerichtet, mit seinem unverkennbaren _Klonk_ bei jedem zweiten Schritt. Ihm folgte Nymphadora Tonks, heute mit einem langen Pferdeschwanz. Dann kam Kingsley Shacklebolt, der eine Aktentasche dabei hatte. Remus Lupin in seinem alten Trenchcoat bildete den Schluss und zog die Tür hinter ihnen zu.

„Kommt schon", rief Moody seinen Begleitern in gedämpftem Ton zu. „Ein bisschen Beeilung, bitte! Wir sind spät genug dran."

„Ach ja?" fragte Tonks gutgelaunt und folgte ihm in Richtung der Küchentreppe. „Wer war denn der letzte am Treffpunkt?"

„Kommt jetzt", wiederholte Moody ungeduldig. „Die anderen sind schon alle da."

„Dumbledore auch?" fragte Lupin.

Es folgte eine kurze Stille. Die ungleichen Schritte waren verstummt. „Ähm – nein", ließ Moody sich dann vernehmen. „Dumbledore noch nicht. Und Sirius fehlt auch noch", fuhr er nach einer weiteren Pause fort. „Der sitzt mit Molly und Arthurs Kindern auf der Treppe über unseren Köpfen und hört jedes Wort, das wir reden, mit."

Jetzt kehrten die ungleichen Schritte unaufhaltsam zum Fuß der Treppe zurück, und Sirius musste zugeben, dass auch ihm nichts Besseres einfiel, als sich tot zu stellen. Moody langte am unteren Treppenabsatz an, und die kleine Gruppe oben war plötzlich in ein blendend helles Licht von der Spitze seines Zauberstabes getaucht.

„Wen haben wir denn hier?" brummte Moody. Es war unmöglich zu sagen, ob er amüsiert oder verärgert war.

Sirius schirmte seine Augen mit der Hand ab und versuchte, Moodys Gesicht hinter der grellen Lichtquelle auszumachen. „Schalt das Ding aus", sagte er gereizt.

Moody senkte seinen Zauberstab, und das gleißende Licht erlosch. „Versteckst du dich da vor jemandem, oder kommst du mit runter?" fragte er mürrisch.

„Ich komme gleich nach."

Der alte Auror zuckte mit den Schultern, steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder ein und hinkte davon.

"Der ist _so_ unheimlich", flüsterte Ginny, als sie ihn die Küchentreppe hinabsteigen hörten.

„Pst!" Hermine warf ihr einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

„Er hat nicht auch magische _Ohren_, oder?" gab Ginny zurück.

„Wer weiß?" gab George zu bedenken. „So was kann ganz brauchbar sein."

„Immer wachsam!" grinste Fred.

Hermines Blick verfinsterte sich noch mehr. „Ihr seid nicht nett", sagte sie. „Er war ein großartiger Auror. Und ein großartiger Lehrer."

„Woher willst du _das_ so genau wissen?" fragte George spitz. „Wir haben letztes Jahr nicht wirklich viel Unterricht mit ihm erlebt, oder?"

„Daran solltet ihr ihn besser nicht erinnern", sagte Sirius trocken, aber Fred und George grinsten nur umso mehr. „Und wo wir gerade von magischen Ohren sprechen", fuhr Sirius fort und warf den Zwillingen einen sehr strengen Blick zu. „Jetzt, wo Moody hier ist, könnt ihr darauf zählen, dass sich seine immerwährende Wachsamkeit nicht auf die Küche beschränken wird. Also tut mir den Gefallen und unternehmt heute Abend nichts, was er nicht sehen und was eure Mutter nicht wissen sollte, das könnt ihr nämlich getrost gleichsetzen. Tut, was eure Mutter gesagt hat, und verlasst euch nicht auf meine Fürsprache, falls ihr etwas anderes vorhattet. Verstanden?" Er schaute sie alle der Reihe nach an und wartete auf ihre Zustimmung.

„Ja", sagte Hermine leise.

„Okay", flüsterte Ginny, und Ron nickte.

„Fred? George?"

„Wir sind volljährig", sagte Fred in rebellischem Ton.

„Heißt das ja oder nein?"

„Warum können wir nicht – "

Aber George versetzte seinem Bruder einen Stoß in die Rippen. Sie wechselten einen Blick, und Fred zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na gut, _ja_", sagte er unwillig, und George nickte.

„Gut. Dann muss ich jetzt runter." Sirius stand auf, aber Ginny hielt ihn am Ärmel zurück.

„Warte", sagte sie. „Wo ist denn Dad?"

„Noch bei der Arbeit, nehme ich – " Sirius hielt inne. Nein, Arthur Weasley war nicht mehr bei der Arbeit. Sirius hatte gerade mit eigenen Augen Minerva McGonagall, Moody, Lupin und die beiden Auroren das Haus betreten sehen. Da war es nicht schwer zu erraten, wen sie heute Nacht im Ministerium zurückgelassen hatten, um die Mysteriumsabteilung zu bewachen.

„Ja, wo bleibt er denn?" echote Ron seine Schwester, und sein Gesicht nahm einen besorgten Ausdruck an.

_Sie haben ein Recht, es zu erfahren,_ dachte Sirius. _Sie haben ein Recht zu wissen, dass ihr Vater da draußen für den Orden sein Leben riskiert._ Er sah zu den jungen Weasleys herab und begegnete fünf Augenpaaren, die ihn alle voller Erwartung ansahen. Er öffnete den Mund, um zu sprechen.

_Was sie nicht wissen, das kann man auch nicht aus ihnen herauslocken,_ sagte eine kleine Stimme in seinen Gedanken. _Das solltest du dir hin und wieder klarmachen._

„Sirius?" fragte Albus Dumbledores tiefe, ruhige Stimme vom Fuße der Treppe her. „Kommst du?"

x x x

_A/N: "Er hat nicht auch magische Ohren, oder?" - Der Witz ist wirklich von mir. J. K. Rowling hat ihn dann für Band 7 von mir geklaut und der Ministeriumsmitarbeiterin in den Mund gelegt, die über Dolores Umbridge lästert. Genauso, wie sie von mir die Idee geklaut hat, daß Phineas Nigellus erst dann Auskünfte erteilt, wenn man nett "bitte" sagt, siehe Kapitel 19. Wer's nicht glaubt, kann es im Original vom "Sommer" von 2003 nachlesen. ;-) _


	28. Chapter 28

**Kapitel 28**

Die Küche summte wie ein Bienenstock, als Sirius und Dumbledore eintrafen. Die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden war auf die Gruppe der Auroren gerichtet. Die anderen Ordensmitglieder umringten sie und bombardierten sie mit Fragen, und Kingsley Shacklebolt machte sich unbeliebt, weil er sich weigerte zu antworten, bevor die Versammlung offiziell begonnen hatte. Als Dumbledore eintrat, sah Shacklebolt entsprechend erleichtert aus.

"Guten Abend", begrüßte Dumbledore sie alle mit seiner ruhigen Stimme, die aber denoch den ganzen Raum ausfüllte. Die Gruppe der Hexen und Zauberer um die Auroren löste sich auf, und sie begannen, sich um den großen Tisch herum niederzulassen. Das aufgeregte Gemurmel wollte gleichwohl nicht verstummen.

"Liebe Freunde", eröffnete Dumbledore am Kopfende des Tisches die Versammlung. "Ich habe euch alle zusammengerufen, weil der Phönixorden eurer Hilfe bedarf, und zwar dringend. Die Dinge kommen in Bewegung." Sein Blick glitt über den versammelten Orden hinweg, und langsam trat Stille ein.

Sirius hatte auf dem letzten freien Stuhl zwischen Bill Weasley und Sturgis Podmore Platz genommen und schaute sich nach seinen Freunden um. Kingsley Shacklebolt stand neben Dumbledore, noch immer die Aktentasche in der Hand. Moody hatte sich auf Dumbledores anderer Seite niedergelassen. Sein Bowler lag vor ihm auf dem Tisch. Tonks saß ein paar Plätze weiter hinten in der Reihe, und neben ihr, ganz am Fußende des Tisches, entdeckte Sirius schließlich Remus Lupin. Sirius versuchte, einen Blick von ihm aufzufangen, aber Lupin schaut überhaupt nirgendwo hin. Er hatte seinen Blick auf die Tischplatte vor ihm gesenkt, und sein schmales Gesicht war so bleich und angestrengt wie das von Tonks am Tag zuvor. Tonks selbst schien dagegen heute wieder sehr viel wacher. Sie lächelte Sirius flüchtig zu, als sich ihre Blicke trafen.

"Der Grund, weshalb der Orden eurer Hilfe bedarf", sagte Dumbledore, "ist, dass Voldemort – " Ein Schaudern ging durch den Raum, als der Name fiel. " – anscheinend seinen ersten großen Schlag plant. Unglücklicherweise wissen wir noch nicht, welche Maßnahmen er genau ergreifen wird, und wann. Aber wir wissen, _wo_ er zuschlagen wird. Sein Ziel ist das Zaubereiministerium."

Ein erschrockenes Raunen von allen, die davon noch nicht gehört hatten, lief durch den Raum. Nur Mundungus Fletcher, der in seinen Mantel gewickelt in einer Ecke hockte, gab ein sehr zufriedenes Grunzen von sich. "Geschieht den Deppen ganz recht."

Dumbledore hob beschwichtigtend die Hand. "Ein Schlag gegen das Ministerium ist ein Schlag gegen das Herz der gesamten magischen Gemeinschaft", sagte er mit Nachdruck. "Und zwar unabhängig davon, wer gerade den Posten des Ministers bekleidet, und unabhängig davon, wie sehr oder wie wenig wir mit der gegenwärtigen Haltung des Ministeriums in Bezug auf die Rückkehr Voldemorts übereinstimmen, Mundungus. Wir können so etwas nicht zulassen."

"Du-weißt-schon-wer will das Ministerium angreifen?"fragte Elphias Doge ungläubig. "Wäre das nicht ein bisschen gewagt? Verfrüht? Überstürzt?"

"Das wäre es in der Tat", antwortete Dumbledore. "Ich erwarte daher auch keinen Überfall mit einer Streitmacht im Rücken. Ich nannte es einen Schlag, aber ich spreche nicht von offenem Kampf. Nein, Voldemorts Pläne sind vielmehr auf etwas gerichtet, das das Ministerium "Einmischung" nennen würde, wenn ich es wäre, der dahinter steckt." Dumbledores Gesicht verfinsterte sich. "Er versucht über seine Mittelsmänner, die Kontrolle über Fudges Entscheidungen bezüglich einer ganz bestimmten Angelegenheit zu erlangen."

"Und um welche Angelegenheit handelt es sich da genau?" frage Dädalus Diggel höflich.

"Die Reform der Organisationsstruktur der Ministeriumsabteilungen", gab Dumbledore zurück.

Seine Zuhörerschaft, jedenfalls alle außer Minerva McGonagall und Severus Snape, runzelte bei diesen Worten die Stirn.

"Und das ist die drohende Gefahr, die wir abwenden sollen?" Elphias Doge war sichtlich irritiert. "Nichts weiter als eine Änderung in der Organisationsstruktur der Ministeriumsabteilungen?"

"Wenn du mich freundlicherweise ausreden ließest, Elphias", erwiderte Dumbledore mit einem ungeduldigen Unterton in seiner Stimme, "dann könnte ich euch in Ruhe erklären, welche Gefahr ich darin sehe. Nun denn, die Reform der Organisationsstruktur der Ministeriumsabteilungen ist ein Thema, das in den vergangenen Jahren schon sehr häufig diskutiert wurde. Natürlich, wie immer bei Diskussionen dieser Art, nie mit einem greifbaren praktischen Ergebnis. Der Minister hat die Debatte offensichtlich jetzt wieder eröffnet. Aber dieses Mal läuft sie in ganz anderen Bahnen als gewöhnlich, und zwar in zweierlei Hinsicht. Erstens schließt die Diskussion dieses Mal den Sonderstatus der Mysteriumsabteilung ein, der – soweit ich mich erinnern kann – in den über hundert Jahren des Bestehens der Abteilung noch nie in Frage gestellt worden ist."

"Was für ein Sonderstatus ist das genau?" fragte Hestia Jones neugierig.

Dumbledore erteilte mit einem Kopfnicken Kingsley Shacklebolt das Wort.

"Die Tätigkeit der Mysteriumsabteilung wird nach außen hin strikt geheimgehalten", erklärte der Auror. "Den Mitarbeitern der Abteilung ist es nicht gestattet, darüber zu sprechen, und sie tun es auch nicht. Sie veröffentlichen nie die Ergebnisse oder auch nur den Gegenstand ihrer Forschungen. Infolge dessen ist die Abteilung dem Rest des Ministeriums gegenüber nicht rechenschaftspflichtig. Die Magische Strafverfolgung darf keine Kontrolle über sie ausüben. Sogar der Minister selbst hat keinen Einfluss darauf, was für eine Arbeit dort stattfindet. Seine Befugnisse beschränken sich auf die Ernennung der Mitarbeiter der Abteilung und andere Formalitäten."

"Und das beabsichtigt der Minister mit dieser Reform zu ändern?" fragte Dädalus Diggel.

"Aber es ist doch auch komisch", sagte Bill Weasley kopfschüttelnd. "Man sollte meinen, das wäre gar keine so schlechte Idee, wenn man endlich mal rausfindet, was die so treiben. Vielleicht tun die ja was Gefährliches, oder Illegales, oder verschwenden einfach nur öffentliche Gelder."

"So gesehen hast du ganz recht, Bill" stimmte Dumbledore zu, "aber hinter dieser Angelegenheit steckt mehr, als man auf den ersten Blick meinen sollte. Ich glaube nicht, dass es ein Zufall ist, dass das Ministerium ausgerechnet zu diesem Zeitpunkt veranlasst werden soll, den Status der Mysteriumsabteilung zu verändern."

"Wer will das denn veranlassen?" fragte Dädalus Diggel, dem die Formulierung nicht entgangen war.

"Das ist die zweite Besonderheit in dieser Angelegenheit", antwortete Dumbledore. "Es scheint nämlich nicht Fudges eigene Idee gewesen zu sein, oder die seiner Abteilungsleiter. Fudge hat sie sich offenbar von einem externen Berater einreden lassen, und das ist es, was mich beunruhigt."

"Ein externer Berater?" wiederholte Diggel verwundert. "Aber das allein ist doch wohl kein Grund zur Sorge? Sie selbst, Albus – "

"Ich weiß, ich war selbst in der Vergangenheit für den Minister beratend tätig. Und das ist für sich genommen selbstverständlich normal und vollkommen unbedenklich. Aber ihr werdet mir zustimmen, dass es nicht länger unbedenklich und schon gar kein bloßer Zufall mehr sein kann, wenn dieser externe Berater auf den Namen Lucius Malfoy hört."

Wieder ging ein Raunen durch den Raum.

"Ich sehe, dass allein dieser Name genügt, um euch alle misstrauisch zu machen", bemerkte Dumbledore, "und das mit Recht. Dieser Name ist der Schlüssel dazu, was oder vielmehr wer wirklich hinter dieser Angelegenheit steckt, so harmlos sie sonst erscheinen mag. Es war Lucius Malfoy, der Fudge dazu gebracht hat, den Status der Mysteriumsabteilung überprüfen. Es ist Lucius Malfoy, der ihn drängt, die Abteilung unter die vollständige Kontrolle des Ministeriums zu bringen und ihre Geheimnisse der Öffentlichkeit zugänglich zu machen. Und es ist wohl nicht schwer zu erraten, wer dabei – mittelbar oder unmittelbar – hinter den Kulissen die Fäden zieht. Lucius Malfoy ist wieder einmal nichts anderes als eine Marionette."

Eine betretene Stille trat ein.

"Woher weißt du das alles?" fragte Sturgis Podmore schließlich. Mehrere Köpfe nickten, wie um sich der Frage anzuschließen.

Dumbledore seufzte. "Ich habe es von beiden Seiten bestätigt bekommen. Und für den Augenblick, fürchte ich, muss das genügen."

Mehr als einer der Anwesenden rutschte bei diesen Worten unruhig auf seinem Sitz herum.

"Ich weiß, dass euch diese Antwort kaum zufriedenstellen kann", räumte Dumbledore ein. "Ich muss euch bitten, es nicht als Zeichen von Misstrauen gegenüber euch auszulegen. Aber ich kann es nicht riskieren, meine Quellen zu gefährden, die Angelegenheit ist dafür viel zu heikel. Ich würde euch bestimmt nicht um eure Hilfe und eure Unterstützung bitten, wenn ich nicht absolut überzeugt wäre, dass der Aufwand gerechtfertigt ist." Fast entschuldigend wendete er sich nach links zu den Auroren und Remus Lupin. Kingsley Shacklebolt nickte nachdenklich. Remus starrte noch immer ins Nichts. Sirius war nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt zuhörte.

"Aber was will Du-weißt-schon-wer denn in der Mysteriumsabteilung?" fragte Hestia Jones. "Was gibt es denn da, was ihn so interessiert?"

Dumbledore gab keine Antwort.

"Aber du selbst weißt es doch hoffentlich, oder?" wollte Moody stirnrunzelnd wissen.

"In der Mysteriumsabteilung gibt es nur sehr, sehr wenige Dinge, Alastor", erwiderte Dumbledore, "die ich gerne in Lord Voldemorts Händen sehen würde."

Moody zuckte förmlich vor dem scharfen Ton zurück. "Ich dachte nur, wir könnten unseren Job vielleicht noch besser machen, wenn wir wüssten, _was _wir da eigentlich genau bewachen", murmelte er.

"Bewachen?" fragte Sturgis Podmore neugierig. "Also das war es, was ihr die ganze Zeit gemacht habt?"

"Was wir die ganze Zeit gemacht haben", brummte Moody, "war unter einem Tarnumhang draußen vor der Tür der Mysteriumsabteilung zu sitzen und irgend etwas zu bewachen, von dem wir keine Ahnung haben, was es eigentlich ist. Und dabei sollt ihr uns ab jetzt alle helfen."

"Alastor!" Minerva McGonagall schien empört über Moodys Ton.

"Was ist?" fragte er zurück und hob die Augenbrauen. "Ich sage doch nur die Wahrheit!"

"Aber wie sollen wir etwas bewachen, wenn wir nicht wissen, was es ist?" fragte Hestia.

"Genau", grunzte Moody.

Albus Dumbledore seufzte nochmals und hob wieder die Hand. "Bitte", rief er. "Lasst uns diese Dinge eins nach dem anderen besprechen. Es ist richtig, dass Alastor Moody hier, und Remus Lupin, und die drei Ministeriumsmitarbeiter unseres Kreises in den vergangenen Tagen auf meine Bitte hin die Mysteriumsabteilung bewacht haben. Arthur Weasley ist jetzt gerade dort. Ich glaube, dass eine unmittelbare Gefahr besteht, dass Voldemorts Mittelsmänner versuchen, in die Abteilung einzudringen, um – um etwas daraus zu stehlen. Das Ministerium tut nichts, um dies zu verhindern. Im Gegenteil, Cornelius Fudge scheint fest entschlossen, in diese Falle, die ihm Voldemort durch Lucius Malfoy gestellt hat, hineinzutappen. Es liegt an uns, sie aufzuhalten. Einige von uns haben diesem Ziel in den vergangenen Tagen schon viel Zeit und Schlaf geopfert. Aber sie sind auf Dauer nicht genug. Wir brauchen die Hilfe eines jeden von euch, der sie geben kann."

"Aber was ist es denn nun, wo sie so hinterher sind?" beharrte Bill Weasley.

Dumbledore warf ihm einen langen, nachdenklichen Blick zu. Er kämpfte sichtlich damit, wie viel er preisgeben sollte. "Wissen", sagte er schließlich.

"Wissen?"

"Wissen", bestätigte Dumbledore. "In den Händen der falschen Person kann Wissen eine mächtige und schreckliche Waffe sein. Wissen kann gebraucht werden, um die Unwissenden zu manipulieren, die Furchtsamen zu verängstigen und die Tapferen zu entmutigen. Das Wissen, nach dem Voldemort strebt, ist von dieser Art. Er hofft, dass dieses Wissen ihn in die Lage versetzen wird, auch die letzten Widerstände auf seinem Weg zum Sieg zu überwinden."

"Was für eine Art Wissen kann das sein?" fragte Tonks beunruhigt.

Dumbledore wechselte einen Blick mit Minerva McGonagall. Sie sah sehr skeptisch drein, aber sie machte keine Anstalten, Dumbledore zu hindern, als er fortfuhr.

"Ein uraltes Wissen", sagte Dumbledore. "Ein Wissen, wie es uns nur ein wahrer Seher offenbaren kann."

"Ein Seher?" flüsterte Hestia Jones in ehrfürchtigem Ton.

"So ist es", bekräftigte Dumbledore. "Ich weiß, dass die Kunst des Wahrsagens heutzutage nicht mehr überall als ernstzunehmender Zweig der Zauberei anerkannt ist, oder als verlässliche Methode, Kenntnis von der Zukunft zu erlangen. Aber die meisten Hexen und Zauberer halten noch immer große Stücke auf die Prophezeiungen eines wahren Sehers. Die Mysteriumsabteilung dient, neben vielen anderen Aufgaben, als Archiv für solche Prophezeihungen. Es gibt darin einen Raum, in dem sie aufbewahrt werden, Tausende und Abertausende von ihnen. Es ist eine dieser Prophezeihungen, auf die Voldemort es abgesehen hat: die eine, die ihn selbst betrifft. Und er weiß, wie er sie in eine Waffe gegen die verwandeln kann, die sich ihm entgegenstellen."

"Aber es – es heißt darin doch nicht, dass er – unbesiegbar ist?" fragte Hestia Jones mit zitternder Stimme.

"Nein", beruhigte Dumbledore sie.

"Wie kannst du da so sicher sein?" wollte Elphias Doge wissen.

"Weil ich weiß, was die Prophezeihung besagt", erwiderte Dumbledore gelassen. "Ich war der, gegenüber dem sie verkündet wurde, vor vielen Jahren."

Zum dritten mal ging ein Raunen durch die Runde.

"Aber was sagt sie denn genau?" beharrte Tonks.

Dumbledore seufzte noch einmal. "Ihr müsst bitte verstehen", sagte er mit einem geradezu unglücklichen Blick in die Runde der erwartungsvollen Gesichter, "dass dies unter allen Umständen ein Geheimnis bleiben muss. Es tut mir leid, aber genau das muss das Ziel all unserer Bemühungen sein. Wir würden Voldemort geradewegs in die Hände spielen, wenn wir dieses Wissen verbreiten würden, und sei es nur untereinander. Denkt daran, es gibt Mittel und Wege, eine Hexe oder einen Zauberer zu zwingen, auch gegen ihren Willen ein Geheimnis preiszugeben."

"Sieh mal, wenn diese _Prophezeihung_ – " Elphias Doge sprach das Wort aus, als ob es einen unangenehmen Nachgeschmack hinterließe. "Wenn sie nicht besagt, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer unbesiegbar ist, warum hast du dann solche Angst davor, dass er sie hören könnte? Wie könnte er sie denn als Waffe benutzen, wenn sie nicht seinen Sieg ankündigt?"

"Weil Voldemort nicht die einzige Person ist, von der die Prophezeihung handelt", erklärte Dumbledore. "Es ist um der Sicherheit dieser anderen Person willen, dass sie geheim bleiben muss. Wir dürfen selbst die bloße Existenz dieser Prophezeihung niemandem außerhalb unseres Kreises offenbaren. _Niemandem_." Er blickte erneut mit großem Ernst in die Runde, und seine Augen ruhten deutlich länger auf Sirius als auf allen anderen.

"Also, was können wir tun?" fragte Bill mit einem Seufzer.

"Ich glaube, dass Voldemort hofft, dass es seinen Mittelsmännern gelingen wird, in die Abteilung einzudringen, sich Kenntnis vom Inhalt der Prophezeihung zu verschaffen und ihm davon zu berichten. Die archivierten Prophezeihungen sind mit starken Zaubern geschützt, auf sichtbare wie unsichtbare Weise. Allein sie zu berühren ist gefährlich. Es gibt allerdings Wege, diese Hindernisse zu überwinden. Aber dazu dürfen wir es gar nicht erst kommen lassen. Halten wir Voldemorts Anhänger davon ab, die Abteilung überhaupt zu betreten, und die Prophezeihung ist in Sicherheit."

"Und wie genau stellen wir das an?" fragte Sturgis Podmore.

Kingsley Shacklebolt zog eine Pergamentrolle aus seiner Aktentasche und breitete sie auf dem Tisch aus. "Hier ist ein Plan des neunten Stockwerks des Zaubereiministeriums", erläuterte er. "Der vordere Bereich des neunten Stockwerks ist ausgefüllt durch die oberen Ränge der Gerichtssäle – hier." Er deutete mit seinem Zauberstab darauf, und das Wort "Gerichtssaal" erschien an mehreren Stellen auf dem Pergament, rechts und links von einem langen Korridor. "Dieser Korridor führt von den Aufzügen zum Eingang der Mysteriumsabteilung – das ist die Tür hier." Er zeigte auf eine Tür am äußersten rechten Rand des Pergaments. Der Plan zeigte nicht, was dahinter lag.

"Es weiß also niemand, wie es dahinter weitergeht?" fragte Elphias Doge und beugte sich über den Tisch, um einen besseren Blick auf den Plan zu erhaschen.

"Ich fürchte, so ist es", sagte Kingsley mit einem entschuldigenden Blick zu Dumbledore. "Ich habe das ganze Ministerium nach einem Lageplan der Mysteriumsabteilung durchforstet. Ich konnte nichts finden. Sogar die alten Baupläne, die die Zauberei-Zentralverwaltung verwahrt, hören an dieser Tür auf. Alles, was die Mysteriumsabteilung betrifft, ist verschwunden. Wenn da überhaupt je etwas existiert hat."

"Die Struktur der Abteilung ist äußerst komplex", ließ sich Minerva McGonagall vernehmen. "Und sie ändert sich fortwährend. Sie besteht aus mehreren Räumen mit Türen, die untereinander verbunden sind, aber diese Verbindungen wechseln ständig. Für Uneingeweihte mag es möglich sein, in die Abteilung hineinzugelangen, aber es wäre nicht leicht, wieder herauszufinden. Und es wäre so gut wie unmöglich, einen verlässlichen Lageplan der Abteilung anzufertigen."

"Woher wissen Sie das?" fragte Elphias Doge beeindruckt.

"Das Ministerium mag seine Dokumente über die Struktur der Mysteriumsabteilung schon vor langer Zeit vernichtet oder verloren haben, Elphias", antwortete Minerva McGonagall gelassen. "In der Bibliothek von Hogwarts ist man da weniger nachlässig."

"Wie dem auch sei", fuhr Dumbledore fort, "ich hoffe sehr, dass niemand von uns die eigentliche Abteilung betreten muss. Ich bitte euch in der Tat dringend, es nicht zu tun, so lange ihr nicht unbedingt dazu gezwungen seid. Die Studien der Unsäglichen sind den grundlegenden Fragen und Geheimnissen der menschlichen Existenz gewidmet. Damit sind oft gefährliche Experimente verbunden, nicht nur abenteuerliche Theorien. Wenn ihr die Abteilung also doch betreten müsst, dann achtet gut darauf, dass ihr den Gegenständen darin nicht zu nahe kommt. Berührt sie in keinem Fall. Sie könnten tödliche Kräfte haben, auch wenn sie vollkommen harmlos aussehen."

Seine Zuhörer erschauerten bei diesen Worten.

"Was ist, wenn die Todesser einfach an uns vorbeiapparieren?" fragte Bill. "Dann würden wir nicht mal merken, dass sie da sind."

"Das ist eine sehr berechtigte Frage", erwiderte Dumbledore. "Aber glücklicherweise brauchen wir uns deswegen keine Sorgen zu machen. Die Mysteriumsabteilung ist nämlich, anders als der Rest des Ministeriums, appariersicher. Die Bausubstanz dort unten ist bedeutend älter als die der Stockwerke darüber, und sie war schon immer auf diese Weise geschützt. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, aber es könnte sogar die höchst anspruchsvolle Art des Apparierschutzes sein, die es unmöglich macht, selbst _innerhalb_ des geschützten Raumes zu apparieren und disapparieren. Heutzutage macht man sich diese Mühe meistens nicht mehr, aber früher war das anders. Hogwarts zum Beispiel ist auf diese doppelte Art und Weise geschützt."

Sirius wurde schlagartig klar, dass Dumbledore ihm gerade genau die Antwort gegeben hatte, die er in all den Büchern in der Bibliothek seines Vaters ebenso verzweifelt wie vergeblich gesucht hatte. Aber ihm blieb kaum Zeit, seine Erleichterung auszukosten.

"Also sollen wir einfach draußen vor dem Eingang Wache halten?" fragte Elphias Doge.

"Genau", ergriff Kingsley Shacklebolt wieder das Wort. "Der Korridor ist, wie ihr sehen könnt, dafür leicht breit genug. Positioniert euch hier, unter Alastor Moodys Tarnumhang." Er zeigte auf die genaue Stelle auf dem Plan. "Verhaltet euch still, schlaft nicht ein und haltet Ausschau nach jedem, der versucht, unbefugt die Abteilung zu betreten."

"Und was tun wir, wenn es jemand versucht?" fragte Bill.

"Ihr setzt sie außer Gefecht. Verpasst ihnen einen Schockzauber oder verhext sie, tut einfach, was nötig ist, um sie aufzuhalten. Dann schlagt ihr Alarm. Wenn es während der regulären Arbeitszeit passiert, versucht sofort, mich oder Tonks hier oder Arthur Weasley zu kontaktieren. Wenn euch das nicht gelingt, sorgt dafür, dass jemand anders die Eindringlinge findet. Aber passt auf, dass euch selbst niemand dabei sieht. Macht euch aus dem Staub, sobald ihr sicher sein könnt, dass jemand vom Ministerium die Angelegenheit in die Hand genommen hat. Dann alarmiert ihr sofort den Rest des Ordens. Dem Porträt des ehemaligen Schulleiters von Hogwarts im Atrium könnt ihr eure Botschaften anvertrauen."

"Und was ist mit den Mitarbeitern der Abteilung?" fragte Elphias Doge. "_Die_ können wir schließlich nicht daran hindern, zu kommen und zu gehen, wie es ihnen gefällt. Was, wenn einer von denen mit Du-weißt-schon-wem unter einer Decke steckt und die Prophezeihung für ihn herausholt?"

"Das halte ich für äußerst unwahrscheinlich", sagte Dumbledore. "Die Unsäglichen interessieren sich für nichts außer ihrer Arbeit. Sie sind gebunden durch ihre Schweigepflicht, und sie halten sich strikt daran."

"Es sei denn, sie heißen Augustus Rookwood", knurrte Moody.

"Augustus Rookwood ist in Askaban", sagte Minerva McGonagall gelassen.

"Bis auf weiteres."

"Bis ans Ende seines Lebens, Alastor."

"Das also ist es, wofür der Orden eurer Hilfe bedarf", schloss Dumbledore. "Ich weiß, das heißt viel von euch zu erwarten. Es wird einen Großteil unserer Zeit und Kraft binden; aber wir dürfen dabei auch unsere anderen Aufgaben nicht vernachlässigen. Ich weiß genau, dass wir nicht zahlreich sind, und nicht einmal jeder von uns ist für diese neue Aufgabe geeignet, aus verschiedenen Gründen." Sein Blick streifte Sirius, als ob er Widerspruch von ihm erwartete, aber Sirius gab sich große Mühe, in die Luft zu starren und so zu tun, als ob er nicht zuhörte. "Diejenigen von euch, die sich zur Verfügung stellen möchten", fuhr Dumbledore in erstem Ton fort, "muss ich warnen, dass es sich um eine höchst gefährliche Unternehmung handelt. Ihr müsst sechs Stunden am Stück ohne Unterbrechung sehr aufmerksam sein und euch gleichzeitig äußerst leise und unauffällig verhalten. Das Risiko, entdeckt zu werden, ist tagsüber größer, während die Gefahr eines Angriffs eher nachts droht. Aber bei Tag wie bei Nacht müsst ihr bereit sein, euch beiden Gefahren zu stellen. Wenn jemand vom Ministerium euch entdeckt, lasst alles stehen und liegen und bringt euch in Sicherheit. Die Folgen wären äußerst schwerwiegend, wenn man euch dort festnehmen würde. Ich fürchte, dass keiner von uns in diesem Fall viel für euch tun könnte. Selbst meine Möglichkeiten, mich für euch zu verwenden, wären in einem solchen Fall unglücklicherweise nur sehr begrenzt. Ich müsste sogar darauf bestehen, dass ihr jegliche Aussage zu eurer Verteidigung verweigert, um den Orden und unsere Mission zu schützen. Also versprecht mir, dass ihr euer Leben und eure Freiheit immer höher achten werdet als eure Pflicht, wenn es denn so weit kommen sollte. Bitte nicht den Helden spielen."

"Was genau würde denn passieren, wenn jemand vom Ministerium uns erwischt?" fragte Strugis Podmore besorgt.

"Eure Anwesenheit dort würde eine Straftat darstellen, fürchte ich", antwortete Dumbledore. "Es sei denn, ihr lasst euch einen sehr guten Vorwand einfallen, warum ihr dort seid. Aber alle die von euch, die nicht selbst für das Ministerium arbeiten, sollten nicht hoffen, dass sie damit durchkommen. Ihr begeht Hausfriedensbruch in öffentlichen Gebäuden, und das wird im Magischen Strafrecht streng geahndet. Wenn Sie uns eine Idee der üblichen Konsequenzen geben könnten, Dädalus – "

"Oh." Dädalus Diggel schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf. "Ja. Hausfriedensbruch in öffentlichen Gebäuden. Eine Mindeststrafe von sechs Monaten in Askaban, fürchte ich. Deutlich mehr, wenn man bereits einschlägige Verurteilungen vorzuweisen hat."

Elphias lachte auf. "Aber Dädalus", sagte er in einem würdevoll beleidigten Ton, "damit wollen Sie doch sicher nicht andeuten, dass irgend jemand von uns hier _vorbestraft_ ist?"

Eine peinliche Stille trat ein. Sirius konnte ein Dutzend Augenpaare spüren, die ihn anstarrten, und plötzlich hasste er ihr höfliches Mitleid, ihre gnädige Rücksicht, ihre pflichtschuldige Sympathie. Wie sie alle taten, als ob sie ihn verstanden, als ob sie mit ihm fühlen könnten, wo sie doch in Wirklichkeit nicht die geringste Ahnung hatten, was er wirklich empfand.

"Eh!" grummelte Mundungus Fletcher plötzlich mit reichlicher Verspätung aus seiner Ecke, "das is' aber nix, was ei'm peinlich sein muss!"

Alle Köpfe wandten sich zu ihm um.

"Sie werden feststellen, Fletcher, dass die ganz überwiegenden Mehrheit der magischen Gemeinschaft da anderer Meinung ist", sagte Snape kühl.

Sirius konnte sich nicht helfen. "Hör gut zu, Mundungus", rief er quer durch den Raum. "Der weiß nämlich genau, wovon er redet!"

_A/N: Weil es dieses Mal mit dem Update so lange gedauert hat, gibt's zur Entschädigung gleich zwei Kapitel. _


	29. Chapter 29

**Kapitel 29**

Snape drehte sich sehr langsam zu Sirius um. Aber Sirius begegnete dem eisigen Blick aus tiefschwarzen Augen mit höchster Gleichgültigkeit und zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ach du", murmelte Mundungus Fletcher schlecht gelaunt in Snapes Richtung. "Ich nehm an, in dei'm Fall – "

"Also, wenn das hier ein Wettbewerb sein soll", unterbrach Sirius ihn rücksichtslos, "dann macht ihr zwei euch mal keine Hoffnungen. Ich gewinne so oder so. Ich nehme an, ich toppe sogar euch beide zusammen."

"Das ist nicht lustig", sagte Minerva McGonagall scharf.

"Hat das jemand behauptet?" blaffte Sirius zurück.

"Dann sag so etwas nicht!"

"Es ist aber wahr!"

"Dessen sind wir uns bewusst, Sirius."

"Vielleicht nicht bewusst genug für seinen Geschmack", sagte Snape kalt. Die warnende Hand, die Minerva McGonagall auf seinen Arm legte, ignorierte er.

"_Dein_ Mitleid brauche ich bestimmt nicht", zischte Sirius ihn an.

"Aber das aller anderen dafür um so mehr?"

"Jetzt ist aber Schluss!" donnerte plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme durch den Raum. "Ihr zwei könnt von mir aus vor die Tür gehen und euch gegenseitig in Stücke hexen, aber ihr hört jetzt augenblicklich auf, hier unsere Zeit zu verschwenden!" Alastor Moody war von seinem Stuhl aufgesprungen, den Zauberstab in der Hand, und jedes seiner ungleichen Augen blitzte einen der Streithähne drohend an.

Eine angespannte Stille folgte seinen Worten. Dann wischte Snape mit einer verärgerten Geste Minerva McGonagalls Hand von seinem Arm, und seine blassen Lippen kräuselten sich verächtlich.

Sirius verschränkte die Arme, lehnte seinen Stuhl zurück auf die Hinterbeine und betrachtete den Schaden, den er angerichtet hatte, mit grimmigem Vergnügen.

Bill Weasley war ein Stück von ihm abgerückt und blickte ihn irritiert von der Seite an. Elphias Doge verdrehte die Augen zur Decke. Mrs Weasleys missbilligende Miene wurde nur noch von der Minerva McGonagalls übertroffen, die Sirius mit strengerem Blick musterte, als sie es je in sieben langen Jahren Verwandlungsunterricht getan hatte. Dädalus Diggel seufzte und schüttelte bekümmert den Kopf. Der Ausdruck auf Tonks' Gesicht war traurig, fast gequält. Nur Remus Lupin saß noch immer unbeweglich da und starrte stumm vor sich auf den Tisch. Er hatte die Arme um sich geschlungen, als ob er fröstelte, und schien den gesamten Schlagabtausch verpasst zu haben. Aber wenigstens war jetzt in keinem Gesicht mehr eine Spur von dieser herablassenden Anteilnahme, dieser widerwärtigen Sympathie zu sehen. Sirius fand ihren Ärger so viel leichter zu ertragen als ihr Mitleid.

"Vielen Dank, Alastor", nahm Albus Dumbledore das Gespräch in ruhigem Ton wieder auf, ohne Sirius oder Snape auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. "Dann darf ich alle, die weiterhin an einer konstruktiven Diskussion interessiert sind, wieder um ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitten. Wir sprachen über die Gefahren, die mit unserer neuen Aufgabe verbunden sind, und ich muss euch noch einmal auf die Risiken hinweisen, die wir eingehen. Aber lasst mich auch noch einmal betonen, dass es für uns alle einfacher wird, je mehr von euch sich beteiligen – vor allem einfacher für die, auf deren Schultern die gesamte Verantwortung bisher geruht hat."

"Wir haben bisher Sechs-Stunden-Schichten geschoben, immer zu zweit", ergriff Kingsley Shacklebolt noch einmal das Wort. "Und dieses System sollten wir beibehalten. Zu Beginn sollte jeder neue Freiwillige sich mit jemandem von uns Ministeriumsleuten zusammentum, damit ihr euch mit den Örtlichkeiten vertraut machen und lernen könnt, den Ministeriumsalltag von einem außergewöhnlichen Vorkommnis zu unterscheiden."

"Dann mache ich mich wohl besser gleich auf den Weg und leiste Dad Gesellschaft?" schlug Bill pragmatisch vor.

"Ja, tu das", stimmte Shacklebolt zu. "Danke, Bill. Sonst noch Freiwillige?"

"Ich, gerne", meldete Sturgis Podmore sich eifrig.

"Da möchte ich nicht zurückstehen", ließ sich Dädalus Diggel würdevoll vernehmen, und Hestia Jones schloss sich ihm mit einem tapferen Nicken an.

"Ich denke, die eine oder andere Schicht könnte ich auch einschieben", erbot sich Elphias Doge großzügig. "Für Emmeline kann ich allerdings keine Versprechungen machen. Ihre Gesundheit, ihr wisst ja."

"Bitte frage sie trotzdem", sagte Dumbledore. "Wir brauchen wirklich jede Hilfe, die wir bekommen können. Leider stehen nicht einmal alle zur Verfügung, die für diese Aufgabe theoretisch geeignet wären. Mein Bruder Aberforth zum Beispiel ist sich offensichtlich selbst dafür zu gut, meine Briefe zu beantworten." Ein deutlich verärgerter Unterton hatte sich in seine Stimme geschlichen.

"Ach, richtig!" rief Sturgis Podmore. "Bill, wo stecken eigentlich all _deine_ Brüder?"

Bill wechselte einen schnellen Blick mit seiner Mutter, die kaum merklich den Kopf schüttelte. "Die sind wohl schon im Bett", erwiderte er diplomatisch.

"Ah, danke für den Hinweis, Bill", schaltete sich Dumbledore mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln in Mrs Weasleys Richtung wieder in das Gespräch ein. "Ja, das hätte ich fast vergessen: Molly und Arthur Weasley sind bis auf weiteres ins Hauptquartier eingezogen und haben die jüngeren ihrer Kinder mitgebracht. Also wundert euch nicht, wenn euch von nun an im Haus der eine oder andere Rotschopf über den Weg läuft."

"Dumbledore", knurrte Moody, der als einer von wenigen im Raum bei dieser letzten Bemerkung nicht geschmunzelt hatte, "hältst du das nicht für ein Sicherheitsrisiko?"

"Praktisch alles, was wir tun, ist ein Sicherheitsrisiko, Alastor", erwiderte Dumbledore. "Aber sei versichert, die Kinder werden in keinerlei Aktivitäten des Ordens einbezogen werden, natürlich nicht. Dafür sind sie zu jung. Sie wurden vielmehr gebeten, uns nicht in die Quere zu kommen und keine Fragen zu stellen. Und ich bin sicher, dass sie sich daran halten werden."

"Aber sie werden trotzdem einiges mitbekommen", widersprach Moody.

"Das werden sie sicherlich, das wird sich nicht vermeiden lassen. Aber ich weiß aus eigener Erfahrung, dass besonders Ron Weasley und seine Freundin Hermine Granger sehr gut einschätzen können, wann sie den Mund aufmachen können und wann sie lieber schweigen sollten. Sie können Geheimnisse besser bewahren als so manche erwachsene Hexe und so mancher erwachsener Zauberer. Aber du hast recht, ich sollte ihnen dies noch einmal persönlich ans Herz legen, um sicherzugehen, dass sie den Ernst der Lage verstehen. Molly, wenn sie nicht tatsächlich schon im Bett sind, würde ich gerne nach dieser Versammlung noch ein paar Worte mit ihnen wechseln."

Mrs Weasley nickte.

"Dann möchte ich jetzt alle unsere neuen Freiwilligen bitten, noch kurz dazubleiben. Kingsley Shacklebolt wird euch alle praktischen Einzelheiten eurer Aufgabe erläutern und einen Einsatzplan für den Wachdienst aufstellen. Das wäre alles. Vielen Dank für eure Geduld. Diese Versammlung ist geschlossen."

Augenblicklich erklang das Scharren vieler Füße, als sich die Hexen und Zauberer von ihren Stühlen erhoben. Severus Snape war als erster an der Tür und rauschte wortlos aus der Küche hinaus. Minerva McGonagall folgte ihm einen Moment später, aber die Mehrzahl der Anwesenden blieb zurück. Die neuen Freiwilligen scharten sich um Kingsley Shacklebolt am Kopfende des Tisches. Sie redeten aufgeregt durcheinander oder studierten den Plan des Ministeriums.

Sirius dagegen blieb an seinem Platz sitzen. Er war sich dessen bewusst, dass er nicht gebraucht wurde, und er versuchte sich tapfer einzureden, dass ihm die Aufregung der anderen eigentlich auch völlig gleichgültig war. Er starrte auf die gegenüberliegende leere Wand und wünschte, sie würden alle so schnell wie möglich verschwinden.

"Sirius?" erklang plötzlich Remus Lupins Stimme ganz in seiner Nähe. Er hatte nicht gehört, dass sein Freund zu ihm herüber gekommen war und sich neben ihm niedergelassen hatte, aber da saß er. Sirius streifte ihn mit einem kurzen Blick und starrte dann wieder die Wand an.

"Hör mal", sagte Lupin leise.

"Nein." Die perverse Genugtuung, die Sirius vorhin nach seiner Konfrontation mit Snape verspürt hatte, hatte nicht lange angehalten. Im Gegenteil, sie hatte ein sehr schales Gefühl hinterlassen, wie einen unangenehmen Nachgeschmack in seinem Mund. Das letzte, was er jetzt brauchte, war eine Strafpredigt von Remus, dass er sich lächerlich benommen hatte. Denn das wusste er auch so.

"Bitte", sagte Lupin.

"Ich will gar nichts hören."

"Sirius, schau mich mal an."

"Nö."

"Ich kann das erklären."

"Was erklären?"

"Eine Menge", sagte Lupin müde. "Schau, vielleicht hat Tonks dir nicht genau – "

Jetzt wandte sich Sirius hastig seinem Freund zu. Schlagartig verstand er, dass sie vollkommen aneinander vorbeiredeten. Remus hatte keinerlei Absichten, ihm eine Predigt zu halten. Im Gegenteil – ihm selbst stand ein schlechtes Gewissen ins blasse Gesicht geschrieben. Er schien damit zu rechnen, dass Sirius jeden Moment in die Luft ging, und würde sich sofort selbst daran schuldig zu bekennen. Sirius kam sich plötzlich wie ein Idiot vor. Remus sah so kaputt aus, so erschöpft, und Sirius war nichts besseres eingefallen, als seinem Freund zu all den anderen Sorgen auch noch seine eigene egoistische Ungeduld aufzubürden, seine kindische Eifersucht. Und jetzt kam auch noch sturköpfige Blödheit dazu, dass er das nicht einmal gemerkt hatte. Und da wollte Remus sich bei_ ihm_ entschuldigen? Sirius wusste, dass er es nicht ertragen würde, das zu hören.

"Nein. Doch. Vergiss es", kam er Lupin hastig zuvor. "Sag nichts. Bitte. Vergiss es. Vergiss es einfach."

"Vergiss was?" fragte Tonks' gutgelaunte Stimme hinter ihnen. "Braucht hier jemand einen guten Vergessenszauber?"

"Braucht da jemand eine Lektion gegen Neugier?" blaffte Sirius zurück, aber insgeheim war er dankbar für die Ablenkung. "Wie sieht's aus?"

"Wir haben den Plan für die nächste Woche fertig." Tonks nickte in die Richtung von Kingsley Shacklebolt, der gerade die Pergamentrollen zurück in seine Aktentasche packte, während der Rest des Ordens den Raum verließ. "Und Molly geht gerade ihre Kinder holen."

"Und da sind sie schon", sagte Dumbledores Stimme.

Mrs Weasley war zurück, und mit ihr ihre Schützlinge. Zögernd betraten sie die Küche und blieben nahe der Tür stehen, dicht aneinandergedrängt. Die Mädchen waren schon im Schlafanzug, barfuß unter ihren Morgenmänteln, aber Sirius war ziemlich sicher, dass niemand von ihnen bisher auch nur annähernd geschlafen hatte. Sie starrten die noch im Raum gebliebenen Hexen und Zauberer mit großen, wachen Augen an. Sogar die Zwillinge sahen einigermaßen eingeschüchtert aus, als sie den vielen unbekannten Gesichtern gegenübertraten, die sie ihrerseits interessiert musterten. Tonks machte keine Anstalten, ihre Neugier zu verbergen. Remus Lupin neben ihr lächelte. Hermine sah es und erwiderte sein Lächeln schüchtern. Moody saß noch immer in seinem Stuhl am Tisch, und seine ungleichen Augen flitzten von einem Weasley zum nächsten. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen war er wenig beeindruckt. Kingsley Shacklebolt musterte besonders Hermine mit gerunzelter Stirn, als ob er versuchte, sich an etwas zu erinnern.

"Guten Abend", sprach Albus Dumbledore die jungen Weasleys an. "Ich will euch nicht lange aufhalten. Ich bin sicher, dass euer Gastgeber hier und eure Mutter euch schon mit den Eigenarten dieses Hauses vertraut gemacht haben. Ich muss euch daher sicherlich nicht daran erinnern, in der Eingangshalle ruhig zu sein, aufzupassen was ihr anfasst, und den hier ansässigen Hauselfen freundlich und respektvoll zu behandeln." Er warf Sirius einen kurzen Blick zu, aber der tat so, als ob er es nicht bemerkte.

"Ihr habt bereits erfahren, dass das Leben in diesem Haus einigen besonderen Regeln gehorcht", fuhr Dumbledore fort. "Und ich möchte, dass euch bewusst ist, dass diese Regeln nicht existieren, um das Leben langweilig und uninteressant zu machen, sondern um unsere Sicherheit hier zu gewährleisten, eure eigene eingeschlossen. Ich verlasse mich darauf, dass ihr das versteht und euch zu Herzen nehmt. Eure Eltern und euer Gastgeber sollten euch nicht allzu oft daran erinnern müssen. Ihr habt sicherlich bemerkt, dass eine der ganz wesentlichen Regeln Verschwiegenheit lautet. Allein in diesem Haus zu wohnen bedeutet, in ein großes Geheimnis eingeweiht zu sein, und das müsst ihr gut bewahren. Ihr wollt natürlich während der Ferien mit euren Freunden in Kontakt bleiben, und das sollt ihr auch. Aber ich muss euch dringend bitten, die Korrespondenz per Eulenpost mit euren Freunden und Kunden – " Dies mit einem bedeutungsvollen Blick auf Fred und George über die Ränder seiner halbmondförmigen Brille hinweg. " - auf das absolut notwendige Minimum zu beschränken. Eulen erregen sehr viel Aufmerksamkeit." Er lächelte, als er die Enttäuschung auf den Gesichtern der Zwillinge sah. "Ich erkläre mich hiermit in aller Form bereit, euch für jegliche finanzielle Einbußen, die ihr in Folge dieser Einschränkung erleiden werdet, angemessen zu entschädigen." Seine Augen zwinkerten hinter den Brillengläsern.

Mrs Weasley schaute missbilligend drein, sagte aber nichts.

"Aber noch wichtiger als dies ist", fuhr Dumbledore wieder ernst geworden fort, "dass ihr sehr vorsichtig sein müsst, _was_ ihr in euren Briefen schreibt. Euch muss absolut klar sein, dass ihr niemandem – _niemandem_ – schreiben dürft, wo ihr seid, warum ihr hier seid, was ihr hier macht, wer sonst noch hier ist, und was alle anderen hier tun. Ich weiß, dass das sehr schwer sein wird, aber es geht nicht anders. Keiner von uns darf riskieren, irgend etwas darüber zu Papier zu bringen. Und von dieser Regel wird es keine Ausnahmen geben."

Ron und Hermine wechselten einen schnellen Blick.

"Ich möchte, dass ihr mir euer Wort gebt, dass ihr niemandem etwas in dieser Art schreiben werdet", sagte Dumbledore. "Gebt mir euer Ehrenwort als Hexen und Zauberer, dass ihr niemandem etwas von diesem Ort verraten werdet, oder davon, was hier vor sich geht."

"Aber Harry – " murmelte Ron. "Können wir nicht nicht wenigstens Harry – "

Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn.

"Bitte", sagte Hermine sehr leise. "Nur, dass wir – dass überhaupt jemand – es muss so schlimm für ihn sein, wenn er gar nicht hört, was los ist." Aber ein Blick auf Dumbledores unnachgibiges Gesicht reichte aus, dass sie aufgab. Sie versuchte es noch mit einem verzweifelten stummen Appell in Sirius' Richtung, aber der schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich sagte, es kann keine Ausnahmen geben", wiederholte Dumbledore. "Und dabei bleibt es. Versprecht ihr mir das?" Er blickte sie alle der Reihe nach mit seinen klaren blauen Augen an.

"Gut, wir versprechen es", sagte Hermine schließlich resigniert, und die anderen schlossen sich mit einem leisen Stimmenchor an.

"Ich danke euch", sagte Dumbledore, und sein Lächeln kehrte zurück. "Ich wusste, dass ich mich auf euch verlassen kann. Ihr werdet dem Orden einen großen Dienst erweisen, wenn ihr euch an euer Wort haltet. Und jetzt ab ins Bett. Eine gute Nacht euch allen."

x x x


	30. Chapter 30

**Kapitel 30**

Als die jungen Weasleys und Hermine den Raum verlassen hatten, wandte sich Dumbledore wieder den verbliebenen Mitgliedern des Ordens zu. „Euch muss ich auch danken", sagte er mit großem Ernst. „Ich wage es kaum, mir auszumalen, wie die Dinge ohne eure Hilfe stehen würden – ohne die Hilfe von euch _allen_." Er betonte das letzte Wort besonders.

„Schon in Ordnung", sagte Kingsley Shacklebolt und ließ seine Aktentasche zuschnappen.

„Tun ja nur unsere Pflicht", brummte Moody.

„Is' uns 'ne Ehre", kam Mundungus Fletchers Stimme aus seiner dunklen Ecke.

„Nun denn", sagte Dumbledore. „Dann muss mich jetzt verabschieden. Ich denke, wir sind jetzt so gut vorbereitet, wie es irgend geht – aber falls doch etwas Unvorhergesehenes passieren sollte, erreicht ihr mich dieses Wochenende beim Kongress der Internationalen Zauberervereinigung."

„Viel Glück, Albus", sagte Lupin leise.

„Ja, viel Glück", schlossen sich die anderen an.

Dumbledore lächelte, wenn auch etwas halbherzig. „Wir werden sehen", sagte er. „Gute Nacht." Damit verließ er die Küche, begleitet von Mrs Weasley, und die Tür fiel hinter ihnen ins Schloss.

„_Dich_ hat er sicher nicht gemeint", schnauzte Moody Mundungus Fletcher an.

„Woher willste das wissen?" fragte Mundungus zurück. „Ah, Recht haste – wenn er gewusst hätt', was ich hier Schönes dabei hab, wär er nich' so schnell abgehau'n." Er zog den Pappkarton unter seinem Stuhl hervor und trug ihn zum Tisch herüber. „Dann lass ich das mal hier", schnaufte er und stellte den Karton auf dem Tisch ab. Ein leises Klirren ertönte. „Ich sitz nich' gern auf'm Trocknen, und ich dacht' mal, euch geht's nich' anders. Eine nehm ich aber mit. Spesen."

„Was ist denn da drin?" fragte Tonks neugierig.

„Was für Spesen?" fragte Moody misstrauisch.

„Gefahrenzulage, Chef", sagte Mundungus mit einem schiefen Grinsen. „Kriegt'n Auror doch auch. Bedient euch." Mit großer Geste hob er den Deckel von dem geheimnisvollen Karton und ließ die anderen hineinschauen.

Tonks riskierte einen Blick. „Wow." Sie fischte eine Flasche Rotwein heraus. „Ein ganzes Dutzend."

Kingsley trat neben sie und warf einen anerkennenden Blick auf Mundungus' Mitbringsel. „Na, jemand Lust auf ein Glas?"

„Aber ja", sagte Tonks eifrig, und Sirius machte sich auf die Suche nach ein paar der Black'schen Silberkelche, um Tonks und ihren unvermeidlichen Scherben zuvorzukommen. Tonks wühlte derweil in der Besteckschublade herum. „Gibt es hier einen Korkenzieher?"

„Was für'n Ding?" fragte Kingsley Shacklebolt zurück.

„Einen Korkenzieher." Tonks wedelte mit der linken Hand in der Luft und machte ein paar Drehbewegungen mit dem Handgelenk. „So ein Muggel-Ding zum – "

Hinter ihr tat es einen leisen _Plopp_, und Kingsley Shacklebolt hielt in der einen Hand eine offene Weinflasche und in der anderen seinen Zauberstab, auf dessen Spitze der Korken aufgespießt war. „Wozu?" fragte er höflich, drehte den Korken ab und schnippte ihn ins Feuer.

„Du hast aber Stil", sagte Tonks bewundernd.

„Du kannst dich an der nächsten Flasche versuchen", bot Kingsley an.

„Oh, mein Stil wäre ein zerbrochener Zauberstab statt einer offenen Flasche", winkte sie ab. „Ich glaube, die Show überlasse ich lieber dir."

Kingsley grinste gutmütig und begann, die Kelche zu füllen, die Sirius auf dem Tisch bereitgestellt hatte. Den ersten bot er Mundungus an, aber der wehrte ab.

„Nee, nee. Muss los. Dringende Geschäfte. Man sieht sich." Eine der übrigen Flaschen versank spurlos in einer der bodenlosen Taschen seines ausgebeulten Mantels. Als spöttischen Salut in Moodys Richtung tippte Mundungus sich die Hand an die Stirn, dann machte er sich davon.

„Danke, Mundungus!" rief Tonks ihm hinterher.

„Ich nehme seinen", sagte Sirius.

„Nimmst du nicht", sagte Lupin eilig und nahm Kingsley den vollen Kelch aus der Hand. „Für dich gibt's überhaupt keinen Wein, Sirius. Du hast heute Abend auch so schon genug Unsinn geredet."

„Das kannst du laut sagen", knurrte Moody und warf Sirius einen genervten Blick zu.

„_Er_ hat angefangen", sagte Sirius trotzig und streckte die Hand nach dem Wein aus, aber Lupin hielt den Kelch außer Reichweite.

„Daran kann _ich_ mich nicht erinnern."

„_Du_ hast ja auch überhaupt nicht zugehört."

„Vorsicht, ihr beiden." Kingsley drückte Sirius einen anderen Silberkelch in die Hand. „Es ist genug für alle da, wenn ihr nicht alles verschüttet. Moody?"

„Danke, nein", gab Moody würdevoll zurück. „Ich trinke nichts von zweifelhafter Herkunft."

„Zweifelhafte Herkunft?" Kingsley hob die Augenbrauen und studierte das Etikett auf der Flasche. „Hier steht, _Cabernet Sauvignon,_ _Appellation Contrôlée Premières Côtes de Bordeaux, Mis en Bouteille au Château._ Das nennst du zweifelhaft?"

„Ich nenne das Französisch", sagte Sirius trocken.

„Was bedeutet das, Kingsley?" fragte Tonks.

„Es bedeutet, dass _ich_ mir niemals auch nur eine einzige Flasche davon leisten könnte", sagte Lupin gutgelaunt. „Nicht einmal zu Weihnachten." Er zog sich einen Stuhl zum Kamin heran, und Sirius folgte seinem Beispiel.

„Ich frage mich, wo Dung dieses Zeug her hat." Er schnupperte an seinem Kelch.

„Das fragst du besser nicht", brummte Moody. Auch er ließ sich am Feuer nieder und zog er seinen Flachmann aus der Umhangtasche. „Konnte sein Diebesgut wohl nicht mit Gewinn losschlagen, und jetzt benutzt er euch dazu, um das Beweismaterial zu vernichten."

„Oh, dazu lasse ich mich aber gerne benutzen", schmunzelte Kingsley.

„Du weißt schon, wie man das im Magischen Strafrecht nennt, oder?" knurrte Moody. „Vernichtung von Beweismitteln? Strafvereitelung im Amt, so nennt man das."

„Bitte nicht verpfeifen, Tonks", sagte Kingsley gelassen.

„Natürlich nicht", lachte sie und trug noch zwei weitere Stühle zum Feuer. Shacklebolt stellte die Weinflasche in Reichweite auf dem Tisch ab und ließ sich dann an Moodys rechter Seite nieder. Tonks nahm den letzten freien Platz zwischen ihm und Lupin, in der Mitte ihres kleinen Halbkreises. Sie machten es sich gemütlich, reckten ihre Beine der Wärme des prasselnden Feuers entgegen, nippten an ihrem Wein, und zum ersten Mal seit Tagen hatten sie alle das Gefühl, sich wirklich entspannen zu dürfen.

Kingsley lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Hände in seinem Nacken. „Was für eine Woche", seufzte er.

Tonks gab ein gewaltiges Gähnen von sich. „Ich bin so froh, dass sie vorbei ist."

„Schlappe Bande." Moody streckte mit einem Stöhnen sein steifes Holzbein aus.

„Du meinst, sich mit gestohlenem Wein betrinken geht nicht, aber drei Tage ohne Schlaf geht immer?" stichelte Sirius.

„Das sagst gerade du", knurrte Moody zurück.

„Alastor – " sagte Lupin warnend, aber Sirius zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Irgend jemand muss ja wohl zu Hause bleiben und auf die Kinder aufpassen."

„Hört, hört!" spendete Tonks ihm Beifall.

„Du solltest uns wirklich nicht beneiden, Sirius", sagte Lupin müde. „Jedenfalls nicht, so lange Alastor diesen Wahnsinn kommandiert. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie jemand auch nur ein Jahr Aurorenausbildung bei ihm überleben konnte. Ganz zu schweigen von dreien."

„Ich kenne da jemanden", merkte Kingsley Shacklebolt bescheiden an.

Moody schnaubte nur zur Antwort.

„Moody, wir wissen doch, dass früher alles besser war", zog Tonks ihn auf. „Und es ist ja nicht so, dass wir nicht unser Bestes geben. Jetzt wissen wir wenigstens, wofür der ganze Aufwand gut ist."

„Wissen wir das wirklich?" fragte Kingsley nachdenklich. „Ich muss zugeben, dass jedenfalls ich nicht wirklich klüger bin als vor diesem Treffen. All dieses Gerede über Du-weißt-schon-wen, und über eine Prophezeiung als Waffe. Eine Prophezeiung, ich bitte euch! Etliche Leute _glauben_ nicht mal an Prophezeiungen."

„Aber wenn gar nichts daran wäre, würde Dumbledore nicht darauf bestehen, die Sache so ernst zu nehmen", wandte Sirius ein. „Er weiß doch, dass wir zu wenige sind, als dass er unsere Zeit und Kraft verschwenden könnte. Eure Zeit und Kraft, meine ich natürlich."

„Aber warum hat er dann so lange gezögert, uns überhaupt davon zu erzählen?" fragte Tonks. „Wenn ich meinen Kopf schon hinhalte, dann wüsste ich wenigstens gerne wofür!"

„Für die Sache!" herrschte Moody sie an. „Genügt dir das nicht?"

„Ja, ja, ich weiß, tu deine Pflicht, Augen zu und durch und keine dummen Fragen!" gab Tonks aufgebracht zurück. „Darf ich dich vielleicht daran erinnern, dass ich privat hier bin, und dass ich all das hier freiwillig mitmache?"

„Du hast schon Recht, Tonks", stimmte ihr Lupin zu. „Sieh mal, Alastor, du kannst doch nicht erwarten, dass Leute ihr Leben und ihre Freiheit riskieren, ohne dass man ihnen einen guten Grund dafür gibt."

„Und was die praktische Seite betrifft", fügte Kingsley hinzu, „es war doch absurd, da zu sitzen und nicht zu wissen, was wir eigentlich genau bewachen sollten. Das hast du doch selbst gesagt."

Moody antwortete nicht. Er hätte nie zugegeben, dass er im Unrecht war, aber sein Schweigen sprach Bände.

„Wusste eigentlich Dumbledore selbst von Anfang an, worum es ging?" dachte Sirius laut nach.

„Und wenn ja, wie hat er davon erfahren?" stimmte Tonks ein. „Er sagte, er müsse seine Quellen schützen. Das ist doch nicht einer von uns, oder? Kingsley, wusstest du von der Reform der Organisationsstruktur der Ministeriumsabteilungen?"

Kingsley schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, gar nichts. Sein Informant muss ein ziemlich hohes Tier im Ministerium sein, um so früh davon Wind zu bekommen."

Sirius und Lupin tauschten einen Blick. Sie erinnerten sich beide sehr genau an das, was Minerva McGonagall Dumbledore bei ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Abendessen am Grimmauldplatz vor einer guten Woche berichtet hatte, und sie fragten sich beide, ob Amelia Bones kürzlich vielleicht noch einen weiteren Besucher zum Tee gehabt hatte. Aber keiner von ihnen sprach den Gedanken aus.

„Und die Prophezeiung selbst", fuhr Tonks fort. „Na gut, wir dürfen also nicht wissen, was sie genau besagt, aber was ist mit dieser zweiten Person, von der darin die Rede sein soll? Die, die in Gefahr wäre, wenn Du-weißt-schon-wer davon erfahren würde? Könnte das Dumbledore selber sein?"

„Wenn Dumbledore es selbst wäre, bräuchte er unseren Schutz nicht", widersprach Moody. „Dumbledore ist der einzige, den Du-weißt-schon-wer je fürchtete."

„Es kann überhaupt niemand aus dem Orden sein", überlegte Kingsley. „Sonst hätte Dumbledore doch nicht darauf bestanden, dass wir niemandem _sonst_ davon erzählen dürfen. Das schien seine größte Sorge zu sein, dass auch jemand außerhalb des Ordens davon erfahren könnte. Also ist es niemand von uns – aber es klang ganz so, als ob es jemand ist, den wir kennen. Jemand, dem wir ziemlich sicher davon berichtet hätten, wenn Dumbledore uns nicht gewarnt hätte."

Ein weiterer Blick wanderte zwischen Sirius und Lupin hin und her, und in demselben stillschweigenden Einverständnis beschlossen sie, auch den Namen Harry Potter nicht in diese Angelegenheit hineinzuziehen.

„Spekulation führt uns nicht weiter", murmelte Moody. „Dumbledore wird schon seine Gründe haben, es für sich zu behalten. Er tut nichts ohne guten Grund."

Sie schwiegen eine Weile, tranken von ihrem Wein und schauten ins Feuer.

„Dieser Wein ist wirklich unglaublich gut", sagte Kingsley anerkennend, und Moody rollte seine ungleichen Augen.

Lupin wandte sich zu Sirius. „Wie läuft's denn mit Familie Weasley hier im Haus?"

„Prima", sagte Sirius kurz angebunden.

„Arthur hat uns die Geschichte mit Percy erzählt. Übel, oder?"

„Hätte für uns aber deutlich schlimmer ausgehen können. Jetzt ist er wenigstens aus dem Weg."

„Du bist aber herzlos, Sirius", protestierte Tonks. „Mir tun die Kinder leid. Ich würde mich gerne bald mal ein bisschen mit denen unterhalten. Die sehen nach einer lieben kleinen Bande aus, oder?"

Lupin lachte auf. „Herzallerliebst, besonders die Zwillinge. Lern du sie erst mal kennen, Tonks, dann wirst du anders reden."

„Warum?"

„Nun, ich kenne sie natürlich nur als Schüler", erklärte Lupin. „Ich weiß nicht, wie sie zu Hause sind. Aber in der Schule sind die beiden legendäre Unruhestifter. Jeder Versuch, sie in den Griff zu bekommen, war bisher zum grandiosen Scheitern verurteilt. Ich kenne niemanden, der es versucht hat, und der nicht verzweifelt aufgeben musste. Und das wissen die beiden ganz genau, und sie haben ein erschreckendes Talent dafür, das Beste daraus zu machen. Oder vielmehr das Schlimmste. Sie haben mich unheimlich an dich und James erinnert, Sirius. Begabt, aber faul. Der Alptraum eines jeden Lehrers."

„Besten Dank", sagte Sirius trocken.

„Herzallerliebst oder nicht", sagte Kingsley Shacklebolt, „jedenfalls sind die jungen Weasleys ziemlich mutig für ihr Alter. Besonders Ron und seine Klassenkameradin, wie heißt sie noch? Erst heften sie sich ganz allein an die Fersen eines – entschuldige, Sirius – verrückten Massenmörders, und dann behaupten sie sich auch noch gegenüber zwanzig bewaffneten Ministeriumsbeamten bei der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft. Mir ist nämlich gerade eingefallen, dass ich sie dort schon einmal gesehen habe."

„Oh, erinnere mich bloß nicht an die Weltmeisterschaft!" rief Tonks theatralisch.

„Wieso, bist du Bulgarien-Fan?" fragte Lupin mit Unschuldsmiene.

Kingsley Shacklebolt grinste. „Die Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft war Tonks' erster echter Einsatz als Auror, gleich nach ihrer Abschlussprüfung. Und es war der großartigste Einstand in unseren Beruf, den ich je gesehen habe."

„Sag das nicht!" rief Tonks, und ihr Gesicht lief hochrot an. „Du machst dich lustig! Es war schrecklich!"

„Was ist denn passiert?" fragte Sirius neugierig. „Komm schon, Tonks, erzähl!"

„Es war mein erster Einsatz, genau wie Kingsley sagt. Und es war vollkommen furchtbar. Ich habe alles versaut."

„Oh nein, hast du nicht!" widersprach ihr Kingsley entschieden. „Es war eine wahre Feuertaufe, Tonks, und du hast dich wacker geschlagen. Wenn da jemand etwas versaut hat, dann waren es wir anderen, genau genommen alle _außer _dir."

"Und was genau habt ihr anderen versaut?" fragte Sirius.

„Das Dunkle Mal", erklärte Kingsley. „Ihr wisst von dieser unschönen Begebenheit nach dem Endspiel? Ein paar Todesser veranstalteten ein kleines Klassentreffen, das sich in eine hässliche Muggeljagd verwandelte. Und dann tauchte am Himmel das Dunkle Mal auf. Das war so ungefähr das einzige Szenario, das wir nicht in unserem Sicherheitskonzept vorhergesehen hatten. Dabei war es bestimmt der umfangreichste Einsatzplan, den wir jemals für so ein Ereignis ausgearbeitet hatten. Es brach also völliges Chaos aus, und auf der Jagd nach dem Schuldigen disapparierten alle Auroren Hals über Kopf zu der Stelle, von der das Mal aufgestiegen war. Tonks war die einzige von uns, die einen kühlen Kopf bewahrte. Sie blieb auf dem Feld zurück, um sich um die Todesser zu kümmern."

„So war es gar nicht", widersprach Tonks ihm unglücklich. „Ich bin nur auf dem Zeltplatz geblieben, weil ich nicht kapiert hatte, dass ich vielleicht auch woanders gebraucht wurde."

„Keine falsche Bescheidenheit, Tonks! Du hast genau richtig reagiert. Ihr hättet sie sehen sollen, unsere Tonks, urplötzlich allein an der Spitze der gesamten Magischen Strafverfolgungstruppe des Ministeriums, plus zwei Dutzend Freiwillige. Sie war genial. Ein Naturtalent. Sie hat sie in die Schlacht geführt wie ein alter General. Und das ganze zwei Wochen nach ihrer Prüfung! Ich habe sie nie wieder so brüllen hören."

Ein herzliches Lachen machte die Runde.

„Davon wusste ich gar nichts", brummte Moody, sichtlich beeindruckt.

Sirius verspürte plötzlich einen wilden Stolz auf seine Cousine, die auch dann noch ihren Platz behauptete, wenn selbst die Besten den Kopf verloren.

„Es ist überhaupt nicht witzig!" rief Tonks. „Ich hatte keinen Überblick und keine Ahnung! Da war ich plötzlich, draußen auf dem Zeltplatz, der einzige Auror weit und breit, die Todesser waren immer noch in Marsch und die armen Muggel noch immer oben in der Luft, keiner meiner Vorgesetzten in Reichweite, und alle anderen Ministeriumsleute wollten von_ mir_ Anweisungen. Da habe ich eben ein paar Befehle gebrüllt, aber es hat überhaupt nichts genützt. Es war ein heilloses Chaos. Die Leute rannten sich gegenseitig über den Haufen, jeder verhexte jeden, überall wurden Leute von Fehlgängern und Querschlägern getroffen. Ein absoluter Alptraum. Am Ende sind uns die Todesser glatt entwischt, alle. Wir haben nicht einen einzigen von ihnen festgenommen. Es war eine Katastrophe. Dawlish ist völlig an die Decke gegangen. Er hat mich so runtergeputzt, ich glaube, ich habe eine halbe Stunde geheult."

„Und dann, wenn du dich erinnerst", ergänzte Kingsley, „habe ich Dawlish runtergeputzt und ihm klar gemacht, was ich davon halte, wenn er so auf einen der besten Auroren in meiner Mannschaft losgeht, wo er sich doch eigentlich nur selbst ohrfeigen sollte. Immerhin hast du die Muggel wieder sicher auf den Boden zurückgeholt. Die wirkliche Katastrophe war doch, dass unser großartiger Sicherheitskoordinator den Anfängerfehler gemacht hat, seinen Einsatzort zu verlassen, ohne vorher jemand anderem das Kommando zu übertragen. Na, das weiß er jetzt, ich denke, ich war laut genug. Wenn nach all dem England jemals wieder Gastgeberland für die Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft wird, dann wirst du unsere Sicherheitsbeauftragte, Tonks, und nicht mehr Dawlish."

„Ich hoffe, das passiert nie", sagte Tonks, aber sie hatte sich ein wenig beruhigt, und ihr Gesicht nahm langsam wieder seine gewöhnliche Farbe an.

Remus Lupin starrte ins Feuer und schüttelte den Kopf, aber er lächelte dabei in sich hinein.

„Noch Wein?" fragte Kingsley gemütlich und erhob sich, um eine neue Flasche zu öffnen.

„Ja, allerdings", sagte Moody zur allgemeinen Überraschung. „Nach dieser Geschichte brauche ich einen Schluck. Und ich trinke auf das Wohl der einzigen von eurem ganzen Haufen, die den Namen Auror wirklich noch verdient." Er warf Kingsley einen Blick voll tiefster Verachtung zu. „Schande über den Rest von euch, Shacklebolt."

x x x


	31. Chapter 31

**Kapitel 31**

„Wo wir gerade von der Weltmeisterschaft reden", fuhr Kingsley fort, nachdem sie alle ihre Kelche erhoben und auf das Wohl einer sehr peinlich berührten Tonks angestoßen hatten. „Und von inkompetenten Auroren." Er grinste in Moodys Richtung. „Da war noch etwas, was ich dich fragen wollte, Sirius: Warst du schon mal in Tibet?"

Sirius war überrascht. „Tibet? Nein, warum?"

„Findest du auch, das Ministerium sollte denken, dass du dich da gerade herumtreibst?"

„Klar, sicher. Egal wo. Hauptsache nicht hier."

„Ich dachte, Tibet wäre eine gute Option. Es ist beruhigend weit weg, und ich habe einen Freund und Kollegen beim dortigen Zaubereiministerium. Ich habe ihn bei der Weltmeisterschaft kennen gelernt, ein wirklich netter Kerl, und zusammen könnten wir einen schönen Stapel offiziell aussehender Korrespondenz für die Akten produzieren, der mich für die nächsten Wochen ganz gut beschäftigen würde."

„Du kennst einen Tibetanischen Auror?" fragte Tonks beeindruckt.

„Na ja, er ist kein Auror im eigentlichen Sinne", erläuterte Kingsley. „Die Tibeter glauben nicht wirklich an Magische Strafverfolgung, nicht so wie wir jedenfalls. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich alles verstanden habe, was er mir darüber erzählt hat. Aber es klang so, als ob sie mehr an ein Gleichgewicht zwischen Gut und Böse glauben, und es ist eher eine Frage von geistiger Kraft als vom Gebrauch eines Zauberstabes, es aufrecht zu erhalten. Es fängt alles damit an, Licht und Dunkel in dir selbst im Gleichgewicht zu halten. Oder so ähnlich. Klang aber faszinierend."

Moody gab ein Schnauben von sich.

„Nein, wirklich, manches davon ist schon eine Überlegung wert", beharrte Kingsley. „Sie setzen auch viel stärker auf Verhandlung als auf Konfrontation. Das kann seine Vorteile haben."

„Mit Todessern verhandelt man nicht", sagte Sirius grimmig.

"Wenn Albus Dumbledore nicht vor vielen Jahren einmal mit einem Todesser verhandelt hätte, Sirius", erinnerte ihn Lupin, „dann wären wir heute vermutlich beide nicht mehr am Leben."

Eine unangenehme Stille trat ein.

„Meinst du, das ist ein guter Plan, Sirius?" fragte Kingsley schließlich.

Sirius schüttelte seine düsteren Gedanken ab. "Was? Ja, klar. Wie du meinst. Mach einfach."

„Und du warst ganz sicher noch nie in Tibet?"

„Nein, sag ich doch, war ich nicht."

„Es soll sich ja nur keine unserer Spuren als echt herausstellen."

„Wo wir gerade von Spuren sprechen", meldete sich Moody zu Wort. „Das wollte ich dich schon immer fragen, Sirius: Wo hast du eigentlich gesteckt, als sie alle wie verrückt nach dir suchten? Nach deiner Flucht aus Askaban, meine ich?"

„Berufsgeheimnis."

„Sag schon."

„Im Verbotenen Wald."

Kingsley Shacklebolt verschluckte sich fast an seinem Wein.

„Was?" rief Tonks. „Aber Hogwarts und Hogsmeade wimmelten doch nur so von Dementoren!"

„Das habe ich bemerkt", sagte Sirius trocken.

„Ich glaub's nicht!" Kingsley stellte seinen Silberkelch ab, noch immer nach Luft ringend. „Du warst die ganze Zeit dort? Das ganze Jahr über?"

„Ich musste doch irgendwie ins Schloss kommen, oder?"

„Ohne Zauberstab?" Kingsley warf den Kopf zurück und lachte los. „Du bist verrückt, Black."

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hatte Prioritäten."

„Seht ihr, genau das meine ich", grinste Kingsley. Sie lachten jetzt alle.

„Was ist denn eigentlich mit deinem alten Zauberstab passiert?" fragte Tonks. „Haben sie ihn zerbrochen damals, als – du weißt schon – ?"

„Oh, das ist auch so ein finsteres Kapitel in der ganzen Geschichte", sagte Kingsley, plötzlich wieder ernst. „Der Stab ist weg. Verschwunden."

Sirius, Lupin und Moody wechselten amüsierte Blicke.

„Bist du dir da sicher?" fragte Lupin unschuldig.

„Ich habe danach gefragt, als ich vor zwei Jahren Sirius' Fall übernommen habe", erklärte Kingsley. „Aber ich habe nie eine verlässliche Antwort bekommen, was damit passiert ist. Wenn er zerstört worden wäre, hätte es einen Aktenvermerk darüber geben müssen, aber da ist nichts. Sirius' Zauberstab muss irgendwo in den Mühlen der Ministerialbürokratie verloren gegangen sein."

„Das denkst _du_ vielleicht, Shacklebolt", brummte Moody.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Er meint, dass du in Erwägung ziehen solltest, dass du dich irrst", sagte Sirius, lehnte sich hinter Lupins Rücken zum Tisch herüber und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Weinflasche, die dort stand. „_Accio Weinflasche_." Die Flasche schlitterte über die Tischplatte auf ihn zu und sauste geradewegs in seine ausgestreckte Hand.

Kingsley Shacklebolts Augen wanderten zwischen der Flasche in Sirius' Linken und dem Zauberstand in seiner Rechten hin und her. Hinter seiner Stirn arbeitete es sichtbar. „Das kann doch nicht wahr sein, das ist doch nicht etwa – "

Sirius schenkte sich in aller Ruhe nach. „Allerdings ist er das. Jemand noch Wein?"

„Oh, bitte", sagte Kingsley hastig und hielt ihm seinen Kelch hin. „Unbedingt. Beim Barte Merlins, wenn das Ministerium das wüsste! Wie hast du ihn zurückbekommen?"

„_Ich_ habe ihn damals an mich genommen", verkündete Moody ungerührt. „Und ihn zur sicheren Verwahrung an Albus Dumbledore übergegeben. Nun hat Dumbledore befunden, es sei an der Zeit, ihn seinem rechtmäßigen Besitzer zurückzugeben. Und jetzt, fürchte ich, muss ich dich umbringen, Shacklebolt, damit das Ministerium das nie erfährt. Ich würde nur ungern meine Pension verlieren."

Kingsley Shacklebolt brach erneut in Gelächter aus. „Oh, ich werde schweigen wie ein Grab! Aber du hast schon Nerven." Er schüttelte den Kopf in Moodys Richtung. „Erst lässt du Beweisstücke aus dem Ministerium mitgehen, und dann hältst du _uns_ Predigten über Strafvereitelung im Amt!"

Jetzt war die Reihe an Moody zu lachen, aber es war ein bitteres Lachen ohne Heiterkeit. „Da gab's nicht mehr viel zu vereiteln in Sirius' Fall", brummte er. „Wozu braucht es Beweisstücke, wenn es keinen Prozess gibt? Sobald es klar war, dass sie Sirius nach Askaban schicken würden, ohne den Zaubergamot um ein Urteil zu bemühen, trug Dumbledore mir auf, ihm den Zauberstab zu sichern. Und das habe ich getan. Natürlich haben sie bemerkt, dass er verschwunden war, aber zum Glück waren all diese Versager im Ministerium viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, es als vermeintliches Missgeschick zu vertuschen, anstatt den Vorfall ordnungsgemäß zu untersuchen." Moody gab ein verächtliches Schnauben von sich. „Dank ihrer Hilfe war die Angelegenheit sehr schnell vergessen."

„Ich kann kaum glauben, dass es so einfach war."

„Oh, das war es. Schlampige Aktenführung und Sicherheitslücken, wo man nur hinsah. Jämmerlich."

„Was wollte Dumbledore denn mit Sirius' Zauberstab?" fragte Tonks.

„_Priori Incantatem",_ murmelte Lupin.

„_Priori Incantatem?_ Aber war das nicht das erste, was das Ministerium nachgeprüft hat, als Sirius festgenommen wurde?"

„War es das?" gab Lupin die Frage an Kingsley weiter.

„Ah, das ist die andere große Frage, auf die niemand eine Antwort hat. Wir wissen es nicht. Auch darüber ist nichts in den Akten. Da bin ich ganz sicher – das war nämlich der Grund, weswegen ich überhaupt nach dem Zauberstab gefragt hatte."

„Aber das kann doch nicht sein," widersprach Tonks. „Kaum zu glauben, dass sie das nicht überprüft haben. Ich meine, als Beweis vor Gericht ist _Priori Incantatem_ absolut unwiderlegbar. Es hätte deine Unschuld bewiesen, Sirius."

„Ich weiß", sagte Sirius tonlos.

„Wenn die im Ministerium es damals so darauf angelegt hatten, Missgeschicke zu vertuschen und stattdessen schnelle Erfolge zu präsentieren", überlegte Kingsley, „könnte es dann nicht sein, dass sie den Zauberstab sehr wohl überprüft haben – aber dass genau _das_ der Grund war, warum sie keine offizielle Gerichtsverhandlung riskieren wollten?"

Wieder senkte sich betretenes Schweigen über die kleine Runde.

„Gott, das wär' ja krank", flüsterte Tonks schließlich.

Sirius wandte sich zu ihr um. Der flackernde Feuerschein warf tiefe Schatten über sein grimmiges Gesicht. „Was hättest du denn erwartet?"

„Das Problem ist, dass wir einfach nicht wissen, was damals wirklich passiert ist", sagte Lupin ruhig. „Aber ich glaube, Dumbledore hatte den Verdacht, dass Sirius' Zauberstab früher oder später ganz zufällig komplett verschwinden würde. Er wollte sicherstellen, dass er nicht in die falschen Hände fiel."

„Hat _er_ ihn denn nie überprüft?" fragte Tonks.

„Und mich dann zwölf Jahre lang in Askaban modern lassen, obwohl er die Wahrheit kannte?" fragte Sirius gereizt zurück.

„Aber er muss es doch wenigstens versucht haben?"

Sirius gab keine Antwort. _Hatte _Dumbledore es jemals versucht? Immerhin war er mehr als zwölf Jahre lang im Besitz des einzigen Gegenstandes gewesen, der Sirius' Unschuld hätte beweisen können. Sollte es möglich sein, dass er niemals auch nur versucht hatte herauszufinden, was der Zauberstab ihm mitteilen konnte?

_Ich erfuhr die Wahrheit über einen Tag vor vierzehn Jahren_, rief sich Sirius Dumbledores Rede bei der Neugründung des Ordens ins Gedächtnis zurück. _Eine Wahrheit, die wir damals nicht sehen wollten, und die aufzudecken wir uns später nie mehr die Mühe gemacht haben. Wir waren blind, zufrieden mit dem, was wir zu sehen meinten, obwohl doch unsere Herzen so anders sprachen._

Die Worte hatten sich tief in seine Erinnerung eingeprägt, und als er sie zum ersten Mal gehört hatte, hatten sie ihm so viel Trost gespendet. Aber jetzt nahmen sie plötzlich eine ganz andere, zutiefst beunruhigende Bedeutung an.

_Eine Wahrheit, die aufzudecken wir uns später nie mehr die Mühe gemacht haben, _so hallte es in seinem Kopf wieder, und sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Zwölf verlorene, verschwendete, gestohlene Jahre. Nur, weil Dumbledore sich nie auch nur die _Mühe _gemacht hatte?

„Woher willst du wissen, dass er es nicht probiert hat?" drang Lupins Stimme durch seine Gedanken. „Denk daran, Tonks, der _Priori Incantatem_-Zauber ist unfehlbar, aber er funktioniert immer nur ein einziges Mal. Dumbledore muss versucht haben, dem Zauberstab eine Antwort zu entlocken, aber wenn das Ministerium ihm zuvorgekommen war, dann war nichts mehr zu machen."

„Aber warum hat er den Zauberstab dann trotzdem all die Jahre aufgehoben?"

„Ich glaube, weil er die Hoffnung nie wirklich aufgegeben hat", sagte Lupin leise. Er lächelte, und Sirius wurde ganz warm ums Herz dabei.

Er blickte herab auf seinen Zauberstab, den er noch immer in der Hand hielt. Zerkratzt und abgenutzt vom Alter und mochte er sein, aber er war unzerbrochen. Am Ende hatte die Hoffnung über den Zweifel gesiegt, und das Herz über die Vernunft.

„Bewahre ihn gut", sagte Moody ernst. „Wer weiß, vielleicht wird er eines Tages doch noch eine Antwort liefern, an der niemand mehr zu zweifeln wagt."

Eine lange Stille trat ein. Dann schließlich steckte Sirius den Zauberstab ein und erhob seinen Kelch. „Auf die alten Zeiten."

x x x


	32. Chapter 32

**Kapitel 32**

Am nächsten Morgen verschlief Sirius hoffnungslos. Er driftete gerade sehr, sehr langsam zurück an die Oberfläche eines Meeres aus tiefem, traumlosem Schlaf, als er das Geräusch einer sich öffnenden Tür wahrnahm. Jemand gab ein kleines überraschtes „Oh!" von sich, aber bevor Sirius auch nur die Augen öffnen konnte, hatte sich die Tür schon wieder geschlossen. Er sank noch einmal zurück in seinen Schlaf, aber nach einer weiteren Stunde, die sich nur wie ein kurzer Augenblick anfühlte, wurde er wieder wach, diesmal von einem energischen Klopfen an der Bibliothekstür. Jetzt war er schneller bei Sinnen.

„Herein!" rief er und setzte sich auf seinem Sofa auf.

Die Tür öffnete sich, und auf der Schwelle standen Ron und Hermine, ihren Gesichtern nach zu schließen Hermine sehr peinlich berührt und Ron sehr amüsiert.

„Morgen", sagte Ron. „Mum sagt, wenn du noch vorm Mittagessen frühstücken willst, musst du jetzt aufstehen. Sonst gibt's nichts mehr."

Hermine warf Ron einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, aber Sirius lachte und strich sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht.

„Es tut uns wirklich leid, dass wir dich geweckt haben", sagte Hermine entschuldigend. „Ich wollte nur die Bücher von gestern zurückbringen und vielleicht noch ein paar neue durchsehen."

„Kannst du gerne", sagte Sirius. Sein Blick fiel auf den Stapel der alten Bücher und Pergamentrollen in der Ecke unter dem Fenster. „Weiß jemand von euch, wo Kreacher steckt? Er soll dieses alte Zeug noch rausräumen."

Aber bevor einer der beiden antworten konnte, erinnerte sich Sirius, dass Kreacher noch immer in dem Badezimmer hocken musste, in das er ihn am Abend zuvor eingesperrt hatte. Von seinen beiden jungen Freunden begleitet machte er sich auf, um den Hauselfen aus seiner Gefangenschaft zu befreien. Er hatte kaum die Badezimmertür geöffnet, als er schon mit einem Schwall gezischter Beleidigungen überschüttet wurde. Sirius bereute augenblicklich, dass er den Elfen nicht einfach da drinnen hatte verhungern lassen.

„Oh", sagte Hermine voller Mitleid, „ich glaube, er ist wirklich nicht bei Sinnen, Sirius. Vielleicht hat er da drinnen gefroren und sich gefürchtet! Er weiß bestimmt nicht, was er sagt."

„Das weiß er ganz genau", sagte Sirius grimmig. „Er hat wahrscheinlich die ganze Nacht damit zugebracht, sich neue Schimpfwörter für mich auszudenken, und jetzt musste er sie alle gleich ausprobieren." Er befahl Kreacher, einen Sack zu finden und sich um die alten Bücher zu kümmern. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg in die Küche, um sich Mrs Weasleys Unmut zu stellen.

Aber Mrs Weasley war nicht nur verstimmt, sie wirkte geradezu verzweifelt, als Sirius in der Küche auftauchte. Ihre Augen waren rot und geschwollen, als ob sie vor kurzem geweint hätte, und ihr Gesicht war von tiefen Sorgenfalten zerfurcht. Es war sofort klar, dass dahinter mehr stecken musste als nur die Tatsache, dass Sirius bis zum Mittag geschlafen hatte. Er wollte sie fragen, was denn los sei, aber da rannte Mrs Weasley schon an ihm vorbei aus der Küche, das Gesicht abgewandt, und Sirius blieb nichts anders übrig, als den Kopf hinter ihr her zu schütteln.

Anstatt sich für ein einsames Frühstück am Küchentisch niederzulassen, begab er sich, versorgt mit einem Becher Tee und Toast, auf Wanderschaft durch das Haus, um zu erkunden, was seine Mitbewohner trieben.

Auf halber Treppe begegnete er Kreacher wieder. Der Hauself zog einen Sack hinter sich her nach unten, und das mit Händen, die von böse aussehenden Schnitten und blauen Flecken übersät waren. Offensichtlich hatten sich einige Bücher heftig dagegen gewehrt, weggeworfen zu werden.

„Oh, der gute, alte Herr liebte seine Bücher, und jetzt wirft dieses undankbare Gör sie alle weg, und Kreacher muss diesem Stück Dreck gehorchen, armer Kreacher…" Er zockelte an Sirius vorbei, ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen, und verschwand nach unten. Der Sack polterte hinter dem Elfen her die Treppenstufen hinab. Er schien bei genauer Betrachtung eigentlich deutlich zu klein, um wirklich all die Bücher zu enthalten, die Sirius aussortiert hatte. Ein schneller Blick in die Bibliothek bestätigte seinen Verdacht. Die Ecke unter dem Fenster war leer geräumt, aber in den Regalen waren jetzt wieder sehr viel weniger Lücken, als die Aufräumaktion am Tag vorher dort hinterlassen hatte.

„Stimmt was nicht?" fragte Hermines Stimme hinter Sirius. Sie kam gerade die Treppe vom dritten Stock herab, ihre Zauberbücher unter dem einen und ein Bündel Pergament und Schreibfedern unter dem anderen Arm. Sirius schüttelte schnell den Kopf, nicht in der Laune, sich auf eine neue Diskussion einzulassen. Es ging schließlich um Bücher, und da hatte Kreacher der Hauself mit mehr als absoluter Sicherheit die Hauselfen-Befreiungsfront auf seiner Seite.

x x x

Hermine verbrachte den Rest des Tages und fast den Rest des gesamten Wochenendes in der Bibliothek mit ihren Forschungen, die sie allerdings sehr geheim hielt. Jedes Mal, wenn jemand das Zimmer betrat, klappte sie schnell ihre Bücher zu und deckte ihr Pergament ab, und wenn jemand fragte, in was sie sich da so vertiefte, murmelte sie nur vage „Hausaufgaben".

Die jungen Weasleys richteten sich mit ebenso großer Begeisterung, aber mit deutlich weniger akademischem Ehrgeiz am Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf häuslich ein. Mrs Weasley erinnerte sie ein ums andere Mal daran, leise und vorsichtig zu sein, aber von nun an herrschte immer ein gewisser Grad von gutgelaunter Unruhe im Haus, die sich durch keine Ermahnungen und kein Geschimpfe unterdrücken ließ.

Wie Sirius herausfand, als er und Ron den Zwillingen dabei halfen, ihr Zimmer zu entrümpeln, waren Freds und Georges Schulkoffer so sehr mit bunten Süßigkeiten und Spielsachen und seltsamen Instrumenten voll gestopft, dass darin kaum noch Platz für Kleider und Bücher war. In verschwörerischem Flüsterton weihten sie Sirius in die Einzelheiten ihrer Pläne für den Scherzartikelladen ein, und dann gaben sie ihm eine spektakuläre Vorstellung der Verwendungsmöglichkeiten und Wirkungsweise ihrer Produkte. Sie endete allerdings abrupt, als Mrs Weasley, angelockt von ihrem schallenden Gelächter, ins Zimmer platzte und augenblicklich in eine Predigt darüber ausbrach, welche Berufe einen jungen Zauberer zu einem wertvollen Mitglied der magischen Gemeinschaft machten und welche ganz sicher nicht.

Mrs Weasleys Stimmung hob sich auch nicht dadurch, dass am Samstagnachmittag ein völlig überdrehter Pigwidgeon aus Rons Zimmer entschlüpfte und wie verrückt geworden durch das ganze Haus flatterte. Er stieß gegen Kronleuchter, streifte Vorhänge und wirbelte dabei dicke Staubwolken auf, fiepte schrill und entwischte jedem, der ihn einfangen wollte. Erst als ein sehr missgelaunter Nachtschrank in Mr und Mrs Weasleys Schlafzimmer bösartig mit der Tür nach der kleinen Eule schlug, als sie gerade vorbeizischte, flüchtete sich Pig zurück in die Sicherheit von Rons Händen.

Und Krummbein übertraf alles, als kurz vor dem Abendessen am gleichen Tag George völlig unabsichtlich im Dunkeln vor der Küchentür auf eine Stinkbombe trat, die der Kater vom dritten Stock bis dort hinunter gerollt hatte. Die Stinkbombe platzte mit einem hässlich blubbernden Geräusch und noch hässlicherem Geruch und gab Mrs Weasley Anlass, geschlagene zehn Minuten am Stück zu brüllen.

Aber Sirius kümmerten diese Zwischenfälle nicht halb so sehr wie Mrs Weasley. Im Gegenteil – mit fünf jungen Leuten, einer Eule und einer Katze im Haus begann das Leben am Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf sich fast normal anzufühlen.

x x x

Es wurde Montag, bevor irgend jemand vom Orden, abgesehen von Mr Weasley, sich überhaupt wieder blicken ließ. Aber auch das machte Sirius wenig aus. Er dachte viel an seine Freunde, wie sie in dem dunklen Korridor im Ministerium Wache hielten, aber er verspürte jetzt nicht mehr die beklemmende Sorge wie zuvor, und auch nicht mehr die heftige Eifersucht. Jetzt wussten sie schließlich, was sie da taten, und trotz der Gefahr, die ihnen unverändert weiter drohte, war ihm nun deutlich leichter ums Herz.

Spät am Montagnachmittag tauchte ein recht müder Bill Weasley im Hauptquartier auf. Er hatte kaum die Haustür hinter sich geschlossen, als seine jüngeren Geschwister die Treppe heruntergestürmt kamen und sich fast auf ihn warfen, ohne Mrs Weasleys Mahnung zu Ruhe in der Eingangshalle zu beachten.

Bills Gesicht heiterte sich schlagartig auf, als er seine Geschwister der Reihe nach an sich drückte. „Da seid ihr ja!" begrüßte er sie gutgelaunt. „Und das Haus steht auch noch. Gut gemacht!"

„Wo hast du denn die ganze Zeit gesteckt, Bill?" fragte Ginny aufgeregt und hängte sich an seinen Arm. „Und warum hast du nicht schon am Freitag hallo gesagt?"

Mrs Weasley warf ihrer Tochter einen sehr misstrauischen Blick zu.

„Ich war am Freitag hier?" fragte Bill mit Unschuldsmiene. „Ehrlich? Ich kann mich kaum erinnern. So viel zu tun bei der Arbeit." Er lächelte seiner Mutter über Ginnys Kopf hinweg beruhigend zu.

„Oh, _la banque!_" näselte Fred mit unnatürlich hoher Stimme und sehr französischem Akzent. „Natürlisch, unser Billy, so schwär beschäftischt die ganse Seit!"

„Halt die – " knurrte Bill seinen Bruder gutmütig an, während er sich aus Ginnys Umklammerung befreite.

„Gibt's was Neues, Bill?" fragte Sirius, und Bills Lächeln verschwand augenblicklich.

„Oh ja, habt ihr es noch nicht gehört?" Er griff in die Tasche seines Reisemantels und holte eine zusammengerollte Zeitung hervor.

„Nicht hier, Bill", sagte Mrs Weasley scharf.

„Mum, wenn es im _Tagespropheten_ steht, ist es kein Geheimnis mehr!" protestierte George.

„Was ist denn passiert?" fragte Sirius beunruhigt.

Bill reichte ihm die Zeitung. „Hier, lies selbst." Er zog seinen Reisemantel aus und lockerte seine Gringotts-Krawatte, während Sirius den _Tagespropheten_ aufschlug und die Schlagzeile las.

_Neuwahlen zum Vorstand der Internationalen Zauberervereinigung – Albus Dumbledore legt nach schwerster Wahlniederlage in vierzig Jahren alle Ämter nieder,_ posaunte sie in riesigen Buchstaben heraus.

„Ist keine große Überraschung, oder?" bemerkte Bill resigniert. „Nach all dem, was schon vorletzte Woche im Zaubergamot passiert ist."

„Aber ich dachte schon, dass er international ein bisschen mehr Unterstützung bekommen würde", sagte Mrs Weasley enttäuscht, während sie über Sirius' Arm hinweg die Schlagzeile las. „Nicht jedes Land der Welt muss sich mit Cornelius Fudge und dem _Tagespropheten_ herumschlagen."

„Aber nicht jedes Land der Welt hat sich auch schon einmal mit einem Voldemort herumgeschlagen und weiß, was das bedeutet", brummte Sirius und ignorierte das Unbehagen der anderen, als er den Namen aussprach. „Und Fudges Arm ist inzwischen länger, als wir glauben." Er überflog den Artikel. „Hier steht, _überwältigende internationale Unterstützung für die neuen britischen Kandidaten… Ministeriumsvertreter im Vorstand jetzt in absoluter Mehrheit… angemessen angesichts unserer Bedeutung als einer der führenden magischen Nationen_, führende magische Schwachköpfe meinen die wohl… _Dumbledore… langwierige, ermüdende Rede… drehte sich ausschließlich um fixe Idee der Rückkehr von Dem Dessen Name_ bla bla bla… _offensichtlich kein Verständnis für die wahren Sorgen der weltweiten magischen Gemeinschaft… möglicherweise erste Anzeichen rapide fortschreitender Altersschwäche, so sichere Quellen…"_

„Altersschwäche?" rief Fred empört.

„Sichere Quellen?" schnaubte George.

„… _schlechtestes Wahlergebnis für Dumbledore in vierzig Vorstandsjahren… überwältigende Mehrheit gegen ihn… Orden des Merlin erwägt… _pfui."

„Wie?" rief Hermine entsetzt. „Sie können ihm nicht seinen Orden des Merlin wegnehmen!"

„Die können noch ganz andere Dinge", sagte Bill düster.

„Können sie nicht", beharrte Hermine. „Das steht in den Statuten. Einmal verliehen, kann der Merlinorden nie wieder aberkannt werden."

„Na, dann ist ja alles in Ordnung", sagte Sirius sarkastisch. „Wenn es in dem Tempo weiter bergab geht, wird der Merlinorden bald der letzte Trost sein, der Dumbledore noch bleibt."

„Außer den Schokofrosch-Sammelkarten", erinnerte ihn Bill mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

Sirius faltete die Zeitung zusammen und warf sie George zu, der sie eifrig auffing. „Noch irgend welche anderen schlechten Nachrichten, Bill?"

„So weit ich weiß nicht", gab Bill zur Antwort. „Alles ruhig drüben."

„Wo drüben?" fragte Fred schnell.

„Nirgends", sagte Bill. „Was gibt's zum Abendessen?"

x x x


	33. Chapter 33

**Kapitel 33**

Sie hatten sich kaum am Küchentisch zum Essen niedergelassen, als die Haustür sich wieder öffnete.

„Das muss Dad sein!" rief Ginny.

Sie lauschten den Schritten, die über ihren Köpfen die Halle durchquerten. Dann tat es plötzlich einen dumpfen Schlag, und jemand unterdrückte einen Fluch.

„Nein, das ist Tonks", sagte Sirius.

„Wer ist Tonks?" fragte Ron neugierig.

„Ein Auror."

Die Gesichter der jungen Weasleys nahmen augenblicklich einen Ausdruck tiefster Ehrfurcht an.

"Wartet's ab", sagte Sirius, und zu seinem großen Vergnügen verfehlte Tonks' Auftritt seine Wirkung nicht. Fünf Kinnladen fielen fast bis zum Boden herab, als sich die Tür öffnete und der Auror hereinschaute. Tonks sah wieder einmal wie das genaue Gegenteil von dem aus, was sich ein durchschnittlicher Zauberer unter einem Ehrfurcht gebietenden Jäger schwarzer Magier vorstellte. Sie trug wieder ihre ausgeblichenen Jeans und das Quidditch-T-Shirt, und ihre Haare, die ihr wild in alle Richtungen vom Kopf abstanden, waren schreiend pink.

„Hi ihr!" rief sie fröhlich von der Tür aus. „Will euch gar nicht lange stören! Wollte nur schnell – "

„Komm doch herein, Tonks", lud Mrs Weasley sie freundlich ein.

Tonks schloss die Tür hinter sich und kam zum Esstisch herüber. Fünf Paar weit aufgerissener Augen folgten jeder ihrer Bewegungen.

„Was gibt's Neues?"

„Möchtest du mit uns essen?"

„Sie sind ein _Auror?_"

Sirius, Mrs Weasley und Ron hatten alle zur gleichen Zeit gesprochen.

„Du darfst dich auch erstmal setzen", sagte Bill und zog einen Stuhl für sie heran.

Tonks nickte ihm dankbar zu. „Neuigkeiten zuerst. Molly, Arthur lässt ausrichten, dass er heute erst spät zurückkommt. Wir haben die Wachdienste jetzt auf Acht-Stunden-Schichten umgestellt, also kann er erst – "

„Tonks!" unterbrach Mrs Weasley sie mit einem unbehaglichen Blick in Richtung ihrer Kinder.

„Oh – tut mir leid." Tonks wurde rot.

„Was für ein Wachdienst?" fragte George eifrig. „Die Auroren bewachen also etwas?"

„Aber ja", sagte Tonks ernst. „Geheimnisse."

Die jungen Weasleys sahen sehr enttäuscht aus.

„Aber unser Dad ist doch gar kein Auror", bemerkte Ginny scharfsinnig.

Mrs Weasley runzelte die Stirn. „Würdest du bitte so nett sein und einen extra Teller und Kelch für Tonks holen, Ginny?" forderte sie ihre Tochter in fast drohendem Ton auf. Ginny zog eine Grimasse, aber sie stand auf und tat wie geheißen.

„Ist Tonks Ihr richtiger Name?" fragte Hermine neugierig.

Sirius und Bill grinsten sich über den Tisch hinweg an.

„Nein, in Wirklichkeit heißt sie – " begann Bill.

„Seid _still_, ihr zwei."

„Sie heißt in Wirklichkeit Nymphadora", sagte Sirius, ohne auf Tonks' Protest zu achten. „Und wie ihr seht, hört sie diesen Namen wirklich gern."

„Warum denn nicht?" fragte Ginny und stellte einen Teller und einen Silberkelch vor Tonks auf den Tisch. „Nymphadora ist doch ein schöner Name."

„Aber nicht für mich", sagte Tonks mürrisch.

„Ist er wohl", beharrte Ginny. „Ich nenne Sie Nymphadora."

„Wenn du das tust, dann nenne ich dich Ginevra", drohte Tonks. „Würde dir dasvielleicht gefallen?"

Aber darauf schüttelte Ginny nur hastig den Kopf, geradezu entsetzt von der Vorstellung, und erhob keine Einwände mehr.

Einen Augenblick später war die Namensfrage vergessen. Fred, George und Ron hatten Tonks komplett in Beschlag genommen und bombardierten sie in solch einem Tempo mit Hunderten von Fragen über ihre Arbeit, dass sie kaum zum Antworten kam, geschweige denn zum Essen.

„Gütiger Himmel", sagte Bill über das aufgeregte Geplapper hinweg zu seiner Mutter. „Meinst du nicht auch, dass es eine weise Entscheidung war, mich von _dem_ Beruf fernzuhalten?"

„Oh, richtig", sagte Hermine. „Bill, warum bistdenn du nicht Auror geworden? Bei deinen UTZ-Ergebnissen hat dich das Ministerium doch vermutlich darum angefleht, dich zu bewerben?"

„Gringotts zahlte besser", grinste Bill.

x x x

Diese gemeinsamen Abendessen wurden bald zur Tradition am Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf. Mehr als einmal in der folgenden Woche schauten Mitglieder des Ordens auf dem Hin- oder Rückweg vom Ministerium dort vorbei, und sie wurden immer herzlich eingeladen, zum Essen zu bleiben. Am Ende der Woche war immer noch nichts geschehen, was auf einen bevorstehenden Angriff der Todesser auf das Ministerium hinwies, wie ihn Dumbledore befürchtet hatte, und Moody verkündete, dass eine Person zur Zeit von jetzt an für den Wachdienst ausreichen würde.

Remus Lupin verbrachte jetzt wieder mehr Zeit am Grimmauldplatz, und er fand immer einen Augenblick, bei Hermine in der Bibliothek vorbeizuschauen und mit ihr die seltsamen magischen Phänomene zu diskutieren, die ihr in den Büchern dort begegneten.

Auch Tonks tauchte regelmäßig auf und half hin und wieder Sirius und den jungen Weasleys dabei, das Haus zu entrümpeln – eine Aufgabe, die immer noch längst nicht bewältigt war. Nachdem Hermine aus ihrem täglich wechselnden Aussehen geschlossen hatte, dass Tonks ein Metamorphmagus sein musste, war sie zum Abendessen noch willkommener als vorher. Sie zeichnete jetzt regelmäßig für das abendliche Unterhaltungsprogramm verantwortlich und ließ sich geduldig verrückte Nasen und wilde Frisuren wachsen, um die anderen zum Lachen zu bringen.

Mrs Weasley schien nicht wirklich glücklich darüber, dass ihre Kinder so viel mit dem Orden in Kontakt kamen, aber sie protestierte auch nicht. Sirius vermutete, dass sie es hauptsächlich ihm zuliebe duldete, wo ihm Gesellschaft doch so viel bedeutete. Im Gegenzug achtete er dafür sehr darauf, dass die jungen Leute nicht allzu oft in Versuchung gerieten, ihr Versprechen gegenüber Albus Dumbledore zu brechen.

„Nein, könnt ihr nicht", sagte er zu Ron und Hermine, als sie ihn zum hundertsten Mal in dieser Woche fragten, ob sie Harry nicht wenigstens ganz allgemein schreiben durften, dass sie nicht mehr zu Hause im Fuchsbau waren, sondern jetzt nach Leibeskräften den Leuten halfen, die daran arbeiteten, Du-weißt-schon-wen aufzuhalten.

Sie saßen einander gegenüber am Ende des Küchentisches, Ron und Hermine auf der einen und Sirius auf der anderen Seite. Sirius und Hermine hatten beide ein Stück Pergament vor sich liegen, und sie waren gerade dabei, ihre Geburtstagsgrüße an Harry zu schreiben. Sie gaben sich dabei äußerste Mühe, dass nichts in ihren Briefen Harry verraten konnte, dass sie sich beim Schreiben praktisch gegenseitig über die Schulter schauten. Sirius schüttelte mehr als einmal den Kopf darüber, wie absurd sich das anfühlte.

Bill und seine Eltern hatten sich am anderen Ende des Tisches niedergelassen. Bill und Mr Weasley lasen jeder ein Teil des _Tagespropheten_, und Mrs Weasley stopfte Strümpfe. Tonks und Ginny saßen im Schneidersitz auf dem Fußboden vor dem Kaminfeuer. Sie hatten eine alte, zum Stopfen schon viel zu zerrissene Socke zu einem Ball zusammengerollt und warfen sie sich gegenseitig zu, während Krummbein in der Mitte versuchte, sie zu fangen.

„Oh, schon gut", seufzte Hermine. „Armer Harry, ich bin es wirklich leid, ihm jedes Mal nur zur schreiben, dass wir nichts schreiben können!"

„Da geht's mir doch nicht anders", brummte Sirius und überflog seinen Brief, der genau so vage und nichtssagend war wie die vorherigen.

„Schreib, dass Harry bald zu uns kommen kann", ordnete Ron an, und Hermine nickte und griff wieder zur Feder. „Kann er doch, oder, Mum?" fragte Ron seine Mutter, auch zum hundertsten Mal in dieser Woche. „Dumbledore meinte doch, er könne im August zu uns in den Fuchsbau kommen, warum dann nicht hierher?"

Mrs Weasley schaute von ihrer Handarbeit auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Weil das hier eben nicht der Fuchsbau ist, Ron", sagte sie entschieden. „Dies hier ist nicht der richtige Ort für Harry."

„Eigentlich", sagte Sirius recht laut, „denke ich, dass es für Harry gerade jetzt der _einzig_ richtige Ort wäre. Wenn irgend jemand zum Orden gehören sollte, dann er, nach allem, was er geleistet hat."

„Sirius", sagte Mrs Weasley müde, „Harry ist erst vierzehn, Harry gehört zu seiner Familie."

Sirius schnaubte. „Die sind nicht seine Familie. Mit denen ist er nur verwandt. Frag Harry doch, wen er als seine wirkliche Familie ansieht."

„Du weißt ganz genau, dass dies alles sehr wenig damit zu tun hat, was Harry darüber denkt."

„Ja, eben, genau das ist das Problem", beharrte Sirius trotzig. „Keinen von euch kümmert es, keiner von euch hat auch nur die geringste Ahnung, was Harry wirklich denkt, und wie er sich gerade fühlen muss."

„Ach, aber du weißt es so genau?" fragte Mrs Weasley spitz zurück und schüttelte die Hand ab, die ihr Mann beruhigend auf ihren Arm gelegt hatte.

„Ich kann mich wenigstens in seine Situation versetzen. Glaub mir, das fällt mir nicht besonders schwer."

Ron und Hermine tauschten einen betretenen Blick. Tonks und Ginny hatten ihr Spiel unterbrochen und achteten nicht auf Krummbein, der sie anbettelte, weiter zu machen.

„Sirius, Harry wird bestimmt nicht herkommen wollen, nur damit du dich besser fühlst", sagte Mrs Weasley scharf.

Sirius lachte auf und warf seine Feder auf den Tisch. „Damit ich mich besser fühle? _Ich_? Ich will, dass _Harry_ glücklich ist!"

„Es geht nicht darum, glücklich zu sein, sondern am Leben zu bleiben", sagte Mr Weasley leise.

Eine unangenehme Stille trat ein. Dann hob Sirius die Feder auf, unterzeichnete seinen fertigen Brief mit so kräftigen Strichen, dass er fast das Pergament zerfetzte, ließ die Feder wieder fallen und wandte sich demonstrativ von den anderen weg zum Feuer.

Tonks und Ginny kehrten langsam zu ihrem Ballspiel zurück, Bill und sein Vater wandten sich wieder ihrer Zeitung zu, und Mrs Weasley widmete sich wieder ihren Socken.

„Mrs Weasley?" begann Hermine schüchtern nach einem Augenblick. „Ich wollte fragen, darf ich denn auch nach dem sechsten August noch hier bleiben?"

„Was ist denn am sechsten August?" fragte Bill.

„Das ist der Tag, an dem meine Eltern aus Amerika zurückkommen", erklärte Hermine. „Ich sollte dann eigentlich wieder nach Hause und Mr und Mrs Weasley nicht mehr zur Last fallen, aber jetzt möchte ich wirklich nicht weg von hier."

„Oh, du fällst uns doch nicht zur Last, Liebes", sagte Mrs Weasley freundlich. „Aber bist du sicher, dass deine Eltern damit einverstanden sind, dass du den ganzen Sommer bei uns verbringst?"

„Ich schreibe ihnen gleich und frage", sagte Hermine schnell. „Ich bin sicher, sie haben nichts dagegen."

„Deine Eltern lassen dich echt dein eigenes Leben leben, oder?" staunte Tonks. „Was erzählst du ihnen denn, was du die ganze Zeit machst?"

„Nichts vom Orden natürlich", sagte Hermine eilig und wurde rot. „Aber selbst wenn ich das tun würde, würden sie es nicht verstehen. Sie wissen nicht viel von unserer Welt. Sie sind Muggel, weißt du."

„Oh, ich nehme an, das macht die Sache deutlich einfacher." Tonks klang jetzt geradezu neidisch. „Ich wünschte, meine Mum würde das genau so locker nehmen. Sie hat sich gerade erst wieder bitter beklagt, dass sie in letzter Zeit so wenig von ihrer vielbeschäftigen Tochter sieht. Mit so was muss ich mich zu Hause herumschlagen, und ich bin immerhin fast doppelt so alt wie du, Hermine."

„Und was erzählst du Andromeda dann?" fragte Sirius Tonks und vergaß ganz, dass er eigentlich beschlossen hatte, nicht zuzuhören.

„Dass ich einen neuen Freund habe", sagte Tonks leichthin.

Der ganze Raum brach in Gelächter aus.

„Na, ein exzellenter Vorwand!" rief Mr Weasley.

„Vorwand?" fragte Bill neugierig.

Tonks warf Sirius einen schnellen Blick zu. „Na gut", sagte sie. „Mehr als ein Vorwand."

„Und weiß dein neuer Freund schon von seinem Glück?" fragte Sirius beiläufig.

„Ich glaube noch nicht", antwortete Tonks mit einem geheimnisvollen kleinen Lächeln. „Er braucht noch ein bisschen Zeit."

Bill blickte von Tonks zu Sirius und wieder zu Tonks und runzelte die Stirn. „Es ist doch nicht Sirius, oder?" fragte er, sichtlich bemüht, ein breites Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

Tonks gab keine Antwort darauf, aber ihre Augen, die heute das strahlende Blau des Sommerhimmels spiegelten, funkelten vor heimlichem Glück.

In diesem Moment war Sirius sich sicher, dass er die Wahrheit kannte. Aber er fand es schwer zu entscheiden, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte.

„Nein, es ist nicht Sirius", sagte er schicksalsergeben. „Sirius ist bis in alle Ewigkeit dazu verdammt, niemals etwas anderes zu sein als Trauzeuge."

„Heiratet jemand?" fragte Remus Lupins Stimme von der Tür.

x x x


	34. Chapter 34

**Kapitel 34**

Sirius und Tonks wechselten unwillkürlich einen fast panischen Blick, aber Lupin schien viel zu sehr in Gedanken, um es zu bemerken. Dann erhoben sich Mr und Mrs Weasley, um ihn zu begrüßen, Bill zog einen Stuhl für ihn heran, Ron und Hermine packten ihr Schreibzeug zusammen, und Tonks' und Sirius' betretenes Schweigen ging glücklicherweise in der allgemeinen Geschäftigkeit unter.

Lupin ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen, gähnte, entschuldigte sich, und nahm dankbar den Kelch mit Kürbissaft entgegen, den Sirius vor ihm auf den Tisch stellte.

„Wann habt ihr Snape das letzte Mal gesehen?" fragte er die anderen Ordensmitglieder ohne Einleitung.

Die jungen Weasleys lauschten mit angehaltenem Atem.

„Das letzte Mal, dass ich ihn gesehen habe, war spät am Freitagabend", sagte Mrs Weasley. „Da kam er vorbei und hinterließ eine Nachricht für Moody. Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, worum es da ging. Weißt du etwas Näheres, Tonks? Hast du nicht in der Halle mit ihm gesprochen?"

„Oh, das habe ich", sagte Tonks und grinste peinlich berührt. „Aber dieses Gespräch wollte ich eigentlich so schnell wie möglich wieder vergessen."

„Wieso?" fragte Bill neugierig. „Ihr habt doch nicht etwa über UTZ-Kurse in Zaubertränken gesprochen?"

„Doch, ich fürchte, das haben wir."

„Aber er mochte deine Komplimente nicht?" fragte Sirius unschuldig.

„ So weit sind wir gar nicht gekommen", sagte Tonks düster. „ Ich habe natürlich gleich falsch angefangen. Ich habe ihn zuerst gefragt, ob er sich überhaupt an mich erinnert."

„Und?"

Tonks lief rot an. „Und darauf sagte er, ‚Natürlich erinnere ich mich, Sie sind die, die mich immer hinter meinem Rücken nachgeäfft hat, wenn Sie dachten, ich schaue in die andere Richtung.' Drehte sich um und stelzte davon. Ende der Durchsage."

Bill und Sirius brachen in lautes Lachen aus. „Er ist aber auch _so_ ein Mistkerl." Bill schüttelte hilflos den Kopf.

Lupin räusperte sich ungeduldig. „Aber seitdem hat keiner von euch ihn mehr gesehen, oder wenigstens von ihm gehört?" wiederholte er seine anfängliche Frage ohne eine Spur von Humor.

„Hätten wir das sollen?" fragte Arthur Weasley verwundert. „Ist etwas passiert?"

„Das würden wir gerne wissen", sagte Lupin ernst. „Snape ist verschwunden."

„Wen kümmert's_?_" schnaubte Sirius.

„Moment mal." Arthur Weasley runzelte die Stirn. „Sollte Snape nicht – "

„Ich glaube, es ist höchste Zeit, dass ihr Kinder ins Bett geht", unterbrach ihn Mrs Weasley. Sie stand auf und schaute auffordernd in die Runde.

Hermine nickte und schickte sich ins Unvermeidliche. Auch Ginny erhob sich, wenngleich zögerlich, vom Fußboden und nahm Krummbein auf den Arm, der sich ebenso ungern loszureißen schien wie sie. Ron dagegen blieb stur auf seinem Stuhl sitzen. „Das ist nicht fair", murmelte er.

„Komm schon, Ron, wir schauen, was bei Fred und George los ist", sagte seine Schwester, und es schien Sirius, als tauschten sie bei diesen Worten einen sehr vielsagenden Blick.

„Okay", sagte Ron, urplötzlich überzeugt, und die drei trotteten aus der Küche.

Kaum waren sie fort, wandten sich die Ordensmitglieder augenblicklich wieder Lupin zu.

„Verschwunden?" wiederholte Bill. „Aber wie das denn?"

„Keine Ahnung. Deswegen frage ich ja. Es scheint, als ob überhaupt niemand aus dem Orden ihn seit letztem Freitag gesehen oder von ihm gehört hat. Seitdem ist er wie vom Erdboden verschluckt."

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ihm Tonks' Komplimente _so_ wenig gefallen haben", sagte Sirius und probierte es mit einem Grinsen, das aber niemand teilen mochte.

„Das sind erst drei Tage", sagte Arthur Weasley nachdenklich. „Es könnte immer noch ein Zufall sein, oder?"

„Unwahrscheinlich", sagte Lupin düster. „Er sollte sich zurückmelden, sobald er konnte, und er hat es bis jetzt nicht getan. Dumbledore macht sich Sorgen, das ist nicht zu leugnen. Er glaubt nicht an Zufälle, in diesem Fall schon gar nicht."

„Snape macht sich bestimmt nur einen Spaß daraus, uns allen einen gehörigen Schrecken einzujagen", murmelte Sirius.

„_Spaß"_, erwiderte Lupin eisig. „ist vermutlich das letzte Wort für das, was Snape gerade tut."

„_Wenn_ es das ist, was er tut."

„Was soll es denn sonst sein?" fragte Arthur Weasley, aber die Frage blieb unbeantwortet im Raum stehen, und sie legte sich wie eine dunkle Wolke über die Anwesenden.

„Du denkst doch nicht – " begann Bill.

„Ich würde es ihm zutrauen", sagte Sirius.

„Das dürfen wir nicht", widersprach ihm Arthur Weasley entschieden. „Wenn wir das tun, dann werden wir verrückt."

Eine kurze Stille trat ein.

„Was ist denn mit der nächsten Versammlung am Zweiten?" fragte Tonks von ihrem Platz auf dem Boden. „Findet die dann einfach ohne ihn statt?"

„Die ist bis auf weiteres vertagt", sagte Lupin kurz angebunden.

„Aber wie – oh, was ist denn das?" Tonks zeigte plötzlich zur Küchentür. Ein kleines, rosafarbenes Etwas schien durch den Spalt unter der Tür hereingekrochen zu sein. Es war ein kurzes Stück Schnur, das in etwas endete, das verdächtig wie ein Ohr aussah. Mrs Weasley gab ein aufgebrachtes Zischen von sich, durchquerte den Raum mit erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit, riss die Tür auf und stapfte die Treppe hinauf, um die Ursache der Störung zu erkunden.

„Was war denn das?" fragte Bill.

„Ich habe sie gewarnt", gab Sirius mit einem Achselzucken zur Antwort.

Einen Augenblick später brach über ihren Köpfen die Hölle los. Mrs Weasley brüllte aus Leibeskräften, so wütend, dass ihre Stimme sogar die von Mrs Black übertönte, die sofort in das Höllenkonzert eingestimmt war und Mrs Weasleys Zornesausbruch nun eifrig um eine Auswahl ihrer abstrusesten Beleidigungen ergänzte. Beide Stimmen zusammen schallten mit einer solchen Macht durch das Haus, dass die Türen und Fensterläden klapperten.

Remus Lupin seufzte, stützte die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch und hielt sich die Ohren zu.

„Bill", sagte Mr Weasley, „sei doch so gut und mach die Tür zu."

x x x

Die hässliche Szene, die auf Mrs Weasleys Entdeckung der Langziehohren folgte, warf einen dunklen Schatten über Harrys gesamten Geburtstag. Die Langziehohren, jedenfalls all die, die Mrs Weasley hatte finden können, waren auf dem Müll gelandet, aber sie waren nicht vergessen. Mrs Weasley warf ihren Kindern strafende Blicke zu, sobald sie ihr auch nur unter die Augen kamen, aber auch Sirius war bei ihr in Ungnade gefallen. Offensichtlich war sie überzeugt davon, dass Sirius mit ihren Kindern unter einer Decke gesteckt hatte, was den Lauschangriff betraf – oder dass er sie sogar dazu angestiftet hatte. Das allein hätte Sirius nicht wirklich gestört. Es war ja zumindest die halbe Wahrheit. Aber was ihm gar nicht gefiel, war, dass die jungen Weasleys offensichtlich genau das Gegenteil von ihm glaubten. Sie mieden ihn nicht so, wie sie ihrer Mutter aus dem Weg gingen, aber es schien ihm auch keiner von ihnen richtig in die Augen sehen zu wollen. Ob sie dachten, dass er sie bei ihrer Mutter verpetzt hatte, oder ob sie selbst ein schlechtes Gewissen hatten, ihr Versprechen ihm gegenüber gebrochen zu haben, bemühte Sirius sich nicht herauszufinden.

Selbst die Besuche von anderen Mitgliedern des Ordens vermochten die Stimmung nicht zu heben. Es gab noch immer keine Neuigkeiten von Snape, aber die Gespräche drehten sich selten um ein anderes Thema. Sie sprachen jetzt nur noch im Flüsterton davon, aber sie wiederholten immer wieder die gleichen Fragen, alle getrieben von der gleichen Sorge, und verloren sich, da sichere Antworten fehlten, in Spekulationen.

Eine dichte Wolke von Trübsinn hing über dem Grimmauldplatz, und es gab keine Anzeichen, dass sie bald weiterziehen würde. Im Gegenteil, Sirius schien es, als ob sie im Laufe der folgenden Tage noch schwärzer und schwerer wurde. Draußen war es jetzt sehr warm. Eine drückende Sommerhitze lastete auf dem Haus und auf allen seinen Bewohnern. Die Luft wurde immer stickiger, und der süßliche Geruch von Fäulnis wurde von Tag zu Tag stärker. Sie hielten die Vorhänge zum Schutz vor der unerbittlichen Sonne geschlossen, aber selbst unten in der Küche war es meist unerträglich warm, und die Nächte brachten kaum Erleichterung.

Sirius fühlte sich eingesperrter im Haus als je zuvor. Es war, als ob die Wände um ihn herum immer näher zusammenrückten, wie um ihn zu ersticken. Eine unerklärliche böse Vorahnung hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen, die sich langsam aber sicher zu einer dumpfen Angst steigerte. Es fühlte sich an, als ob die Zeit selbst ihren Atem anhielt, als ob Tage und Nächte in einen einzigen unendlichen Augenblick zusammenflossen, zum Zerreißen gespannt.

Schließlich kam der Abend des zweiten August, und Sirius' Unruhe war so groß geworden, dass er kaum mehr auf seinem Stuhl in der Küche stillsitzen konnte, wo er, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody und Kingsley Shacklebolt sich wieder einmal versammelt hatten, um auf eine Nachricht von Snape zu warten. Er wanderte im Raum auf und ab wie ein Tiger im Käfig, während seine drei Gefährten am leeren Kamin saßen und vor sich hin grübelten. Sirius legte bestimmt eine halbe Meile zurück und ignorierte dabei beharrlich Moodys genervte Blicke, bis ihm das Gelaufe selbst über wurde.

„Falls mich jemand sucht", sagte er in den Raum hinein, „ich bringe Seidenschnabel sein Abendessen."

Krummbein, zuverlässig wie immer, seitdem er den Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf zu seinen Jagdgründen gemacht hatte, hatte eine neue Handvoll Ratten für den Hippogreif erlegt. Die Hitze erlaubte es nicht, mit ihrer Verfütterung bis zum nächsten Morgen zu warten. Aber der vertraute Anblick, wie sich Seidenschnabel mit Klauen und Schnabel gierig über sein Futter hermachte, drehte Sirius heute den Magen um, und der süße Blutgeruch vertrieb ihn bald aus dem Zimmer, so dass ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb, als wieder zu seinen mürrischen Gefährten in die Küche zurückzukehren.

Aber dort war etwas geschehen. Irgend etwas war passiert. Sirius wusste es, noch bevor er ihre aufgeregten Stimmen die Treppe hinaufhallen hörte.

„Ist das sicher?" hörte er Kingsley Shacklebolt fragen, als er die Treppe heruntergestürzt kam, drei Stufen auf einmal nehmend. „Kannst du was Genaueres herausfinden?"

Sirius blieb wie angewurzelt in der offenen Küchentür stehen. Seine Freunde hatten sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm um den Kamin versammelt und starrten in die grünlichen Flammen, die darin tanzten. Sirius konnte den Kopf, der dort sitzen musste, nicht sehen, aber erkannte sofort Arthur Weasleys Stimme, als er sprach.

„Ich versuche es", sagte der atemlos. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, vielleicht ist es ja doch nur ein Gerücht… ein schlechter Scherz… vielleicht solltet ihr Sirius besser noch nichts davon erzählen…"

„Nichts wovon?" fragte Sirius scharf.

Die drei Zauberer am Kamin fuhren zu ihm herum und rückten augenblicklich näher zusammen, wie um das Feuer zu verdecken. Es tat einen kleinen _Plopp,_ der nur bedeuten konnte, dass Mr Weasley wieder verschwunden war.

„_Was_ solltet ihr mir besser nicht erzählen?" wiederholte Sirius ungeduldig. „Was ist denn passiert?" Er schaute zuerst zu Moody, dessen Gesicht eine undurchdringliche Maske war, dann zu Kingsley, der sehr wenig überzeugend mit den Schultern zuckte, und schließlich zu Lupin.

„Nichts", sagte Lupin, aber es wollte ihm nicht gelingen, Sirius' Blick zu erwidern. Sirius konnte förmlich dabei zusehen, wie sein Freund mit sich kämpfte. Und er verstand.

„Es ist etwas mit Harry, oder?" fragte er heiser, und er spürte, wie sich sein Magen schmerzhaft zusammenkrampfte.

Lupin schüttelte den Kopf, aber er mied noch immer Sirius' Blick. Sirius machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Na gut", platzte Moody heraus. „Sirius, wir haben gerade eine Nachricht aus dem Ministerium bekommen. Harry hat gezaubert, und sie haben ihn aus Hogwarts rausgeworfen."

x x x


	35. Chapter 35

**Kapitel 35**

„Sie haben _was?_"

Aber da war Arthur Weasleys Kopf schon wieder im Feuer erschienen. „Es stimmt!" keuchte er. „Jetzt ist es offiziell. Ich habe gerade den Brief gesehen. Harry hat gezaubert, da gibt's keinen Zweifel. Und sie wollen ihn wirklich aus der Schule werfen."

„Und Dumbledore?" fragte Moody hastig.

„Ist schon unterwegs. Müsste jede Minute hier sein. Ich schaue, ob ich sonst noch was erfahren kann." Mit einem weiteren _Plopp_ war Arthur Weasley wieder verschwunden.

Sirius stand noch immer wie vom Donner gerührt da. Tausend Fragen stürmten auf ihn ein. Aus Hogwarts rausgeworfen? Harry? Weil er gezaubert hatte? Aber warum? Hatte es etwas mit seiner Muggelfamilie zu tun? Hatten sie ihn so in den Wahnsinn getrieben, dass er die Beherrschung verloren und seinen Zauberstab gegen sie gerichtet hatte?

„Aber warum sollte Harry in den Ferien zaubern?" echote Kingsley Shacklebolt Sirius' Gedanken, seine tiefe Stimme so ruhig und besonnen wie immer. „Er weiß doch, dass es nicht erlaubt ist, warum würde er – "

„Wenn er es getan hat, dann hat er es getan, aber wenn es eine Kleinigkeit war, dann lassen sie ihn bestimmt mit einer Verwarnung davonkommen", erwiderte Lupin in dem gleichen trügerisch zuversichtlichen Ton.

„Warten wir ab, was Dumbledore ausrichten kann", brummte Moody.

Ein neuer _Plopp_ kündigte die Rückkehr von Arthur Weasleys Kopf im Feuer an. „Dumbledore ist eingetroffen", berichtete er. „Er ist gleich in Amelia Bones' Büro verschwunden, sie sprechen jetzt noch. Es sieht so aus, als ob eine Magische Strafverfolgungspatrouille zu Harrys Haus geschickt werden sollte, aber die wurde jetzt erstmal wieder zurückgepfiffen."

„Was wollten die denn da?" knurrte Moody.

„In dem Brief stand, dass sie seinen Zauberstab zerstören wollten."

„Was? Das können die doch nicht machen!" rief Lupin. „Sind die wahnsinnig? Nur wegen ein bisschen Ferienzauberei seinen Zauberstab zerstören?"

„Es ist ja in Ordnung", sagte Mr Weasley schnell. „Sie gehen jetzt doch nicht, und ich hatte Harry sowieso sofort einen Brief geschickt, dass er im Haus bleiben soll und niemandem seinen Zauberstab aushändigen darf."

„Arthur, stand in dem Brief vom Ministerium, was Harry gezaubert hat?" fragte Kingsley Shacklebolt. „Denn wenn es nur etwas Geringfügiges war – "

„Oh, von geringfügig kann leider nicht die Rede sein", gab Arthur Weasley bekümmert zurück. „Harry hat einen Patronus heraufbeschworen."

Die vier Zauberer in der Küche schwiegen betreten. Sie wandten sich vom Feuer weg einander zu, und einem nach dem anderen wurde klar, was das bedeuten konnte.

„Aber er würde doch nicht – " setzte Lupin an. Er war plötzlich sehr bleich geworden.

„Es sei denn – " murmelte Moody.

„Nein", sagte Kingsley fest. „Es kann nicht sein. Das kann nicht wahr sein."

„Ich fürchte, es_ ist_ wahr", sagte eine neue Stimme von der offenen Tür her, kaum erkennbar als die Minerva McGonagalls. „Ich habe gerade mit Arabella Figg gesprochen. Es ist wahr. Harry wurde attackiert von – "

Aber Sirius brauchte es gar nicht zu hören. Ihm wurde dunkel vor Augen. Eine Woge von tödlicher Kälte fegte über ihn hinweg, eine schreckliche, lähmende Kälte, die sein Innerstes in Eis verwandelte und das Blut in seinen Adern gefrieren ließ. Sie drang auf ihn ein, erstickte alle Wärme, alles Licht, allen Ton… allen Ton bis auf die grässlich vertrauten hohlen, rasselnden Atemzüge, die näher und näher kamen, nach ihm spürten, wie die schleimigen, verrotteten Hände, die sich nach ihm ausstreckten, nach seinem Hals… Sirius wandte sich aus in ihrem Griff. Er musste ihnen entkommen! Der Raum drehte sich um ihn, ein wirbelndes Kaleidoskop, Wellen von Licht und Schatten, ein Rauschen von Klang und Stimmen. Mal näher, mal weiter entfernt, riefen sie seinen Namen… seinen Namen.

"Sirius! _Sirius!_ Hörst Du mich nicht?"

Der Raum wurde wieder hell, aber er drehte sich immer noch. Ein Gesicht schwebte vor Sirius' Augen. Jemand hielt ihn an den Schultern gepackt.

„Sirius, er ist in Ordnung!" brüllte Remus Lupin auf ihn ein. „Er ist zu Hause, er ist in Sicherheit, er ist in Ordnung! _Harry ist in Ordnung!_"

Harry. Das Kreiseln hörte augenblicklich auf, und ein anderes Gesicht tauchte vor Sirius' Augen auf, ein Gesicht so weiß wie das Laken, mit der blitzförmigen Narbe auf der Stirn, die wie Feuer brannte, und die Augen, Lilys Augen, leer und ausdruckslos vor Schock. Harry. Der Schlag war gefallen, und Sirius war nicht da gewesen, um sich dazwischen zu werfen, wie er es einst versprochen hatte.

Es konnte nicht sein, Harry konnte nicht in Sicherheit sein, nicht ohne ihn. Harry brauchte Sirius, Sirius musste zu ihm, ihn beschützen, ihn retten, sie vertreiben, so wie Harry sie damals vertrieben hatte, um_ ihm_ das Leben zu retten. Sirius spürte, wie Wärme, Leben, in seinen Körper zurückkehrte. Warmes Blut pulsierte wieder in seinen Adern und trieb die Kälte zurück, prickelte unter seiner Haut, stieg ihm ins Gesicht, rauschte in seinen Ohren. Was stand er noch immer hier herum?

"Ich muss zu ihm!" hörte er sich rufen. „Ich muss zu Harry, lasst mich los!" Er versuchte, sich loszureißen, er wand sich wie rasend unter den Händen, die ihn festhielten. Warum ließen sie ihn nicht? Warum hielten sie ihn zurück? Verstanden sie denn nicht? War Harry ihnen _egal?_ Sie riefen jetzt alle durcheinander, er solle sich beruhigen, er solle vernünftig sein, aber er hörte nicht hin. „Versteht ihr das nicht?" brüllte er. „_Kapiert_ ihr das nicht? Ich muss zu ihm, ich muss hin!"

„Aber du kannst nicht!" brüllte Lupin noch lauter zurück und schüttelte ihn, wie um ihn aus einem bösen Traum aufzuwecken. „Du kannst nicht hin, du musst hier bleiben, du kannst das Haus nicht verlassen!"

„Kann ich sehr wohl!" Jetzt reichte es, jetzt hatte er genug. Genug davon, ein Gefangener in seinem eigenen Haus zu sein, genug von den guten Ratschlägen der anderen, genug davon, dass immer jemand anders bestimmte, was das beste für ihn war, für ihn und für Harry. „ES REICHT!" schrie er Lupin an. „ES REICHT MIR, EIN FÜR ALLE MAL!" Mit einem gewaltigen Ruck befreite er sich aus der Lupins Umklammerung, aber er kam ins Stolpern und verlor das Gleichgewicht. Lupin schoss auf ihn zu, aber Sirius riss den Arm hoch, um ihn abzuwehren. Nicht einmal Remus würde ihn stoppen, wenn Harry ihn brauchte. Sein Handrücken klatschte Lupin mitten ins Gesicht, und sein Freund gab einen schmerzlichen Aufschrei von sich und schlug sich beide Hände vor den Mund.

„Jetzt ist aber Schluss!" donnerte eine tiefe Stimme hinter Sirius. Eine kräftige Hand packte ihn an der Schulter und riss ihn so heftig herum, dass er taumelte. Für einen Augenblick erhaschte Sirius einen Blick auf Mad-Eye Moodys ramponiertes Gesicht, grotesk verzerrt vor Zorn, und dann knallte etwas so hart gegen seinen linken Wangenknochen, dass der Aufprall ihn rückwärts gegen die Wand torkeln ließ. Sein Hinterkopf schlug gegen die Mauer, seine Knie gaben nach, und er landete in einem jämmerlichen Haufen auf dem Steinfußboden. Der süßliche Geschmack von Blut füllte seinen Mund, und sein Kopf hämmerte vor Schmerz, ein Schmerz wie ein durchdringendes, schrilles Lachen, ein wahnsinniges, triumphierendes Gelächter, das sich in sein Hirn zu bohren schien.

„Schock ihn doch jemand!" brüllte Moody über das höllische Gegacker hinweg.

„STUPOR!" donnerte eine andere Stimme.

Instinktiv schloss Sirius die Augen und hob den Arm schützend über den Kopf, auch wenn er genau wusste, dass er dadurch keine Verhexung abwehren konnte. Ein roter Lichtblitz schoss aus einem Zauberstab heraus und zischte an ihm vorbei. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere brach das wilde Lachen ab.

Es war totenstill.

Sirius öffnete die Augen, einigermaßen überrascht, dass er dazu noch in der Lage war, drehte sich auf den Rücken und fand sich Auge in Auge mit Alastor Moody, der über ihm stand, die Spitze seines Zauberstabs keine Handbreit von Sirius' Gesicht entfernt.

„So", sagte Moody eisig. „Jetzt bist du aber still. Ich will kein Wort mehr hören."

Das war es, was Sirius endlich wieder zur Besinnung brachte. Was auch immer aus dem Rest seines Verstandes geworden war, soviel war ihm noch klar, dass er, wenn es ihm von einem bewaffneten und sehr zornigen Alastor Moody so befohlen wurde, tatsächlich den Mund besser hielt.

Sirius senkte seinen Blick, blieb, wo er war, schluckte Blut und versuchte, tief durchzuatmen, bis der Schmerz sich verflüchtigte und Moody überzeugt war, dass sein Befehl befolgt wurde. Er spürte noch eine Weile Moodys ungleiche Augen auf sich ruhen, aber dann ließ der Auror seinen Zauberstab sinken, warf Sirius einen letzten angewiderten Blick zu, drehte sich um und entfernte sich.

Erst dann stemmte Sirius sich hoch und setzte sich auf. Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand, stützte die Ellenbogen auf die Knie und versteckte sein Gesicht in noch immer zitternden Händen. Er wünschte sich inständig, der Boden würde sich unter ihm öffnen und ihn verschlucken.

„So", sagte Minerva McGonagall in grimmig geschäftsmäßigem Ton. „Vielleicht können wir jetzt in Ruhe besprechen, was geschehen muss. Harry ist nicht mehr sicher im Haus seiner Verwandten. Wir müssen ihn so schnell wie möglich an einen sichereren Ort bringen."

„Das wird wohl noch eine Weile dauern", erwiderte Moody, jetzt wieder mit gewohnt ruhiger Stimme. „Wir müssen sicherstellen, dass das Ministerium seine Schritte nicht überwacht. Und dann müssen wir seine Muggelfamilie ruhigstellen, damit sie keine dummen Fragen stellen oder Krach schlagen."

„Mit solchen Plänen warten wir am besten auf Albus", schlug Lupin vor. Seine Worte klangen seltsam verwaschen.

„Aber in der Zwischenzeit müssen wir dafür sorgen, dass Harry von nun an rund um die Uhr von jemandem mit einem Zauberstab bewacht wird", fuhr Moody fort. „Einer von uns sollte ab jetzt immer dort sein, bis wir ihn da herausholen können. Ich mache mich am besten gleich auf den Weg."

„Ich komme mit", sagte Minerva McGonagall. „Albus wird wissen wollen, wie der letzte Stand der Dinge dort ist. Harry darf unter keinen Umständen mehr das Haus verlassen. Jemand muss sich darum kümmern, dass er das weiß und versteht."

„Machen wir", gab Lupin zur Antwort, noch immer mit dieser seltsam undeutlichen Stimme.

„Und ich sollte besser Tonks im Ministerium ablösen gehen", schaltete sich Kingsley Shacklebolt ein. „Genau genommen hätte ich schon vor einer halben Stunde dort sein sollen."

„Gut", stimmte Moody zu. „Halte die Augen offen und den Zauberstab bereit. Der Angriff auf Harry könnte ein Ablenkungsmanöver gewesen sein. Ich nehme an, wir sehen uns dann morgen früh. Oh, und könnte bitte jemand zusehen, dass dieser Idiot da sich von jetzt an entweder zusammenreißt oder uns zumindest nicht mehr in die Quere kommt."

Die Schritte von drei Personen durchquerten den Raum zur Tür und stiegen dann die Treppe zur Eingangshalle hinauf. Als sie verklungen waren, kam jemand zu Sirius' Platz auf dem Boden herüber und blieb vor ihm stehen.

„Geh weg", sagte Sirius heiser.

„Nein."

Sirius nahm die Hände von seinem Gesicht und schaute zu Remus Lupin auf, der ihn mit sehr dick geschwollenen Lippen anlächelte.

Es tat mehr als weh. Das, wurde Sirius mit heftigen Gewissensbissen klar, war sein mehr als jämmerlicher Dank dafür, dass sein Freund die Nerven behielt, wenn er selbst den Kopf verlor, Remus, der für zwei oder sogar drei denken konnte, während Sirius schon jämmerlich dabei versagte, wenigstens sich selbst unter Kontrolle zu halten. Nein, Sirius hatte nicht sehr gut auf sich selbst aufgepasst, und auf Harry noch viel weniger. Remus war es gewesen, der Harry das Leben gerettet hatte, denn schließlich hatte Harry es von ihm gelernt, einen Patronus hervorzubringen, der stark genug war, um hundert Dementoren auf einmal zu vertreiben, wenn es sein musste. Und dafür hatte Sirius Remus keinen besseren Dank zu bieten, als ihm ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Wie konnte Remus es überhaupt noch ertragen, ihn anzusehen? Und doch tat er es, und er lächelte sogar dabei. In diesem Augenblick gab es nichts auf der Welt, das für Sirius schwerer zu ertragen gewesen wäre als dieses Lächeln.

Er senkte den Kopf auf seine Arme. „Geh weg", sagte er noch einmal, dieses Mal fast flehentlich.

Aber Lupin tat nichts dergleichen. „Komm schon", sagte er leise, und er streckte seine Hand aus, um Sirius auf die Füße zu helfen.

x x x


	36. Chapter 36

**Kapitel 36**

Den Rest des Abends verbrachte Sirius in einem Zustand völliger Teilnahmslosigkeit. Es war, als ob der Schock ihm die Fähigkeit zu fühlen geraubt hätte. Er war wie betäubt, sprach und bewegte sich rein mechanisch, spielte mehr oder weniger überzeugend die Rolle von Sirius Black, während er in Wirklichkeit ganz woanders war. Er nickte geistesabwesend, als Arthur Weasleys Kopf ein letztes Mal im Feuer auftauchte, und hörte kaum zu, als dieser erleichtert berichtete, dass wenigstens Harrys sofortiger Rauswurf aus Hogwarts verhindert worden war.

Auf Lupins Drängen hin kritzelte er sogar ein paar Zeilen an Harry auf ein Stück Pergament, aber er reihte Wort an Wort, ohne über ihre Bedeutung nachzudenken. Er schrieb das Einzige, auf das es jetzt ankam: dass Harry das Haus nicht mehr verließ, was immer er sonst tun mochte. Etwas Besseres fiel ihm auch nicht ein. Was sagte man schon zu jemandem, der gerade von Dementoren angegriffen worden war?

Der Brief wurde der geduldigen Eule an den Fuß gebunden, die die letzten Tage in einem Käfig auf einem der Küchenschränke verbracht hatte, für den Fall, dass es Nachrichten von Snape weiterzuleiten gab. Sie verschwand eilig durch den Kamin, glücklich, wieder unterwegs zu sein. Danach blieb Sirius und Lupin nichts anderes mehr übrig, als auf den Morgen und auf Albus Dumbledore zu warten.

Als Lupin vorschlug, dass eine Mütze Schlaf ihnen beiden jetzt nicht schaden würde, nickte Sirius gleichgültig. Er bemerkte nicht einmal, dass Lupin sich auf dem Weg zur Küchentür über etwas beugte, das nahe der Tür zu Kreachers Verschlag reglos auf dem Boden lag, den Zauberstab darauf richtete und „_Rennervate_" murmelte.

„Gute Nacht, Tatze", sagte Lupin leise, als sie im zweiten Stock angekommen waren und Sirius die Tür zur Bibliothek geöffnet hatte. „Ich fürchte, Alastor Moody würde heute darauf bestehen, dass ich dich da einschließe", fügte er mit einem schwachen Lächeln hinzu.

„Mach nur", sagte Sirius tonlos. „Gute Nacht."

Es war alles andere als eine gute Nacht. Sirius schlief, wenn überhaupt, nur sehr wenig. Aber während er wach lag, lichteten sich seine Gedanken, langsam zwar, aber Schritt für Schritt. Das Gefühl der Benommenheit verlor sich, und der Schmerz kehrte zurück. Aber es war ein klarer, harter Schmerz, der seine Sinne schärfte, anstatt sie zu betäuben. Endlich begann ihm wirklich klarzuwerden, was er an diesem Abend gehört hatte, und was es bedeutete. Harry war von Dementoren angegriffen worden. Warum? Jemand musste sie auf ihn angesetzt haben. Wer? Waren sie der Kontrolle des Ministeriums schon entglitten, wie Dumbledore vorausgesagt hatte? Aber wessen Befehlen gehorchten sie dann? Wer hatte ein Interesse daran, dass Harry zum Schweigen gebracht wurde? Was für eine überflüssige Frage. Die Antwort war offensichtlich.

Aber der Plan war fehlgeschlagen, und Harry hatte bewiesen, dass er sehr wohl in der Lage war, auf sich selbst aufzupassen. Und dennoch hatte Minerva McGonagall darauf bestanden, dass Harry das Haus seiner Muggelfamilie verlassen musste. _Wir müssen ihn so schnell wie möglich an einen sichereren Ort bringen, _hatte sie gesagt. Sirius fühlte, wie bei der Erinnerung an diese Worte eine wohlig warme Woge über ihn hinweg glitt. Welchen sichereren Ort gab es in der Zaubererwelt als den Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf? Es gab keine andere Lösung, das war es, was passieren würde, Harry würde hierher zum Grimmauldplatz kommen, und zwar so schnell der Orden ihn nur herbringen konnte.

Plötzlich schien es völlig gleichgültig, ob Harry aus Hogwarts rausgeschmissen würde oder nicht. Es war sogar egal, dass es eine Dementorenattacke gebraucht hatte, um es möglich zu machen: Harry würde endlich hier bei Sirius wohnen, und das war alles, was zählte.

Das war Sirius' letzter Gedanke, bevor er kurz vor dem Morgengrauen endlich in einen erschöpften Schlaf fiel. Und drei Gestalten, ein Hirsch, ein Wolf und ein großer schwarzer Hund, tobten durch seine Träume, tanzten ausgelassen auf einer endlosen grünen Wiese und machten Luftsprünge vor Freude.

Schon vor dem Frühstück hatte die Nachricht von dem Angriff auf Harry im gesamten Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf die Runde gemacht. Die Küche war voll, als Sirius dort ankam, und es lag eine Spannung in der Luft, als ob sie elektrisch aufgeladen wäre. Aber als Sirius den Raum betrat, verstummten wie auf Kommando augenblicklich alle Gespräche. Ihm war sofort klar, dass das ganze Haus nicht nur über den Angriff auf Harry selbst und seine möglichen Folgen Bescheid wusste, sondern auch – egal ob sie dabei gewesen waren oder nicht – über die Szene in der Küche am Abend zuvor.

Mr Weasley begrüßte ihn mit einem geflüsterten „Guten Morgen" und Mrs Weasley mit einem traurigen Lächeln. Minerva McGonagall und Kingsley Shacklebolt mieden seinen Blick und quittierten seine Ankunft nur mit einem kurzen Nicken. Sie brüteten über einer Landkarte des Südostens von England, die sie auf dem Küchentisch ausgebreitet hatten. Alastor Moody ignorierte ihn völlig, aber dafür war Sirius, wie ihm mit Bitterkeit bewusst wurde, sogar dankbar. Moody mochte eisern schweigen - Sirius' bläulich verfärbter Wangenknochen brachte überdeutlich zum Ausdruck, was der alte Auror von Leuten hielt, die in Krisensituationen ihren Kopf verloren. Die Weasley-Kinder und Hermine, heute auffällig still, warfen von ihrem Tischende aus immer wieder erst Sirius und dann sich gegenseitig betretene Blicke zu. Aber keiner von ihnen wagte, den Mund aufzumachen.

Na, wie ihr wollt, dachte Sirius grimmig, während er sich an den Tisch setzte und Tee einschenkte. Vielleicht kann sich dieser Idiot nicht zusammenreißen, und vielleicht sieht man ihm das auch schon von weitem an, aber er wird nicht auf dieser Tatsache herumreiten, und ihr tut es besser auch nicht. Innerlich drehte Sirius ihnen allen den Rücken zu, um ihre verstohlenen Blicke auf sein Gesicht und ihr peinlich berührtes Schweigen abzuschütteln. Was geschehen war, war geschehen – aber Harry war davongekommen, und Harry würde bald hier sein. Das war alles, was zählte. Lupin hätte das verstanden, aber Lupin war nicht da.

„Schau mal", sagte Hermine schließlich, als die Stille unerträglich wurde, und schob ihm quer über den Tisch ein kleines Stück Pergament hin. „Das hier kam heute Nacht mit Hedwig. Ron und ich haben genau den gleichen bekommen."

Sirius hob das Blatt auf. „_Ich bin gerade von Dementoren angegriffen worden und werde vielleicht von Hogwarts verwiesen_." stand dort in Harrys Schrift. „_Ich will wissen, was vor sich geht und wann ich hier rauskomme_".

Also war Harry gestern Abend sogar noch in der Lage gewesen, Briefe zu schreiben, und zwar wütende Briefe. Das war ein gutes Zeichen. Wut zu spüren war der beste Beweis, dass man noch am Leben war. Wut war es gewesen, was Sirius zwölf lange Jahre in Askaban am Leben gehalten hatte.

„Aber wir können es ihm immer noch nicht sagen, oder?" fragte Hermine.

„Nein", antwortete Sirius und schob ihr Harrys Brief wieder hin. „Können wir nicht."

„Aber Harry kommt doch jetzt hierher, oder?"

„So ist es", ließ sich eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihnen vernehmen. Albus Dumbledore war am Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf eingetroffen, und er war außer sich vor Zorn. Er kam in die Küche gefegt, einen sehr besorgt aussehenden Remus Lupin und einen sehr kleinlaut wirkenden Mundungus Fletcher im Schlepptau, und scheuchte die jungen Weasleys mit einer einzigen Handbewegung aus dem Raum, ohne ihnen auch nur einen guten Morgen zu wünschen. Auf seinem altehrwürdigen Gesicht war heute keine Spur eines nachsichtigen Lächelns zu sehen, kein gutmütiges Zwinkern hinter seinen halbmondförmigen Brillengläsern. Die Weasleys und Hermine sprangen hastig von ihrem Plätzen auf, wohl wissend, dass dies nicht der Augenblick war, um herumzudiskutieren.

„So." Dumbledore ließ sich auf Rons Platz am Tisch nieder. „Was haben wir hier?" Er nahm Harrys Brief, den Hermine dort liegengelassen hatte, zur Hand und überflog ihn stirnrunzelnd. „Lauter berechtigte Fragen", sagte er knapp. „Beginnen wir mit der zweiten. Jetzt, nachdem der Orden des Phönix sich als unfähig erwiesen hat, Harrys persönliche Sicherheit am Wohnort seiner Familie zu garantieren – " Er warf Mundungus Fletcher einen sehr finsteren Blick zu. „ - sehe ich keine andere Möglichkeit, als ihn von dort zu evakuieren und ihn hierher ins Hauptquartier zu bringen."

Das war alles, was Sirius hatte hören wollen. Er lehnte sich zurück und lauschte schweigend der Debatte, die nun folgte. Über die Notwendigkeit, dass Harry Little Whinging verließ, waren sie sich schnell einig. Aber es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis über die beste Reiseart entschieden war. Erörtert wurden Flohpulver ("Zu riskant", befand Moody), Muggel-Verkehrsmittel („Zu langsam"), ungenehmigte Portschlüssel („Seid ihr _wahnsinnig_?") und Besen.

„Wie wäre es mit Seidenschnabel?" schlug Sirius vor. „Er könnte ein bisschen Bewegung gebrauchen."

„Ausgeschlossen", widersprach Kingsley Shacklebolt. „Der Hippogreif ist auf Platz zwei der Fahndungsliste des Ministeriums, nur einen Platz hinter dir selbst, Sirius. Die werden nach ihm Ausschau halten."

„Ich dachte, wir sind in Tibet?"

Mundungus Fletcher schaute interessiert auf. „Was machst'n du in Tibet, Kumpel?"

„Ich meditiere über das Gleichgewicht von Licht und Dunkel", gab Sirius ernsthaft zur Antwort. „Faszinierend, oder?"

Minerva McGonagall räusperte sich irritiert.

„Ich denke, Besen sind wirklich unsere beste Option", brachte Lupin das Gespräch zurück aufs Thema. „Harry fliegt wie ein Profi. Und mit einer Eskorte – "

„Ich helfe nicht dabei, irgendwen vom Boden aufzuwischen", knurrte Moody.

„Hast du eine bessere Idee, Alastor?" fragte Dumbledore ungeduldig.

„Nein."

„Und wer soll die Eskorte bilden?" fragte Minerva McGonagall. „Ich nehme an, wir brauchen mindestens sechs Mann?"

„Ich bin dabei", bot Lupin sofort an.

„Ich auch", sagte Kingsley. „Und ich nehme an, Tonks wird uns nicht gerade danken, wenn wir ohne sie losfliegen."

„Genau das sagte sie schon", bestätigte Lupin unschuldig, anscheinend ohne die überraschten Blicke zu bemerken, die ihm von allen Seiten zugeworfen wurden.

„Damit sind wir erst vier", stellte Moody fest.

Eine Stille trat ein, und Sirius merkte, dass sie jetzt alle ihn unbehaglich ansahen.

„Oh, alles klar", sagte er. „Ihr wartet darauf, dass ich anfange zu bitten und zu betteln, dass ihr mich mitnehmt. Da muss ich euch leider enttäuschen. Ich war seit vierzehn Jahren auf keinem Besen mehr, ich bleibe besser einfach hier und stelle schon mal das Butterbier kalt, bis ihr zurückseid."

Keiner der Anwesenden mochte sich ein Lächeln abringen. Lupin warf ihm einen sehr bekümmerten Blick zu, und Sirius widerstand dem Drang, ihm eine Grimasse zu schneiden.

„Dann müssen wir noch einige weitere Freiwillige finden", fasste Dumbledore zusammen. „Wir schicken besser sofort ein paar Eulen los. Das wäre für den Augenblick dann alles."

„Was ist mit Harrys erster Frage?" fragte Sirius. „Wissen _wir _genau, was vor sich geht?"

„Nein", sagte Dumbledore knapp.

„Aber irgend jemand muss sie nach Little Whinging beordert haben", brummte Moody.

„Natürlich hat das jemand."

„Fürchtest du nicht, dass sie schon der Kontrolle des Ministeriums entglitten sind?"

„Was ich _fürchte_, Alastor, spielt keine Rolle", erwiderte Dumbledore in überraschend scharfem Ton. „Worauf es ankommt ist, wie es genau geschehen konnte, und das wissen wir schlicht nicht."

„Was mich am meisten beunruhigt", sagte Minerva McGonagall, „ist, wie dieser jemand, wer auch immer es war, wissen konnte, dass Harry genau zu dieser Zeit nicht beschützt war."

„Nicht beschützt?" fragte Sirius hastig.

„Das ist reine Spekulation, Minerva", sagte Dumbledore. „Und ich für meinen Teil habe für so etwas zumindest jetzt keine Zeit. Ich muss los." Er erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. „Sirius, würdest du bitte kurz – " Mit einer Handbewegung, die Sirius keine andere Wahl ließ als ihr Folge zu leisten, forderte Dumbledore ihn auf, sich ihm anzuschließen und ihn aus der Küche hinaus zu begleiten.

„Was wollte Minerva sagen mit nicht beschützt?" fragte Sirius, sobald die Tür sich hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte.

„Dass es dem Orden nicht gelungen ist, den Angriff auf Harry letzte Nacht zu verhindern", sagte Dumbledore ausweichend. „Hör zu, Sirius, wenn Harry hier ist – wenn er dir von irgend welchen anderen seltsamen Dingen erzählt, die ihm in letzter Zeit wiederfahren sind, dann muss ich davon wissen."

„Was für seltsame Dinge?" fragte Sirius, irritiert von Dumbledores vager Ausdrucksweise.

„Träume zum Beispiel. Oder dass seine Narbe schmerzt. Solche Dinge."

Sirius warf Dumbledore einen schnellen Seitenblick zu. Sie waren in der Eingangshalle angekommen, und Sirius konnte in dem schummrigen Licht sehen, dass Dumbledores altehrwürdige Gesicht von Sorgenfalten zerfurcht war. „Erwartest du etwas in der Richtung?" fragte er, plötzlich selbst von Unruhe erfasst. „Was würde es denn bedeuten?"

„Das weiß ich noch nicht sicher", wich Dumbledore erneut aus. „Aber ich weiß, dass es sehr wichtig wäre, dass es es erfahre. Du wirst es mir doch sagen, oder?"

„Warum fragst du Harry nicht selbst danach?" gab Sirius unwillig zurück. Er mochte den Gedanken nicht, Teil einer Verschwörung zu werden, die Harry möglichst lange im Unklaren darüber lassen wollte, dass etwas Merkwürdiges mit ihm vorgehen könnte.

„Ich werde nicht allzu oft hier sein", sagte Dumbledore, als ob das die Frage beantwortete. „Und bis zum nächsten Mal, pass gut auf Harry auf, sobald er hier ist." Er öffnete die Haustür. „Und pass auch gut auf dich selbst auf." Und damit war er verschwunden.

„Du glaubst nicht wirklich, dass ich das kann, oder?" sagte Sirius verbittert zu der geschlossenen Tür.

„Also _ich_ glaube das schon", sagte Remus Lupin hinter ihm, der gerade die Küchentreppe hinaufkam. „Und die beste Art, dich um Harry zu kümmern, wäre jetzt, mir dabei zu helfen, ein paar Anfragen an die anderen Ordensmitglieder zu schicken, damit wir seine Eskorte zusammenbekommen. Ich hole gerade nur schnell Federn und Pergament." Er wandte sich um, um die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hinaufzugehen, aber er kam nicht weit. Kaum hatte er den Fuß auf die unterste Stufe gesetzt, kamen die jungen Weasleys und Hermine ihm entgegen gepoltert. Sie mussten auf dem oberen Treppenabsatz gelauert haben.

„Bringt ihr Harry wirklich her?" fragte Ron, der sie anführte, atemlos.

Lupin blieb stehen, bevor sie ihn über den Haufen rennen konnten. „Ja, natürlich bringen wir ihn her." Er lächelte in ihre erwartungsvollen Gesichter, und Sirius musste anerkennen, dass sein Freund sowohl die sichtbaren als auch die unsichtbaren Spuren der Ereignisse des vergangenen Abends mit so viel mehr Würde trug als er selbst.

„Jetzt gleich?" fragte Hermine ebenso drängend.

„Nein, wir dürfen nichts überstürzen", erklärte Lupin geduldig. „Wir müssen erst sicherstellen, dass ihm auf der Reise nichts zustoßen kann. Er wird etwa übermorgen hier sein, schätze ich. Und jetzt entschuldigt mich bitte, er wird um so schneller hier sein, je eher ihr uns die Vorbereitungen für seine Reise treffen lasst." Er schickte sich an, an ihnen vorbei die Treppe hochzusteigen, und sie traten zur Seite, um ihn durchzulassen, als plötzlich der Klang wüst schimpfender Stimmen aus der Küche zu ihnen empordrang. Durch die geschlossenen Türen konnten sie keine Worte ausmachen, aber es war klar, dass es Mrs Weasley war, die da das ewige Höllenfeuer auf irgend jemands Haupt herab beschwor. Lupin drehte sich zu Sirius um. Ein seltsamer Ausdruck von Schuldgefühlen und Nervosität, den sich Sirius überhaupt nicht erklären konnte, war auf sein Gesicht getreten.

„Hilfe, Hilfe!" sagte Fred. „Jetzt wollte ich nicht in seiner Haut stecken!"

„In wessen Haut?" fragte Sirius scharf.

Fred lief rot an, und sein Grinsen erstarb. Auch die anderen schienen sich nicht darum zu reißen, auf Sirius' Frage zu antworten. Aber das Gebrüll aus der Küche wollte nicht verstummen.

„Beantwortet heute irgend jemand überhaupt irgend welche von meinen Fragen?" fragte Sirius gereizt.

„Du – du weißt es noch nicht?" fragte Hermine schüchtern zurück.

„Was weiß ich nicht?"

Lupin machte ein paar Schritte zurück in Sirius' Richtung.

„Versprich mir – "

„Was, dass ich nicht wieder heulend zusammenbreche?" blaffte Sirius ihn an. „Nein. _Was_ weiß ich noch nicht?"

Lupin öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, aber ein lautes Poltern, das aus der Küche heraufschallte, schnitt ihm das Wort ab. Es folgte ein scheppernder Ton, als ob irgend ein schwerer Gegenstand gegen die Tür unten geschmissen worden und dann zu Boden gefallen war. Dann krachte die Tür auf, und sie konnten Mrs Weasleys Stimme deutlich hören.

„… der unzuverlässigste, verantwortungsloseste, nichtsnutzigste Schuft, der mir je begegnet ist! Einmaliges Geschäft! HA! Wie konnte dich Dumbledore jemals in den Orden lassen! Es ist eine Schande! Eine SCHANDE! Jetzt verschwinde hier, du dreckiger Schurke, raus, RAUS!"

Ein weiteres Poltern, ganz ähnlich wie das erste, diesmal begleitet von lautem Schmerz- und Protestgeheul, dann hörten sie eilige Schritte die Treppe hinauf hasten, und Mundungus Fletcher kam durch die Halle gehetzt, sehr rot im Gesicht, die Hand gegen seine linke Wange gepresst. Er rannte Hals über Kopf an der Treppe vorbei zur Eingangstür, riss sie auf und verließ fluchtartig das Haus, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.

Sirius wandte sich mit hochgezogenen Ausgebrauen seinen Gefährten zu. „Was war denn das?"

„Das war Molly Weasleys Kommentar zu der Tatsache, dass Mundungus gestern Abend seinen Wachposten verlassen hat, kurz bevor Harry angegriffen wurde", sagte Lupin resigniert. „Und jetzt versprich mir, dass du ihm nicht hinterherrennst und ihm den Hals umdrehst."

Sirius erwog diese Möglichkeit einen Augenblick lang. „Ach, ich glaube, es lohnt die Mühe nicht", sagte er dann amüsiert. „Ich denke, Molly – oder eine ihrer Bratpfannen – hat Mundungus das schon mit genügend Nachdruck klargemacht. Mir fällt ehrlich gesagt nichts Substanzielleres ein, was ich dem noch hinzufügen könnte."


	37. Chapter 37

**Kapitel 37**

Eulen schwärmten zu den übrigen Mitgliedern des Phönixordens aus, um Freiwillige für Harrys Eskorte zusammenzutrommeln, und viele von ihnen – mehr, als sie erwartet hatten und sogar mehr, als sie brauchten – kehrten noch am gleichen oder am nächsten Tag zurück mit der Zusage, dass die Absender gerne bei Harrys Evakuierung dabei sein wollten.

Aber es dauerte immer noch einige Tage, bis der Plan fertig ausgearbeitet und die Vorhut zum Abflug bereit war. Diese Tage gehörten zu den längsten, die Sirius bisher am Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf verlebt hatte. Alle Bewohner des Hauses erwarteten mit angehaltenem Atem Harrys Ankunft. Man sprach nur mit gedämpfter Stimme. Selbst Fred und George verhielten sich völlig uncharakteristisch still. Sogar Tonks hatte bis auf weiteres ihr abendliches Unterhaltungsprogramm eingestellt. Sirius wusste, dass sie all dies aus Rücksicht auf ihn taten, dass sie versuchten, alles zu vermeiden, was ihn stören oder verärgern könnte. Er wünschte nur, dass sie merken würden, dass sie ihm damit überhaupt nicht halfen – er hätte ein bisschen Krach und Chaos in der Bude gut gebrauchen können, um sich abzulenken, jetzt mehr als je zuvor. Die Zeit wäre dann so viel schneller vergangen. Aber so wie die Dinge lagen, schien sie stillzustehen.

Die Mitglieder des Ordens waren jetzt – zweifellos aufgrund des selben Missverständnisses – sehr bemüht, sich jedes Mal nach einer Nachtwache vor Harrys Haus am Grimmauldplatz zurückzumelden. Sie bestätigten Sirius so einstimmig, dass es Harry gut ging und er brav im Haus blieb, dass er drauf und dran war, es zu bezweifeln, und sie versicherten ihm so nachdrücklich, dass er sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauchte, dass er zu glauben begann, dass er genau das tun sollte.

„Ich weiß!" blaffte er Dädalus Diggel entnervt an, noch bevor der ehrwürdige Rechtsanwalt – gerade erst zurück von einer regnerischen Nacht auf der Straße vor dem Ligusterweg Nummer vier – auch nur den Mund öffnen konnte, um den üblichen Bericht zu erstatten. Diggel blickte reichlich beleidigt drein, und Sirius schämte sich plötzlich sehr für seine Undankbarkeit denen gegenüber, die ohne Murren die Pflicht erfüllten, die eigentlich Sirius' eigene war.

x x x

Und schließlich war der vierte Abend nach der Dementorenattacke gekommen. Die Sonne ging draußen unter, während Sirius mit Hermine, Ron und Rons Eltern in der Küche saß und wartete. Äußerlich schien Sirius völlig ruhig. Er saß still am Feuer mit Krummbein auf dem Schoß. Aber in Gedanken war er ganz woanders. Er hing etwa auf halbem Weg zwischen London und Harrys Wohnort mitten in der Luft, und das würde nicht mehr aufhören, bis die Vorhut gelandet und Harry hier war.

Sirius hätte Harrys Eskorte sehr gerne einen guten Flug gewünscht, aber sie würden alle von ihren eigenen Wohnorten aus nach Little Whinging apparieren und sich dort in Arabella Figgs Hinterhof sammeln.

Kurz vor acht Uhr steckte Remus Lupin, den Besen schon in der Hand, den Kopf zur Tür herein.

„Wir starten jetzt und holen Harry", verkündete er. „Wenn alles glatt geht, können wir in einer Stunde wieder hier sein."

„Viel Glück", sagte Sirius.

„Seid vorsichtig", fügte Mrs Weasley hinzu.

„Lasst euch Zeit", sagte Mr Weasley.

„Nein, beeilt euch", korrigierte ihn Sirius, und Lupin lächelte, zwinkerte ihm zu und war verschwunden.

Sirius starrte einen kurzen Moment lang ins Feuer, dann stand er abrupt auf, ließ den wenig amüsierten Krummbein unsanft zu Boden gleiten und folgte Lupin aus der Küche. In der leeren Eingangshalle hatte er ihn eingeholt.

„Warte", sagte er.

„Ja?"

Sirius zögerte. Er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, jetzt noch zu fragen. Aber er musste es tun. Er war seine letzte Chance. Harrys Evakuierung würde kein Spaziergang werden, und Sirius würde Harry nicht ins Gesicht sehen können, wenn er seine Mithilfe nie auch nur angeboten hatte. „Ich kann nicht mit, oder?" fragte er lahm.

„Das musst du auch nicht", beruhigt ihn Lupin. „Wir sind zu neunt, Sirius, Harry ist in guten Händen."

„Ich weiß, das ist es nicht. Aber du hast gesagt, Harry braucht mich. Das hast du selbst gesagt. Und ich habe bisher herzlich wenig dafür geleistet."

Lupin blickte ihn sehr nachdenklich an. „Ich werde dir jetzt nicht den Gefallen tun und Ja sagen."

„Doch, sag's schon, los." Es fiel schwer, es auszusprechen, aber jetzt brach es aus Sirius geradezu heraus. „Ich habe nichts getan, überhaupt nichts. Ich bin völlig nutzlos. Und ich hasse es. Gott, wie ich es _hasse_."

„Das weiß ich", sagte Lupin ohne eine Spur Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme.

„Aber?"

„Aber ‚nichts' stimmt nicht. Du hast Harry all diese Briefe geschrieben, richtig? Dass er sich keinen Ärger einhandeln und im Haus bleiben soll."

„Briefe!" schnaubte Sirius. „Jeder kann so ein paar Briefe hinkritzeln."

„Aber Harry hätte auf niemanden gehört als auf dich, Sirius. Glaub mir, wenn du es nicht gewesen wärest, der ihn bei der Stange gehalten hätte, dann hätte er nie so lange durchgehalten." Lupin legte seine Hand auf Sirius' Schulter. „Harry hat sich am Leben und in Sicherheit gehalten, weil er auf deinen Rat gehört hat. Jetzt bist du an der Reihe. Jetzt hör du auf deinen eigenen Rat, und beweise, dass er richtig war."

Mehr gab es nicht zu sagen, und Sirius wusste es. „Pass auf dich auf, Moony", sagte er leise.

„Du auch, Tatze", antwortete Lupin, und die beiden Freunde umarmten sich.

Und dann war Lupin endgültig fort, und Sirius kehrte etwas leichteren Herzens in die Küche zurück.

Sie warteten schweigend. Mrs Weasley strickte. Die Nadeln klapperten leise, wie das Ticken einer Uhr, Minute um Minute, Reihe und Reihe. Ron baute ein Haus aus Schokofrosch-Sammelkarten auf dem Tisch, das Gesicht verkniffen vor konzentrierter Anspannung. Er begann geduldig wieder und wieder von vorne, sobald sein Werk einstürzte, was jedes Mal spätestens beim dritten Stockwerk geschah. Die Zeit schlich voran, kroch wie eine Schnecke.

Hermine schaute plötzlich von dem Buch auf, das aufgeschlagen vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag. Sie hatte nie zugegeben, dass sie keine Möglichkeit gefunden hatte, den Dauerklebefluch auszuhebeln, aber ihre neuesten Recherchen hatten andere Ergebnisse geliefert, die sie nur zu gerne mitteilte.

„Sie können Harry nicht rauswerfen", erklärte sie Sirius zum hundertsten Mal innerhalb der letzten paar Tage. „Ich habe alles nachgeschlagen, es steht im Erlass zur Vernunftgemäßen Beschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger, man darf als Minderjähriger in lebensbedrohlichen Situationen sehr wohl Magie gebrauchen, sogar vor den Augen von Muggeln, und jetzt _könnte_ man natürlich die Auffassung vertreten, dass Dementoren rein technisch betrachtet nicht lebensbedrohlich sind, weil man ja biologisch gesehen weiter existiert, wenn, du weißt schon, aber Harry kann definitiv im Analogieschluss geltend machen, dass – "

„Du und Dädalus Diggel, ihr wärt ein großartiges Team."

Hermine sah verletzt aus. „Ich versuche doch nur zu helfen."

„Ich weiß", sagte Sirius versöhnlich.

Eine halbe Stunde verging. Wenn alles gut gegangen war, dann waren sie jetzt schon in der Luft und flogen in Richtung London, Harry auf seinem Feuerblitz, den Sirius ihm vor zwei Jahren zur Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. Sie würden es schon schaffen. Harry flog nicht weniger hervorragend, als James es gekonnt hatte, und er hatte eine neunköpfige Leibwache. Aber es war ein langer Weg, und da oben in der Luft waren sie so verletzlich. Auf dem Quidditch-Feld Klatschern auszuweichen war eine Sache, aber dies war kein Quidditch-Spiel, und Klatscher waren vollkommen harmlos gegen das, was ihnen auf ihrer Reise begegnen konnte, falls feindliche Augen Harry und seine Eskorte hatten abheben sehen. Wer auch immer Harry die Dementoren auf den Hals geschickt hatte, musste wissen, dass sie gescheitert waren, und würde es früher oder später noch einmal versuchen. Sirius zwang sich dazu, nicht daran zu denken, wie Moody davon gesprochen hatte, Leute vom Boden aufzuwischen.

Eine weitere halbe Stunde verstrich ebenso unerträglich langsam, aber die Vorhut war noch immer nicht zurück. Um Viertel nach neun begann selbst Mrs Weasley, nervös zu werden. „Er müsste bald hier sein", flüsterte sie ihrem Mann zu.

Mr Weasley sah auf die Uhr und nickte.

„Dann mal los", sagte Mrs Weasley zu Ron und Hermine. „Ihr könnt oben auf Harry warten."

Ron protestierte, aber seine Mutter war nicht in nachgiebiger Laune. Mit einem Seufzer packte er seine Karten zusammen, und Hermine klappte ihr Buch zu.

Sie waren kaum fünf Minuten fort, als die Stille in der Küche endlich vom Geräusch der sich öffnenden Haustür unterbrochen wurde.

„Das muss er sein", sagte Mrs Weasley erleichtert.

Sirius sprang von seinem Platz am Feuer auf und lauschte angestrengt. Aber es konnte nicht Harry mit seiner Eskorte sein. Es war ein einzelnes Paar Schritte, das die Halle über ihren Köpfen durchquerte und die Küchentreppe heruntergestiegen kam. Die Tür öffnete sich, und Sirius stand der letzten Person gegenüber, die er an Stelle von Harry dort hätte sehen wollen.

„Professor Snape!" rief Mrs Weasley.

„Wie gut, dass Sie wieder da sind", begrüßte Mr Weasley den Neuankömmling.

Nichts hätte Sirius' Gefühle weniger treffend zusammenfassen können. Der Angriff auf Harry hatte Snape und sein mysteriöses Verschwinden und Schweigen der letzten Woche völlig aus Sirius' Gedächtnis verdrängt. Niemand hatte ihm erzählt, dass auch Snape heute Abend am Grimmauldplatz erwartet wurde. Oder wenn es doch jemand getan hatte, dann war es ihm direkt zum einen Ohr hinein und zum anderen wieder hinausgegangen. Er hatte komplett vergessen, dass Snape überhaupt existierte, und es wäre eine dreiste Lüge zu behaupten, dass er jetzt erfreut war, an diese Tatsache erinnert zu werden.

Das Missfallen beruhte offensichtlich auf Gegenseitigkeit. Snape erwiderte die Begrüßung durch die Weasleys mit nicht mehr als einem knappen Nicken. Sie blickten ihn beide erwartungsvoll an, aber er machte keine Anstalten, irgend etwas zu erklären. Sein bleiches Gesicht sah hager aus, aber es trug den üblichen wohlvertrauten Ausdruck von latentem Ärger über alles und jeden, der ihm in die Quere kam.

Sirius wollte ihm gerade den Rücken zukehren, als Snape ihn ansprach. „Und, wie geht's mit dem Putzen voran?" fragte er mit schlecht gespielter Munterkeit, während er seinen schwarzen Reisemantel auszog und über eine Stuhllehne warf.

„Oh, ganz prima", entgegnete Sirius gelassen. „Bis auf so ein Stück Ungeziefer, das einfach immer wieder in die Küche gekrochen kommt."

Snapes Nasenflügel zuckten. „Aber sicher nichts, womit du nicht fertig würdest?"

„Wie du sehen kannst."

„Die anderen werden sicher bald hier sein", wagte sich Mrs Weasley von ihrem Ende des Tisches zu Wort zu melden. „Möchten Sie vielleicht ein Glas Wein trinken, Professor, während wir warten?"

Snape sah sie an, als wollte sie ihn vergiften, und schüttelte den Kopf. Gleichzeitig rieb er sich irritiert den linken Unterarm.

„Heilt jetzt langsam, oder?" fragte Sirius beiläufig und beobachtete mit grimmigem Vergnügen die wechselnden Gefühle, die als Antwort auf diese Bemerkung über Snapes Gesicht glitten. Zuerst war es reiner Ärger, dann verengten sich Snapes Augen, und zu seinem Erstaunen las Sirius in ihnen so etwas wie Scham. Für einen Moment verzog Snape das Gesicht, wie bei einer schmerzlichen Erinnerung, aber dann hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Er bedachte Sirius mit einem kalten, herablassenden Lächeln und kam zu ihm herüber geschlendert. Neben Sirius' Stuhl lehnte er sich an den Tisch, verschränkte die Arme und blickte ins Feuer.

„Sag mal, Black", begann er in lässigem Ton. „Hast du in letzter Zeit mal dein Leben riskiert?"

„Nein", gab Sirius genauso umgänglich zurück. „Ich bekomme auch so genug Aufmerksamkeit."

Snape lehnte sich ein wenig vor, so dass sein Gesicht dem von Sirius sehr nahe kam. Seine Stimme war jetzt kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. „Dann bist du dir vielleicht nicht darüber im Klaren, dass du genau das tust, wenn du darauf bestehst, ausgerechnet dieses Gesprächsthema weiterzuverfolgen?"

Sirius drehte den Kopf und begegnete dem Blick aus Snapes unergründlichen schwarzen Augen. „Jetzt machst du mir aber Angst", heuchelte er. „Sollte ich es denn weiterverfolgen? Heilt es denn so viel schneller, als wir wissen dürfen?"

Das kalte Lächeln ließ nicht nach. „Das ist es, wovor ihr alle Angst habt, oder?" sagte Snape mit einem merkwürdigen Anflug von Genugtuung in seiner Stimme.

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Glaub, was du willst, wenn du dich dadurch wichtig fühlst."

„Oh, wenn wir davon sprechen, sich wichtig zu fühlen", entgegnete Snape bissig, „was hast _du_ heute Abend hier verloren? Ich sehe dich nicht zur Errettung deines geliebten kleinen Patensohns eilen. Er wird enttäuscht sein. Wollten die anderen dich nicht dabei haben, oder fürchtest du dich zu sehr vor den bösen Dementoren, um dich aus deinem trauten Heim herauszuwagen?"

„Ich garantiere dir, dass du aus meinem trauten Heim schneller herausfliegst, als du brauchst, um das Wort Dementor zu buchstabieren, wenn du darauf bestehst, ausgerechnet _dieses_ Gesprächsthema weiter zu verfolgen", sagte Sirius mit gefährlicher Ruhe.

„Ach, ich vergaß, natürlich brauchen sie dich nicht", höhnte Snape. „Was ist schon dran an ein paar lausigen Dementoren? Er hat schließlich Übung darin, es mit ihnen aufzunehmen, oder? Ein Kinderspiel für jemanden wie Harry Potter. War ihnen diesmal nicht einmal eine Zeitungsmeldung wert, ist dir das aufgefallen?"

Sirius spürte, wie die Maske der Gleichgültigkeit von seinem Gesicht zu gleiten begann. Was auch immer Snape sonst daherreden mochte – Harry würde er nicht beleidigen. „Allerdings, Harry hat es schon einmal mit ihnen aufgenommen", sagte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Daran solltest gerade du dich erinnern."

„Oh, keine Sorge, an diesen denkwürdigen Tag erinnere ich mich nur zu gut. Hat er mich doch gelehrt, dass Harry Potter vollkommen dazu in der Lage ist, auch ohne mein Einschreiten mit ein paar Dementoren fertig zu werden." Snape schenkte Sirius ein widerwärtig bescheidenes Lächeln, und plötzlich keimte in Sirius ein schrecklicher Verdacht auf. Er hatte das vage Gefühl, dass es einfach zu ungeheuerlich wäre, um wahr zu sein, aber er musste sichergehen.

„Du _wusstest_ davon?" Er musste darum kämpfen, die Fassung zu bewahren.

Snape schnaubte verächtlich. „Natürlich wusste ich es nicht. Du ziehst voreilige Schlüsse, wie immer. Du bist so durchschaubar, Black, das amüsiert mich ohne Ende."

Mit einem Ruck stand Sirius von seinem Stuhl auf. „Ich amüsiere dich, ja?" Seine Augen blitzten. Das Blut in seinen Adern, das noch vor wenigen Augenblicken vor Schreck fast gefroren war, begann jetzt zu kochen.

Snape lehnte sich zurück und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Nicht schon wieder die Nerven verlieren, Black. Beim letzten Mal sollst du dabei keine sonderlich gute Figur abgegeben haben." Er studierte ausführlich Sirius' Gesicht, als ob er darauf noch immer den Abdruck von Alastor Moodys Hand sehen konnte.

Sirius wusste genau, dass er inzwischen verblasst war, aber die Erinnerung daran war nicht so leicht zu tilgen, genauso wenig wie der Schmerz, den sie verursachte. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Das Blut schoss ihm glühend ins Gesicht. Er hasste diese kalten schwarzen Augen, er hasste dieses kalte Lächeln, er hasste es mit jeder Faser seines Daseins, hasste es so sehr, dass es ihn zerreißen würde, wenn Snape auch nur ein weiteres Wort zu sagen wagte.

„Das muss eine _anrührende_ Szene gewesen sein", sagte Snape sanft, und in Sirius Hirn brannte etwas durch. Seine Hand fuhr in seinen Umhang und zog den Zauberstab heraus. Am anderen Ende des Raumes gab Mrs Weasley ein erschrockenes Japsen von sich. Arthur Weasley hastete auf die beiden Streithähne zu, wie um sie zu trennen, aber dann hörte sie es plötzlich alle und hielten inne. Es waren Schritte auf den Steinstufen vor der Haustür, die die Ankunft einer großen Zahl Besucher verkündeten. Die Haustür öffnete sich, und die Neuankömmlinge betraten die Eingangshalle. Dann waren sie alle im Innern, und die Tür fiel wieder ins Schloss.

_Nein_, dachte Sirius. _Nicht jetzt, nicht ausgerechnet jetzt. Jetzt bist du an der Reihe_, hörte er Remus Lupins klare Stimme im Geiste sagen. _Jetzt hör du auf deinen eigenen Rat, und beweise, dass er richtig war._ Worte erschienen vor seinem inneren Auge, geschrieben in seiner eigenen Handschrift. _Sei vorsichtig und tu nichts Unbesonnenes. Ich weiß, das muss frustrierend für Dich sein, aber halt die Ohren steif, dann wird schon alles gut gehen._

Sirius blickte Snape an, als sähe er ihn zum ersten Mal, dann den Zauberstab in seiner eigenen Hand, als könne er sich nicht erinnern, wie er dorthin gekommen war. _Tu ihm nicht den Gefallen, dich von ihm ärgern zu lassen, das ist er nicht wert. _Seine Hand fiel schlaff herab, als ob jemand eine Schnur durchgeschnitten hätte, an der sie gehangen hatte. Harry hatte Sirius nicht in einer Ecke sitzen und heulen sehen, als er ihn am dringendsten gebraucht hätte, und er würde ihn auch jetzt nicht die Beherrschung verlieren sehen, nur weil ein lausiger kleiner Todesser sich an ein paar kläglichen Sticheleien versuchte. Harry würde Sirius als den Paten wiedererkennen, den er kannte, den er brauchte und den er verdient hatte. _Sei vorsichtig und tu nichts Unbesonnenes_. Oh doch, Sirius wusste sich zusammenzureißen. Und das würde er ihnen allen beweisen, so dass sie nie wieder wagen würden, es zu bezweifeln. _Halt die Ohren steif, dann wird schon alles gut gehen. _Und das würde es. Alles andere war bedeutungslos. Nichts sonst brauchte ihn zu kümmern. Nichts zählte mehr als dies eine:

Die Vorhut war gelandet. Harry war hier.

_THE END_

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

_A/N: Da wären wir. Hier endet der „Sommer des Phönix". An dieser Stelle verabschiede ich mich und reiche die Geschichte zurück an J. K. Rowling, von der ich sie für eine Weile leihen durfte – für meinen eigenen Sommer des Phönix, Juli – Oktober 2003, in dem diese Geschichte entstanden ist. Es war einer der intensivsten und kreativsten Sommer meines Lebens. Ein Echo davon jetzt, sieben Jahre später, noch einmal durchleben zu können, war einfach schön._

_Wer Fragen hat oder Anmerkungen, oder wer noch ein paar Hintergründe lesen will, ist herzlich willkommen zur Abschlussparty auf meinem Livejournal (Link in meinem Profil)! Und über Reviews freue ich mich natürlich jederzeit.  
_


End file.
